Inkub i Smok
by Zilidya
Summary: Historia toczy się długo po tym, gdy powinna odbyć się Ostatnia Bitwa o Hogwart. Z ważnych powodów nie odbyła się, bo… Pewni bohaterowie odkryli niezwykłe fakty o sobie, co spowodowało, że do bitwy nie doszło.
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł:** Inkub i smok

**Autorki:** Zilidya i Emerald

**Beta:** Justusia 7850

**Rating:** NC-17

**Paringi**: Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Rudolf Lestrange, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort

**Uwaga:** Historia powstała początkowo na podstawie dosyć nietypowego rpga, ale tak nas wzięło, że zrobiłyśmy z tego fanfick.

**Ostrzeżenia:** creature-fick, post-hogwarts, non-canon, gore, sd, tortury, śmierć bohaterów drugoplanowych.

Scenka goni scenkę, więc ci, którzy za nimi nie przepadają, lepiej niech zrezygnują.

Części będą aktualizowane końca tygodnia.

Część poprawiona dzięki bardzo pomocnym uwagom .

**Słowem wstępu:**

Historia toczy się długo po tym, gdy powinna odbyć się Ostatnia Bitwa o Hogwart. Z ważnych powodów nie odbyła się, bo… Pewni bohaterowie odkryli niezwykłe fakty o sobie, co spowodowało, że do bitwy nie doszło.

Harry Potter, dzięki pewnemu profesorowi eliksirów odkrył, że jest istotą magiczną i to wcale nie niedożywienie przez Dursleyów powodowało, że był mały i wiecznie głodny. On zwyczajnie po osiągnięciu pewnego wieku nie jadł tego, co powinien.

Był inkubem – istotą karmiącą się podczas seksualnego zbliżenia.

Natomiast sam Snape podczas jednej z kar u Czarnego Pana, na skutek którejś z licznych klątw rzucanych przez rozsierdzonego Lorda w wężomowie, odkrył, że i on jest stworzeniem magicznym, bardzo rzadkim w świecie magii.

Był smokiem, zaklętym teraz z powrotem w ludzkiej postaci, ale nadal smokiem. Uciekł spod władzy Lorda i ukrył się w mugolskim świecie znajdując sobie nowe zajęcie – całkiem intratne i nadal związane z jego dotychczasowym zawodem. Niestety odkrył także, że toczy się w nim całkiem mugolska choroba – rak płuc.

Sam fakt, w jaki sposób Potter dowiedział się o tym, że jest magiczną istotą na razie przemilczymy.

**Cz.1. **

Stał przed drzwiami biura i zastanawiał się, co tu robi. Jakiś szczyl obok zerknął na niego bojaźliwie, a on standardowo odwdzięczył mu się lodowatym spojrzeniem. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, gdy ten pisnął przestraszony i prawie upadł na podłogę. Tylko ściana, o którą dzieciak się dotychczas opierał, uratowała go przed upadkiem.

Snape, bo to on przybył do tego miejsca, zapukał i spróbował otworzyć drzwi.

Cóż, te okazały się zamknięte.  
Stanął więc po przeciwnej stronie i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, czekając cierpliwie. Czasu akurat teraz mu nie brakowało.

Rezydencja, do której trafił, była ogromna. Staro-angielska, wielokondygnacyjna, otoczona ogromnym ogrodem – przynajmniej według reklamy, którą wręczył mu jego menadżer, wysyłając go tutaj na wakacje. Miał wielką ochotę się nie zgodzić, ale akurat w pobliżu jego domu zaczęto budowę drogi i hałas doprowadzał go do smoczej pasji. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wyładowywać jej na durnych mugolach, więc przyjął propozycję i oto znalazł się w tym miejscu. Po tych kilku latach przyzwyczaił się do świata ludzi niemagicznych. Tyle, że rezydencja była jak najbardziej czarodziejska, czego trudno było nie zauważyć, gdy obok niego stał wampir w całej swej okazałości, nie ukrywając swojej niezwykłości – z czerwonymi oczami i lekko wystającymi kłami.

Recepcjonista przybiegł najszybciej jak potrafił do biura, choć według niego powinien tu siedzieć cały czas, i otworzył drzwi od razu.  
— Przepraszam za to, że czekaliście. Witam w Rezydencji. — Wpuścił wszystkich do środka, sam wchodząc ostatni. Podał zebranym karty i długopisy. — Podpiszcie się na dole. Oto klucze. Pokoje na pierwszym oraz na drugim piętrze są do waszej dyspozycji.

Biuro nie było jakoś szczególnie duże, takie sobie prawdę mówiąc, ot by przyjąć karty klientów i tyle. Biurko, dwa krzesła po obu jego stronach i szafa pod ścianą.

_Nie cierpię być tak traktowany. Co to jest? Jakiś przydrożny motel?_  
Snape łaskawie odebrał kartę i spytał, wskazując krzesło przy biurku:  
— Mogę?

— Może ci mam jeszcze masaż zrobić? — warknął recepcjonista, dziwnie wybuchając gniewem bez wyraźnego powodu. — Usiąść nie możesz, ale położyć kartkę na biurku i się podpisać owszem.

— Słucham? — Severus spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.  
Wiedział, że jest dosyć oschły w obejściu, ale takiego traktowania raczej się nie spodziewał. Już na pewno nie od osoby pracującej tutaj

— Podpisz to wreszcie — warknął ponownie recepcjonista i oparł się plecami o ścianę, podczas gdy Snape próbował otrząsnąć się z szoku. — I przepraszam za tamto — westchnął i kolor jego oczu zmienił nagle barwę na czerwoną

Mężczyzna natychmiast to dostrzegł.

_No tak, kolejny wampir, stąd ten humorek._

Nie cierpiał ich, bo były właśnie takie – humorzaste, wredne i trudne do opanowania.

— Odradzam takie zachowanie w moim wypadku — stwierdził po chwili ugodowo, siadając na krześle i powoli podpisując dokument. — Proszę. — Podał mu kartkę wraz z długopisem.

Recepcjonista przewrócił oczami, biorąc kartę od niego oraz od towarzyszącego mu wampira. Poukładał papiery na biurku, cierpliwie na coś czekając, ale długo nie wytrzymał.

— I jak? Wygodnie ci? — Uśmiechnął się do niego, najwyraźniej starając się być miłym.  
— Całkiem, całkiem — odpowiedział Snape, ale zebrał się z zamiarem opuszczenia biura, nie chcąc nadwyrężać jego cierpliwości. — Nie przepadam za niskimi kondygnacjami, wolę coś dużo wyżej. Mógłbym zająć sobie strych? — zapytał na odchodnym. — Dla mojego gatunku to lepsze miejsce i raczej tam znajdę kogoś w swoim typie. Pewnie sam się przypląta.

— Strych? — powtórzył recepcjonista, nie za bardzo wierząc w to, co ten mówi.

Severus usłyszał nagle, jak drzwi uchylają się nieznacznie i ktoś wślizguje się do środka.  
— Podobno miałem się tu zgłosić po przybyciu. O! Severus! Ty tutaj? — odezwał się nowo przybyły.

— Mówiłem, że coś się przypląta — rzucił oschle Snape, widząc nową osobę, choć jej widok jakoś nieszczególnie go zaskoczył.

— No, dobrze. Pokój masz na strychu. — Recepcjonista przewrócił oczami.

Nie często goście żądają pokoju na strychu, ale w końcu to nie był zwykły hotel.

— Dziękuję bardzo, a na niego lepiej nie zwracać uwagi. — Severus wskazał nowego. — On tak zawsze, jak Filip z konopi. Jeszcze raz dziękuję i przepraszam za kłopot, a także za następne, które pewnie za mną podążą. — Zerknął wymownie na Pottera, który tylko się szczerzył jak głupi.

Młody poczuł czyjś wzrok przeszywający go na wylot. Znów zapewne popełnił nietakt. Skłonił się lekko w wyrazie przeprosin. Jak zawsze Severus miał rację.  
— Proszę o wybaczenie. Jak zwykle niepotrzebnie się wyrwałem. — Wziął głębszy oddech, odebrał swoją kartę, szybko ją podpisując i spytał, widząc swój przydział: — Czy mógłbym prosić o zmianę kwatery również na strych? Będę ogromnie wdzięczny.

Recepcjonista uniósł wzrok ku górze.  
— Zgadza się pan na to, żeby tam mieszkał, panie Snape? — westchnął już całkowicie zrezygnowany recepcjonista.

— Raczej nie mam wyboru. Albo to, albo rozszalały z głodu inkub w waszej rezydencji. Proszę samemu zdecydować, ale w końcu i tak do mnie przyjdzie. Zawsze przychodzi.

Potter uśmiechnął się słabo do Severusa i musiał ponownie przyznać mu rację.

— Chyba jego zachowanie mówi samo za siebie. — Spojrzał wymownie na Harry'ego, który niewiele sobie robił z jego gromiących spojrzeń.

— Niech będzie. — Machnął ręką mężczyzna za biurkiem, biorąc od młodego podpisaną kartę, i odkładając ją na biurko. — Tylko mi tam czegoś nie rozwalcie.

— Ogromnie dziękuję! — Potter skłonił się właścicielowi i chwilę później razem z Severusem opuścili biuro.

Minęło trochę czasu, zanim Snape wdrapał się na strych. Bardzo ciężko przy tym oddychał i Harry zauważył grymas bólu na jego twarzy. Poza tym nie wyrażała niczego. Z wyjątkiem jego oczu, które aktualnie były zmrużone. Jego morderczy wzrok nakazywał młodemu mężczyźnie, by nie śmiał się odezwać.  
_Niech ci będzie, Snape. Niech ci będzie,_ pomyślał młodszy mężczyzna z leciutkim uśmiechem.  
Wszedł do środka, puszczając Severusa przodem. Zrzucił torbę z ramienia i rozejrzał się z zaciekawieniem.

Strych, jak to strych, nie bardzo nadawał się do zamieszkania, zwyczajnie zawalony wszelkiego rodzaju meblami. Podzielony był na kilka pomieszczeń, wszystkie jednak ze sobą połączone otwartymi teraz drzwiami, po dwie pary z każdej strony. Teraz znajdowali się w głównej części, gdzie było najwięcej światła sączącego się z niewielkich świetlików. Meble, poprzykrywane materiałem, nie wyglądały na uszkodzone, więc Harry tylko zrzucił go, otwierając wcześniej okno, by unoszący się kurz mógł opuścić pomieszczenia.

— Nie spodziewałem się, że się spotkamy. — Zerknął na milczącego Severusa i rozsiadł się na starym, ale całkiem wygodnym fotelu.  
Z przyjemnością odetchnął głęboko czystym już powietrzem, a także tym, co go tu przyciągnęło.

— Co tutaj robisz? Miałeś wrócić do swojego świata jakiś czas temu — mruknął Severus. Był zły, ale jeszcze daleki od zwyczajowej wściekłości.  
Opadł ciężko na drugi fotel, przymykając oczy. Na razie jedna sprawa załatwiona, dostał się do rezydencji. Niestety przyplątała się następna i musiał poczekać, jak się rozwinie.

— Aleś ty naburmuszony i zły, Paskudo. Stęskniłem się za jednym takim przystojniakiem, może go znasz? — zironizował Harry wstając leniwie i przycupnął przy brzegu fotela zajmowanego przez zamyślonego Severusa. — Chyba się na mnie nie gniewasz za tamto nieporozumienie, hm?  
Uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko, pogłaskał go delikatnie po policzku. Kiedy dotknął jego skóry, poczuł nieznaczne mrowienie w całym ciele.  
Był głodny i spragniony. Nie chodziło o jedzenie. Żadna, nawet najwykwintniejsza, potrawa nie zdołałaby zaspokoić tego głodu.  
Pragnął swojej strawy. Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd się ostatni raz porządnie pożywił, a Severus pachniał tak smakowicie. Jak dawniej. Rozmarzony oblizał wargi.

Oczy Harry'ego błyszczały głodem. Widać to było już w biurze, dlatego Snape wolał ostrzec właściciela. Należało nakarmić inkuba jak najszybciej albo będą kłopoty. Inkuby oczywiście zachowywały się inaczej niż zwykli ludzie, były bardziej otwarte, ale i je łatwo można było zranić, nie tylko cieleśnie.  
Wyciągnął dłoń i nakierował głowę Harry'ego w wiadome miejsce. Nie musiał się z młodym patyczkować, znali się już zbyt długo.  
— Bierz się do dzieła! — warknął i miał nadzieję, że nie przypłaci tego większym atakiem w tym stanie.

Głód, powstrzymywany tak długo i podsycany przez upajający zapach, zapanował nad Potterem. W jednej chwili, stał się wygłodniałym drapieżnikiem. Nie panował nad sobą, pragnąc jedynie zaspokoić swoje potrzeby. Nie chciał dodatkowo osłabić Severusa, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Na ułamek sekundy zawahał się, co smok zauważył i natychmiast zareagował.

— Wykonuj moje polecenia — mruknął Snape, zagryzając jednocześnie wargi.  
Magia głodnego inkuba zaczęła działać i na niego, co widać było bardzo wyraźnie po jego spodniach.  
— Na początek – rozbierz się. Powoli.

Do umysłu Harry'ego przebił się głos Severusa. Krótkie polecenie, wypowiedziane _tym_ głosem. Nie sposób było go nie posłuchać.  
— Czego tylko sobie życzysz, Paskudo. — Jego głos lekko drżał, choć nie z nerwów. Raczej z przedłużającego się oczekiwania, ale Severus czasem miał swoje humorki.  
Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, powoli pozbył się odzienia i skierował wzrok na mistrza eliksirów, który uniósł kąciki ust w bladym, odrobinę wrednym uśmieszku.  
— Paskudo! Proszę... Głodny jestem.

— Czekałeś tyle, poczekasz jeszcze chwilę.  
Potter stał przed nim całkowicie nagi. Posłuszny jak zawsze. Usłużny jak zwykle. Uśmiechnął się lodowato i przyciągnął go bliżej, tak by stanął mu nad kolanem. Pochylił głowę i ugryzł go w biodro, zostawiając czerwony ślad. Młodszy mężczyzna sapnął z bólu, ale nie odsunął się nawet o milimetr. Jego członek drgnął i stwardniał, ocierając się teraz o koszulę Snape'a.  
— Rozbierz mnie — polecił znowu Severus.

Potter westchnął cicho, czując własne pożądanie mieszające się z tym, które wyczuwał od Severusa.  
_Że też musiałem się przybłąkać, kiedy on jest w takim nastroju_, przyszło mu do głowy.  
Z drugiej strony – Severus Snape zawsze taki był, odkąd Harry pamiętał.  
_Cholera! Nie musiał mnie tak mocno ugryźć!_

Zabrał się do kolejnego zadania, zagryzając lekko wargi. Ostrożnie i powoli rozebrał go, składając i odkładając każdą część garderoby. Tak, jak pamiętał, że powinien, mimo że miał ochotę porwać jego ubranie w strzępy.  
Jego ciało nadal było w doskonałej formie.  
Westchnął cicho, z trudem powstrzymując się od wypowiedzenia kolejnej, daremnej prośby.  
_Oszaleję przez niego!_

— Grzeczny inkub — warknął smok, chociaż nie wiedział, dlaczego zrobił to tym tonem, przecież młody wykonał polecenie.  
Jego zapach wypełniał już cały strych, a pożądanie wręcz unosiło się gęstą mgłą w pomieszczeniu. Rozejrzał się po nim i zaraz za fotelem, w którym chwilę wcześniej siedział Harry, zobaczył nakryte narzutą łóżko.  
Odepchnął młodego i podszedł do posłania, ściągając pled tak, by tym razem nie uniósł się kurz. Pościel nadal leżała na łóżku i, choć świeżością nie grzeszyła, położył się na niej.  
— Chodź tutaj.  
Harry znów posłuchał, siadając na skraju. Snape pociągnął go za rękę i Potter musiał się zniżyć czy tego chciał, czy nie. Znalazł się nad Severusem tak, że mężczyźnie wystarczyło złapać Harry'ego za kark i przyciągnąć jeszcze bliżej, by ugryźć mocno, jednocześnie całując.  
_Nieważne._  
Harry zamruczał cicho, oddając pocałunek, ale bez kąsania. Klęczał nad byłym profesorem, pochylając się i nie przestając go całować. Nawet się nie zorientował, a ocierał się o niego z coraz większym zapamiętaniem. Sapnął cicho czując, że potrzebuje zupełnie czegoś innego. Nie tylko on, bo i Severus również. Choć wiedział, że później może tego gorzko żałować, pozwolił swojej magii zadziałać w odpowiedni sposób. Uniósł się tak, by powolnymi ruchami bioder stopniowo nabić się na całkiem sporą erekcję Snape'a.  
Zacisnął zęby, przez które raz po raz wyrywał mu się coraz głośniejszy jęk. Odrobiny bólu i przyjemności zmieszanej w jedno. Czuł dłonie Severusa na swoich biodrach, coraz silniej i mocniej go ściskające.

Głodny inkub jest niebezpieczny. Jednak smok, który już się rozpędził, jest nie do zatrzymania. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że sprawia ból Harry'emu. Przytrzymywał go mocno, gdy jego wejście otarło się o penis, a następnie zagłębił się w nim z jękiem przyjemności. To on nadawał rytm jego ruchom i to z całą pewnością zostawi ślad na biodrach partnera.  
Był taki zwarty i gorący. Snape czuł, jak mięśnie demona otulają jego członek cudowną ciasnotą Jego magia zaczęła sama łączyć się z tą Harry'ego, kontrolowana jedynie przez trawiące go pożądanie. Potter nie zwracał większej uwagi na silne dłonie Severusa, które trzymały go w żelaznym uścisku. Teraz nie to było ważne. Ani to, że na jego szyi wykwitło kilka nowych malinek.  
Mistrz eliksirów zawsze był zaborczy, ale to akurat jemu zupełnie nie przeszkadzało.  
Zbliżająca się powolnymi krokami rozkosz i pokusa zaspokojenia głodu była tak blisko.

Pojękując, zaczął bardziej napierać na mocne pchnięcia Severusa.  
— Pas-Paskudo! — wyrwał mu się okrzyk, kiedy smok przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej, bezbłędnie trafiając od dłuższego czasu w bardzo czuły i wrażliwy punkt.

Ale Snape'owi było mało.  
Chciał więcej.  
Zrzucił młodego z siebie i położył go na brzuchu. Nie czekając dłużej, uniósł jego biodra i wszedł ponownie w Pottera. Teraz mógł go dotykać tak, jak chciał i nie dać się powstrzymać. Były Gryfon klęczał u jego stóp – bezbronny i niezaspokojony. Mężczyzna pochylił się nad jego plecami i dotknął członka. Sączył się już, więc dużo nie będzie trzeba, by inkub doszedł. Uśmiechnął się i ugryzł Harry'ego w ramię, tym razem mniej zaborczo. Zaczął się poruszać w tym samym rytmie, co ruszał dłonią na jego penisie. Potter wygiął się w łuk, nabijając jeszcze mocniej na członek Severusa. Był taki cudowny. Severus już zapomniał, jakie to uczucie mieć demona, którego magia jednocześnie otula cię i pieści.

Potter ściskał w dłoniach zmiętą pościel, odpowiadając ruchem bioder na poczynania Severusa. W tym momencie czuło się od niego potęgę. Sprawiała ona, że inkub chciał więcej i więcej. I choć czuł, że jest bliski orgazmu, pragnął, by ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej. Dotyk tych smukłych i wyjątkowo zręcznych palców na jego członku powodował, że musiał mocno ze sobą walczyć, by nie dojść tu i teraz.  
Poczuł ciepło, które powoli i niestrudzenie przenikało go na wskroś.  
Magia.  
_Jego i moja..._

Musiały się uwolnić...  
_Energia życiowa. Seksualna. Pokarm._  
Krzyknął głośno.

Doszli prawie jednocześnie. Harry krzycząc, on kąsając go w ramię. Severus opadł bez sił najpierw na Pottera, potem przetaczając się na bok.  
— Smacznego — mruknął.  
Czuł się tak wyczerpany, że nie miał siły na nic.  
— Umyj mnie, obżartuchu.

Intensywność i słodycz energii Severusa omal nie odebrała Harry'emu świadomości. Prawie zapomniał, jak miło nie czuć tego rodzaju głodu. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Być może znajdzie się tu choć namiastka łazienki. Na jednej z półek niedaleko łóżka namierzył wzrokiem dość ładną misę. Wypełnienie jej wodą nie było kłopotem, nie czując głodu, mógł z łatwością użyć prostej magii.  
Severus leżał z przymkniętymi powiekami. Drgnął, kiedy chłodna wilgoć dotknęła jego gorącej skóry. Młody starannie go umył, uważając na zmiętą pościel.  
— Jesteś okropny, Paskudo — zachichotał. — Ale wyjątkowo smaczny.

— Ogarnij tu trochę, ja idę spać — burknął, już prawie na granicy snu, Snape.  
Zauważył, że ostatnio bardzo dużo sypiał, choć zwykle wystarczały mu krótkie drzemki.  
Przebywanie w tej rezydencji, jak na razie, okazało się strasznie męczące dla smoka. Miał nadzieję, że nie tak będą wyglądać całe jego wakacje, bo wydawca go udusi, kiedy już wróci.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i obserwował, jak Severus zasypia. Jego twarz stopniowo rozluźniła się, a oddech wyrównywał. Rzadko miał okazję, być tego świadkiem. Częściej mógł przypatrywać się mężczyźnie, kiedy ten już spał.  
Nie będąc ulubieńcem Morfeusza, dawnymi czasy właśnie tym urozmaicał sobie długie godziny do brzasku. Obserwacją. Wtedy nawet nie przypuszczał, że jego bezsenność spowodowana jest przynależnością do innej rasy.  
Otrząsnął się i zastanowił, jak szybko i skutecznie posprzątać strych, doprowadzając go do użytku dla nich obu.  
_Magicznie, rzecz jasna!_  
Umiejętnie rzucone zaklęcia, pozwolą na zminimalizowanie utraty energii w zbyt dużym stopniu.  
Nie ubierał się, bo było mu gorąco.  
W krótkim czasie ogarnął strych, zauważając przy tym, że jest całkiem przestronny i wygodny. Problem łazienki można było również odhaczyć. Spora wnęka w głębi jednego z pomieszczeń całkiem dobrze się do tego nadawała. Zajrzał dla pewności do pomieszczenia. Znajdowała się tam zarówno wanna, jak i prysznic. Lustro nad umywalką, a obok niej toaleta. Wieszaki na ręczniki i niewielka szafka.

_Nawet spora mi wyszła, jak na zwykłe zaklęcie,_ pomyślał uradowany. _Skromnie, ale jak dla mnie wystarczająco. Nigdy nie przepadałem za przepychem. _

Pamiętał też o obsesji Severusa na punkcie bieli. Nie zmienił kremowego koloru ścian, ale zamiast brudnego, już brązowego linoleum, mieli jasne, miękkie dywany zarówno w części salonu, jak i w oddzielonej części sypialni. Resztę pokoi zignorował.

Wiele się zmieniło, odkąd w Snape'ie przebudził się smok. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem wspominając tamte czasu. Kto by przypuszczał, że smoki nie cierpią lochów i zimna. Otrząsnął się i wrócił do „tu i teraz", ostatni raz oglądając swoje dzieło.  
Ten strych zupełnie nie przypominał tego pomieszczenia, którym było jeszcze chwilę temu.  
Spojrzał krytycznym okiem na to, co zrobił.  
— Nie jest źle — ocenił.

Severusowi może się coś nie spodobać, ale cóż. Jemu naprawdę nadal ciężko dogodzić.  
Uśmiechnął się, wracając do ciemnowłosego wredoty, który we śnie wyglądał tak słodko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cz.2 **

Severusa męczyło nieznośne gorąco. Łykał zachłannie każdy haust powietrza czując, jakby ten jeden miał być zarazem ostatnim. Przez sen chwycił się za pierś i jęknął, zwijając się z ogarniającego go powoli, choć nieubłaganie bólu. Tak bardzo bolało.

Potterowi wystarczył jeden rzut oka, by się zorientować, że ze Snape'em nie jest za dobrze.  
_Nie powinienem był chyba się pożywiać,_ pomyślał z czymś, co prawdopodobnie było wyrzutami, choć nie sumienia.  
Wiedział jednak, że czekając dłużej, mógłby popełnić jakieś głupstwo, a ostatecznie i tak przyszedłby do Severusa. Jego energia była niczym ambrozja. Najlepsza z możliwych.  
Choć nie wystarczała na długo. Przez jakiś czas mógł się pożywiać normalnie, jak wszyscy inni ludzie, ale nie smakowało mu to. Czasami sam się zastanawiał, jak przeżył pierwsze szesnaście lat? Dość, że Dursleyowie karmili go, jak karmili, to nie dostawał też swojego naturalnego pożywienia. Może inkuby nie potrzebowały początkowo tego typu energii?  
Przysiadł na łóżku i pogłaskał delikatnie policzek śpiącego mężczyzny. Pójście do szpitala, a konkretniej zawleczenie go tam siłą, nie było dobrym rozwiązaniem. Medycy mogli jedynie zrobić to, co i on. Uśmierzyć ból i mieć nadzieję, że zbyt prędko nie powróci.  
Oczywiście znalazł w rzeczach smoka luźno zawiązaną siateczkę z lekami. Niektórych zostało bardzo niewiele, a jedna czy dwie buteleczki wciąż pozostały nietknięte. Niestety nie wiedział, które może podać.  
Nie mógł zrobić zbyt wiele, by pomóc Severusowi. A przynajmniej nie bez ingerencji osób trzecich. To „niewiele" oznaczało, że zużyje mnóstwo energii.  
_Trudno, miejmy nadzieję, że smok się lepiej poczuje i nie będzie w gorszym humorku._  
Bez zbędnych słów wślizgnął się do łóżka i ułożył obok Severusa. Przytulił go i pozwolił swojej magii działać. Po raz kolejny.

— Głupi bachor! — warknął Snape, gdy tylko się ocknął.  
Od razu zrozumiał, co się stało. Ból zelżał prawie całkowicie, a to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Ten durny inkub go uleczył, choć nie z głównej choroby, a tylko z bólu.

_Po co ja go karmię, skoro on szasta na prawo i lewo moją magią? _  
Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i jeszcze raz zaklął siarczyście, widząc co inkub zrobił. Znając Pottera, to nawet palcem nie ruszył, tylko na urządzenie i sprzątanie strychu zużył magię. Usiadł i pomasował nasadę nosa. To był taki okropny nawyk, którego nie mógł opanować, gdy zaczynał się złościć, a pewna osóbka potrafiła doprowadzić go do pasji całkiem łatwo. Nie wiedział, ile spał, choć stwierdził, że nie mogło to trwać zbyt długo, ale mimo to wystarczająco, by samemu zgłodnieć. Nie miał zamiaru "dokarmiać" stworzonka, gdy był głodny.  
Zrzucił inkuba dosyć brutalnie z łóżka, jednocześnie wydając kolejne polecenia.  
— Wstawaj, idziemy do kuchni. Jestem głodny. — Sam wstał także i zaczął szukać czystego ubrania w torbach. — I ubierz się, nie będziesz świecić gołym tyłkiem po całej rezydencji.

_I wszystko wróciło do normy_, pomyślał inkub_. No, przynajmniej tylko zaklął. Nie jest najgorzej._

Harry błyskawicznie zarzucił na siebie ubranie, kręcąc głową. Zdążył to zrobić, zanim Severus wyszedł ze strychu. Nie miał zamiaru samotnie błądzić po posiadłości.

Snape wpadł do kuchni już naprawdę głodny.

_Inkuba nie dopuszczę do gotowania, bo otrułby nas wszystkich, _pomyślał, przygotowując posiłek.  
— Wiem, nie patrz na mnie, nic nie proponuję — mruknął cicho Harry, widząc wzrok Severusa, następnie usiadł na jedynym taborecie i przyglądał się, jak mężczyzna pracuje.

To, że od małego był zmuszony gotować i szykować posiłki Dursleyom zupełnie teraz do niego nie docierało.

Mistrz eliksirów bez zbędnych ceregieli przygotował kanapki i herbatę, podając jeden z kubków Harry'emu. Co jak co, ale pić musiał nawet on. Nadal po części był człowiekiem. Sam usiadł na blacie stołu i rozpoczął przygotowany posiłek, odchylając się do tyłu i przymykając oczy, gdy powoli przestał odczuwać głód.

— Dzięki, Paskudo. — Harry uśmiechnął się i umoczył usta w napoju. — Całkiem dobry, ale mam ochotę na coś innego...

Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami, ale wcale nie był tym zdziwiony. Po takim pokazie magii, inkub był pewnie tak samo głodny, jak w chwili, gdy tu przybył.  
— Mam ci pomagać, czy sam się obsłużysz? — burknął zirytowany, choć ponownie zaczął odczuwać pożądanie.  
_Ten inkub mnie prędzej zabije tym głodem, niż co innego._

Potter stanął naprzeciw Severusa i zręcznym ruchem rozpiął luźne spodnie, raz po raz zerkając na jego twarz. Dłonią delikatnie wyjął nieco już zainteresowaną erekcję i zaczął intensywną pieszczotę, przy użyciu palców, warg i języka.

— Tylko na tyle cię stać? — jęknął Snape, potrzebując dużo więcej.  
Odłożył kanapkę i złapał Harry'ego za włosy. Nie za mocno, aż tak wredny nie był. Co do tej jednej przyjemności lubił intensywnie i mocno zagłębić się w ustach partnera. Inkub pewnie o tym pamiętał, bo otworzył usta szeroko, łapiąc go za koszulę i pozwalając mu, na co tylko chciał.  
Znów magia zaczęła unosić się wokół nich. Smok pomyślał, że można zacząć się od niej uzależniać, choć on sam się nią nie żywił. Dla niego ona miała tylko cudowny zapach.

Silne palce zanurzyły się we włosach Pottera, targając je w uniesieniu, kiedy Snape przycisnął inkuba do siebie zdecydowanym ruchem. Ten zamruczał z zadowolenia i bez problemów pochłonął go z ochotą niemal całego. Rytmiczne ruchy głowy, coraz szybsze i mocniejsze, połączone z leciutkim drapaniem delikatnej skóry zębami oraz intensywnym ssaniem, zdawały się przynosić pożądane efekty.

Jęknął, gdy Harry prawidłowo odczytał jego działania. Skoro to on miał być żywicielem, to dlaczego nie miałby karmić inkuba z jakąś, najlepiej jak największą, dozą przyjemności? Kilkakrotnie musnął członkiem za głęboko, ale nie wywołał u Harry'ego odruchu wymiotnego. Pewnie po tylu razach "żywienia się" nauczył się odpowiednio ustawiać głowę. Doszedł intensywnie i uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie, gdy kilka kropel zaczęło spływać po brodzie inkuba. Starł je palcem, który potem na oczach Harry'ego oblizałem.  
— Nawet jeść nie potrafisz — prychnął ironicznie i odepchnął go z powrotem w stronę krzesła.— Dopij herbatę.

— Nie muszę umieć jeść, Paskudo — uśmiechnął się przekornie Potter i paroma łykami osuszył kubek. — Spijam przecież najsmaczniejszą śmietankę — dodał.  
Oblizał się, nadal czując niesamowitą słodycz przetykaną odpowiednią ilością goryczki w ustach.

— Mam nadzieję, że już nie jesteś głodny.

— Nie, nie jestem już głodny. Na razie. — Błysnął zębami w figlarnym uśmieszku. — Chętnie bym się przeszedł. Najlepiej na świeże powietrze. Ze strychu widziałem całkiem przyjemny park i las. Choć ogród przy rezydencji też wydaje się być niczego sobie. Może poznamy kogoś interesującego. Co ty na to, Paskudo?

— Nie mam ochoty. Wczoraj lało, jakby na górze pranie z całego roku robili. Wracam na strych. Poza tym chyba wypada porozmawiać, co tu robisz tak naprawdę.  
Severus wstał i doprowadził się do porządku. Zabrał niedokończoną kanapkę i opuścił kuchnię, nie przejmując się wcale inkubem.

_Nakarmiony nie sprawi nikomu kłopotu_.

Potter przewrócił oczami. Oto był Severus, jakiego pamiętał. Nic się nie zmienił.  
Bez słowa ruszył z powrotem na strych. Po paru minutach dotarł tam i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Mężczyzna siedział w fotelu i wyglądało na to, że były Gryfon nie wyłga się tak łatwo. Słodkie słówka i nieodparty wdzięk nie były wystarczające w tym wypadku. Usiadł naprzeciw Severusa i westchnął cicho.  
— Co chcesz wiedzieć? Czemu tu jestem? Przecież wiesz, co mnie przyciąga, Severusie. A to miejsce jest jak wielki tort z wisienką na czubku — powiedział cichym, poważnym głosem Harry, patrząc prosto w nieprzeniknione oczy smoka.

— Przestań! — odwarknął ostro i zobaczył, jak inkub się skulił. — Wiesz, że mnie nie oszukasz. Sam głód nie przyciągnąłby cię aż tak daleko od twojego stałego miejsca żerowania. Co się dzieje?

_Cholera jasna! Za dobrze mnie zna, drań jeden!,_ syknął w duchu młody mężczyzna, gorączkowo próbując wymyślić wiarygodną odpowiedź.  
Niestety, z Severusem problem był taki, że wyczuwał kłamstwo, zamierzone bądź też nie, na odległość. Nawet jemu nieczęsto udawało się go oszukać.  
Oparł się o fotel, przymykając oczy. Tym razem musiał powiedzieć prawdę, a przynajmniej jej część.

— Mam drobne kłopoty i muszę się przyczaić. Na jakiś czas.

— Czyżbyś znów dobrał się do spodni nieodpowiedniej dla ciebie osoby? Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, kto to był. — Mistrz eliksirów machnął na niego ręką, gdy chciał coś wtrącić. — Siedź tutaj, skoro musisz, ale uprzedzam, że nie mam zamiaru być miły dla ciebie. Muszę dokończyć rozprawę dla mojego wydawcy, a mam niewiele czasu, więc bądź łaskaw nie przeszkadzać.

Potter poczuł wyraźną ulgę. Im mniej Severus wiedział, tym lepiej. Uśmiechnął się z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku. Nagle coś mu zaświtało, a na samą myśl aż zadrżał. Tak, pomysły Severusa były wyjątkowo interesujące, a jego zachcianki mogły zawstydzić niejednego demona, nie mówiąc już o śmiertelnikach.  
— Chętnie ci pomogę, Paskudo. W czym tylko zechcesz — powiedział i koniuszkiem języka zwilżył wargi.

Snape przewrócił oczyma na tę uwagę.  
— A ty tylko o jednym. Jeszcze ci mało? Przypominam, że ja przyjechałem tutaj do pracy, nie na sesje erotyczne. Idź, ponapastuj kogoś innego, a jak nie, to grzecznie czekaj do wieczora i nie waż się mi przeszkadzać.  
Przeniósł się do biurka, po drodze zabierając swój notes i pióro.

Potter przyglądając się temu, parsknął cicho.  
_Posłuchać go? Też coś!_  
Nie leżało to w jego naturze. Za wyjątkiem tych ulotnych chwil podczas pożywiania, kiedy oszołomiony niesamowitą potrzebą, dążył do zaspokojenia głodu i pożądania, poddając się wszelkim pragnieniom partnera – był przekorny i rzadko kiedy słuchał poleceń.  
Bezszelestnie podszedł do Severusa i delikatnie położył dłonie na jego napiętych do granic ramionach. Tym razem bez użycia magii, zaczął go masować.  
— Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, mnie tu nie ma — mruknął, kiedy Snape posłał mu lodowate, rozzłoszczone spojrzenie.

_Inkuby są okropne. Złośliwe. Wkurzające. Ale jedno im trzeba przyznać, ręce mają zręczne._

Niby Severus był wściekły na Pottera za przerwanie mu nawet jeszcze nierozpoczętej pracy, ale z drugiej strony poddał się temu odprężającemu dotykowi. Rozluźnił się, pozwalając inkubowi, na co chciał.

Wkrótce Harry usłyszał cichy pomruk smoka i uniósł kąciki ust w złośliwym uśmieszku.  
To wcześniejsze: _nie przeszkadzaj mi!_ brzmiało nader kusząco.  
Pochylił się i zaczął skubać wargami skórę karku tuż obok łusek. Oczywiście pilnował się, by nie zostawić żadnych śladów, bo tego akurat Severus nie znosił.  
Ustami i językiem przesunął po prawym uchu, delikatnie go kąsając.

— Wiesz, że igrasz z ogniem? — zapytał chłodno Severus, odchylając w bok głowę, by dać mu lepsze dojście i jednocześnie koncentrując się na energii Harry'ego. Z perfidnym błyskiem w oku, uszczknął odrobinę. Bardzo niewielką ilość, ale wystarczającą, by podrażnić niesforne stworzenie.  
Potter syknął cicho, ale nie przestał. Tak to już z inkubami bywało – raz słuchały, bardzo szczegółowo wypełniając przy tym polecenia, innym razem całkowicie je ignorując. Ale w tej chwili młody o czymś wyraźnie zapomniał.

Snape wiedział jak wymęczyć inkuba.

Złapał go za kark i, przeciągając do przodu, posadził na swoich kolanach. Jednym szarpnięciem oderwał wszystkie guziki jego koszuli i zarzucił ją do tyłu, by unieruchomić mu ręce. Posunął się nawet do czegoś więcej, wiążąc rękawy z tyłu. Wiedział, że teraz nie będzie mógł mu przerwać.  
Harry przez chwilę nie wykonywał żadnego ruchu, cały czas tylko uśmiechając się, jakby właśnie to planował. Snape uśmiechnął się dochodząc do wniosku, że demon zapomniał, iż nie tylko inkuby mogą kraść energię od innych.

_Cóż, trzeba mu o tym przypomnieć_.  
Severus zaczął zajmować się bardzo niedelikatnie jego sutkami.

_Niech ma za swoje, jak mówię, żeby mi nie przeszkadzać, to należy słuchać._

Na jęki bólu mężczyzna nie reagował zupełnie, tak samo na natychmiast sztywniejący członek Harry'ego, za to na uwalnianą przez niego magię już tak. Wchłaniał ją powoli, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem przyglądając się, Potterowi, gdy ten nagle zorientował się, co się dzieje. Normalnie magia ta miała spowodować uległość u ofiary inkuba, ale na smoka działa trochę inaczej. A teraz ten ją pochłaniał, osłabiając w ten sposób niesfornego młodzieńca. Nie trwało to dłużej niż dziesięć minut, podczas których Harry jeszcze starał się wyswobodzić, obiecując, że już będzie grzeczny, kiedy w końcu stracił przytomność.  
Mistrz eliksirów położył omdlałego inkuba w łóżku i poszedł pracować.  
W spokoju.

Świadomość przyszła powoli i niechętnie. Bardzo. Harry nie wiedział, na jak długo stracił przytomność, równie dobrze mogła to być kwestia minut, jak i długich godzin.  
Otwierając oczy, przypomniał sobie, co spowodowało jego obecny stan i sapnął obolały. Jakaś mała jego część była zła na Severusa, że tak niecnie skradł mu niezbędną energię i magię. Jednak większa, dużo większa, zamruczała z zadowolenia.  
— Nawet nie rozwiązał rękawów, wredny drań! — Przetoczył się na bok i przy użyciu zdolności manualnych i minimalnej ilości magii uwolnił się.  
Usiadł na łóżku, przyciskając dłoń do głowy i syknął cicho z bólu.  
— Pięknym za nadobne — mruknął, przeczesując zdrętwiałymi palcami włosy.  
Inkuby źle znosiły podbieranie ich magii. A on, po tym, co zmusiło go do ukrycia się wewnątrz tej rezydencji, to zupełnie był i wygłodniały, i wyczerpany.  
Być może źle zrobił, drocząc się z Severusem, ale z drugiej strony lgnął do niego i niezmiernie trudno mu było pozbawić się jego dotyku i bliskości.  
Chwiejnie wstał z łóżka i bardzo powoli wyszedł z części sypialnianej, kierując się w stronę kanapy i foteli. Gdy tam dotarł, padł na najbliższy fotel kompletnie bez sił.  
— Widzę, że ci przeszło droczenie. Będziesz tam siedział, aż skończę, potem może ci pomogę — rzucił spokojnie Snape, obserwując jego wysiłki w dotarciu do celu.  
Nadal był na niego zły, nawet teraz, gdy wyglądał tak strasznie. Podkrążone oczy i oklapłe, choć nie wiedział dlaczego, włosy upodabniały go do zmaltretowanego dzieciaka.  
_Wcale mi go nie żal, broń Merlinie. _

Po prostu młody wyglądał tak niewinnie i słodko. Parsknął zły na siebie, bo nawet, gdy inkub nic nie robił, to i tak odwracał jego uwagę od pracy.

Harry kiwnął głową, bardziej rejestrując tembr głosu Severusa, niż wypowiadane przez niego słowa. Te brzmiały, jakby mistrz eliksirów wymawiał je w zupełnie obcym języku. Zagryzł zęby i powoli wypuścił powietrze, starając się resztkami sił powstrzymać napierający z każdą sekundą silniejszy, przemożny głód.  
_Boli i to potwornie._  
Severus z pewnością dałby radę odeprzeć jego atak, zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, jaki jest teraz słaby.  
Zaczął się trząść. Z zimna. Otulił się ciasno jasnym kocem, lecz dreszcze nie minęły.  
Wręcz przeciwnie – nasilały się coraz bardziej.  
_Harry Potter. Inkub, którego wykończył złośliwy smok_, prychnął w duchu walcząc, by zachować świadomość.

Snape natychmiast dostrzegł pierwsze objawy wygłodzenia inkuba. Znał je aż nazbyt szczegółowo. W końcu w podobnym stanie znalazł go po raz pierwszy. Na razie Potter tylko trząsł się z zimna i jak widać koc, którym się okrył, niewiele mu pomógł.  
_Chyba trochę przesadziłem_, westchnął ciężko.  
Wstał od biurka, na którym zaczynał się rozpętywać bałagan z porozrzucanych kartek i podszedł do Harry'ego. Na pierwszy rzut oka widział, że inkub ledwo kontaktuje z rzeczywistością. Wziął go wraz z kocem na ręce i z powrotem zaniósł do sypialni.  
Były Gryfon nigdy nie należał do umięśnionych, wciąż bardziej przypominał nastolatka, co często było powodem do awantur na ulicy, gdy byli widziani razem.  
Położył go na łóżku i zaczął szukać w swoich walizkach maści. Zawsze ją miał, bo przydawała się w różnych nietypowych sytuacjach. Była mocno rozgrzewająca i stymulująca jednocześnie.  
Zrzucił koc z zamroczonego nadal inkuba i rozebrał go do naga. Uwielbiał dotykać to ciało, a za chwilę do tych wrażeń dojdzie jeszcze cudowny zapach. Uznał, że po ciężkiej pracy należała mu się chwila relaksu. Zdjął z siebie koszulę i spodnie, pozostając w samych bokserkach, bo po co miał brudzić niepotrzebnie rzeczy. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, choć nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Wycisnął trochę maści na dłonie i zaczął masować plecy inkuba, zaczynając od ramion. Początkowo nie widać było efektów, ale gdy dotarł do pośladków...

Potter drgnął zdezorientowany, czując ciepły dotyk. Zidentyfikował właściciela tych nieziemskich dłoni masujących, rozchylających i ściskających jego pośladki.  
Nie rozumiał, co się stało, ani czemu wyczuwał Severusa blisko siebie. Przecież miał pracować.

_Znowu jestem w łóżku? Nieważne._  
Zapachniało.  
Słaby jeszcze jak kocię, Harry z wysiłkiem uniósł nieznacznie biodra, w dość żałosnej próbie otarcia się członkiem o pościel. Jęknął cicho i zadrżał, gdy znów ciemne plamy zatańczyły mu przed oczami.  
_Muszę się pożywić. Natychmiast._

Potter nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie stracił kontroli nad własnym instynktem. Severus spodziewał się tego, ale tym razem pozwolił mu na działanie. Za pierwszym razem, gdy demon rzucił się na niego, pokonał go, choć dla obu skończyło się to całkiem ładnymi bliznami. Teraz nie zamierzał popełnić tego błędu, niech Potter bierze, co chce. Gdy ten wystarczająco się zregeneruje, powstrzyma go już bez poważniejszych komplikacji. Zresztą wtedy demon zacznie sam się kontrolować. Inkuby naprawdę bardzo rzadko raniły swoje ofiary.

Kontrola nad głodem, pragnieniem została zerwana. Potter nie widział i nie słyszał nic, dążąc do jednego celu. Pochłonąć. Zaspokoić głód natychmiast. Obrócił się błyskawicznie i pchnął Severusa na łóżko tak, że mężczyzna upadł ciężko na plecy. Brutalnie zerwał z niego bokserki i dosiadł go mocno. Tym razem to on nadawał mocny i szybki rytm. Nie zwracał uwagi na niezadowolony pomruk smoka, a tylko na to, by doprowadzić go jak najprędzej do stanu, w którym będzie mógł wchłonąć tyle energii, ile potrzebuje. Nawet przyjemność, która zawsze była dla niego ważna, teraz zeszła na dalszy plan.

Najprostszym sposobem zapanowaniem nad inkubem, który stracił całkowitą kontrolę było jak najszybsze zaspokojenie jego głodu i pożądania. Snape pozwalał mu ujeżdżać się tak, jak tamten wolał, ale jednocześnie to on nadawał tempo na jego członku, który obejmował dłonią.

Rytmicznie poruszająca się dłoń Severusa zsynchronizowana z ruchem bioder inkuba, stopniowo stawała się czymś, co sprowadziło demona do rzeczywistości. Przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu. Potter nie pozwolił sobie ponownie wpaść w szpony głodu. Magia smoka i jego energia powolnymi falami otulały go i przenikały. Karmiły.  
Był zachłanny i łapczywy, pragnąc więcej. Z drugiej strony próbował się powstrzymać, choć jego wysiłki w tym kierunku były nikłe.  
Ta słodycz i to rozleniwiające ciepło, wypełniające go całego, były zbyt kuszące.

W momencie, w którym Harry doszedł, Severus zrzucił go z siebie, nie mając zamiaru być wyssanym do końca, jak za pierwszym razem. Cóż, fakt, że sam nie został zaspokojony, jakoś go nie martwił. Inkuba raczej szybko się nie pozbędzie, więc i tak nie zostanie zbyt długo w tym stanie.

Szczerze mówiąc, Harry od razu poczuł się o wiele lepiej. Jego umysł przestała otaczać gęsta mgła i odzyskał jasność myślenia. To, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło, zdawało się być zupełnie nierealne.  
Zerknął na Severusa, który westchnął ciężko.  
— Dziękuję, Paskudo. — Posłał mu szeroki, wdzięczny uśmiech. — Ogromnie.  
Wiedział, że w przeciwieństwie do niego, smok pozostał niezaspokojony.  
Rzucił mu sugestywne spojrzenie.  
— Jeśli chcesz, mogę się tym zająć. Bez pożywiania...

— Wynoś się! — wrzasnął wściekły Severus za kolejną próbę odwrócenia jego uwagi od pracy.  
Miał ogromną ochotę wytargać młodego za fraki i tak też zrobił. Doskoczył do niego, ignorując u siebie tak nagły zwrot humoru. Złapał go za szyję, przyciskając plecami do ściany i warcząc mu do ucha kolejne polecenia:  
— Masz mnie zostawić w spokoju do wieczora. Jeżeli nie posłuchasz, zrobię coś dużo gorszego niż teraz.  
Złapał ołówek, który leżał na szafce nocnej przy łóżku. Ostrym grafitem przejechał z całej siły po nagiej piersi inkuba, ciesząc się, gdy pojawiły się pierwsze krople krwi. Powtórzył to działanie pięciokrotnie, a następnie wyrzucił go z sypialni. Wtedy nadeszło opamiętanie.  
Zamarł zszokowany.  
_Co się ze mną dzieje?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cz.3**

Inkub sapnął, podnosząc się z ziemi. Podirytowany smok to dużo gorszy gatunek od smoka niezaspokojonego. Zerknął na krwawiące ślady na piersiach i ostrożnie ich dotknął. Nie były zbyt głębokie, ale paliły żywym ogniem. Jakby zostały zadane dużo bardziej niebezpiecznym narzędziem niż zwyczajny ołówek. Był przyzwyczajony do podobnych wybuchów, choć zapomniał o niebezpiecznym temperamencie Severusa.  
Nie chciał się zbytnio oddalać, a zarazem wolał nie narażać się na kolejny wybuch. Powoli przeszedł do wnęki, gdzie urządził łazienkę, starając się nie patrzeć na odbicie w lustrze. Nie tym razem. Zmył krew i nałożył na zaczerwienione ślady zaklęcie iluzji, powodując ich natychmiastowe zniknięcie. Nie miał zamiaru ich nikomu pokazywać. Zagoją się same.  
Choć w jego przypadku to trochę potrwa.  
— Wredny choleryk! — syknął gniewnie Harry, kiedy wracał do sypialni, gdzie zostawił ubranie. Zły na siebie i zdeterminowany.

Kiedy wszedł, Severusa znów coś opętało. Doskoczył do niego, gdy zbierał części garderoby.  
— Miałeś się wynosić i nie pokazywać mi na oczy! A może chcesz czegoś gorszego?  
Mężczyzną zaczął kierować gniew smoków. Nigdy dotąd się tak nie działo, w większości wypadków potrafił nad tym zapanować. Ale nie tym razem. Zaczął dusić młodego, coraz mocniej zacieśniając ręce na jego szyi. Potter leżał na podłodze całkowicie nieruchomo i tylko patrzył na niego tymi swoimi ogromnymi, zielonymi oczami, starając się złapać choć namiastkę oddechu. Snape zamarł, gdy w delikatnym geście inkub dotknął jego policzka dłonią, przesuwając przy tym opuszkami palców od kości policzkowej po skraj ust.  
Odskoczył do tyłu, lądując na podłodze i patrząc na niego przerażony. Czerwone ślady już uwidaczniały się bardzo wyraźnie na szyi Harry'ego. Severus spojrzał na ręce, które tego dokonały.  
_Co ja robię?_

— Spokojnie, Paskudo — szepnął chrapliwie Potter. — Już dobrze. Nie odejdę. Jestem... Jestem przy tobie — mówiąc, nadwyrężał obolałe gardło, ale nie zważał na to.

Zbliżył się do Severusa powoli i ostrożnie. Nie czuł strachu, już nieraz miał okazję stawić mu czoła w różnych sytuacjach. Teraz mistrz eliksirów wydawał się kompletnie przerażony.  
Harry przycisnął dłoń do jego policzka i chwycił mocno rękę Severusa, by wiedział, że nie zamierza zniknąć. Powoli przysunął się do niego i miękko pocałował jego drżące wargi, uważnie go przy tym obserwując.

Ataki lęków smoka nie były częste, ale nawet jego samego przerażały. Harry kiedyś zażartował, że brakuje mu skarbu, którego mógłby strzec. Może wtedy lęk by zniknął.

Mężczyzna nie odepchnął go. Wręcz przeciwnie – przyciągnął go do siebie i ukrył twarz w jego obojczyku.  
_Chyba oszalałem... Chciałem go zabić. I to z jakiego powodu? Głupiej książki!_

Wdychał jego zapach, odprężając się. Był zdruzgotany tym, co właśnie chciał zrobić Harry'emu.

Zabić.  
Czuł, jak dłonie Pottera suną powoli po jego plecach, a mięśnie rozluźniają się z każdą mijającą minutą.

Harry objął Severusa i, nie przestając szeptać kojących słów, głaskał /wolno. W czasie, gdy Snape uspokajał się powoli, były Gryfon wtulił twarz w jego zmierzwione, ciemne włosy, całując je delikatnie. Pachniały nim. Ziołami, głównie intensywną nutą piołunu i tą słodką energią, którą smok emanował. Nie chciał się pożywiać, a jedynie być jak najbliżej jej źródła. Po prostu. Zwyczajnie.  
Po pewnym czasie Severus uniósł głowę i nieprzeniknione, chłodne oczy wyrażały skrywane przez większość czasu emocje. Kiedy zbierał się, by coś powiedzieć, Harry położył na jego półotwartych wargach palec, kręcąc przecząco głową. Wszelkie słowa były zbędne.  
Uśmiechnął się i pocałował go, przymykając oczy. Pocałunek był subtelny i czuły, choć zarazem namiętny. Długi. Bardzo długi.  
Snape wyjątkowo delikatnie przyciągnął go do siebie i przytrzymał. Teraz jego zapach był po prostu oszałamiający.  
Nagle Potter poczuł silne zawroty głowy.  
_Nie teraz! Proszę... Niech to szlag. Jak mogłem o tym zapomnieć!_  
Nie chciał, żeby Severus się dowiedział o pewnej rzeczy. Niestety było za późno. Uciekł do rezydencji w nie całkiem w dobrej formie. A nałożone zaklęcia uzdrawiające i maskujące nie były zbyt mocne i trwałe. Teraz wszystkie naraz prysły i poczuł, jak lepka wilgoć spływa po jego plecach i ramionach.  
_Cholera, znowu się otworzyły!_  
Ostatnie, co zdołał zrobić, zanim ogarnęła go ciemność, to jęknąć z bólu.

Snape, wtulający się w Harry'ego, usłyszał nagle nieokreślony dźwięk i poczuł, jak ciało inkuba zwiotczało, a jego własne dłonie zaczyna pokrywać ciepła i lepka maź. W tej samej chwili wyczuł też bardzo znajomy zapach, który wcale nie był powiązany z wonią demona. Był to zapach krwi, a także czegoś jeszcze. Znał go i nie podobało mu się to. Uniósł się na łokciach i zastygł w bezruchu.  
Ponieważ Harry nie zdążył ubrać się przed jego drugim atakiem i nadal był nagi to, co Severus zobaczył na plecach i ramionach Pottera przeraziło go nie na żarty. Długie szramy, jakby ktoś wąskimi pasmami zdzierał z niego skórę, szpeciły go niesamowicie. Część z nich wyglądała, jakby już się goiła, ale większość była otwarta i to z nich krew spływała obecnie na jego dłonie. Ale coś jeszcze było nie tak. Snape wyczuwał magię, która emanowała z ran, nie pozwalając im się normalnie goić.  
_W co ten głupi inkub znów się wplątał? _  
Wstał powoli, by jeszcze bardziej nie pogorszyć stanu młodego i położył Harry'ego delikatnie na brzuchu. W walizce nie miał zbyt wiele środków opatrunkowych, a już na pewno nic, co zadziałałoby na inkuba. Założył chwilowo prowizoryczny opatrunek i zdecydował się wyjść do apteki. Tam powinienem dostać większość "składników" do stworzenia pewnej mikstury.  
Ubranie się zajęło mu dosłownie dwie minuty i już go nie było.

Harry'emu było gorąco i zimno jednocześnie.

Coś nagle kazało mu otworzyć oczy. Początkowo nie wiedział, co się stało. Z trudem dźwignął się na rękach i podniósł. Biel poduszki poraziła jego oczy.  
_Przynajmniej jestem w rezydencji, a nie..._, przeszło mu przez myśl.

Nie mógł, nie potrafił wracać do tych wspomnień_._

Przetarł twarz drżącą dłonią i przyszło mu do głowy, że gdyby Severus wiedział, nieźle by mu się dostało za głupotę.  
_Severus._

Jęknął, kiedy zauważył, że go nie ma.

_Znów poszedł pisać?_  
Z dużym wysiłkiem stanął na nogi i zataczając się wyszedł do salonu. Nigdzie nie było Snape'a.  
— P-Pas... — Tylko tyle zdołał jęknąć, zanim runął jak długi na dywan nieprzytomny.

Po drodze z apteki Severus wstąpił do kuchni, szukając czegoś, w czym będzie mógł przygotować miksturę. Znalazł tam małą kuchenkę turystyczną. Pomyślał, że pewnie brano ją na pikniki nad jeziorem, które znajdowało się w pobliżu rezydencji. Teraz ktoś będzie się musiał obejść bez niej przez jakiś czas. Zabrał ją, a także kilka garnków i szklanych naczyń. Musiał jak najszybciej wrócić na strych, zanim ten durny inkub by się ocknął i wpadł na jakiś głupi pomysł.

_Dopiero, co myślałem o głupocie inkuba i co? Wchodzę na strych i co widzę?_  
Nieprzytomnego i rozwalonego na podłodze w kałuży własnej krwi, Harry'ego.  
Gdyby nie był w tak krytycznym stanie, Snape sam by go teraz ukarał. Wzdychając cierpiętniczo, zaniósł go z powrotem do łóżka, tym razem przywiązując do ramy.

_Nie będzie mi się gówniarz pod nogami w takim stanie plątał._

Dodatkowo dorzucił słaby czar wiążący, gdyby jednak młody czegoś próbował. Opatrunki oczywiście nie pomogły, bo rany nie mogły się zasklepić przy tym imbecylu.  
Następnie wrócił do drugiego pokoju, zostawiając otwarte drzwi do sypialni, by widzieć, kiedy inkub się ocknie. Zabrał się za warzenie odpowiednich mikstur i pewnej maści.  
W chwilach, gdy gotowały się składniki, oczyszczał rany i przygotowywał je na nałożenie leczniczych specyfików.

Harry ocknął się po dłuższym czasie. Nie mogąc się poruszyć, szarpnął się gwałtownie, jeszcze nie całkiem świadomy. Do odczuwanych wrażeń doszedł rozrywający ból.  
— Moje plecy! — jęknął cicho, zagryzając wargi do krwi.  
Ból był tak dojmujący, że nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, ale wyczuwał kogoś niedaleko. Tylko to zmusiło go do zachowania względnej ciszy.  
_Nie mogli mnie dopaść tak prędko!_  
Strach wkradł się do jego umysłu. Mocno osłabiony, próbował zorientować się, kto chodzi tam i z powrotem, ale unieruchomiony na łóżku, mógł jedynie nasłuchiwać kroków.

Mistrz eliksirów natychmiast usłyszał, kiedy inkub się ocknął. Potter musiał teraz chwilę poczekać, ponieważ mężczyzna był w ostatniej fazie warzenia dla niego mikstury, która miała za zadanie odrzucić tę drugą, uniemożliwiającą gojenie się ran magię.  
— Przestań wierzgać jak źrebak centaura i czekaj cierpliwie. Choć raz posłuchaj! — warknął ostro, stając w drzwiach i mieszając składniki na maść w małej miseczce, do której za chwilę miał zamiar dolać trochę eliksiru.

Gdy tylko Harry usłyszał głos Snape'a, kamień spadł mu z serca. Przerażenie zelżało i powoli wrócił do rzeczywistości.  
_Jestem w bezpiecznym miejscu. I sądząc po zapachu rozchodzącym się po strychu, Severus postanowił mi przyrządzić coś wyjątkowo obrzydliwego._

Dziękował w duchu, że przynajmniej mikstury Snape'a zawsze były skuteczne. Niezależnie od zapachu, smaku i konsystencji, które zazwyczaj przywoływały najgorsze myśli.  
_Byle pozbyć się tego przeklętego bólu! Wypiję i zrobię wszystko, co będzie chciał,_ pomyślał Potter, obiecując to sam sobie. _Bez sprzeciwów i uników._  
Czekając na kolejny przemarsz Severusa, zmusił się do rozluźnienia drżących i napiętych mięśni.

Przygotowując miksturę i maść, mistrz eliksirów miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by pomyśleć, kto mógłby tak urządzić inkuba. Znał kilka osób, które wiedziały, kim naprawdę jest Harry i coraz bardziej był ciekaw, w co wplątał się ten szczyl.  
Postawił wszystko na tacy i ruszył do sypialni, obrzucając nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem leżącego. Wcale nie starał się być delikatnym. Przecierał obrażenia maścią zwyczajnie, nie martwiąc się czy sprawia mu ból, jednak robił to na tyle ostrożnie, by nie powiększać ran.  
Słyszał, jak inkub syczy, ale jednocześnie Potter nie odważył się protestować. Gdy Snape skończył zakładać opatrunek, pomógł mu usiąść i podał kubek z eliksirem. Nie musiał mówić mu, co ma robić, Harry był nadzwyczaj posłuszny, a to świadczyło, że coś ukrywał. Mężczyzna nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie odkrył co.

Potter szybko zauważył, że się nie pomylił, zarówno maść, jak i mikstura zwyczajnie cuchnęły. Naprawdę nie był ciekaw, czego Severus użył jako ingrediencji. Zacisnął powieki i wychylając jednym haustem gęsty płyn, omal się nie zakrztusił.  
_Błotnista ohyda!_  
Nie był tak do końca pewien, czy smok w swojej perfidii nie podał mu tej mikstury, by znów go przy okazji ukarać. Być może. To całkiem podobne do niego. Jednak wiedział, że mimo wszystko wkrótce poczuje się lepiej. Ba, już teraz maść powoli zaczynała działać. A może tylko mu się zdawało?  
Pewnie zostaną mu obrzydliwe blizny, jednak to było w tej chwili jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na mężczyznę. Znał tę minę i ten wzrok. Zaciekawił go i zaintrygował swoim fatalnym stanem. Zapewne chciał wiedzieć, kto go tak urządził i w jakich okolicznościach. Harry wiedział, że Paskuda będzie drążył ten temat i musiał się przygotować do tej rozmowy. Mentalnie.  
Potter westchnął ciężko, oddając Snape'owi kubek i otrząsnął się z obrzydzeniem.  
— Okropieństwo — mruknął cicho.

— Mów.  
Severus rzucił tylko jedno słowo, bo chyba inkub nie myślał, że krytykując smak eliksiru zmieni temat. Nie z nim takie podchody i młody dobrze o tym wiedział.  
Snape chciał wiedzieć, kto mu to zrobił i dlaczego sam pozwolił się doprowadzić do takiego stanu. Mężczyzna siedział na brzegu łóżka i tylko przeszywał go swoim najbardziej ironicznym spojrzeniem, które miało mu wyraźnie powiedzieć, co myśli o całym tym zajściu.

_No tak. Wiedziałem, że nawet nie da mi odetchnąć._  
Potter miał bardzo małe pole manewru i wbrew wszystkiemu nie chciał go oszukiwać. Chyba po raz pierwszy.  
— Naprawdę nie chcesz wiedzieć, Severusie — szepnął bardziej do siebie, niż do niego. — Jak zwykle byłem głupi i głodny. Bardzo.  
Zamknął na powrót oczy i starał się oddzielić od nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. Na nic mu to przyszło.  
— Znasz mój typ, więc nie muszę ci wyjaśniać, że był zimnym i skończonym draniem. Nie takim jak ty, Paskudo, ale miał coś w sobie, co mnie przyciągnęło. Nie smakował dobrze, ale brałem to, co dostawałem. Niby jego energia się uwalniała, ale ciągle byłem głodny. I zmęczony — urwał, mnąc pościel. Uniósł powieki raz jeszcze i spojrzał prosto w oczy Snape'a. — Mówił, że cię zna. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że podkradł ci takie zmyślne _stworzonko_. Bo inaczej mnie nie nazywał. I choć wątpił, że uda mi się uciec, to miałem przekazać ci pozdrowienia. Od Rudolfa. Mówił, że będziesz wiedział, o co chodzi...

Snape otworzył szeroko oczy.

_Rudolf? Co on sobie myślał, robiąc coś takiego Harry'emu? Chyba na głowę upadł, starając się doprowadzić do gniewu smoka. Jaki miał w tym interes?_  
Pytania przetaczały się przez jego głowę jedno za drugim, ale wszystkie i tak kończyły się jednakowo – Rudolf chciał coś od niego, a Harry był tylko punktem, który miał zwrócić jego uwagę.

Potter nie spodziewał się, że wspomnienie tego imienia wywoła aż taką reakcję Severusa. Odetchnął głęboko i mówił dalej:  
— Z gościa w jego domu szybko stałem się więźniem. On myślał, że może mnie zatrzymać tylko dla siebie i swojej chorej przyjemności — syknął.  
Nie obce mu były różne dewiacje seksualne i rozmaite słabostki poszczególnych mężczyzn, od których się pożywiał. Zazwyczaj mile urozmaicały chwile zbliżenia. Potrafił bez trudu i wstydu spełnić ich najskrytsze marzenia i fantazje, a oni w zamian dzielili się swoją energią.  
Jednak w przypadku Rudolfa...  
— Nawet ja miałem opory przed tym, czego ode mnie żądał, Severusie — powiedział cicho. — A gdy próbowałem mu odmówić... Na plecach widać tego efekty. A później i tak działo się to, co sobie wymyślił.  
Przeczesał włosy palcami, drżąc, pogrążony w ponurych wspomnieniach.

Snape westchnął ciężko widząc, w jakim stanie jest teraz młodzieniec.  
— W coś ty się wplątał, durny inkubie — szepnął, przyciągając go delikatnie do siebie.  
Potter położył głowę na jego kolanie i zaczął palcem wiercić mu w nim dziurę, niczym małe dziecko, które wiedziało, że coś przeskrobało, ale jednocześnie chciało uniknąć kary.  
— Teraz się przed nim ukrywasz, prawda? Wiesz, że na dłuższą metę to nie wypali. Rudolf jest niezwykle potężny i w świecie mugoli, i w naszym. Nie grzeszy inteligencją, ale nie pozwoli, żebyś wywinął mu się z rąk.  
Harry nie odezwał się, choć zrobił to z wyraźną trudnością. Chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Zawsze był skryty, co niestety powodowało, że wpadał w coraz większe kłopoty.  
Jakby nie patrzeć, Harry był jednym z wielu inkubów, które Severus zaczął spotykać po ujawnieniu się jego natury i jednocześnie jedynym, który w pewien sposób był do niego przywiązany. Może nie wierny, bo prędzej Snape padłby z wyczerpania, ale z całą pewnością oddany. Młody przeważnie wypełniał polecenia, chyba, że był bardzo głodny, to wtedy różnie bywało.  
Rozmyślając nad sytuacją, głaskał go po głowie, zdając sobie sprawę, że najmniejszy dotyk poranionych pleców sprawiłby mu ból. Przeczesywał palcami włosy, lekko je tarmosząc, a demon poddawał się temu niczym rozleniwiony kot.

Potter westchnął cicho, czując odprężający dotyk Severusa. Już chciał mu powiedzieć, że najprawdopodobniej Rudolf sam umożliwił mu ucieczkę z jego klatki, tylko po to, by mieć za czym gonić, ale ugryzł się w język. Równie dobrze jego oprawca mógł doskonale wiedzieć, gdzie i z kim jest.  
Dopóki Severus przebywał na terenie rezydencji, demon mógł być spokojny o to, że ani Rudolf, ani jego ludzie nie pojawią się w pobliżu.  
Otarł policzkiem o kolano mężczyzny, przyciskając się mocniej do niego i mrucząc cicho. Ból powoli się zmniejszał, co zapewniało mu większą swobodę ruchów.  
— Jesteś genialnym uzdrowicielem, wiesz? — Uśmiechnął się blado.

— Wiem — potwierdził Snape.  
_I co ja mam teraz z nim zrobić?_

Severus pokiwał pobłażająco głową i sięgnął po poduszkę, by podłożyć ją sobie pod plecy, gdy opierał się o ramę łóżka. Inkub nadal leżał na jego kolanach, a jemu było teraz o wiele wygodniej.  
Przymknął powieki. Stres tego dnia powoli ulatywał z niego powodując, że zapadał w swoją zwyczajową drzemkę.

Potter przysłuchiwał się, jak mistrz eliksirów powoli przysypia. Jego dłoń nadal spoczywała na potarganych włosach. On sam czuł się lepiej, choć nadal nie miał zamiaru się ruszać.  
_Co mnie ciągnie do tego perfidnego, paskudnego smoka, który, gdyby tylko zechciał, miałby zastęp rozmaitych istot na każde skinienie?_  
Pomijając jego charakter i cudowny smak energii... Miał jeden z najprzyjemniejszych głosów, jakie Harry miał okazję usłyszeć. Nawet w chwilach, kiedy chłodnymi, kąśliwymi uwagami, wyrażał niezadowolenie, czy irytację, potrafił oczarować jego tembrem, barwą i brzmieniem.  
Może było to naiwne z jego strony, ale lubił go i ufał mu. Mógł chwilowo znaleźć sobie innego żywiciela, jednak po pewnym czasie i tak do wracał do byłego profesora.  
— Paskudo, co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? — szepnął z figlarnym błyskiem w oku.  
Severus poruszył się, ale nie otworzył oczu.

— Pewnie zdychałbyś gdzieś pod płotem z głodu — warknął zły, że obudzono go z drzemki, która z całą pewnością nie trwała nawet dziesięciu minut. — Powinienem teraz skopać cię z łóżka i wygonić z sypialni.  
Snape wstał nagle, wiedząc, co zaraz nastąpi.  
— Masz odpoczywać, aż przestanie całkowicie boleć.  
Zostawił młodego w sypialni i wyszedł. Z ledwością dotarł do łazienki, tłumiąc kaszel. Mimo że ostatnio uważał na siebie, to efekty choroby nie miały zamiaru dać mu spokoju. Następowały z zegarmistrzowską regularnością. Zaśmiał się okrutnie, gdy najgorszy atak minął, a krew została dokładnie spłukana przez wodę w toalecie. Siedział na podłodze, opierając się plecami o ścianę i śmiał się w duszy.  
_Dobraliśmy się z inkubem. Obaj w fatalnej kondycji, a nadal robiący jakieś szalone rzeczy._

Po nakazie Snape'a Potter zachichotał i, co dziwne, posłuchał mężczyzny, kiedy ten opuszczał sypialnię. Podejrzewał, że być może Paskuda dodał czegoś do maści lub eliksiru, bo nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wstawać. Nawet jeśli by nie zasnął, to wtulenie się w poduszkę, która pachniała Severusem, było bardzo miłym pomysłem.  
Po chwili usłyszał gwałtowny atak kaszlu i drgnął niespokojnie. Dopiero kilka minut później kaszel osłabł, a on miał nadzieję, że smok jeszcze żyje po czymś takim. Dla Snape'a to już stało się normą, choć jemu wciąż ciężko było słuchać tego obojętnie.  
Gdy nastała cisza, a mistrz eliksirów nie wracał, ponownie poczuł ogarniające go uczucie niepokoju.  
Wiedział, że nie powinien się martwić za bardzo o Severusa, ale...

Snape, mimo że był słaby jak niemowlę, nie miał zamiaru przesiedzieć w toalecie całej nocy. Przytrzymując się ściany, wyszedł z pomieszczenia i powoli ruszył z powrotem do sypialni. Dziś więcej inkub już od niego nie wyciągnie. Chyba.  
Stanął w drzwiach i od razu warknął, sycząc lekko z bólu, który oczywiście zawsze pojawiał się w płucach chwilę po ataku:  
— Przesuń się.

_Cholera!,_ [,i] zaklął w duchu Harry, widząc, jak bardzo Severus jest blady i jak słania się na nogach. Momentalnie się przesunął, robiąc mu miejsce. Nie zamierzał robić mu wymówek, choć nie omieszkał zerknąć na niego karcąco. Smok odpowiedział mu jedynie lodowatym spojrzeniem.  
— Nic nie obiecuję, Paskudo — mruknął inkub, domyślając się, o czym myśli mistrz eliksirów. Ale postanowił go uspokoić, zanim znów się zirytuje. — Ale może masz rację. Odpocznij. Nie będę ci przeszkadzał.

Mężczyzna wręcz upadł na łóżko i prawie natychmiast stracił przytomność. Nawet, jeśli inkub coś planował, to on i tak niewiele by z tego kojarzył. Nad ranem pewnie znowu dopadnie go gorączka. A potem fale bólu szarpiące biedne ciało.  
_Co tam, przecież jestem tylko jakimś tam smokiem. Po co się przejmować zgoła nikomu niepotrzebnym stworzeniem? Pewnie gdybym był przytomny, sam strzeliłbym sobie w łeb, bo takie myśli nawiedzają mnie nad wyraz często. To także był powód ukrycia się przed światem w książkach,_ myślał ostatkiem jaźni Severus.

Potter przeraził się nie na żarty stanem Snape'a. Jego oddech był płytki, a każdy kolejny zdawał się sprawiać mu jeszcze większe trudności. Nie mógł go uleczyć tak, jak zrobił to wcześniej, bo w tej chwili sam był zbyt osłabiony i zmęczony. Jednak musiał zrobić cokolwiek, bo nie potrafił spokojnie leżeć obok, bezczynnie przypatrując się i przysłuchując, jak mężczyzna cierpi.  
Severus mógł mu potem pokazać, gdzie raki zimują, ale to nie było ważne. Zdecydowanie wolał gniew smoka od tego, co miał przed oczami.  
Blady, z kropelkami potu na czole i policzkach, z ustami starającymi się schwytać haust powietrza, Severus wyglądał jak własna śmierć.  
Harry chwiejnie wstał i ignorując stępiony ból pleców, bardzo ostrożnie przyniósł do sypialni niewielką, do połowy napełnioną wodą miskę wraz z kawałkiem bawełny. Delikatnie przetarł twarz i pierś Snape'a, uważnie przypatrując się każdemu grymasowi.

Czuwał przy Severusie praktycznie całą noc, raz po raz zwilżając jego coraz cieplejszą skórę, nowymi porcjami chłodnej wody. Naprawdę nie chciał robić nic więcej, ale chyba niebawem, gdy zaatakuje gorączka i ból nie będzie miał zwyczajnie wyboru. Niestety jego przypuszczenia okazały się słuszne.  
Gdyby Severus był śmiertelnikiem, prawdopodobnie już sama gorączka by go zabiła.  
Tym razem Harry był zmuszony użyć silniejszych środków. Na całe szczęście potrafił je wykorzystywać. Odetchnął głęboko, nie dbając o własny dyskomfort. Skoncentrował się, trzymając dłonie na torsie Severusa i mruczał praktycznie bezgłośnie zaklęcie. Efekt był widoczny po zaledwie kilkunastu sekundach. Z wysiłku zadrżał i omal nie opadł na Severusa. Pokonując zmęczenie wczołgał się, układając obok smoka i zamknął oczy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cz.4**

Magię inkuba mistrz eliksirów odczuł na sobie niemal natychmiast, zwłaszcza, że wszelkie efekty ataku zniknęły w mgnieniu oka. Ale co z tego? Zaczynało to przypominać zakręcony kalejdoskop; jeśli nie on, to Potter padał wyczerpany. To musiało się skończyć, bo nigdy nie napisze tej rozprawy.  
Obrócił się na bok i przygarnął Harry'ego bliżej, tak, że ten plecami opierał się o jego pierś. Chłopak wisiał gdzieś na granicy świadomości, ale tym razem Severus nie mógł mu pozwolić opanować się uczuciu głodu, bo naprawdę obaj gorzko tego pożałują. Przytrzymał go jedną ręką mocno, by w razie ataku szału nie mógł mu się wyrwać i zaczął go pobudzać.  
Powoli, nie spieszył się. Pozwolił swojej magii otulać go tak, by demon mógł karmić się tą energią, ale jednocześnie by nie stał się zbyt zachłanny. Po kilku minutach Potter zaczął dochodzić do siebie, powoli kojarząc więcej z tego, co działo się wokół.

Harry najpierw poczuł ciepło, które otulało go, koiło głód i pachniało bardzo znajomo. Nadal nie rozumiał, co się dzieje i dopiero po pewnym czasie pojawiła się w miarę racjonalna myśl.  
_Wpadliśmy w bezsensowne, błędne koło. Severus znów pozwala mi się posilić, choć nie powinien. Zdecydowanie nie teraz!_  
Jednak z drugiej strony inkub, nawet kiedy już otrząsnął się z początkowego zamroczenia, nie mógł przestać ocierać się o biodra Snape'a. Ta słodycz upajała tak mocno. Ten spokojny, głęboki oddech muskał i łaskotał jego policzek. Z westchnieniem otarł się o mężczyznę pewniej. Kusząc i drażniąc.  
Przymknął oczy, gdy Severus mruknął pod nosem coś, co z pewnością było jego typową, jadowitą uwagą. Po chwili jęknął i wciągnął głośniej powietrze, gdy Snape wszedł w niego niespodziewanie, z każdą sekundą poruszając się coraz mocniej, zapamiętalej. Magia smoka, która go otaczała, zgęstniała.

Jedno trzeba przyznać inkubom – są niezwykłymi kochankami. Wspaniale zbudowanymi i doskonale dopasowującymi się do swoich partnerów. Nie wiadomo, czy to za pomocą magii, czy po prostu zwyczajnie są idealni.  
Harry był ciasny, jakby nikt nigdy wcześniej go nie posiadł. Severus zauważył to dużo wcześniej, ale nadal nie mógł się temu nadziwić. Poruszał się w nim mocno, choć początkowo wcale nie miał takiego zamiaru. Musiał jednak panować nad swoją magią. Wiedział, że tym razem nie mógł oddać jej za wiele, co wcale nie przeszkadzało mu w czerpaniu przyjemności.  
Wyczuł moment, gdy jego penis otarł się o ten punkt w Harrym, a inkub zaczął głośniej jęczeć. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Teraz wystarczyło zająć się nim odpowiednio i będzie po sprawie.  
Nie zmieniał nachylenia, by ciągle, z każdym pchnięciem, trafiać w prostatę. Wolną ręką objął jego członek i zaczął go dodatkowo stymulować. Najpierw otoczył palcami główkę i masował ją ostrożnie. Prawie natychmiast członek zaczął się sączyć. Rozsmarował ejakulat po całym trzonie i zaczął go intensywniej pieścić. Dół, góra, dół, góra.  
Harry naprężył się, ściskając go w sobie i na moment Snape zapomniał, co powinien robić. Potter był taki cudownie ciasny. Doszli prawie jednocześnie. Snape w nim, Potter w jego dłoń.

Inkubowi nadal jednak było mało. Tym razem nie interesowało go pożywianie. Zupełnie. Nie pozwolił Severusowi, by się z niego wysunął, odwracając głowę w jego kierunku i muskając wargami kącik jego ust. Jednocześnie zaczął nieznacznie kołysać biodrami, pobudzając go na nowo.  
Severus nagle przetoczył ich tak, że chłopak znalazł się brzuchu, a on przyciskał go nadzwyczaj delikatnie do łóżka swoim ciężarem, trzymając jego dłonie w swoich.  
Coś mówił, jednak Potter nie był w stanie zrozumieć jego słów.

— Nie ma mowy! — warknął cicho mężczyzna, gdy inkub nadal chciał więcej.  
Nie miał zamiaru robić mu krzywdy, zwłaszcza, że ciągle był ranny, ale podskakiwać mu też nie będzie. Teraz, gdy leżał na brzuchu, miał idealną okazję, by go unieruchomić.

_Spokojnie i grzecznie sobie poczeka, a ja będę mógł pracować._  
Severus był zmęczony, ale nie aż tak, by już iść spać. Uleczony nie odczuwał bólu, więc praca powinna się posunąć w miarę szybko. Opuścił pokój po założeniu zaklęcia wiążącego na ręce Harry'ego i zamknął drzwi za sobą.

Jego kochanek zamrugał zaskoczony tym, co się właśnie stało. Westchnął ciężko, unosząc głowę.  
_Dałem się wykiwać temu paskudnikowi. Jak dziecko._

Spróbował przełamać zaklęcie, które unieruchamiało mu nadgarstki, wiążąc je razem do ramy, choć od początku przypuszczał, że jego wysiłki będą daremne.  
_Czemu moja magia nie reaguje na smoczą?! Szlag!_  
Prychnął gniewnie i kopnął zmiętą pościel. Niewiele pomogło, poza tym, że teraz bolał go duży palec, bo przypadkiem trafił w ramę łóżka.  
Nie poznawał sam siebie.

_Po prostu nie do wiary!_  
— Severusie Snape! Wracaj tu! — zawołał.— Słyszysz?!  
Do jego uszu dotarło ciche parsknięcie i nastała cisza. Zwyczajnie go zignorował.  
_Złośliwy, wredny drań!_

Severus faktycznie prychnął, gdy usłyszał wołanie Harry'ego. Cóż, Potter musiał być nieźle wkurzony, skoro użył jego pełnego imienia i nazwiska. Ma za swoje. Miał słuchać. On był przyzwyczajony do bólu i nic wielkiego, by się nie stało. Zabrał się do pracy.

Cztery godziny później zesztywniały kark dał o sobie znać.  
Rozmasował go trochę i naciągnął się, odkładając chwilowo kartki do notesu. Trochę się ich zebrało, więc mógł ten dzień uznać za udany. Przebywanie w pobliżu inkuba też trochę pomagało. Uśmiechnął się perfidnie. Gdyby ten tylko wiedział…

_A właśnie inkub!_  
Wypadałoby jegomościa rozwiązać i sprawdzić jak jego rany. Wszedł cicho do sypialni, gdzie okazało się, że Harry zasnął. I dobrze. Sen to najlepszy środek na leczenie. I sposób na zabicie nudy.  
Zdjął zaklęcie, po czym zaczął dokładnie sprawdzać opatrunki. Rany już nie krwawiły i wyraźnie zaczęły się zamykać. Maść nadal stała w sypialni, więc Severus zaczął nakładać kolejną warstwę.

Młody czuł, że ktoś go dotyka, metodycznie wcierając coś w skórę. Coś, co przyjemnie rozgrzewało i łagodziło, już nie tak wściekły, jak początkowo ból, a jedynie przykry dyskomfort. Uchylił powieki, obracając głowę na drugi bok. Zaraz! Już nic nie rozumiał.  
_Zasnąłem? Jak? Na jak długo? Severus? Co tu robi? Jednak przyszedł, Paskuda jeden! Ciekawe, co mnie ominęło._  
Pomyślał, że zapewne nic ciekawego, skoro nie obudził się do tej pory. Nadal był zły na smoka, jednak od dawna nie czuł się tak wypoczęty. Zastanawiał się, czy Snape planował to, czy może zmuszenie go do snu było wygodnym dodatkiem do tego, by miał chwilę spokoju.

— Śpij dalej, za kilka minut przyjdę do ciebie. Uprzedzam jednak, że nie życzę sobie żadnych ekstrawagancji tej nocy. Mam zamiar odpocząć, a jeżeli coś będziesz kombinował to zaklnę cię i będziesz spał koło kaloryfera.  
Wyszedł umyć ręce i po chwili wrócił już bez koszuli i spodni. Położył się plecami do inkuba i starał zasnąć.

Harry nie był pewien, czy coś Severusowi odpowiedział, czy też nie. Rozleniwienie, jakie się pojawiło po wtarciu tej maści w jego plecy, było zdecydowanie nienaturalne.  
_Ja cierpię na bezsenność!_  
A teraz oczy same mu się zamykały. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać zadowolonego pomruku, gdy na powrót zanurzył twarz w poduszkę i pogrążył się w drzemce. To było niezwykłe. Normalnie mógł funkcjonować bez snu przez bardzo długi czas, a kiedy w końcu zasypiał, padając z wyczerpania, zazwyczaj bardzo tego żałował. Być może Severus o tym pamiętał, przyrządzając maść.

Mężczyznę w środku nocy obudził cichy jęk. Z tego, co pamiętał, Harry często miewał koszmary. Nigdy mu nie powiedział, co było tego przyczyną, ale na pewno nie były to zwykłe złe sny. Nikt nie chce sobie wydrapać oczu, gdy śni zwykłą marę senną. Kiedy tylko jego umysł zarejestrował, co się dzieje, złapał inkuba za dłonie i przyciągnął go do siebie. Wtulenie w swoje ramiona uważał za najlepsze, co mógł teraz zrobić, nie budząc go przy tym jednocześnie. Jedną ręką przytrzymywał dłonie Pottera w nadgarstkach, tak by nie mógł zrobić sobie krzywdy, a drugą uspokajająco głaskał go po głowie, co jakiś czas całując spocone czoło.  
— Już wszystko w porządku. Jesteś bezpieczny. Nikt nie zrobi ci krzywdy — szeptał cicho do jego ucha słowa pocieszenia i obserwował, jak Potter się uspokaja i na powrót odpręża.  
W tej pozycji, po jakimś czasie i on zapadł znów w drzemkę.

Gdy Harry się ocknął, w sypialni już było jasno.

_Przespałem dobrych kilka godzin pod rząd? Praktycznie całą noc? To mój nowy rekord.  
_Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak cudownie się czuł. Zrelaksowany i wypoczęty. Po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy. Zanim wpadł w łapska Rudolfa, sypiał mało, ale raczej regularnie, raz na parę dni. Po mało spektakularnej ucieczce, po prostu przestał. Oczywiście powodowało to, że musiał częściej znajdować sobie żywicieli, choć na początku nawet i na to przestał mieć chęć. On – inkub.  
Westchnął cicho, ciesząc się, że trafił do tej rezydencji, inaczej faktycznie padłby gdzieś po drodze. Teraz leżał wtulony w ramiona Severusa. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Wredny smok czasem potrafił być naprawdę dobrym kompanem, który wiele rozumiał, nie zadając niewygodnych pytań. Tylko czasami.

Potter mruknął cicho i spoglądając na pogrążonego w głębokim śnie mężczyznę, postanowił go mile obudzić.  
Przycisnął wargi do jego piersi, ostrożnie muskając i trącając sutek. Dłoń przesunął w dół brzucha, masując i pobudzając wrażliwą, choć nieco ospałą jeszcze erekcję przez bokserki, w których Severus musiał zasnąć. Stopniowo i powoli szczypał ustami jego brzuch oraz żebra, i kierował się w dół, zostawiając mokry ślad języka na skórze.  
Wreszcie klęknął pomiędzy umięśnionymi udami i zerkając na zamknięte oczy Severusa, zabrał się do ostrożnego zsunięcia bielizny i dobrania się do organu, który wymagał jego atencji.  
Nagle, czując silną dłoń na karku, uniósł głowę z wyrazem urażonej niewinności.  
Severus przeszywał go wzrokiem na wylot.

— Powiedziałem ci coś wczoraj! — warknął naprawdę wściekły.  
Wstał, zrzucając inkuba z łóżka i ciągnąc go za ramię w stronę najbliższego kaloryfera. Jedno zaklęcie później, Potter siedział na podłodze z przywiązanymi czarem rękami. Gdy zaczął się kłócić, Snape znalazł kawałek materiału, pewnie jeszcze z opatrunków, i zawiązał mu knebel na ustach.  
— Ostrzegałem! — Odwrócił się do inkuba plecami i zaczął wracać do sypialni. — Czar zniknie za godzinę. Masz mi przynieść śniadanie i ogarnąć strych. I jeżeli wyczuję choć gram magii, gorzko tego pożałujesz. I wierz mi, Rudolf w porównaniu ze mną to łagodny człowiek.

Młody nawet nie zdążył zareagować, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że jest związany i zakneblowany. Kiedy mistrz eliksirów chciał, potrafił działać porażająco szybko i precyzyjnie. Gdy Severus zniknął za drzwiami sypialni, Harry oparł się ostrożnie. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Przez jego głowę przelatywało mnóstwo myśli, a każda z nich podsycała tylko irytację. Smok potraktował go jak małe dziecko, które wymaga łagodnej, ale uciążliwej kary. Wiedział, że nie cierpi siedzieć bezczynnie w jednym miejscu. Zaczął się szarpać, ale nic mu to nie pomogło. Nie wiedział, jak zniósł tę godzinę, ale był wściekły. Z czystej przekory chciał ogarnąć strych przy użyciu magii.  
Przypomniał sobie jednak minę i spojrzenie Snape'a. On nie żartował. On w ogóle mało kiedy to robił.  
Westchnął i kiedy poczuł, że czar Severusa przestaje działać, natychmiast się zerwał i zrzucił knebel. Od razu zabrał się do porządkowania strychu. Nie należało to do jego ulubionych czynności, ale już wolał sprzątać, niż siedzieć związany w kącie.  
Po pewnym czasie pomieszczenie wyglądało lepiej.

— Pora przynieść panu smokowi śniadanie — prychnął gniewnie.

Skąd miał wiedzieć, co ten chce? Nie znał się na smoczych i ludzkich gustach w tej kwestii, na ludzkich trochę, ale nie tych severusowych. Ubrał się i wyszedł na schody.

_Może coś wykombinuję po drodze, a może spotkam kogoś, kto mi doradzi._

Po krótkiej chwili znalazł się w kuchni i bezradnie rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. Niestety, nie spotkał nikogo, kto mógłby mu choć doradzić, co powinien przyrządzić. Błądząc od jednej szafki i szuflady do drugiej, zlokalizował najpierw lodówkę i wyjął z niej kilka produktów.  
— Nienawidzę gotować, szykować ludzkiego żarcia, Cholero jedna! Dobrze o tym wiesz! — krzyknął rozzłoszczony, decydując się zrobić kanapki.

Po latach spędzonych u Dursleyów pewne rzeczy stały się dla niego przekleństwem, jednym z nich było gotowanie.

Przygotował dla pewności dwa talerze z rozmaitymi produktami na chlebie, które wiedział, że Severus lubi i dzbanek herbaty. Posprzątał po sobie, znalazł tacę i ruszył na strych.

Snape doszedł do wniosku, że wkurzony inkub to takie zabawne stworzonko. Przez lekko uchylone drzwi obserwował jego próby uwolnienia, a gdy minęła godzina, chaotyczne i mało zsynchronizowane próby posprzątania pokoju. W każdym ruchu widział jego wściekłość, ale jednocześnie posłuszeństwo.  
Gdy demon wyszedł po śniadanie zdecydował się na mały plan.

W końcu Potter wgramolił się na strych z tą przeklętą tacą, na której stały talerze z kanapkami, dwa kubki i zaparzona herbata.  
Kopniakiem zatrzasnął drzwi.  
— Śniadanie dla _jaśnie_ pana — oznajmił słodko, choć łatwo było dostrzec, że w środku gotował się z wściekłości.

Jego mina, gdy wpadł na strych, była przecudowna. Severus widział jak głośno przełyka i odkłada powoli tacę na najbliższy mebel. Bardzo powoli. Jakby się bał, że to, co widzi zaraz może zniknąć.  
Mężczyzna powoli oblizał wargi językiem, a Harry podążał za nim wzrokiem. Severus uśmiechnął się do niego i powolnym ruchem polizał swoją dłoń, by potem skierować ją na swój naprężony niczym struna członek.  
Inkub miał doskonały widok na wszystko, bo Snape siedział nagi z rozłożonymi na boki nogami na biurku, z którego usunął wszystkie swoje rzeczy.  
— Chcę byś mnie wziął. Tu i teraz.  
Rzadka prośba z jego strony, bo to on przeważnie był stroną dominującą, ale zdarzały mu się i takie zachcianki.

Nie trudno było dostrzec, że Harry się tego nie spodziewał. Zupełnie. Przez ułamek sekundy stał jak wryty, mając minę jak dziecko w sklepie ze słodyczami. Już sam widok wystarczył, by jego spodnie okazały się za ciasne. Rozpiął rozporek, podchodząc do smoka powoli, hamując tym samym chęć podbiegnięcia.  
— Szaleję przez ciebie, Paskudo. — powiedział cicho, przysuwając się blisko i ocierając się o niego. Jego członek musnął wejście Severusa, kiedy nogi mężczyzny objęły go w pasie.  
_Gdy mnie nie było, musiał się przygotować. Sam... Nie do wiary! Kim ty jesteś i co zrobiłeś ze smokiem?!_  
Gdy wszedł w niego, Snape był ciasny i gorący. Cudowny. Zaczął wolno kołysać biodrami, dając kochankowi czas na przyzwyczajenie się i wkrótce nieznacznie przyspieszył. Sapnął, czując pulsujące mięśnie wokół swojego penisa, zaciskające się i pieszczące go tak cudownie...  
Otworzył oczy, które nawet nie wiedział kiedy zamknął i spojrzał na Severusa. Przyspieszył ruchy bioder jeszcze bardziej, czując naglący ucisk nóg mężczyzny i starając się trafiać w czuły punkt raz za razem. Jednocześnie pochwycił jego rozchylone wargi w zachłannym pocałunku.

Harry, nawet jeśli zazwyczaj był zdominowanym partnerem w związku, wiedział też, jak być i tym drugim. Severus prawie ugryzł go w ramię, gdy w niego wszedł. Już miał na niego warknąć, że jest za szybki, uświadamiając sobie nieco boleśnie, że bycie dominującym stwarza pewne niedogodności, zwłaszcza, gdy chce się być czasem na dole.  
Po kilku powolnych ruchach ból jednak przeminął zapomniany i wymazany przez całkiem inne uczucie. Przyciągnął inkuba nogami jeszcze bliżej, by ten wszedł w niego jak najgłębiej. Pocałunek prawie odebrał mu oddech, gdy w tym samym momencie młody trafił w jego prostatę. Wygiął się do tyłu, kładąc na blacie biurka i pozwolił Harry'emu, na co tylko ten chciał. Było mu tak dobrze.  
Czuł dłonie demona, które błądziły nieśpiesznie po jego ciele. To zbliżenie było całkiem inne od wcześniejszych. Choć czuł jak magia zostaje pochłaniana przez Pottera, inkub nie robił nic szybko. Wręcz znęcał się nade nim, każdym gestem i pchnięciem doprowadzając go na skraj, ale jednocześnie nie pozwalając mu dojść. Kilkukrotnie poczuł jego dłoń u nasady swojego członka, gdy już prawie miał szczytować, ale zostało to powstrzymane i dalej trwał w tej słodkiej chwili tuż przed.

Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły złośliwie. Żaden demon nie rezygnuje z okazji do zemsty. Zwłaszcza, że jego była taka słodka. Wiedział, jak umiejętnie drażnić Severusa, by utrzymać go na skraju spełnienia i nie pozwolić na to, by zbliżył się do rozkoszy zbyt szybko. Zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na jego pomruki i okrzyki. Snape był jego, przynajmniej w tej chwili, a kusząc inkuba, sam się prosił o odrobinę dręczenia.  
Dobrze znał jego ciało i wiedział, jaki dotyk doprowadzi do tego, czego chciał. Jednak wkrótce magia mężczyzny była zbyt oszałamiająca. Z głośnym okrzykiem doszedł, w tym samym momencie czując na dłoni ciepło spermy Severusa.  
Oparł się o niego, starając się uspokoić przyspieszony oddech.

— Ciężki jesteś — mruknął mistrz eliksirów, gdy ostatnie skurcze orgazmu minęły i zrobiło mu się odrobinę niewygodnie pod ciężarem inkuba.  
Harry zsunął się posłusznie i pomógł Snape'owi się podnieść, wyciągając do niego rękę.  
— Łazienka — polecił smok, wskazując dane miejsce.  
I tym razem Potter posłusznie poszedł za nim. Pomógł mu zdjąć koszulę, jednocześnie dłonią musnął jego rany na plecach, sprawdzając ich stan.  
— Zostaną paskudne blizny — szepnął, popychając go pod prysznic, gdy Potter drgnął na jego słowa. — Mężczyzna powinien mieć jakieś blizny, niektórzy to uwielbiają — dodał.

Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową. Przyznawał Severusowi rację, choć wiedział też, że będzie musiał ukrywać te blizny przy innych.  
Nic nowego. A zmiana wyglądu, by dopasować się do potrzeb i fantazji żywiciela, była jednym z jego podstawowych zajęć, gdy wychodził na żer. Te lata na wolności wiele go nauczyły. Teraz już niewiele osób rozpoznałoby w nim Harry'ego Pottera, który uczęszczał do Hogwartu.  
— _Jaśnie pan_ życzy sobie prysznic? — spytał cicho, uśmiechając się figlarnie, a następnie mocując się z kurkami.

— Prysznic już mam, ale mycia nie odmówię — rzucił, jak zawsze złośliwie.  
Harry prychnął na to złapanie za słowa i zaczął go namydlać. Ciepła woda ogrzewała chłodne powietrze pomieszczenia, otulając ich parą. Snape musiał go pilnować jak dziecka, bo znów zaczynał. Inkuby są wiecznie nienasycone, jeśli chodzi o seks, nawet jeżeli nie są głodne. Zbieranie magii na zapas jest u nich rozwinięte ponad przeciętną.

Potter nachylał się nad Severusem, masując jego ciało powolnymi ruchami. Westchnął ciężko, to było po prostu niezwykłe, w obecności Snape'a trudno mu było się powstrzymać, by nie działać instynktownie i nie uruchamiać swojej magii. Tak bardzo chciał ją uwolnić i zmusić go do…  
Myśląc o tym, uniósł głowę i zobaczył uśmieszek na ustach smoka. Jego magia pachniała zachęcająco, choć teraz jedynie go drażniła.  
_Domyślał się. Paskuda._  
Ktoś mu kiedyś powiedział, że zachłanność go zgubi. Może.  
Wyrwał się z zamyślenia, kiedy nieznacznie otarł się o Severusa, kucając naprzeciw jego męskości.  
Zerknął znacząco w górę, chcąc zaznaczyć, że naprawdę nie miał zamiaru...  
Nie, zdecydowanie miał.

_Czy już mówiłem, że inkuby są jak dzieci? Tak. To zachowanie pokazuje jednak, że są dużo gorsze. Normalne dziecko po karze słucha._  
Widać Severus musiał zastosować coś dużo gorszego niż przywiązanie do kaloryfera.  
Naprawdę był wściekły i Harry natychmiast to dostrzegł, cofając się przerażony.  
Za późno.  
— Teraz zobaczysz, dlaczego Rudolf się mnie boi.  
Wytargał chłopaka do pokoju i złapał za lampę, wiszącą tuż nad nim. Ponieważ w wielu miejscach dach był pochylony, nie była zbyt wysoko. Przywiązał do niej czarem jego ręce i zostawił. Musiał znaleźć coś, co uzmysłowi inkubowi, że z nim się nie zaczyna.

— Severusie, na mroki piekielne, co znów zrobiłem nie tak? — jęknął płaczliwie Potter, gdy znów został sam, bezskutecznie próbując się uwolnić.  
Drań zawiesił go na takiej wysokości, że ledwo dotykał stopami podłogi. Ręce powoli zaczynały mu drętwieć.  
— Severusie! Proszę...  
Harry naprawdę nie rozumiał, czym znowu rozzłościł smoka. A było tak przyjemnie...  
To już zaczynało być nużące. Snape albo go karmił, tulił, albo wiązał i zostawiał na pastwę losu. Nie na długo, ale wystarczająco, by udowodnić swoją rację.  
Miał nikłą nadzieję, że nie spełni swojej groźby i nie zrobi nic gorszego od Rudolfa. Problem w tym, że jak demon znał niektóre jego słabe strony, to smok znał go dużo lepiej. Niestety. Demon czasami myślał, że zdecydowanie za dobrze.  
A dodatkowo niepokoił go fakt, że Severus nie groził, jedynie obiecywał. I obietnice te zawsze spełniał.

_Co powinienem zrobić inkubowi, żeby zrozumiał, że jak mówię „nie", to „nie" oznacza?_

Niestety do nich dociera tylko jeden sposób i choć osobiście Severus go nie lubił, coś musiał zrobić, albo to stworzenie zajeździ go na śmierć przez swój niepohamowany głód.  
Przypomniał sobie, że jego śniadanie nadal czeka nietknięte, a na tacy zobaczył solniczkę. Cóż, to będzie bolesna kara. Z biurka wziął swój prywatny sztylet do otwierania listów.  
Inkub bał się i dobrze.

Ignorując go zupełnie, Severus krążył po strychu, jakby zastanawiając się nad karą.  
Harry'emu nie spodobała się jego mina, kiedy wyjął z biurka niewielki nożyk. Następnie mistrz eliksirów podszedł do szafki, na której leżała taca z jedzeniem i coś chłopakowi powiedziało, że mężczyzna właśnie wpadł na jakiś pomysł. Szczerze mówiąc, Potter nie chciał wiedzieć, na jaki.  
Ten Severus, zastanawiający się, co zrobić teraz, zwyczajnie go przerażał. Nie był wrednym draniem, którego znał i potrafił przewidzieć jego ruchy czy tok myślenia. Kiedy Harry zobaczył jego uśmiech, po plecach przeszedł mu dreszcz.  
Faktycznie teraz, w porównaniu ze Snape'em, Rudolf w swoim najgorszym wcieleniu, jawił mu się niczym niegroźny jegomość.  
_Cóż, nawarzyłem piwa, trzeba będzie je wypić_, pomyślał.

Mężczyzna podszedł do wiszącego Harry'ego i przesunął wolno scyzorykiem po jego policzku.  
— Wiesz, co jest najgorsze dla oczekującego na karę? — Potter pokiwał przecząco głową, więc kontynuował: — Wiedzieć, co go czeka.  
Widział, jak grdyka młodego podskakuje w strachu, gdy przełykał ślinę.  
— Mam zamiar naciąć na twojej piersi małe szramy. To nie będzie tak strasznie bolało. Gorsze będzie to, co zrobię potem. Każdą rankę, nawet tę najmniejszą, posolę. Co ty na to? Czy opłacało ci się nie słuchać moich poleceń?

Z początku Harry nie rozumiał, co mistrz eliksirów do niego mówi. Severus emanował tak silną, pełną gniewu i dziką energią, że gdy był tak blisko, zwyczajnie go zamroczyło.  
Potem dotarło.  
Zamknął oczy i zadrżał. Może dlatego, że nigdy nie pociągały go takie zabawy. Czasem po prostu znosił pewne rzeczy, starając się czerpać swoje korzyści. Tym razem to nie była zabawa. Odetchnął głęboko i zebrawszy całą swoją odwagę, której ostatnio nie miał za wiele, potrząsnął głową.  
— Nie za bardzo, ale ktoś mi powiedział, że mężczyzna powinien mieć parę blizn — rzekł cicho, a jego głos drżał mimo, że starał się zapanować nad lękiem. — A te z pewnością będą mi o kimś przypominać.

Mężczyzna zaklął.  
— Jesteś więcej niż głupi — warknął i jednym, szybkim ruchem naciął mu przedramię.  
Rana nie była głęboka, więc krew zaczęła sączyć się powoli. Patrząc w oczy Harry'emu i przytrzymując mu cały czas mocno rękę, posypał nacięcie solą.  
Krzyk musiał być słyszany i na niższym piętrze.  
— Mam kontynuować, czy dotrze do ciebie wreszcie, że jak mówię „nie", to nie mam ochoty?

Ranę istotnie dało się znieść. Sól nie. Choć to było tylko jedno, płytkie, nieznacznie krwawiące przecięcie, ból był dla demona koszmarny. Do jego uszu doszedł zupełnie nierealny wrzask. Nagle do niego dotarło, że to jego własny krzyk. Gdy ucichł, jak przez mgłę usłyszał głos Severusa. Ledwo rozróżnił słowa, ale zrozumiał ich sens.  
_O to mu chodziło..._  
Powinien był się domyślić. Zresztą to nie było takie trudne do zauważenia.

_Ale ze mnie idiota._  
— W-wystarczy. Rozumiem — jęknął, opierając głowę o drugie ramię. Nacięta ręka pulsowała wściekle. Ostatnio nie reagował dobrze na zranienia i ból fizyczny. Już mu się kręciło w głowie, a język plątał. — N-naprawdę.  
Severus zaśmiał się ponuro. Do Pottera wreszcie dotarło, że z nim się nie igra. Mógł teraz spokojnie zabrać się do dalszej pracy. Uwolnił go spod wpływu zaklęcia i na tym skończyła się jego uwaga poświęcona inkubowi. Zaczął przygotowywać się do dalszego pisania, gdy ktoś niespodziewanie zapukał do drzwi. Obsługi to miejsce nie miało, więc to z pewnością nie ona. Jedyną osobą, która wiedziała, że on tu jest, był Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cz.5**

Gdy czar wiążący został zdjęty, Harry upadł się na podłogę i przez jakiś czas tam pozostał, trzymając się za ramię. Nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Słyszał, że ktoś przyszedł, jednak nie interesowało go zupełnie, kim była ta osoba. Drżał i szumiało mu w uszach. Nie rozumiał też, dlaczego nie jest w stanie się podnieść. Po dłuższej chwili dźwignął się z trudem na kolana. Wtedy usłyszał głos, który nie należał do Severusa.  
_Draco__? Co on tu robi? I czemu jego Paskuda traktuje zupełnie inaczej, niż mnie?! To niesprawiedliwe!_  
_„Bo on mnie nie drażni i słucha, co mówię", _prawie usłyszał głos Snape'a. 

— Co on tu robi? — zapytał oschle Draco, wskazując na siedzącego na podłodze, nadal nagiego Pottera.

— Otrzymuje nauczkę za nieposłuszeństwo. Co spowodowało, że fatygowałeś się aż tutaj? – przerwał jego wypytywania. — Lucjusz bardzo dobrze wie, że nie będę wtrącał się do waszych zabaw z Czarnym Panem.

Zignorowany zarówno przez Draco, jak i Severusa, Potter przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie.  
— To nie są zabawy! — krzyknął Malfoy, piorunując smoka wzrokiem. — A Czarny Pan ma plany związane z _nim._ — Wskazał na byłego Gryfona. — Chce go z powrotem. Wiesz, jak nerwowo reaguje, gdy nie dostaje tego, czego chce.  
Harry uniósł głowę i z rozszerzonymi ze strachu oczami przypatrywał się, jak jasnowłosy chłopak prycha i wskazuje na niego ruchem głowy.  
_Nie mogę tam wrócić_, zadrżał.

Aż nazbyt dobrze pamiętał to, co się wydarzyło, gdy został pojmany ostatnim razem. Bolesne wspomnienia, o których starał się nie myśleć, w jednej chwili zaczęły się przewijać przed jego oczami. Zrobiło mu się zimno i słabo. Z wysiłkiem podparł się zdrową ręką i zacisnął powieki, czując na sobie przenikliwe spojrzenie Snape'a.

Mistrz eliksirów nie mógł go tak zostawić, szczególnie, że doskonale widział, o czym ten teraz myślał. Wizyty u Toma pozostawiały na każdym niezatarty ślad. Nawet, jeśli ciało już dawno zostało wyleczone, umysł nadal pamiętał. Ignorując chwilowo Draco, wziął Pottera na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni.

Wyjął różdżkę i najpierw uleczył ranę, którą dopiero co sam zadał.

— Potter, przestań. To ci w niczym nie pomoże. — Inkub nie zareagował w żaden sposób, wciąż pogrążony w przykrych myślach i wspomnieniach.

— Czy on jest głodny? Przeważnie jak go widziałem w tym stanie u Toma, to szalał z głodu — zapytał Malfoy, wchodząc za Snape'em bez pytania do sypialni.

— Możliwe, trochę ostatnio szaleje z żerowaniem. A co, chcesz go na chwilę? — zapytał ironicznie, wiedząc, że arystokrata nie tknie półkrwi czarodzieja, który w dodatku był dość nietypową istotą magiczną.

Draco prychnął z niesmakiem na samą myśl i odparł chłodno:  
— Nie gustuję w głupich inkubach — syknął, a na jego bladych policzkach pojawiły się delikatne rumieńce, gdy zobaczył sugestywny uśmieszek Snape'a.  
— Jak tam sobie chcesz. Zmienisz zdanie. — Nie przypuszczał, żeby jego chrześniak się jednak skusił, choć był wyjątkowo ciekawy nowych doznań.  
Dziedzic rodu Malfoyów bez słowa odwrócił się na pięcie, zostawiając oszołomionego Pottera z mistrzem eliksirów.  
Serce Harry'ego waliło jak oszalałe i młody z trudem łapał powietrze. Choć ból ramienia znikł w bardzo dziwnych i niejasnych okolicznościach, nie mógł wyrwać się ze wspomnień. Czuł się, jakby wpadł w sam środek swoich koszmarów.  
Nawet nie mógł krzyczeć.

Severus na całe szczęście już nie raz widział w tym stanie Pottera i wiedział, że pozostawienie go samego jest złym wyjściem, a jedyne, co może inkuba dostatecznie otrzeźwić to pokarm. Mógłby użyć też legilimencji, ale to wiązało się z magią ich obu, a to skończyłoby się tym samym – karmieniem.

Nie przejmując się Malfoyem stojącym za uchylonymi drzwiami, zaczął pobudzać członek demona.

Początkowo nie było widać żadnych efektów jego działań, ale nie trwało to długo. Po pewnej chwili, Harry westchnął głośno wyrywając się ze swoich mar i wsunął dłonie we włosy Severusa, wbijając się w jego usta mocniej i głębiej. Jęczał przy tym tak głośno, że był doskonale słyszany w drugim pokoju.

Powrót do rzeczywistości był nader przyjemny. Minęło trochę czasu, zanim zrozumiał, co się dzieje.

_Severus… _

Paskuda po raz kolejny dzielił się z nim swoją magią i energią, jednak sposób, w jaki to robił, był absolutnie dla Harry'ego niezwykły.  
Snape wcześniej _tego_ mu nie robił. Młody czuł, że smok do pewnego stopnia pozwala mu zagłębić się w swoich ustach i poruszać się tak szybko, jak chciał.  
Raz po raz spomiędzy jego warg wyrywał głośny jęk, gdy zbliżał się z każdym pchnięciem do swojego celu i pochłaniał otaczające go niczym mgiełka delikatne smugi magii.  
Mistrz eliksirów uważnie dbał, aby oddać tylko tyle energii, ile dzieciak potrzebował i ani odrobiny więcej.  
— Nie przyzwyczajaj się, Potter — rzucił oschle, podnosząc się i wychodząc z sypialni, jednocześnie pozwalając ogarnąć się młodemu mężczyźnie.

Gdy Severus wyszedł, Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Zimno i lęk zostały ukojone przez magię smoka. Odetchnął głęboko, czując, jak jego napięte, obolałe mięśnie rozluźniają się, a on, choć nakarmiony, nadal nie miał siły się podnieść.

Draco stał odwrócony do Snape'a tyłem, gdy ten wszedł do pokoju. Widok za oknem musiał być bardzo inspirujący dla niego, bo w żaden sposób nie zareagował na wejście gospodarza. Mistrz eliksirów uśmiechnął się ironicznie, stając nieco z boku. Widoczna aż nazbyt wyraźnie wypukłość w spodniach chrześniaka mówiła, że to, co działo się w sypialni, było bardzo dobrze rejestrowane przez umysł gościa.

— Chciałeś coś jeszcze, Draco?

Malfoy podskoczył zaskoczony, ale bardzo szybko się opanował i znów na jego twarzy widniała arystokratyczna obojętność.

— Tak. Mam jak najszybciej dostarczyć Pottera do rąk Czarnego Pana. Co mam robić? — zapytał, jakby polecenie Voldemorta nie było tak ważne jak jego życie.

Severus spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

— Nie chcesz wypełnić jego rozkazu?

— Nie. Tego, co zrobi z Potterem, gdy go dostanie, nie życzę nawet mojemu najgorszemu wrogowi.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego uważnie i podejrzliwie.  
— Naprawdę zadziwiające, Draco. Czyżbyś jednak miał coś, co niektórzy nazywają sumieniem? — zakpił, jakby celowo próbując wytrącić arystokratę z równowagi. Nie dawał po sobie poznać, że ta wiadomość o planowanym pojmaniu inkuba nie spodobała mu się i to bardzo.  
Podszedł do biurka i uporządkował kilka znajdujących się na nim papierów, aby zająć się czymś na moment dla uspokojenia myśli, po czym patrząc czujnie na blondyna, rzucił krótko:  
— W takim razie co zamierzasz?  
Twarz młodego czarodzieja wyrażała coś pomiędzy dumą a bezradnością, gdy zaczął mówić.

Draco opuścił strych po półgodzinnej, cichej dyskusji. Przyszłość dla nich nie zapowiadała się różowo. Zadanie Malfoya było proste: schwytać Pottera i przekazać go żywego Czarnemu Panu. Niepowodzenie oznaczało jedno – młody arystokrata zająłby miejsce inkuba. Snape po dłuższej chwili znalazł jednak wyjście z tej patowej sytuacji. Propozycja byłego profesora eliksirów zszokowała obu młodych mężczyzn, bo Harry doskonale słyszał w sypialni każde jego słowo.

Draco miał do nich dołączyć, a wtedy znajdą sobie odpowiednie lokum, ponieważ rezydencja nie zapewniała wystarczających barier ochronnych.

Inkub zamrugał wtedy szybko, myśląc, że się przesłyszał.  
_Malfoy ma z nimi zamieszkać? Jeszcze czego__!_  
Choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że alternatywa była dużo bardziej przerażająca i krwawa. Dlatego właśnie uznał, że jakoś zniesie obecność tego nadętego blondaska, mimo że nie chciał, by Ślizgon pałętał się zbyt blisko Severusa. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego.  
Narzucił na siebie luźne ubranie i wyszedł z sypialni. Wyjątkowo starając się nie przeszkadzać smokowi, usiadł w fotelu, przyciągając nogi do siebie.  
Gdy zauważył badawcze spojrzenie czarnych oczu, mruknął cicho:  
— To się nie uda, Paskudo.  
Nie wiedział, skąd ten pesymizm i zrezygnowanie. Może to wpływ tego, co usłyszał od Malfoya? Objął ramionami kolana i ze wszystkich sił starał się wyrzucić ze swojej głowy obrazy, które się w niej kłębiły i przewijały.

— Nie mamy wyboru. W chwili, gdy Draco odmówi doręczenia ciebie, stanie się zdrajcą, a to oznacza, że my będziemy musieli go ochraniać. To chyba jasne jak słońce, Potter. Może i przestałem być śmierciożercą, ale nie oznacza to, że nie interesuję się tym, co się dzieje.

Snape był wyraźnie nie w humorze.

Problemy zaczęły się nawarstwiać. Problem karmienia inkuba wydawał się teraz błahy w porównaniu do całej reszty.

Wyprowadzenie się z rezydencji oznaczało, że straci kontakt z własnym menadżerem i będzie potem niezła awantura – oczywiście, jeśli będzie jakieś „potem".

— Czekaj tutaj — rozkazał Potterowi. — Idę przygotować inne miejsce, Malfoy wkrótce wróci i udamy się tam we trzech.

Chłopak kiwnął głową.  
— Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę — obiecał.  
— Oby tak właśnie było — ostrzegł Snape, znikając za drzwiami.  
_A niby gdzie miałbym pójść_?, prychnął inkub, odprowadzając byłego profesora wzrokiem. _Na dworze znowu leje, a poza tym, gdybym tylko wysunął nos za próg, znów miałbyś powód, by mnie uwiesić pod sufitem._

I wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby Severus wrócił tego samego dnia. Ale nie wrócił. Nie pojawił się także następnego. I kolejnego. Coś było wyraźnie nie w porządku, a co gorsza, Harry był coraz bardziej głodny. Co prawda, potrafił wytrzymać jakiś czas bez pożywiania, ale ostatnio otrzymywał go regularnie i się po prostu odzwyczaił. Krążył po pokoju, niczym zwierzę zamknięte w za małej klatce i nie potrafił sobie znaleźć miejsca na dłużej niż dziesięć minut.

Czwartego dnia w drzwiach pojawił się Draco i to w niezbyt dobrej kondycji. „Niezbyt" to bardzo delikatne słowo.

Harry, gdy tylko usłyszał, że ktoś wchodzi na strych, natychmiast poczuł ulgę.

_Może uda mi się nakłonić Severusa, by pozwolił mi się pożywić. Choć odrobinę… _

Niestety nadzieja znikła tak samo szybko, jak się pojawiła. W otwartych drzwiach stał Malfoy. Nie, nie stał. Powoli osuwał się na podłogę. Harry przestraszył się, gdy wyczuł zapach krwi. Mnóstwa krwi.  
Potter bez słowa złapał chłopaka, zanim ten zdążył upaść i wciągnął go do środka. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu, zdecydował się zanieść go do sypialni.  
_Zanieść… do sypialni…,_ inkub odetchnął głębiej.

To nie było takie proste, a on nie za dobrze radził sobie z fizycznym przenoszeniem nieprzytomnej osoby, która była większa i cięższa od niego samego. Musiał użyć lewitacji, co znów uszczupliło jego zasoby i zwiększyło jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemne uczucie rosnącego głodu.  
Gdy w końcu ułożył prawie nieprzytomnego Malfoya na łóżku, zaczął go ostrożnie rozbierać, by zobaczyć rany i opatrzyć je. Jednocześnie zmusił się, żeby zignorować fakt, że powoli robił się _naprawdę_ głodny.

Znalazł pozostałości maści po swoim leczeniu, ale nie miał pewności, czy może ich użyć na blondynie, bo przecież on sam był ranny w efekcie rzuconych klątw, a nie wiedział czym dokładnie Ślizgon został potraktowany. Po chwili namysłu zdecydował się jej jednak użyć, bo upływ krwi był dużo gorszy niż utrata magii, wyssanej przez lek. Ostrożnie przemył rany, a następnie nałożył cienką warstwę maści, by potem owinąć te miejsca bandażami.

Usiadł obok łóżka na krześle i czekał cierpliwie. Nic innego mu nie pozostawało, choć coraz bardziej odczuwał skutki głodu. Było mu zimno, dostawał dreszczy i z bólu pękała mu głowa. Przymknął oczy, by światło przestało go razić.  
Pochylił się i schował twarz w drżących dłoniach. Nienawidził takich sytuacji jak ta, bo czuł się bezradny i musiał poruszać się po omacku, starając się nie wyrządzić więcej szkód.  
Nie lubił Malfoya, ani wcześniej, ani teraz…  
Nie. Lubił. Malfoya. Zupełnie.  
W pewnym momencie usłyszał szelest pościeli i cichy, zduszony jęk.  
Harry w jednej chwili uniósł głowę, przysuwając się do rannego.  
— Spokojnie, Malfoy — mruknął cicho, delikatnie uniemożliwiając mu zerwanie się do siadu. — Leż.  
Jęknął, zagryzając mocno wargi. Przez jego dłonie prawie przeskoczyły iskry w momencie, gdy dotknął Draco. Nie wytrzyma długo. W tym stanie powinien zamknąć się gdzieś na cztery spusty, zanim rzuci się na… Malfoya.  
_Gdzie jest Snape? Do cholery, gdzie on jest, kiedy go potrzebuję?!_  
— Jesteś w rezydencji, na strychu. Bezpieczny — zaczął drżącym z wysiłku głosem, chcąc uspokoić zdezorientowanego i chyba nie całkiem przytomnego czarodzieja. _Bezpieczny? Jak cholera_! — Malfoy, wiesz, gdzie jest Snape?

Ślizgon zaczął odzyskiwać jasność umysłu. Złapał się za głowę, gdy powoli wszystkie szczegóły ostatnich dni wracały na swoje miejsce.

— On tam został — szepnął, blednąc i podnosząc głowę z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy. — Został z nim.

— Z kim? — zapytał Potter, choć jednocześnie nie chciał poznać odpowiedzi.

Bał się jej i czuł jednocześnie, że będzie taka, a nie inna. Po prostu to wiedział.

Przełknął głośno i czekał na odpowiedź.

— Z Rudolfem Lestrange'em.

Harry zbladł jeszcze bardziej, choć brak magii i tak już powodował, że na zdrowego nie wyglądał.

— On go zabije — szepnął.

— Musimy go ratować. Specjalnie tu po ciebie wróciłem.

—Nic z tego, przynajmniej w tej chwili. Ledwo się ruszam z głodu.

Spojrzał na Malfoya, czując, że niebawem na poparcie tych słów albo straci przytomność, albo po prostu się pożywi wbrew woli Draco i swojej własnej.  
Musiał coś zrobić, by zatrzymać zżerający go od środka głód. Dopiero wtedy będzie miał szansę na wymyślenie jakiegokolwiek planu uwolnienia Snape'a z rąk Lestrange'a.  
Na samą myśl o tym potworze w ludzkiej skórze poczuł, że gdyby mógł, to by zwymiotował. Tu gdzie siedział.  
_Cztery… cztery dni… Szlag!  
_— Nie dam rady, Malfoy — powtórzył, ciężko łapiąc powietrze. — Muszę się pożywić. Najlepiej od ciebie. Wierz mi, nie mam na to ochoty w równym stopniu, co ty.  
Podparł się o łóżko i niebezpiecznie się zachwiał.

Widział, jak blondyn głośno przełyka.

— Naprawdę jesteś w stanie go uratować? — zapytał Draco.

— Raczej tak. Lepiej się pośpiesz, bo jak wpadnę szał głodu, to nie będziesz mieć już nic do gadania.

Malfoy uniósł się na łokciu z uśmieszkiem, który bardzo dobrze został zapamiętany przez Pottera jeszcze z Hogwartu.

— Dobrze, zgodzę się, ale pod jednym warunkiem.

— Jakim?

— To ja tu rządzę.

Brwi Pottera uniosły się na chwilę, miał nawet ochotę coś powiedzieć, ale skinął tylko głową i zaczął się rozbierać.

— Jak _panicz_ ma ochotę? — zapytał z dziwną pustką w głosie.

— Połóż się na plecach. Chcę wszystko widzieć, gdy będę cię brał. — Z jego twarzy nie schodził perfidny uśmieszek.

On, w przeciwieństwie do inkuba, nie musiał się rozbierać, bo przy opatrywaniu Potter zdjął z niego koszulę i spodnie. Zsunął tylko bokserki i uklęknął w nogach łóżka, czekając na Harry'ego. Jego członek chyba na samą myśl o tym, co ma zamiar zrobić, był już sztywny i w pełnej gotowości.

Harry bez słowa zrzucił ubranie i położył się tak, jak blondyn chciał. Zastanawiał się, jak będzie smakował. A ten uśmiech błądzący po wargach Malfoya, zimny i dość paskudny spowodował, że z trudem powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami.

_Jeśli durny, czystokrwisty czarodziej chce się tak bawić, proszę uprzejmie, ale niestety musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Z tą miną może przysporzyć sobie jedynie zmarszczek_, pomyślał pogardliwie.  
Malfoy pożerał demona wzrokiem, taksując go i zaciskając dłoń na swoim pobudzonym już członku.  
— Unieś nogi i trzymaj je, dopóki ci nie każę inaczej.  
Potter w milczeniu wykonał polecenie i jedynie cicho syknął, gdy Draco przysunął się, a następnie bez specjalnych ceregieli wbił się w niego jednym pchnięciem. Głęboko i brutalnie.  
— Severus miał rację… — sapnął Malfoy, próbując otrząsnąć się z pierwszego oszołomienia cudowną ciasnotą.

Potter intuicyjnie nie odważył się nawet jęknąć. Miał swoje podejrzenia, że to właśnie obudziłoby bestię w Ślizgonie. Skoro nawet nie pofatygował się, aby go przygotować, to co jeszcze gorszego może mu wpaść do tego tlenionego łba. Trzymał dłonie pod swoimi kolanami, starając się jak najbardziej rozluźnić, by członek Malfoya nie sprawił mu zbyt dużej krzywdy.

Draco przymknął na krótką chwilę oczy, powoli poruszając się w inkubie i wchodząc z każdym pchnięciem coraz głębiej, gdy mięśnie odbytu otwierały się przed nim. Uczucie było nieziemskie. Miał już kilku partnerów za sobą, ale nie natrafił dotąd na tak ciasnego i gorącego. Miał wrażenie, jakby był pierwszym i jedynym, który do tej pory posiadł inkuba. Ale przecież prawda była zupełnie inna. Potter musiał mieć dużo więcej kochanków niż on więc jak, na miłość Merlina, mógł być taki idealny?

— Merlinie, Potter, mam ochotę tak cię przerżnąć, że nie będziesz mógł się ruszyć — jęknął, łapiąc go za nogi i zaczynając brać go tak mocno, że Harry złapał się tylko za ramę łóżka i sapnął głośno.

Harry naprawdę potrzebował energii Malfoya i miał cichą nadzieję, że czarodziej szybko zacznie ją uwalniać. Gdyby nie jego doświadczenie połączone z odpowiednim użyciem jego własnej magii, jeszcze trochę, a ten czystokrwisty kretyn swoim zachowaniem sprawiłby, że zamiast natychmiast ruszać po Severusa, zostaliby tu jeszcze przynajmniej przez dzień, albo i dłużej.  
Zmarnowaliby tak cenny czas, bo_ paniczowi_ zechciało się odgrywać bezmózgiego samca alfę.  
Inkub starał się, jak mógł, by zdusić dyskomfort i jak najprędzej przywołać magię Ślizgona do siebie.  
Pożywi się, odzyska szybko siły, a wtedy sobie porozmawiają o pewnych rzeczach. Bardzo poważnie.  
Wreszcie mało przyjemne wrażenia zaczynały się powoli zacierać, zastępowane przez te dużo znośniejsze.  
Równie nieśmiało pojawiały się blade smugi magii i znajome ciepło, towarzyszące chwili, kiedy mógł się pożywiać. Bez zastanowienia zaczął to robić i jednocześnie usłyszał głośniejszy, zaskoczony okrzyk Malfoya.  
Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Czyżby _panicz _o czymś zapomniał? To była transakcja wiązana: przyjemność za magię. Nic więcej.

Zaskoczenie Draco było ogromne, ale nie potrafił już przestać. Pożądanie wzięło nad nim górę i jedyne, co mógł teraz robić, to dążyć do celu, do spełnienia. Nie zwracał uwagi już na nic. Nadal go nie interesowało, czy sprawia partnerowi ból, tylko wsuwał i wysuwał swój członek z wąskiego otworu Pottera z głośnymi krzykami przyjemności, intensywnie rozchodzącej się po jego ciele. Z każdym pchnięciem chciał więcej i mocniej, wciąż nie mogąc się nadziwić cudowną ciasnotą demona.

Inkub pozwalał mu na to, ale jednocześnie i on się nie ograniczał. Ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem obserwował Malfoya, który przymknął oczy, a sam pobudzał swój członek, pochłaniając z każdą chwilą coraz więcej magii Ślizgona. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru go oszczędzać, skoro i jemu tego nie darowano.

Wkrótce ruchy blondyna stały się coraz bardziej nieskładne i Harry wiedział, że ten niebawem dojdzie. To była kwestia zaledwie minuty, może dwóch. Chcąc, by to stało się jak najprędzej, mocniej na niego napierał, napinając i rozluźniając mięśnie wokół jego penisa.  
Jak na takiego kretyna, Malfoy smakował zaskakująco dobrze. Choć nieco inaczej niż Snape, którego magia miała posmak i intensywny zapach czekolady, oczywiście gorzkiej. Z kolei Draco był orzeźwiający, niczym słodkie, lekko kwaskowe, soczyste jabłka.  
Inkub wyczuł moment, w którym czarodziej szczytował i z głośniejszym jękiem sam doszedł.  
Wyczerpany Malfoy prawie na niego upadł, ciężko oddychając. Potter tylko prychnął i zepchnął go z siebie.

— Jeśli jeszcze raz _panicz_ zacznie odgrywać kretyna, nie będzie miał więcej okazji, by posiąść kogokolwiek — zagroził lodowatym, niebezpiecznym tonem, choć blondyn i tak niewiele teraz kojarzył. Inkub wyssał z niego większą ilość magii i ten nie mógł się nawet za bardzo poruszyć. Potter patrzył na niego ze złośliwą satysfakcją.

— Nie ruszaj się stąd. Idę po Severusa, w tym stanie tylko byś mi przeszkadzał.

Nie bardzo było widać ze strony Ślizgona reakcję, więc Harry szybko się ubrał i aportował w jedyne znane mu miejsce pobytu Lestrange'a, gdzie jednocześnie mężczyzna mógł przetrzymywać Snape'a.

Nie mylił się.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ostrzeżenie:** Ostre gore. Odradzamy tym, co mają delikatną naturę i słabe nerwy.

**Cz.6**

Harry zadrżał i przełknął głośno. Wracając do miejsca, z którego tak niedawno uciekł. Pojawił się tuż przed swoim poprzednim żywicielem. Mógł się tu bez problemu aportować, bo właśnie specjalnie dla niego stworzono to pomieszczenie, a dokładniej dla uciechy Rudolfa.

Nic się nie zmieniło. Wnętrze nadal przywodziło na myśl tylko jedno: salę tortur. Ze wszystkim, co mogło się przydać Lestrange'owi, by ten mógł się zrelaksować.

Za swoimi plecami usłyszał znajomy głos:

— Witam, Stworzonko ty moje. Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać. Malfoy smakował?

W tej samej chwili na szyi Pottera zatrzasnęła się obroża, a on sam został brutalnie zaciągnięty do najbliższego kąta. To był także ten moment, w którym Harry zauważył skuloną postać pod przeciwległą ścianą. Nie mógł jej jednak pomóc, obroża właśnie zablokowała całą jego magię. Całkowicie zapomniał o tej zabawce Lestrange'a.

Niezbyt udanie ten ratunek się zapowiadał.

Mężczyzna uśmiechał się paskudnie, cmokając z zadowoleniem, gdy zauważył strach w oczach Pottera. Podszedł do niego i pstryknął palcem. W tym samym momencie ubranie Harry'ego zostało zdematerializowane, a następnie coś zimnego oplotło się wokół jego nadgarstków i kostek.  
— Muszę cię nauczyć posłuszeństwa, Stworzonko ty moje — powiedział z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku, przesuwając końcówką różdżki po bladym policzku inkuba. — Jeśli będziesz grzeczny, to nie zabiorę cię od razu do Czarnego Pana. Bo widzisz, Severus nie był zbyt chętny do brania udziału w moich zabawach.

Harry otworzył jeszcze szerzej oczy. Cokolwiek Lestrange zrobił, lub chciał zrobić Snape'owi, musiało to być okropne. Jak udało się smokowi odmówić, nie wiedział.

Teraz jednak zaczął martwić się o siebie, bo raczej zwykłego zbliżenia nie mógł się spodziewać po tym mężczyźnie. Postawny, całkiem dobrze zbudowany, miał się czym pochwalić, ale jednocześnie wykorzystywał to tylko i wyłącznie dla własnej przyjemności i chorych fantazji.

Zestaw jego zabawek zawsze stał przygotowany na małym, ruchomym stoliku i właśnie teraz Rudolf przesuwał go do unieruchomionego Pottera. Jednak zanim zabrał się do użycia swoich narzędzi, zrobił coś jeszcze.

Owo zimne coś, po bliższym przypatrzeniu się, okazało się mocnymi linkami, wzmocnionymi dodatkowo jakimś materiałem. Przeznaczenie było oczywiste. Miały nie obcierać skóry ofiary, ale jednocześnie utrzymywać ją sztywno w jednej pozycji.

Inkub szarpnął się jak szalony, starając się uwolnić z krępujących więzów. Wiedział, że prosząc, lub może bardziej błagając Lestrange'a o zostawienie go w spokoju, nie wskóra nic. To jedynie pobudzało go do zadawania bólu i ran.

Rudolf, szybkim ruchem różdżki, zmienił położenie Harry'ego tak, że ten wisiał teraz zgięty nad podłogą na wysokości pasa oprawcy, z ledwością dotykając stopami kamiennej posadzki.

Mężczyzna powoli rozpiął spodnie i wyciągnął z nich sporych rozmiarów penisa,. Inkub tylko zacisnął zęby, domyślając się, co tamten zamierza. Był na straconej pozycji, ale i tak próbował walczyć.

— Otwórz usta — rozkazał, a gdy Potter nie wykonał polecenia, rzucił kolejne zaklęcie.

W ustach młodzieńca pojawił się rozszerzacz. Teraz, nawet jeśli by chciał, nie mógł ich zamknąć. Rudolf przesunął palcem po policzku demona i syknął:

— Przecież wiesz, że ja nie lubię odmowy, Stworzonko ty moje.

Ujął w dłoń swój członek i włożył go w usta Harry'ego, a kiedy ten próbował się odsunąć, uderzył go krótkim pejczem, który przywołał ze stolika. Uderzenie spowodowało, że Potter podskoczył w stronę oprawcy, pochłaniając jego penisa po same jądra. W tej pozycji Lestrange przytrzymał go i nie pozwolił się odsunąć, delektując się własną przyjemnością. Nie interesowało go, że inkub nie może oddychać, a jego oczy szybko wypełniają się łzami.

Po chwili mężczyzna zaczął się poruszać, jednocześnie szukając czegoś na stoliku.

Harry, mając przed oczami tylko coraz bardziej prężącą się męskość, nie widział, co się dzieje, ale zrozumiał to natychmiast, gdy coś sporych rozmiarów wtargnęło w jego wejście.

Jęknął z pełnymi ustami i w tej samej chwili Rudolf wszedł w niego głęboko, prawie podrażniając przełyk. Zabawa nad wyraz podobała się mężczyźnie, bo pomiędzy pchnięciami w bezbronne usta, a intensywnym wbijaniem sporych rozmiarów wibratora pomiędzy pośladki Pottera, jęczał z przyjemności.

Nagle jednak przerwał i zaśmiał się krótko.

— Może jednak zmienimy pozycję, bo ucieka mi widok czegoś ładnego.

Kolejny ruch różdżki i Potter został obrócony na plecy. Nogi rozłożone zostały szeroko na boki i w całej okazałości ukazał się cieknący powoli członek inkuba. Harry przymknął oczy ze wstydu. Niestety jego rasa zawsze tak reagowała, nawet jeśli on sam tego nie chciał. Na seks odpowiadał pożądaniem. I chyba to najbardziej bawiło Rudolfa.

— Piękny jesteś, Stworzonko ty moje. Cudowny, ale wracajmy do zabawy.

Złapał Harry'ego za włosy i pociągnął jego głowę w dół, ponownie wchodząc w rozszerzone usta. Ponieważ w tej pozycji miał już utrudniony dostęp do ciągle tkwiącego w wejściu wibratora, znów zmienił położenie lin. Biodra Pottera uniosły się nieznacznie, tak by śmierciożerca mógł dosięgnąć swojej zabawki, a jednocześnie, by krew nie spłynęła za szybko do głowy ofiary. Wiszący w tej pozycji inkub przyciągał uwagę i Lestrange podziwiał go przez moment.

— Bardzo ładnie się dziś prezentujesz — mruknął mężczyzna, wbijając się w gorące usta, po czym zajął się energicznym wyciąganiem i wkładaniem z powrotem wibratora w wejście demona.

Nagle o jego policzek otarł się sączący już penis Pottera. Złośliwy uśmiech zagościł na ustach Rudolfa.

— Ten jeden raz myślę, że ci pozwolę — rzucił i polizał członek swojej ofiary.

Harry już drżał z pożądania, które krążyło po całym ciele. Obroża ograniczała jego pożywianie się, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie mógł osiągnąć spełnienia. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiał bezsilnie przyjmować Lestrange'a tak głęboko, jak tamten miał ochotę się wbić. Jednocześnie sam zaczął przesuwać się coraz szybciej pomiędzy wargami mężczyzny, który mu na to łaskawie pozwolił, cały czas manipulując przy jego odbycie. Po krótkiej chwili, wystarczyło jedno, ostre pchnięcie wibratorem, żeby Potter doszedł, wydając z siebie krótki, zdławiony krzyk. W tym samym momencie jego usta zalała sperma Rudolfa, który zadbał, by inkub wszystko przełknął.

— Smaczne z ciebie Stworzonko — rzucił Rudolf, obracając powoli Harry'ego do pozycji leżącej i zniżając go do ławy, na którą zmęczone ciało inkuba opadło bez sił. — Za chwilę znów się tobą zajmę, Stworzonko ty moje.

Potter nie wiedział czy ma płakać, czy krzyczeć. To nie mogło się znów zdarzyć. Nie chciał tu być. Nie chciał tak być traktowany.

Obserwował przerażony, jak wcale niezmęczony Lestrange, przegląda swoje zabawki. Nie pofatygował się nawet do wyciągnięcia z ofiary ciągle pracującego sprzętu, co powodowało, że inkub zaczynał ponownie odczuwać podniecenie. Rudolf zdążył doskonale poznać jego ciało i wiedział, jakie rozmiary zabawek pobudzają prostatę demona.

Harry przeklinał się za swoją naiwność, głupotę oraz głód. To one były przyczyną tego, że stał się bezwolną ofiarą w rękach nienasyconego, okrutnego mężczyzny, pozwalając mu poznać swoje słabe strony.  
Cały drżał z wysiłku i wściekłości na samego siebie.

_Czy nie mogę raz pomyśleć, zanim zacznę działać?_

Rudolf wreszcie się zdecydował. Gdy Harry ujrzał, co ten wziął w dłonie, chciał wrzeszczeć ze strachu, ale nadal miał zablokowane usta. Mężczyzna z okropnym uśmiechem zdjął mu rozszerzacz i pogłaskał po policzku.

— Będziesz dla mnie grzecznie krzyczał, prawda?

Harry potrząsnął w panice głową, starając się uciec poza zasięg jego rąk, ale liny były zaklęte i słuchały tylko Lestrange'a. Sztylet i szczypce mogły oznaczać tylko jedno; Rudolf chce go znów okaleczyć.

Gdy ostrze dotknęło jego lewej ręki, całkowicie spanikował, choć wiedział, że to dopiero początek zabaw tego człowieka. Mimo to zaczął krzyczeć.

— Nieee!

Na mężczyznę zadziałało to zupełnie inaczej, Rudolf zdawał się rozkoszować sytuacją. Im mocniej młodzieniec się bronił, tym bardziej on stawał się zawzięty. Nie przeszkadzały mu rozpaczliwe próby uwolnienia z magicznych więzów, ani wrzaski Harry'ego. Wręcz przeciwnie – delektował się nimi. Gdy upływ krwi z ran stał się zbyt duży, poił młodego eliksirami, także przygotowanymi na stoliku. Miał ich tam kilkanaście i co najmniej raz użył niemal każdego. Eliksir czuwania podał mu zaraz po pierwszej utracie przytomności.

Nie mogąc jej stracić i nie mając już sił na krzyki, Harry tylko cicho jęczał, gdy sztylet zagłębiał się raz po raz w jego ciele.

— Nie podoba ci się moja zabawa? — zapytał złośliwie Rudolf. — Przecież od tego jesteś, do zabawy.

Spojrzenie Pottera zburzyło coś w Lestrange'u. Grymas wściekłości przebiegł przez jego twarz i w efekcie inkub otrzymał cios w twarz. Wrzask bólu rozszedł się po sali echem. Rudolf w napadzie szału nie zauważył, że w dłoni nadal trzymał sztylet i jego ostrze przejechało podczas uderzenia po twarzy Pottera. Harry krzyknął znowu, jednak dużo słabiej. Nic nie widział, jedynie czuł, jak coś lepkiego i gorącego spływa mu po twarzy.

Jak przez mgłę usłyszał głos Lestrange'a, który parskając bezdusznym śmiechem, zwrócił się do zwiniętej postaci leżącej pod przeciwległą ścianą.  
— Podoba ci się spektakl, Snape? Mówiłem, że będzie krzyczał. To dopiero początek, on jest nienasyconym, podrzędnym Stworzonkiem i celem jego egzystencji jest jedynie obsługiwanie lepszych. Za to, że mi umknął bez pozwolenia, należy mu się _kara_, nie sądzisz? Zauważyłem, że uleczyłeś jego plecy. Cudownie.  
Rudolf przywołał do siebie te same zaostrzone szczypce, którymi oszpecił ciało Harry'ego kilka tygodni wcześniej. Do jego uszu doszedł wspaniały, cudowny dźwięk: zdławiony, zbolały szloch.

_Tak, Potter był wspaniałym Stworzonkiem. Jego zabawką, tylko i wyłącznie jego. _  
Severus powoli uniósł głowę i przyjrzał się mężczyźnie, nie zdradzając swoich zamiarów, ani emocji.

Lestrange odwrócił się do niego tyłem i to był duży błąd.  
Gdy uwaga Rudolfa skupiona była na Potterze, on starał się niepostrzeżenie uwolnić z podobnych lin, które owijały się wokół inkuba. Miał nad nim jednak sporą przewagę. Swobodny dostęp do swojej smoczej magii, dzięki której mógł przejąć kontrolę nad magicznymi więzami.  
Magia smoków była potężniejsza od tej należącej do zwykłych ludzi, a teraz dochodził do niej również gniew. Smoczy gniew, przebudzony bólem Harry'ego.  
Widząc, jak przedmiotowo Lestrange traktuje inkuba i co zamierza jeszcze mu zrobić, ten gniew zaczął przepełniać go całego. Strząsnął liny i zerwał się na równe nogi. W jednej chwili doskoczył do czarodzieja i pchnął go, absolutnie zaskoczonego na kamienną ścianę. Rozległ się głośny jęk i jednocześnie liny oplotły ciasno ręce i nogi, niespodziewającego się niczego Rudolfa.  
— Przyjemnie? — zapytał Snape swoim jedwabiście mrocznym głosem i ścisnął dłonią szyję szarpiącego się mężczyzny, gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Pokręcił pobłażająco głową i dodał po chwili, koncentrując się: — Jak sobie chcesz. Mam jedną radę na przyszłość. Nie lekceważ istot magicznych, Lestrange. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co zrobią.  
Śmierciożerca otworzył szeroko oczy, kiedy poczuł wściekły ból rozchodzący się po jego ciele. Nie potrafił zlokalizować jego źródła, choć musiał być zadany jakimś zaklęciem. To nie była żadna ze znanych mu klątw, ani zaklęć torturujących, a znał je przecież wszystkie. Po krótkiej chwili ból wzrósł do tego stopnia, że z jego zaciętych ust wyrwał się długi i głośny krzyk, a ciało przestało się szamotać.  
— Bardzo ładnie, Lestrange — mruknął Severus ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Zerknął na przeróżne przedmioty na ruchomym stoliku i przyznał: — Masz tu całkiem interesujące zabawki. Ciekawe, czy sam się nimi _bawiłeś_, czy jedynie używałeś ich na swoich bezbronnych ofiarach, hm?

Snape, nie odrywając od niego morderczego, chłodnego spojrzenia, podniósł leżące na posadzce szczypce i przesunął ostrożnie palcem po zakrzywionych, podobnych do szponów końcach. Zbliżył je do poszarzałej nagle twarzy Rudolfa i, nie zważając na próbę odsunięcia się mężczyzny, sunął nimi po jego policzku, kierując się w dół. Zadrapania zaczęły krwawić. Nieznacznie.  
— Tom powinien był cię ostrzec, że nie należy mnie prowokować.  
Prostym zaklęciem unieruchomił na nowo walczącego z więzami czarodzieja. Fakt, że Rudolf nie miał na sobie koszuli, ułatwiał to, co zamierzał. Zanim przystąpił do dzieła, przywołał do siebie kilka drobiazgów ze stolika i otoczył ich obu silnym zaklęciem prywatności. Potter nie musiał tego słyszeć. Miał wystarczająco dużo nowego materiału do swoich koszmarów.  
Snape powstrzymał się przed dalszym użyciem magii, smocza część jego umysłu żądała krwi i wrzasków. Bez trudu mógł uzyskać to, czego pragnął bez czarów. Przysunął się do jego ucha i mruknął zimno, podobnie jak to zrobił z inkubem parę dni wcześniej:  
— Chcesz wiedzieć, co z tobą zrobię, Lestrange? Na początek pokażę ci, jak przyjemnie można się pobawić twoimi zabawkami. A potem, gdy się o tym przekonasz, poznasz, czym naprawdę jest gniew smoka.

Najpierw naciął sztyletem długie szramy od piersi po biodra, jedna obok drugiej. Rudolf jęczał cały czas, co przywołało jedynie paskudny uśmiech na twarz mistrza eliksirów. Następnie Snape zahaczył ostrzem szczypiec o skórę nad lewym sutkiem mężczyzny i pociągnął. Powolnym, ale mocnym ruchem zdarł długi, wąski jej pas, zatrzymując się dopiero na wysokości bioder. Zupełnie zignorował krzyk Rudolfa, powtarzając tę czynność kilkukrotnie, zmieniając jedynie miejsce. Nudząc się wkrótce wrzaskami, przestał na krótką chwilę, przyglądając się swemu dziełu. Tors i brzuch śmierciożercy dosłownie spływał krwią; ale to nie zaspokoiło Snape'a, wręcz przeciwnie, sprawiło, że żądza mordu rosła w nim z każdą chwilą. Mimo to wiedział, że w tym stanie mężczyzna raczej długo nie będzie przytomny, ale przecież sam kiedyś był śmierciożercą i doskonale pamiętał, co zrobić, by utrzymać ofiarę jak najdłużej w świadomości. Odpowiednie zaklęcie i eliksiry, które Rudolf miał przygotowane dla własnych ofiar, zatrzymało upływ krwi, ale nie ból.  
Odłożył zakrwawione szczypce i wziął w dłonie jeden ze sztucznych penisów, które Rudolf musiał kolekcjonować. Pora pokazać mu do czego służą.  
— Tym razem nie będzie ci przyjemnie, zapewniam — obiecał z lodowatym uśmieszkiem i jednym ruchem dłoni obrócił całkowicie przytomnego, ale pogrążonego w bólu mężczyznę. Niebawem usłyszał dużo bardziej donośny krzyk, gdy pokaźnych rozmiarów zabawka rozciągała jego nieprzygotowane w żaden sposób wejście.

Harry trząsł się z wyczerpania, strachu i bólu. Niespodziewanie wsunięty głęboko w niego wibrator przestał pracować i wysunął się, wypchnięty przez niego samego. Zapanowała cisza, która prawdę mówiąc, zaczęła go niepokoić. Nie słyszał Lestrange'a, a nie miał sił na to, by chociaż się obrócić.  
Chciał, by to oczekiwanie już się skończyło. Perspektywa kolejnego zbliżenia z Rudolfem budziła w nim jedynie wstyd i chęć palnięcia sobie w łeb Avadą Kedavrą. Zwłaszcza, że świadkiem jego upokorzenia był Severus, którego przybył uratować.  
_Znakomity wybawca ze mnie. Po prostu lepszego nie ma! _

__Severus powoli zaczynał odczuwać satysfakcję, doprowadzając Lestrange'a do stanu, w którym ten błagał o litość, krzycząc coraz słabiej. Jednak smocza natura żądała więcej. Zadziałał instynktownie, uwalniając swoją magię, która gęsto otoczyła jego ofiarę i zadała jej nowy ból; agresywnie, brutalnie pochłaniając jej energię. Gdy Lestrange zorientował się, co się dzieje, wydał z siebie ciekawy, prawie zwierzęcy skowyt, który z upływem kolejnych minut słabł i cichł.  
— Nie umrzesz, Lestrange, to mogę ci obiecać — odezwał się Snape, a jego zimny ton nie zapowiadał niczego, co miałoby przynieść ulgę w cierpieniu. Nowe sposoby jego zadawania owszem, ale nie ulgę.  
— P-pieprz się, Snape — wykrztusił czarodziej, zwieszając głowę.  
— Nie jesteś w moim typie. — Mistrz eliksirów szarpnął go za włosy zmuszając, by spojrzał na niego. — Widzę, że pora na kolejną lekcję_._

— Boli…

Ten cichy jęk zdołał jakoś przebić się przez wściekłość Severusa i zwrócić jego uwagę. Choć ocknął go wrzask Pottera, gniew całkowicie wymazał istnienie inkuba zaraz po rzuceniu zaklęcia wyciszającego. Czar musiał opaść chwilę wcześniej, gdy zaczął pochłaniać magię i z Rudolfa i z pobliskiego otoczenia. Zostawił natychmiast śmierciożercę i podbiegł do młodego. Widok nie był zbyt miły. Twarz demona była zwrócona w przeciwną stronę, a kiedy ujął ją w dłonie, chcąc odwrócić, Harry krzyknął z bólu. Włosy na jego twarzy zlepione były ciągle płynącą krwią.

Gniew smoka znów zaczął w nim narastać, ale hamował go resztkami silnej woli. Teraz młody bardziej go potrzebował, a z Rudolfem policzy się kiedy indziej. Zabrał bandaże ze stolika i zaczął delikatnie opatrywać rany. Bez odpowiednich eliksirów nic więcej nie mógł teraz zrobić. Przełknął głośno, gdy zobaczył, jak biegnie rana na twarzy inkuba. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Chwilę później, z Harrym na rękach, deportował się z powrotem do rezydencji.

Snape nie chciał zostawiać rannego Pottera pod opieką kogoś obcego, w niewielkim szpitalu nieopodal rezydencji. Niestety, rodzaj i charakter zadanych ran, urazów zarówno zewnętrznych, jak i wewnętrznych oraz natura Harry'ego mogły budzić jedynie niepotrzebne pytania. Nawet w świecie magii obcowanie z demonem było czymś niezwykłym.  
Od razu aportował się na strychu. Jego chrześniak, który z pewnością tam był, mógł pomóc mu w przygotowaniu szeregu niezbędnych mikstur. Całe szczęście, że w pobliżu działała całkiem dobrze wyposażona apteka i mieli gdzie się zaopatrzyć w odpowiednie ingrediencje.  
_Durny sukub!_, pomyślał Snape, zerkając na wciąż przytomnego, bladego jak ściana Pottera. Owinięte wokół jego twarzy bandaże już były przesiąknięte krwią. Podobnie było z lewą ręką.  
Severus zaklął szpetnie, kopniakiem otwierając drzwi do sypialni.  
— O! Wróci… — Draco leżał na łóżku i przeglądał jakieś papiery. Gdy zobaczył, że Snape trzyma w ramionach krwawiącego, bladego jak śmierć i co gorsza, nienaturalnie przytomnego Pottera, zerwał się natychmiast. — Lestrange… Na Merlina, co się stało?!  
Severus nie odpowiedział, tylko najdelikatniej jak potrafił, ułożył rannego na poduszkach i zaczął wydawać polecenia dawnemu podopiecznemu.  
— Pamiętasz odtrutki? Będziemy musieli szybko przygotować kilka z nich. A potem parę innych eliksirów uzdrawiających specjalnie nakierowanych na inkuby. Przygotuj dwa stanowiska do warzenia. W sąsiednim pokoju znajdziesz kuchenkę turystyczną, przyda się. Niestety nie mam zbyt wielu odpowiednich ingrediencji. Ja je zdobędę, a ty w tym czasie przypilnujesz tego idioty.  
Draco skinął głową i bez słowa wyszedł. Snape usiadł, spojrzał z dezaprobatą na Pottera i syknął cicho, ostrożnie odwijając bandaż z jego bezwładnej ręki:  
— Czy twoje akcje ratunkowe muszą się tak kończyć? Mało ci było poprzednich blizn? Jeśli masz chęć zakończyć żywot, daj mi znać.

Młody nie reagował na jego słowa, był już w takim stanie, że tkwił na granicy świadomości. Eliksiry uniemożliwiały mu utratę przytomności, ale ciało było już nazbyt wyczerpane. Snape zmienił te najgorzej wyglądające opatrunki, wykorzystując jeszcze resztki maści z poprzedniego leczenia, ale niewiele mogły pomóc, skoro ich działanie było usypiające, a młody nie mógł zasnąć. Dopóki nie zrobi odpowiedniego antidotum, każde użycie maści pójdzie na marne. Opuścił sypialnię i nakazał Draco siedzieć przy Harrym cały czas, aż do jego powrotu.

— Kto tu kogo w końcu ratował, Potter — zironizował na początek, gdy mistrz eliksirów opuścił strych.

— Malfoy? — zapytał cicho Harry, jakby dopiero teraz do niego dotarła obecność Ślizgona.— Wiesz, że jesteś kiepski w łóżku? Chyba nikt cię w życiu nie przeleciał, skoro jesteś takim chamem dla partnera.

— Bredzisz, Potter — warknął arystokrata, dotknięty tymi słowami do żywego. Nie mógł jednak zrobić nic więcej, bo inaczej pogorszyłby tylko stan rannego.

— Nie chcę tu leżeć — jęknął znów młody, kuląc się, ale zaraz ponownie prostując, gdy rany dały o sobie znać. — Przenieś mnie do salonu, dopóki nie uwarzycie antyeliksirów. Nie chcę tu być sam. Nie w tej ciemności.

Draco nadal jeszcze nie miał okazji wypytać Severusa, co się dokładnie stało i jak poważne są rany Pottera.  
Bandaż na oczach byłego Gryfona, pomimo zmiany już był przesiąknięty, choć teraz nie tak bardzo, jak w chwili powrotu do rezydencji. Opatrunki na całym jego ciele wyglądały podobnie.  
— W porządku, ale nie złaź z łóżka, bo coś potrącisz, nic nie widząc.  
Przelewitował ostrożnie całe łóżko do salonu i zaczął przygotowywać wszystko do warzenia eliksirów. Nagła cisza ze strony Pottera zwróciła w pewnej chwili jego uwagę, a po sprawdzeniu okazało się, że pomimo eliksiru czuwania inkub zapadł w jakiś rodzaj letargu. Organizm nie wytrzymał.  
— Lepiej, żebyś już wrócił — warknął Draco, myśląc o Snape'ie, bo naprawdę nie wiedział, co teraz powinien robić.

Czy cucić rannego, czy lepiej zostawić go w tym stanie?

Przypatrywał się owiniętemu w zakrwawione opatrunki i niereagującemu na nic Potterowi z rosnącym przerażeniem na twarzy. Nagle zupełnie przestał być ciekawy tego, co wydarzyło się podczas niefortunnej akcji ratunkowej. W swojej dość krótkiej karierze śmierciożercy nieraz widział ofiary tortur, jednak widok krwi zawsze budził w nim mocno mieszane uczucia. Podszedł do inkuba, delikatnie dotykając jego czoła. Niemal w tym samym momencie cofnął rękę – wilgotna od potu i krwi skóra aż parzyła. Nie radząc sobie zbyt dobrze z bezradnością, Malfoy zaczął głośno przeklinać sytuację.

— Twoje zachowanie jemu w niczym nie pomoże, ani nie zmieni tego, co się stało, Draco. — Początkowo myślał, że się przesłyszał, ale po chwili odetchnął z ulgą. Snape będzie wiedział, co robić.

Severus zrzucił delikatną pelerynę, którą zasłonił zniszczone ubranie, wychodząc w pośpiechu i zakasując rękawy poszarpanej, brudnej koszuli, podszedł z dość pokaźnym zawiniątkiem do Pottera. Wystarczyła krótka chwila, by błyskawicznie podjął decyzję. Musiał jak najszybciej przetransportować inkuba do swojego domu. Niestety już czuł, jak powoli opuszczają go siły. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie był aż tak zmęczony. Zacisnął zęby i warknął do stojącego nieopodal blondyna:

— Potrzebuję ciepłej wody, mydła i czystego ręcznika. Pospiesz się!


	7. Chapter 7

**Cz.7. **

Severus chyba nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak zmęczony. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na luksus upragnionego odpoczynku, Draco nie posiadał ani doświadczenia, ani wiedzy, by zostawić Pottera całkowicie pod jego opieką. A on zwyczajnie nie wiedział, czy da radę uwarzyć odpowiednie mikstury. Czuł zbliżający się silny atak swojej choroby. To było nieuchronne, choć powinien się cieszyć, że jego prywatny wróg był zadziwiająco łaskawy przez ostatnie dni. Jeśli atak nastąpiłby wtedy, z całą pewnością zdechłby w tej przeklętej dziurze.

Prychnął gniewnie, starając się zebrać całą energię, jaka w nim pozostała. Nawet gdyby Potter nie znajdował się w tak krytycznym stanie, on nie byłby w stanie zmrużyć oka mimo swojego zmęczenia. Coś kazało mu zignorować swój narastający dyskomfort i działać. Szybko. Widząc przesiąknięte opatrunki, które ponownie wymagały zmiany po tak krótkim czasie, mistrz eliksirów wiedział, że kolejna aportacja może jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć stan Pottera. I jego własny. Adrenalina, dzięki której jego umysł pracował na przyśpieszonych obrotach, powoli opadała, a on czuł, jak obezwładnia go ból i potworne zmęczenie. Zacisnął zęby i warknął do stojącego nieopodal Draco:  
— Potrzebuję ciepłej wody, mydła i czystego ręcznika. Pośpiesz się.

Podczas, gdy Malfoy przynosił wszystko, on obudził inkuba.

— Musisz być przytomny, Potter. Nie mogę cię leczyć, gdy jesteś na granicy śpiączki.

— Paskuda? — jęknął cicho młody i próbował unieść pokaleczoną rękę, ale ból spowodował tylko, że kolejny raz syknął. — Co się dzieje? Dlaczego tu tak cie… — urwał i przełknął głośno.

Zaczął wpadać w panikę i drugą ręką dotknął twarzy, znów krzywiąc się z bólu. Severus złapał jego dłoń i odłożył na bok.

— Zaraz się tym zajmę, tylko bądź przytomny, dopóki nie podam ci eliksirów.

Potter powoli skinął głową, zachłannie łapiąc powietrze.

Draco pomógł Severusowi unieść rannego, i zaczęli obmywać go z zakrzepłej już krwi. W międzyczasie samodzielnego już opatrywania ręki, Snape wydawał polecenia, co Ślizgon ma przygotowywać, by jak najszybciej uwarzyć wymagane mikstury. Po zakończeniu wstępnego opatrywania sam dokończał eliksiry, cały czas pilnując, czy Harry jest przytomny.

— Mów coś, nie mogę co chwilę na ciebie zerkać — burknął, odgarniając z bezgłośnym jękiem kosmyk włosów, którego odwrócony do niego plecami Draco nie zdołał dostrzec.

Zmęczenie coraz bardziej dawało mu się we znaki.

— Boli.

— Wiem. Zaraz temu zaradzimy, tylko nie odfruń, bo wtedy będzie dużo gorzej. Możliwe nawet, że nigdy się nie obudzisz. Nie wiem, ile dawek wcisnął w ciebie ten…, ale gorzej już być nie może.

— Co z moimi oczami?

— Nie myśl teraz o tym. — Sam też wolał nie myśleć. — Wytrzymaj po prostu, tak jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy wpadłeś w szał, pamiętasz?

— Trudno tego nie pamiętać. — Draco zaczął uważniej się im przysłuchiwać. Tajemnicą poliszynela było, jak Potter zmienił się w istotę magiczną i to jeszcze tak niezwykłą. — Wszystko to i tak było przez ciebie.

— Oczywiście! To moja wina, że Czarnemu Panu zachciało się użyć jakiegoś dawno zapomnianego zaklęcia w wężomowie i obudził smoka we mnie. Cóż, przypłacił to nawet ładnie — sapnął Snape na to szczególne wspomnienie.

— Ale nikt nie kazał ci mnie przywoływać! — warknął słabo Potter.

— Dobrze wiesz, że nie taki był mój zamiar. Poza tym zapłatę sobie sam zabrałeś i to bez mojej zgody.

— Ale potem się zgadzałeś na karmienie mnie i nie mów, że ci się nie podobało.

— Czy wy chcecie powiedzieć, że jeszcze w szkole zadawałeś się z Potterem?! — wtrącił się całkowicie zszokowany Malfoy. — Przecież Czarny Pan zawarł z tobą umowę, gdy Potter był w piątej klasie.

— Ktoś go musiał karmić, a jakoś nie widziałem chętnych do tego zadania. Gotowe. — Snape uniósł tacę, na której stało kilka fiolek. — Teraz grzecznie to wypijesz.

Severus podał ostatni eliksir i odetchnął, gdy inkub zasnął w końcu normalnym snem. Nie widział wszystkiego, co Rudolf zrobił z młodym, ale wystarczająco, aby podejrzewać, co może bezpiecznie podawać, w jaki sposób leczyć, a także przewidzieć, jak szybko będzie postępować rekonwalescencja demona.

— I jak? — Draco stał dotąd za jego plecami i odbierał puste fiolki.

— Nie wiem. Rany są bardzo poważne, zwłaszcza ta na twarzy. Dopóki nie zagoi się, chociaż w minimalnym stopniu, nie dowiem się, czy będzie widział. Ręka ma większe szanse, ale dłuższy czas będzie sztywna.

Draco przełknął głośno i przyjrzał się Severusowi, który sam nie wyglądał najlepiej. Wolał nie myśleć, że będzie musiał doglądać ich obu.  
— A co… z tobą? Przecież byłeś tam tyle czasu i… — urwał niepewnie, przerywając zbieranie zużytych opatrunków i ręczników, które leżały rzucone na podłogę.  
— Przeżyję.  
Jasnowłosy czarodziej mruknął coś pod nosem, ale jednocześnie kiwnął głową, przyjmując do wiadomości to, co usłyszał. Nawet jeśli miał swoje zdanie, wiedział, że Severus zwyczajnie go zignoruje. Dokończył sprzątanie i kiedy ponownie pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku mistrza eliksirów, na niewielkiej tacy niósł talerz, którego zawartość dość przyjemnie pachniała i dwie, może trzy buteleczki.  
Snape zmrużył oczy i zorientował się, że musiał przysnąć, wciąż siedząc przy Potterze. Nawet nie zauważył, że Draco wyszedł do kuchni. Po prostu jakby film mu się urwał. Ciekawe tylko na jak długo. Przymknął na powrót powieki i, choć ból stawał się powoli nie do wytrzymania, był zbyt wyczerpany, by się ruszyć.  
Wtedy też z jeszcze większą siłą dał o sobie znać znajomy ucisk w piersi. Jakby ktoś go ścisnął w imadle, odcinając niemal całkowicie dostęp powietrza.  
_Co za wyczucie czasu_, pomyślał gorzko. _Jakby innych problemów było mało._  
Kaszląc, przycisnął do drżących warg kawałek czystej ligniny, tłumiąc nieznacznie nieprzyjemny dźwięk. Po dłuższej chwili atak ustąpił.  
— Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Powinieneś coś zjeść, Severusie. — Do uszu Snape'a doszedł cichy głos Draco. — A potem wypić te eliksiry. Niestandardowe, powinny ci pomoc. Posiedzę przy nim.  
Snape parsknął w duchu, ocierając usta i biorąc ostrożny wdech. Nadal potwornie bolało, ale do tego zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Wypuścił powietrze i zerknął na młodego czarodzieja.  
_Nie wyglądam najlepiej. Subtelność godna Malfoya.  
_Sądząc po tym, jaką minę miał młody arystokrata, to musiał to być niezapomniany widok. Ale z drugiej strony, czego się spodziewać po kimś, kto ostatnie dni spędził w mało komfortowych warunkach i poddawany był równie mało przyjemnym zabiegom ku uciesze Lestrange'a.

Z trudem zmusił się, by zachować przytomność jeszcze przez chwilę i drżącymi dłońmi sięgnął po talerz. Nie wiedział, czy Draco sam przygotował mu posiłek, czy skorzystał z tego, co inni mieszkańcy rezydencji mieli w zwyczaju zostawiać w lodówce, niemniej jednak delikatna, ale pożywna zupa okazała się całkiem smaczna. Niestety nie dał rady zjeść całej porcji.  
Niemal na granicy snu wychylił podane mu przez Malfoya eliksiry i położył się obok Pottera, w drugim łóżku transmutowanym przez arystokratę.  
Zdążył jeszcze nakazać młodemu czarodziejowi, by ten go zbudził w razie nieprzewidzianych sytuacji. Wreszcie zapadł w upragniony sen.

Harry słyszał jakieś hałasy, ale z powodu bandaża na oczach nie mógł się rozejrzeć po pomieszczeniu.

— Malfoy, jesteś tu?

— Jestem. Leż, muszę zająć się Severusem. Ma wysoką gorączkę i nie mogę jej obniżyć żadnym eliksirem.

— To z powodu jego choroby, eliksiry już od dawna nie działają. Czasami mugolskie leki pomagają, ale nie wiem, czy je ma. — Uniósł się z jękiem i próbował wstać.

— Ej! A ty dokąd? — zapytał Draco, pojawiając się koło niego i próbując powstrzymać, ale Potter złapał go i nie puścił, nawet gdy nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa.

— Zaprowadź mnie do niego. Potrafię mu pomóc.

— Ledwo zipiesz, oszalałeś?

— Mam go sam szukać, czy zaprowadzisz mnie do niego? — warknął inkub, zły na Ślizgona, że ten nie pozwala mu wstać i zbliżyć się do smoka.

Draco przewrócił oczami, bo wiedział, że młody i tak niczego nie zobaczy. Powoli przesunął się z Potterem do drugiego łóżka i posadził go na jego skraju.

— Co masz zamiar zrobić?

Harry nie odpowiedział. Dotknął gorącej od trawiącej Severusa gorączki dłoni i westchnął. Nawet nie widząc, wiedział, że Paskuda ma się dużo gorzej, niż Draco myślał.

— Rzuciłeś na niego zaklęcie diagnostyczne? Ma jakieś kości złamane, krwotok wewnętrzny, pił jakiś eliksir leczniczy?

— Ostatnie tak, zaklęcia nie użyłem.

— Zrób to — nakazał słabo Harry, skupiając się jednak na swojej magii i przesyłając ją ostrożnie do chorego i najwyraźniej także poważnie rannego Severusa. — I co? — dopytywał, gdy inkantacja czaru przebrzmiała.

— Nic mi nie powiedział — jęknął Draco. — Ma złamane trzy żebra, krwotoku całe szczęście żadnego, ale gdy go rozbiorę, pewnie znajdę cała gamę barw na jego ciele, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, przez kogo został pobity.

— Gorączki już nie ma, zajmij się resztą… — Harry osunął się nieprzytomny na Severusa.

Draco pokręcił głową, niedowierzając temu, co się stało. Potter, sam ledwo żywy i słaby jak niemowlę, okazał się wiedzieć zadziwiająco dużo na temat stanu zdrowia mistrza eliksirów i tego, jak mu pomóc, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o tę przeklętą gorączkę.  
Bez słowa delikatnie i ostrożnie położył z powrotem Pottera do jego łóżka, uważając na specjalnie wzmocnione czarem opatrunki, a następnie zaczął rozbierać ciemnowłosego mężczyznę, leżącego nieopodal. Syknął, gdy zobaczył rozlegle zasinienia i płytkie, lecz niewątpliwie bolesne rany na całym ciele. Na całe szczęście złamane żebra nie uszkodziły organów wewnętrznych i nie doprowadziły do większych szkód. Przy pomocy czarów i eliksirów mógł szybko temu zaradzić.  
Westchnął cicho, zabierając się do opatrywania skrytego mistrza eliksirów. Gdyby nie Potter i jego niezwykła magia, która zdawała się nie tylko zbić gorączkę, ale również wywołać głębszy, spokojniejszy sen, nadal nie wiedziałby co zrobić i jak pomóc Severusowi.  
Nie doceniał Pottera, który poważnie zaskoczył go swoim zachowaniem. Nie użalał się nad sobą i swoim bólem, tylko pośpieszył uleczyć smoka. Był wyjątkowo rzeczowy, jakby doskonale wiedząc, czego się mógł spodziewać, jeśli chodzi o stan Snape'a. No tak, wiedział. Znał Lestrange'a i jego postępowanie względem pojmanych ofiar.  
Draco otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i przetarł twarz. Był zmęczony, ale zamierzał dotrzymać obietnicy Severusowi, czuwając zarówno nad nim, jak i Potterem. Następne parę godzin krążył pomiędzy nimi, sprawdzając opatrunki i rzucając zaklęcia monitorujące stan rannych. W międzyczasie przygotował też nową porcję prostych, choć całkiem przydatnych eliksirów przeciwbólowych i przeciwzapalnych. Niestety na inne mikstury zabrakło znanych mu ingrediencji, a nie chciał improwizować. To była domena jego ojca chrzestnego.  
Nawet nie wiedział kiedy, a za oknem znów zrobiło się jasno. To, co się wydarzyło od poprzedniego popołudnia, kiedy to Severus stanął na progu strychu z Potterem na rękach, wydawało mu się zupełnie jak ze snu. Dość koszmarnego.  
Pierwszy ocknął się Snape i niemal w tym samym momencie próbował usiąść. Draco zerwał się z fotela, który stał pomiędzy łóżkami i błyskawicznie, a zarazem delikatnie popchnął go z powrotem na posłanie.  
— Nie waż się wstawać! Zupełnie jak Potter! Powinienem was obu przywiązać do łóżek — syknął wściekle.

— Nie jesteś moją matką. — Odepchnął Malfoya i usiadł, tym razem ostrożniej. Jednocześnie dotknął zabandażowanych żeber, zerkając najpierw na siebie, potem na drugie łóżko. — Co z nim?

— Śpi.

— Inkuby nie śpią — warknął, podpierając się o ramę łóżka i prostując.

Prawdę mówiąc czuł się okropnie, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę jego stan, mimo wszystko nie tak źle.

— Po tym co zrobił kilka godzin temu, nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby jednak spał.

Severus zatrzymał się w miejscu.

— Co zrobił?

— Miałeś gorączkę i nie mogłem jej zbić, on tylko cię dotknął i było po kłopocie.

— Pozwoliłeś mu?! — wrzasnął Snape, mocno łapiąc chrześniaka za ramię. — W jego stanie pozwoliłeś mu leczyć mnie magią, której on sam potrzebuje do uzdrawiania?

— Malfoy, weź go walnij ode mnie. Głowa mi pęka od jego wrzasków. — Cichy pomruk ze strony Harry'ego natychmiast uspokoił Snape'a. Mężczyzna podszedł powoli do jego łóżka i usiadł ciężko na brzegu.

— Jak się czujesz?

— Boli jak cholera — jęknął znów inkub, starając się obrócić na bok, ale zraniona ręka dawała mu się we znaki.

— Jesteś głodny?

Harry przez chwilę milczał.

— Nie mam ochoty — szepnął prawie bezgłośnie.

Tego właśnie Snape się obawiał. Po tym, co się stało, Potter może mieć przez jakiś czas awersję do zbliżeń. Natura inkuba w końcu przejmie nad nim kontrolę, w wyniku czego demon i tak się pożywi, ale do tego czasu będzie stronił od seksu.

— Wychodzę do apteki, brakuje mi składników — rzucił Malfoy, widząc, że żadnemu z nich nic nie grozi.

Mistrz eliksirów ponownie wstał, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za jego chrześniakiem.

— Co robisz? — zapytał Potter, gdy poczuł, że został posadzony.

— Oprzyj się o mnie — polecił Severus, przygarniając go do piersi.

Bolało, ale nie aż tak, by nie dało się tego wytrzymać. Młody zadrżał, ale posłuchał po krótkiej chwili i wtulił się w mężczyznę. Magia smoka otoczyła go i otuliła delikatnie.

Dawała bezpieczne schronienie i ciepło, którego tak bardzo mu teraz brakowało. Odgradzała jego zmęczony umysł od świeżych, koszmarnych wspomnień i bólu. Bólu, którego nie mógł ukoić żaden czar anestezjologiczny, ani eliksir. Harry westchnął cicho, czując jednostajne ruchy dłoni Severusa głaszczącej go po włosach. Bardzo powoli poczuł, jak drżenie napiętego, gotowego do ucieczki ciała mija, a on wtula się jeszcze mocniej w łagodny dotyk.  
— Nie bój się. Odpoczywaj. — W głosie Snape'a brzmiała cieplejsza nuta i zadziwiająca doza cierpliwości. — Jesteś bezpieczny.  
Severus zręcznymi palcami przeczesywał niesforne, ciemne kosmyki, powoli i delikatnie masując skórę jego głowy. Harry nagle zaczął się trząść i z jego ust wyrwał się cichy, przepełniony rozpaczą i bólem jęk. Starał się, jak mógł spróbować się pożywić, przywołać oferowaną przez smoka magię do siebie, ale w żaden sposób nie potrafił skłonić jej do tego. Sfrustrowany, obolały i głodny walczył z oporną magią, wabiąc pachnące smugi, ale one nie reagowały, jedynie nieznacznie gęstniejąc wokół niego. Chciało mu się krzyczeć, gdy zrozumiał, że jego działania są bezsensowne i nie mają szans na powodzenie. Nie mógł się pożywić, wykorzystując do tego zwykły dotyk mężczyzny.  
Ale nie chciał, nie potrafił zmusić się do myśli o seksie. Na samo wspomnienie robiło mu się niedobrze. Nawet jeśli za tym szła perspektywa pożywienia się tą wspaniałą energią, odzyskania siły i ciepła.  
— N-nienawidzę cię… Paskudo! — jęknął żałośnie Harry. — T-to wszystko twoja wina! Ja tego nie…  
Severus przygarnął go mocniej i nie przerywając tego, co robił, mruknął;  
— Cicho. Wiem, że nie masz ochoty i rozumiem cię. Nawet bardzo dobrze. Ale lecząc mnie znowu, dość solidnie się osłabiłeś, durny inkubie, i twoje ciało już teraz domaga się pożywienia, chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Niebawem twój instynkt zadziała sam, czy chcesz, czy nie.  
Severus mocniej otulił protestującego Pottera swoją magią i westchnął ciężko.  
Jak prędko ich role się odwróciły i to on namawia słabego, rannego, a do tego całkowicie porażonego jeszcze ostatnimi wydarzeniami dzieciaka do pożywienia się. Jeszcze nie tak dawno gotów był do użycia całkiem nieprzyjemnych środków, byle okiełznać jego nieopanowany apetyt.

— Zamknij się i słuchaj. Zajmę się tobą, tak byś mógł się pożywić. Uspokój się. — Przytrzymał go mocniej, gdy ten na jego słowa chciał się odsunąć. — Wiem, że się boisz, dlatego będę mówił ci, co robię. Każdy najmniejszy gest. Po prostu wsłuchaj się w mój głos.

To ostatnie było chyba najłatwiejsze dla Harry'ego. Głos smoka mógł uspokoić każdego, jak i rozdrażnić nawet najspokojniejszą bestię. Nagle poczuł ciepłą dłoń Severusa na swojej piersi.

— Leż i czuj — polecił mężczyzna. — Dotykam teraz twojej piersi i mam zamiar zająć się twoimi sutkami, by stały się sztywne i pragnące mnie jeszcze bardziej.

Słowa Snape'a działały hipnotyzująco, a sprawne palce podążały za opisem, wymuszając na Potterze cichy jęk, gdy poczuł, jak zostaje delikatnie uszczypnięty najpierw w jedną, potem w drugą brodawkę, a następnie dłoń zsunęła się niżej, na pępek.

— Muskam twoje żebra i schodzę ku pępkowi, by zanurzyć w nim palec.

Harry zaczął szybciej oddychać i przełknął głośno, automatycznie wypychając biodra wyżej.

— Mam zamiar zejść jeszcze niżej i wsunąć rękę w twoje bokserki, by dotknąć członka. Jestem pewien, że on jest już zniecierpliwiony i tylko czeka na to, by się nim zająć.

Ponowny jęk, po którym bokserki demona zostały lekko zsunięte, ale tylko tak, by ukazać całkiem już sztywny członek, którego główka niepostrzeżenie wysunęła się na zewnątrz.

Harry przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek, gdy został dotknięty w tym miejscu. Krótki krzyk był wszystkim, do czego był w tej chwili zdolnym. Sam zaczął poruszać biodrami, wbijając się w ciepły tunel, chłonąc jednocześnie magię, która jak na zawołanie zaczęła reagować. Absorbował ją niczym spragniona roślina wodę.

Doszedł kilka ruchów później i opadł zmęczony na Severusa.

W tej samej chwili do pokoju wrócił Draco i zatrzymał się w progu, wyraźnie zszokowany zastanym widokiem.

Harry Potter opierał się o pierś jego chrzestnego. Powoli opadający członek demona nadal otoczony był dłonią Severusa, po której niespiesznie spływała lepka sperma inkuba.

Westchnął ciężko i odłożył pakunki na stół.

— Zostawić was na pięć minut…

Podszedł do nich i podał Snape'owi ręcznik, którym ten wytarł dłoń i przemył Pottera.

— Następnym razem ty go karmisz — stwierdził mężczyzna, wstając powoli i kładąc już prawie śpiącego Harry'ego na poduszce.

— Tylko go najpierw przywiąż, bo on nie potrafi uprawiać normalnego seksu — zamruczał na granicy świadomości Harry. — Sam się nim nakarmię.

— Szybko ci przeszło… — zauważył chłodno mistrz eliksirów.

— Nie przeszło, ale z nim dam sobie radę.

— Hej! Nie życzę sobie…

— Nie masz nic do gadania — warknął Snape. — Jutro wracamy do mojej posiadłości, a tam będziemy tylko my trzej i będziemy musieli go karmić, czy ci się to podoba czy nie. Do wyboru masz jeszcze Czarnego Pana, więc droga wolna.

Draco spojrzał na bladą twarz Snape'a i westchnął ciężko. Wybór nasuwał się sam. Nie mógł wrócić. Od razu uznany zostałby za zdrajcę i nawet nie próbował sobie wyobrazić, co spotkałoby go z rąk śmierciożerców, zanim Czarny Pan zdecydowałby o jego dalszym losie. Bo na śmierć musiałby ciężko zapracować.  
Myśl o perspektywie karmienia inkuba była przyjemna… Nawet bardzo. Na samo wspomnienie tego, co wydarzyło się, zanim Potter aportował się, ruszając po Severusa, aż zadrżał.  
Na ustach mistrza eliksirów pojawił się lekko cyniczny uśmieszek. Domyślał się, o czym myśli Draco. Prawdę mówiąc, aż nazbyt było to widoczne na jego twarzy, a delikatny rumieniec, który zabarwił blade policzki chłopaka, dodatkowo upewniał Snape'a w podejrzeniach.  
— Słuszna decyzja. Mówiłem ci, że zmienisz zdanie, Draco.  
Jasnowłosy czarodziej prychnął gniewnie i przetarł oczy dłonią. Był zmęczony, choć bardziej psychicznie, niż fizycznie. Zabrał przyniesione ingrediencje i spróbował się ukryć za kociołkami, skąd wkrótce zaczęło dobiegać wściekłe mamrotanie, towarzyszące odgłosowi krojenia oraz ucierania.  
Smok pokręcił głową, z rozbawieniem przysłuchując się poczynaniom swojego chrześniaka. Znając go od małego, wiedział, że decyzja przyszła Draco bardzo łatwo. Natura Pottera z pewnością przeważyła szalę, a Malfoy nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie skosztował tej szczególnej przyjemności kontaktu z inkubem.  
Zaintrygował go komentarz Harry'ego na temat kiepskich umiejętności młodego czarodzieja. Ciekawe. Nawet bardzo. Potter mu tego nie zdradzi, ale bez trudu dowie się, o co chodzi od rozdrażnionego Draco.

_Wystarczy delikatnie i umiejętnie pociągnąć go za język, a sam mi wszystko powie._

Severus uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na tę myśl. Odkąd pamiętał, młody Malfoy nie potrafił utrzymać przed nim ani swoich sekretów, ani podbojów.  
Mistrz eliksirów odetchnął, przyciskając dłoń do piersi. Nie czuł jeszcze bólu, ale zmęczenie i dyskomfort przy każdym ruchu znacznie mu przeszkadzały. Zanim okrył pogrążonego w drzemce Harry'ego, rzucił fachowym okiem na jego opatrunki. Były stosunkowo świeże i przypuszczał, że Draco musiał je zmienić na krótko przed jego przebudzeniem. Wyczuł dość mocny czar, który je wzmacniał i ochraniał przed przesiąkaniem.  
Jak zwykle wskutek karmienia Pottera jego ciało pragnęło odpoczynku. Jednocześnie pod wpływem uzdrawiających właściwości magii inkuba jego umysł był zbyt pobudzony i nie zniósłby bezczynności.  
Chwiejnie podszedł do stołu i przyjrzał się Draco, który sprawiał wrażenie, że przygotowywanie mikstur pochłonęło go bez reszty.  
— Te listki należy utrzeć, nie posiekać — mruknął po krótkiej chwili, podpierając się plecami o ścianę i lekko kręcąc głową. — A do maści dodaj więcej olejku, jeszcze z dziesięć kropli. Wtedy nie tylko zadziała na rany, ale pomoże mu też głębiej zasnąć.  
Młody podskoczył jak oparzony, prawie roztrzaskując trzymany w dłoni słoiczek.  
— Na Merlina! Możesz się podkradać odrobinę głośniej?


	8. Chapter 8

**Cz. 8**

Nagły wrzask, bo krzykiem trudno byłoby to nazwać, od strony łóżka Pottera natychmiast zwrócił ich uwagę.

— Dokończ to — rzucił Snape, już kierując się w stronę demona.

Harry rzucał się na poduszce, przyciskając dłonie do czoła. Nawet pomimo czaru, bandaż już przesiąkał krwią. Snape zaklął dosadnie i złapał ręce inkuba, odsuwając je ostrożnie, ale stanowczo od poranionej twarzy, ale wtedy młody natychmiast znów zaczął krzyczeć.

— Przestań! Nie rób tego! Przestaaaaaań!

W pewnej chwili mistrz eliksirów musiał poprosić o pomoc Draco w przytrzymaniu rannego, bo nawet, gdy starał się obudzić Pottera, to nie przynosiło to żadnych efektów, poza tym, że młody bardziej się szarpał.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał Malfoy, gdy po kilkunastu minutach inkub nagle się uspokoił, przypuszczalnie tracąc przytomność.

— Czarny Pan jest wściekły. Jak Potter się obudzi, to nam powie na kogo. Teraz musimy zmienić opatrunek.

Kwadrans później obaj umyli ręce z krwi, którą przesiąknęły opatrunki inkuba i ciężko westchnęli.

— Prześpij się, nałożyłem na niego czar monitorujący, obudzi nas w razie problemów. — Severus polecił słabo chrześniakowi i sam poszedł się położyć.

Magia inkuba zaczynała słabnąć i ból zaczynał dawać o sobie znać. Na całe szczęście było to cierpienie ze zranień, jakie otrzymał, a nie trawiącej go choroby.

Draco zerknął niespokojnie w stronę prawdopodobnie nieprzytomnego Pottera. Ten wrzask chyba zapamięta do końca życia. Słynne wizje Pottera. W Hogwarcie krążyły o nich plotki, a on wtedy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z przekleństwa, jakim one musiały być dla kilkunastoletniego ówcześnie Pottera. Choć chyba niewiele się zmieniło od tamtego czasu.  
Kładąc się niedaleko, na transmutowanym posłaniu, nie potrafił uspokoić swoich myśli. Wszystkie krążyły wokół jednej kwestii.  
_Kto był bezpośrednim celem gniewu Czarnego Pana? Co się stało? Co Czarny Pan pokazał Potterowi, wywołując tak gwałtowną reakcję?  
_Zacisnął zęby ze wzrokiem utkwionym w suficie, nasłuchując dźwięków z sąsiednich łóżek. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy jego powieki powoli się zamknęły i zapadł w lekki sen. Po niedługim czasie coś go obudziło. Jakiś głośny, uporczywy dźwięk. Niespodziewany hałas sprawił, że zerwał się niemal natychmiast na równe nogi. Przez ułamek sekundy nawet nie wiedział, co go tak zaniepokoiło. Po chwili zrozumiał. Alarm zaklęcia Severusa dźwięczał coraz głośniej.  
— Durny bachor! Znów pozwoliłeś się wciągnąć?! — Usłyszał podirytowany syk mistrza eliksirów, który zlikwidował zaklęcie monitorujące zniecierpliwionym ruchem różdżki. Denerwujący dźwięk ucichł w jednej chwili. — Czy ty choć raz możesz nie komplikować sytuacji?!  
Snape krzywiąc się nieznacznie, nabrał powietrza i odpowiedział na nie zadane głośno pytanie Draco.  
— Inkuby są dużo wrażliwsze na magię i zaklęcia, niż większość istot magicznych. A w czasie wizji Potter odczuwa _wszystko_ to, co ofiara Czarnego Pana. A ten znów postanowił wyładować na kimś nadmiar furii. Niemal każde takie mentalne połączenie Potter w przeszłości ciężko odchorowywał. Aktualnie ma wysoką gorączkę i nasilone efekty pocruciatusowe. Nic nowego. Różnica jest taka, że jakąś chwilę temu świadomie dał się wciągnąć do umysłu Toma. — Mistrz eliksirów przysunął chłodną dłoń do czoła Harry'ego i warknął gniewnie: — Ja ci dam się pchać tam, gdzie cię nie wołają, idioto skończony!  
Draco słuchając ostrego tonu Snape'a, przełknął głośno i w przytłumionym, magicznym świetle, które rozbłysło w trakcie alarmu, przyjrzał się sylwetce byłego Gryfona, którą raz po raz targały drgawki.  
— Wygląda, jakby miał nie przetrzymać do rana.  
— Jeśli wie, co dla niego dobre, wkrótce się ocknie — odparł Snape z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

Potter tkwił w koszmarze i bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział. To, co musiał dzięki Tomowi oglądać tym razem, przewyższało wszystkie inne wizje, które miał dotąd. Voldemort był wściekły. Kimkolwiek była ofiara, nie miała delikatnej kary. Wężowaty dręczył ją okrutnie.

Czarny worek na twarzy utrudniał zobaczenie, kim jest, ale nawet jeśli byłby to największy wróg Pottera, ten żałowałby go teraz z całego serca. Rozpaczliwe krzyki raniły uszy, spore krwawe plamy znaczyły posadzkę i pobliską ścianę, aż dziw, że ofiara nadal miała czym krwawić.

Najgorsze jednak było to, że inkub czuł wszystkie klątwy, którymi Riddle łaskawie obdarowywał nieszczęśnika.

W pewnej chwili usłyszał syczący głos Voldemorta, który zwracał się do Nagini.

— Nigdy więcej mi się nie sprzeciwi.

Potem nastała ciemność i dotarły do niego słowa Snape'a:

— Racz się wreszcie obudzić, Potter.

— Po co? I tak tylko wrzeszczysz na mnie — mruknął słabo, łapiąc się z sykiem za obolałą głowę. — Tym razem zrób to ciszej, jeśli możesz.

W tej samej chwili został delikatnie uniesiony i ktoś podsunął mu coś chłodnego do ust, nakazując ostro:

— Wypij to. — Rozpoznał po głosie Malfoya. — Ja się nim zajmę, a ty się z powrotem połóż.

Harry usłyszał, jak Severus bez sprzeciwu wykonuje polecenie Draco. Sam także nie miał siły z nim walczyć i zmiana opatrunku poszła dosyć sprawnie.

— Zasnął? — zapytał, gdy Ślizgon podał mu jeszcze jeden eliksir i położył.

— Tak.

— Co z nim?

— Lepiej niż z tobą, on jest już tylko wyczerpany. Resztę wyleczyliśmy eliksirami.

— To dobrze — szepnął demon, wzdychając z ulgą.

— Dziwna z was para — zauważył nagle Draco.

Harry zaśmiał się krótko.

— Parą to my zdecydowanie nie jesteśmy.

— Mam raczej odmienne zdanie. On nie jest wściekły, że jesteś w pobliżu, ty nie jesteś przeciwny jego oschłemu zachowaniu. Tolerujecie się, a nawet to mało. Dbacie o siebie nawzajem. Jak dla mnie jesteście parą.

Eliksir pocruciatusowy, jak poznał po smaku Potter zaczął działać, rozluźniając napięte mięśnie i inkub znów poczuł się zmęczony. I nawet jeśli Malfoy jeszcze do niego coś mówił, to już tego nie usłyszał.

Jasnowłosy czarodziej potrząsnął głową, zerkając to na Severusa, to na Pottera. Trudno było nie zauważyć tego, jak się zachowywali wobec siebie. Choć pewnie żaden z nich nie przyznałby tego głośno, razem im było niewątpliwie ciężko, ale osobno jeszcze gorzej.  
Przed zaśnięciem ostrożnie nałożył zaklęcie monitorujące na nich obu. I choć obaj powinni przespać w miarę spokojnie do rana, wolał mieć pewność, że on nie prześpi nic istotnego.  
Reszta nocy minęła szybciej, niż Draco przypuszczał i kiedy otwierał powieki, nadal czuł zmęczenie. Przetarł piekące oczy i starał się zapomnieć resztki mało przyjemnych snów.  
Wstając, zerknął na śpiące sylwetki i ziewnął przeciągle. Był głodny i zapewne powinien przynieść coś Severusowi, zanim zmienią miejsce pobytu.  
_Jak to się stało, że stałem się chłopcem na posyłki? Przynieś, uwarz, rzuć zaklęcie…_

Dumny arystokrata syknął gniewnie, podchodząc do okna.  
— Czasem trzeba się zniżyć do poziomu zwykłych istot, panie Malfoy. — Jego myśli zakłócił głos Snape'a.  
Drgnął i obrócił się na pięcie.

— Jasne. Obaj z Potterem jesteście tak zwykli, jak to tylko możliwe. — Podszedł do fotela, gdzie wieczorem rzucił swoje ubrania i skorzystał z prostszej, magicznej opcji niż szybki prysznic, oznajmiając krótko: — Idę po coś do zjedzenia.

Gdy jego chrześniak wyszedł, mistrz eliksirów ciężko westchnął. Jedno musiał przyznać, mikstury Draco były wystarczająco skuteczne, by móc przezwyciężyć dyskomfort i ułatwić mu skupienie się na przemyśleniu dość frapującego problemu, czyli tego, jak przetransportować Pottera do swojej posiadłości, nie pogarszając za bardzo sytuacji. Utrata krwi, sił i efekty po wizjach Czarnego Pana, jakoś nie dawały nadziei na brak dalszych komplikacji po przenosinach.  
Przetarł dłońmi twarz i wypuścił powoli powietrze. Z Potterem zawsze były jakieś problemy, powinien się już do tego przyzwyczaić.  
Niestety, cokolwiek by nie zrobili, inkub w tym stanie niebawem znów będzie potrzebował energii i to dużo więcej, niż można się spodziewać. Jego zapotrzebowanie może wzrosnąć do tego stopnia, że on i Draco będą musieli podzielić się z nim swoją magią jednocześnie. Domyślając się reakcji chrześniaka na taką ewentualność, prychnął cicho.  
Po kilkunastu minutach Malfoy przyniósł Severusowi coś lekkiego, a zarazem pożywnego, wraz z pękatym dzbankiem świeżo zaparzonej herbaty. Kiedy mężczyzna zjadł, Ślizgon nalał mu kubek parującego napoju i z niepokojem przyglądał się jego grymasom bólu.  
— Naprawdę chcesz wracać do Snape Manor? W tym stanie? Z nim?  
— Już mówiłem, Draco. Nie ma innego wyjścia. Żaden z nas nie jest tu wystarczająco bezpieczny. A tam nie będziesz musiał usługiwać, ani jemu, ani mnie. — Coś w tonie Snape'a sprawiło, że młody czarodziej pokręcił głową, mamrocząc niezrozumiale. — Niestety będziesz musiał mi pomóc z Potterem. Sam nie dam rady.

— Jak do tej pory radziłeś sobie wręcz znakomicie, Severusie.  
Pomruk, jaki rozbrzmiał po tych słowach, sprawił, że młody czarodziej szybko przypomniał sobie, z kim rozmawia.

— Skoro muszę — zgodził się dość szybko Draco, co nie zdziwiło jednak jego ojca chrzestnego.

Każdy, kto chociaż raz miał inkuba, chce ponowić tę chwilę.

— Musimy użyć świstoklika i przygotować się na najgorsze zaraz po przybyciu do mojego domu. W tym stanie nie wiadomo, co może się stać z Potterem i jakie reakcje na magię mogą wystąpić.

— Nic się nie stanie — usłyszeli zza swoich pleców.

Harry próbował właśnie usiąść na łóżku, przytrzymując się ramy.

— Jesteś pewien? — dopytywał Severus.

Fakt, że inkub jest przytomny ułatwiał zadanie, bo magia transportowa mniej mu zaszkodzi.

— Potrzebuję tylko przewodnika, by nie uderzyć w drzwi.

— Jak mówiłem, użyjemy świstoklika, więc nie będzie ci za bardzo potrzebny przewodnik.

— Nie mam zamiaru walnąć się w meble, bo wam nie chce się podać mi ręki. Jakbyście zapomnieli, jestem ślepy! — krzyknął Potter.

Wybuch gniewu demona spowodował, że Severus uniósł brwi i spojrzał na chrześniaka. Coś takiego było niepodobne do inkuba. Dotąd tylko raz spotkał się z jego gniewem i to nie on był jego przyczyną. I całe szczęście.

— Masz siłę wstać?

— Tak. — Inkub spróbował, ale zaraz opadł z powrotem na łóżko. — Nie bardzo — dodał zrezygnowany.

Malfoy przewrócił oczami.

— Zabieramy coś stąd, czy chcecie od razu się ewakuować?

Snape natychmiast wstał od stołu i zaczął szukać czegoś w biurku, gdy to znalazł pomachał w stronę Draco notesem, mówiąc:

— Ja mam wszystko.

— Moje rzeczy były w walizce, ale nie ma tam nic, czego znów nie mogę sobie kupić — zauważył Harry.

Zminimalizowanie bagażu Pottera zajęło Ślizgonowi kilka sekund i schował go do kieszeni.

— Coś jeszcze?

Snape zmniejszył swój drugi bagaż i także go schował.

— Wszystko gotowe.

Podszedł do Pottera, tak jak i Malfoy, po czym podparli go z dwóch stron. Oparł się ciężko na nich, ale stanął chwiejnie na nogach.

— Nie cierpię być tak słaby — mruknął rozzłoszczony na swoje ciało, nad którym ledwie miał kontrolę.

Chwilę później obaj jego pomocnicy musieli go trzymać mocniej, bo stracił równowagę lądując na dywanie w salonie Snape'a. Głośny jęk bólu i złapanie się za głowę, jasno mówiły, że coś jest nie tak. Posadzili go w najbliższym fotelu, a Severus odsunął stanowczo jego dłonie. Bandaż znów przesiąkł krwią, a Potter robił się blady i z trudem łapał powietrze, jakby zaraz miał stracić przytomność.

— Kręci mi się w głowie.

— To z głodu. Zaraz dostaniesz coś do jedzenia. I nie mam na myśli seksu. Zjesz normalny posiłek.

Przywołał skrzata i zaczął wydawać mu polecenia, co do posiłku. Gdy ten zniknął, wezwał kolejnego, nakazując mu przygotować pokoje dla gości. Draco w tym czasie przyniósł opatrunki i eliksir przeciwbólowy. Rana na całe szczęście nie otworzyła się mocno.

Harry w pewnej chwili złapał go za rękę i spróbował otworzyć poranione powieki, ale jedyne, co spowodował, to otwarcie się na nich zranień. Młody warknął cicho, odtrącając Ślizgona, który ponownie chciał założyć bandaż, i próbując samemu wstać. Niestety osłabiony wylądował na kolanach, uderzając bezsilnie w dywan.

— Sam pogarszasz sprawę, Potter. Daj się ranie spokojnie zagoić.

— Pieprz się, Snape!

— Przetransportujmy go do jego pokoju. Tam może się wyżywać na poduszce, aż nie zmądrzeje — stwierdził chłodno mistrz eliksirów, a Draco zaczął lewitować Pottera, idąc za swoim chrzestnym na piętro.

Przybycie do Snape Manor zaowocowało tylko jednym, Harry był wściekle głodny. Większość jego magii zużywała się na samoleczenie i choć eliksiry bardzo pomagały, nie działały tak szybko jak właśnie ona. Jak na złość nie mógł wyjść, żeby się pożywić na swój własny sposób. Musiał czekać tylko na dobry humor Severusa, a ten przecież nadal był zmęczony. Niestety czekanie nie było mocną stroną inkuba, a zwłaszcza jego organizmu, który chciał tylko jednego.

Pożywienia.

— Paniczu Malfoy, proszę się obudzić. — Naglący pisk skrzata przebił się przez nadal uśpiony umysł Draco. — To pilne, paniczu Malfoy. Pana Snape'a nie ma, a z panem Potterem dzieje się coś niepokojącego.

Ślizgon natychmiast oprzytomniał, zrywając się z łóżka.

— Gdzie jest Severus? — zapytał, podążającego za nim skrzata.

— Wyszedł po składniki, paniczu.

— Co dokładnie się dzieje?

— Zrywa opatrunki i krzyczy, trzymając się za głowę.

Malfoy zaklął i przyśpieszył. Według tego, co usłyszał, Potter znów miał wizję. Odesłał na razie skrzata, bo i tak mu w niczym nie będzie pomocny, i wpadł niczym burza do pokoju młodego.

I w tej chwili skończyło się jego szczęście na ten dzień.

— Witam, witam… _Paniczu_.

Potter w kilka sekund doskoczył do niego i jednym ruchem ręki pchnął na łóżko. Draco przełknął nerwowo, widząc niebezpieczny blask w oczach byłego Gryfona. Widok był tym bardziej przerażający, że z otwartych ran nadal spływała krew, ale teraz to był jego najmniejszy problem. Spojrzenie tych intensywnie zielonych oczu wręcz go przewiercało.

Potter klęczał na nim i trzymał za obie dłonie. Zaraz potem je puścił, ale on nie mógł się poruszyć.

— Teraz _panicz _poczuje, co to znaczy być zdominowanym. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo inkub, zrywając z niego gwałtownie ubranie. — Zajmę się tobą tak, że do końca życia zapamiętasz tę lekcję.

— Potter? Co ty wyrabiasz? Oszalałeś?

Harry jednak miał całkiem inne zajęcie niż odpowiadanie na pytania. Śmiał się, gdy obserwował zmagania Malfoya z jego zaklęciem wiążącym. Pochylił się nad nim i polizał jego sutek, przygryzając go na koniec dość mocno. Natychmiast zwrócił tym uwagę Malfoya.

— Potter, masz natychmiast mnie uwolnić!

Ironiczny uśmieszek był jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał. A zaraz potem inkub przestał całkiem zwracać uwagę na jego krzyki.

— Masz mnie uwolnić i się uspokoić. Severus za chwilę przyjdzie, to cię nakarmi!

Potter wolał jednak zainteresować się ciałem blondyna niż jego rozkazami rzucanymi oschłym, ale lekko drżącym głosem. Sutki, pępek i w końcu penis.

— Zostaw!

Ten ostatni krzyk jednak zdenerwował inkuba. Podniósł się, przerywając zajmowanie się członkiem Draco, który pomimo sprzeciwów Ślizgona, był w pełnym wzwodzie. Złapał go za gardło i, przytrzymując mocno, warknął jadowitym tonem:

— Milcz, albo będzie bardzo bolało.

Nie zdejmując ręki z krtani Malfoya, drugą dłonią przesunął po ciele Draco i zaczął przygotowywać jego wejście.

Nie był delikatny. Ale jednocześnie, nie był tak wredny, by zapomnieć o odrobinie czegoś, co ułatwiłoby poślizg. Pod ręką miał resztkę olejku rozluźniającego, którą znalazł w szafce nocnej. Rozkoszował się sytuacją i strachem Malfoya; _paniczowi_ przyda się odpowiednia lekcja, może zmądrzeje. Nie zmniejszając ucisku na gardło arystokraty i zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na szamotanie się oraz zdławione odgłosy protestu, wsuwał palce coraz głębiej i szybciej.  
— Faktycznie nikt cię przeleciał, Malfoy — syknął z okrutnym uśmieszkiem, gdy ten w końcu uległ instynktowi i zaczął odpowiadać ruchami bioder. — Bardzo ładnie, szybko się uczysz.  
W pewnym momencie młody czarodziej wydał z siebie zduszony charkot i próbował się wygiąć, ale czar nadal mocno go trzymał w jednym miejscu. Harry kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem i roześmiał się krótko. Przez pewien czas umiejętnie drażnił to jedno miejsce, wywołując gwałtowną reakcję. Gdy nagle przestał, Draco był na granicy łez. Jeszcze trochę, a doszedłby i Potter dałby mu spokój. Nakarmiłby się. Nienawidził siebie samego za to, że tak bardzo chciał, by palce inkuba wniknęły raz jeszcze w niego, dotykając ten niewielki punkt. Zacisnął oczy, nie chcąc widzieć miny na twarzy Harry'ego, która nadal była mocno niepokojąca. Bezskutecznie próbował złapać głębszy oddech. Jak na wygłodniałego i osłabionego, Potter był piekielnie silny. Tego się po nim nie spodziewał. Nie przypuszczał też, że ogarnięty szałem inkub rzuci się na niego.  
Demon pochylił się nad nim i szepnął chłodnym, uwodzicielskim głosem:  
— To dopiero początek, _paniczu_.  
Draco po chwili poczuł, jak wargi Harry'ego dotknęły ponownie jego erekcji. Lekko i leniwie przesuwały się po całej długości w górę i w dół. Przerywały na krótką chwilę, kiedy inkub zasysał jego jądra.

Malfoy drżał, potrzebował dojść, natychmiast! Był już niemal u szczytu, a ten drań nie pozwalał mu na to.  
Zupełnie go ignorował!

_Gdyby nie ten czar, pokazałbym temu durnemu inkubowi… _  
Przed jego oczami zaczęły pojawiać się ciemniejsze plamki, gdy Potter ponownie go przydusił.  
Walcząc o oddech, jakby z oddali usłyszał zadowolony pomruk demona. Coś o słodyczy i kwaskowych jabłkach…  
Potter podniósł głowę i znów parsknął, widząc jego minę.  
— Nic nie zrobisz, dopóki ci nie pozwolę, _paniczu_. Teraz postaraj się rozluźnić.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cz. 9.**

Pomimo przygotowania Malfoy wygiął się w łuk, gdy inkub w niego wszedł.

Bolało. Naprawdę bolało.

I choć Potter nie poruszał się na razie, obserwując reakcję Draco z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić.

Potem inkub dotknął jego członka i poruszył dłonią kilka razy w górę i w dół, w tym samym czasie wchodząc i wychodząc z niego ostrożnie.

Magia wokół nich zaczęła żyć własnym życiem. Draco zadrżał pod wpływem tylu nagłych doznań. Przestał się szarpać, próbując uwolnić z więzów. Pozwolił Potterowi robić wszystko, na co ten tylko miał ochotę, samemu jeszcze mu pomagając, wypychając biodra.

— Widzę, że zaczęło ci się podobać, _paniczu._

Malfoy nie miał siły odpowiedzieć. Zatracił się w pożądaniu i chęci dojścia, które ciągle nie było mu dane. Demon trzymał go na tej granicy, co jakiś czas wstrzymując się w kulminacyjnym momencie i zaciskając dłoń u nasady członka Draco.

Jednak nie robił tego z czystej złośliwości. Cały czas pochłaniał magię Malfoya, pragnąc jej więcej i więcej. Jego głód był nienasycony i niekontrolowany.

— Potter!

Severus stał w progu ze skrzatem u nogi i patrzył na to, co się działo wewnątrz. Natychmiast rozpoznał atak głodu. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do niego spokojnie. Harry w bezruchu tylko na niego patrzył, mrużąc oczy i poruszając nozdrzami. Ogonek z małym zakończeniem w kształcie grotu strzały merdał raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę, a spomiędzy włosów wystawały dwa, małe, nieco zakrzywione rogi. Dopiero drugi raz Severus widział go w pełnej okazałości. I tak, jak poprzednio, świadczyło to o jednym – skrajnym wygłodzeniu demona.

— Jestem głodny — zawarczał Harry, ponawiając ruchy i ignorując Snape'a całkowicie.

Severus przypuszczał, że w końcu nastąpi coś takiego. Nie pozostawało nic innego, jak najszybciej dokarmić inkuba, zanim ten zabije swoim głodem Draco. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, podszedł do łóżka i, rozpinając spodnie, uklęknął za Potterem. Ruchem różdżki nawilżył członek, który już był chętny na inkuba. W końcu jego magia krążyła po pokoju, niczym zwiastun burzy, którą on teraz musiał zatrzymać, zanim się rozpęta na dobre.

Złapał go za głowę, odchylając do tyłu, tak by młody oparł się plecami o niego i szepnął do ucha, przygryzając mu małżowinę na koniec:

— Pozwól mu dojść. — W tej samej wszedł w niego bez przygotowania.

Harry jęknął tylko, natychmiast wyczuwając źródło silniejszej magii. Ciałem naparł na Severusa, pragnąc, by ta energia ukoiła jego głód. Nic więcej się nie liczyło. Po kilku wolniejszych pchnięciach, ruchy smoka przyśpieszyły, co sprawiło, że z ust Pottera raz po raz wyrywały się okrzyki. Jego własne biodra szybko wyrównały i wkrótce poruszali w tym samym rytmie, nałożonym przez Snape'a. Mistrz eliksirów powoli i z rozmysłem uwolnił niewielką ilość swojej magii, pozwalając wygłodniałemu inkubowi zaspokoić szalejące pragnienie. Ostrożnie utrzymywał niewielki jej przesył, by demon nie osuszył jego zasobów zbyt szybko.  
Inkub w końcu pozwolił dojść na w pół omdlałemu z wysiłku i niedotlenienia Draco. Niemal w tym samym momencie został nagrodzony kolejną porcją magii, tym razem młodego czarodzieja, łapiącego powietrze jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Jednak jemu to nie wystarczało. Po chwili mógł skupić całą swoją uwagę na energii smoka, której potrzebował. Severus kąsał jego kark, ramię, przygarniając do siebie i po raz kolejny otulając go swoją ambrozją.  
Harry zatracił się w tym, co otrzymywał, pragnąc więcej i więcej. Nie potrafił przestać.  
Wreszcie gęsta mgła rozrzedziła się i do jego umysłu przedarły się wrażenia zupełnie inne, niż przemożny, nieopanowany głód.  
Severus raz po raz ocierał, drażnił ten jeden punkt z taką precyzją, że inkub niebawem nie potrafił o niczym innym myśleć, chłonąc przyjemność i magię jak gąbka. Było mu tak dobrze.  
Kiedy doszedł, głośno krzycząc, w głowie miał mętlik i wszystko wirowało. Ktoś go popchnął na poduszki, wcale nie tak delikatnie i usłyszał zdenerwowany głos, przeklinający go, jakby zrobił coś złego. Przecież on tylko chciał się pożywić, a przy okazji dać nauczkę temu nadętemu blondaskowi…  
Coś mokrego dotknęło jego twarzy i wkrótce zapadła ciemność.

Severus, zapinając spodnie, spojrzał na Pottera, mając ochotę ukatrupić durnego inkuba i zmełł przekleństwa, które mu się cisnęły na usta. Ostrożnie zmył krew z jego twarzy przywołanym samo nawilżającym się kawałkiem materiału. Powoli wypuścił powietrze, przyciskając palce do nasady nosa, widząc jej stan. Rany wciąż były otwarte, a w ich pobliżu zauważył liczne ślady płytszych i głębszych zadrapań.  
_Kolejna wizja? Niedobrze_.  
Zdezynfekował je bez większej delikatności i ponownie owinął bandaż wokół głowy inkuba. Następnie zajął się jego ręką, która także krwawiła, jednak nieco mniej niż ostatnio.  
Zerknął na Draco, który leżał nieruchomo, wydając się nieprzytomny. Całkiem normalne. Przecież Potter pochłonął niemal całą jego magię. Organizm młodego czarodzieja przeżył niemały szok. I choć stosunkowo szybko minie, Draco nadal będzie mocno osłabiony przez parę najbliższych godzin. Zważywszy na to, jak długo wytrzymał, był naprawdę potężny.  
Mistrz eliksirów zmarszczył brwi, widząc zaczerwieniony odcisk dłoni inkuba, który bardzo dobrze odbijał się na jasnej skórze arystokraty. Bez odpowiedniej maści niewiele można było zrobić.  
Severus potrząsnął głową, nawet nie próbując się zastanawiać, co by było, gdyby nie zdążył wrócić na czas. Jednym ruchem dłoni zlikwidował zaklęcie unieruchamiające Draco i ocucił blondyna.  
— Zabiję go! — syknął ten gniewnie, przypominając sobie nagle, co zaszło i przyciskając dłoń do obolałego gardła. Zerwał się z zadziwiającą szybkością i próbował dosięgnąć Harry'ego, lecz z każdą sekundą czuł, jak siły całkowicie go opuszczają. Opadł na łóżko, ciężko oddychając. Zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie.  
— Nawet o tym nie myśl! — usłyszał oddalający się powoli głos ojca chrzestnego. Nagle poczuł straszny smród drażniący jego delikatny zmysł powonienia i otworzył oczy szeroko, gwałtownie wciągając spory haust powietrza. Świeżego.

Potter obudził się i natychmiast sięgnął do bandaża, zdejmując go nerwowym ruchem. Choć otwarcie oczu nadal bolało, zrobił to. Odetchnął głęboko, rozglądając się po pokoju. Widział.

Jednocześnie przełknął, przypominając sobie, co zrobił. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, wzdychając ciężko. To nie wyglądało za wesoło. Malfoy go zamorduje. A Severus to już na pewno, za skrzywdzenie chrześniaka. Zdecydował się opuścić swoją sypialnię. Czuł się nad wyraz dobrze. Trudno by tak nie było, skoro pożywił się od dwóch osób na raz. Jedyne, co mu dokuczało, poza lekkim bólem twarzy to odrętwiała ręka. Miał nadzieję, że Lestrange trwale jej nie uszkodził.

Powoli zszedł do salonu i usiadł w ulubionym fotelu niedaleko kominka. Odetchnął z ulgą, jak do tej pory nie natknął się na żadnego z nich. Nagle w zasięgu obolałych oczu pojawił się Severus. Wściekły.  
— Co to miało znaczyć, Potter? — zapytał cichym, niebezpiecznym tonem. Jego spojrzenie sprawiło, że Harry przełknął głośno i wstał, próbując odejść.

Jednak dłoń Snape'a była szybsza i mistrz eliksirów złapał go za ubranie i pchnął lekko na fotel.  
— Nie powtórzę pytania. I radzę ci, nie kłam. Nie potrafisz tego robić, a ja nie jestem w nastroju, by doszukiwać się w twoim bredzeniu ziarnka prawdy.  
Potter spuścił głowę i westchnął. Nawet nie wiedział, co miał powiedzieć, Severusowi czasami wystarczyło jedno, nieopatrzne przejęzyczenie, by…  
Naprawdę nie miał ochoty znów zawisnąć pod sufitem. Miał wrażenie, że przedłużająca się cisza zupełnie nie jest jego sprzymierzeńcem. Jeden rzut oka na twarz smoka potwierdzał to przypuszczenie.

Ostatecznie wolał nadal milczeć, lepsze to niż kłamstwo. Severus coś do niego mówił, ale nie słuchał co. Zatopił się w myślach. Ostatnim razem, gdy pozwolił całkowicie opanować się żądzy głodu, też nie skończyło się zbyt miło. Zarówno on, jak i Snape byli w opłakanym stanie. Dobrze, że mistrz eliksirów w ostatniej chwili przejął inicjatywę, bo pewnie skończyłoby się jeszcze gorzej. Inkub w takim stanie potrafi całkowicie pozbawić magii swoją ofiarę.

Najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że pomimo, iż wszystko pamiętał, czuł się, jakby przez cały ten czas stał z boku i był jedynie biernym obserwatorem. Zupełnie, jak za pierwszym razem.

W nieokiełznanym amoku mógł zabić Malfoya. Tak po prostu.

_Co go opętało? Dlaczego? _

Dawno nie czuł czegoś podobnego. Głód i pragnienie były tak potężne, że podporządkowały sobie wszystko inne. Absolutnie wszystko. Skrzywił się i westchnął. Przypomniał sobie też, co Severus mu powiedział, po tym, jak po raz pierwszy otrząsnął po ataku i wzdrygnął się.  
Zagryzł wargę i potrząsnął głową.  
_To się więcej nie powtórzy… Nie może!_  
Ostry i rozgniewany głos Snape'a raz po raz przebijał się do jego umysłu, jednak nie na tyle, by wyrwać go z rozmyślań. Nagle silne ręce chwyciły go i potrząsnęły nim mocno.  
Smok nie lubił, gdy ktoś go ignorował. Ale on nie miał ochoty na konfrontację. Nie teraz, kiedy nie potrafił się bronić przed jego wściekłością.  
— Mówię coś do ciebie!  
Harry podniósł głowę i nieobecnym wzrokiem spojrzał na twarz Severusa. Oczy piekły go coraz bardziej, a to, co widział, powoli się zamazywało. Zamrugał ostrożnie, by poprawić widoczność, ale ledwie zasklepione rany na nowo się otworzyły. Czując coś ciepłego spływającego po jego policzkach, syknął cicho.  
_Szlag! Znowu krew.  
_Severus zauważył, że Potter zupełnie nie reaguje na to, co do niego mówił. Ostrzejsze próby wyrwania go z otępienia też nie dawały pożądanego rezultatu. Musiał się uspokoić, zanim wpadnie w smoczy gniew i uszkodzi młodego. Podszedł do okna, odwracając się do Pottera plecami. Nawet nie patrząc na inkuba, doskonale wiedział, o czym tamten myślał. To, co się wydarzyło, pozostawi z pewnością swój ślad w psychice Pottera. A w połączeniu z tym, co stało się u Lestrange'a, był pewien, że szykował się kolejny rzut całkowitej bezsenności, a potem wyjątkowo paskudne koszmary, kiedy młody w końcu padnie z wyczerpania.  
Ta perspektywa wcale mu się nie podobała.  
Tak naprawdę nie winił durnego inkuba za atak, bo idiota nie miał na to żadnego wpływu, ani na to, że w trakcie szału bywał agresywny i brutalny. Ale miał mu za złe, że nie powiedział, że potrzebuje się pożywić. Severus pokręcił głową, powinien sam zauważyć, co się święci. Potter pewnie wysyłał sygnały ostrzegawcze, lecz on był zbyt osłabiony i zmęczony, by je zauważyć.  
Draco miał sporo szczęścia, bo poza dość łatwym do ukrycia zasinieniem na szyi i niewielkimi otarciami, nie odniósł większego uszczerbku. Zdecydowanie bardziej ucierpiała jego duma.  
Severus bezwiednie przesunął palcami po swojej ukrytej bliźnie na piersi, która powstała właśnie w efekcie poprzedniego ataku, niemal zagłodzonego inkuba.  
Kończył rozmyślać, gdy usłyszał tylko sobie znajomy dźwięk oznaczający, że ktoś przekroczył granicę jego posiadłości. Na całe szczęście nie informował o zagrożeniu i napaści, a raczej o dobrych intencjach przybywających osób. Konkretnie dwóch czarodziejów.  
Zastanawiał się tylko, kto śmiał się pojawiać bez zapowiedzi i zaproszenia. Nikt wcześniej nie zakłócał jego spokoju i prywatności. Tego się nie spodziewał.

Podszedł do ciągle zamyślonego Harry'ego.

— Potter, ktoś idzie, oprzytomnij! — Brak jakichkolwiek oznak przytomności spowodował, że potrząsnął nim dosyć intensywnie. — Mówię coś do ciebie!

W efekcie zobaczył jak rany, dopiero co zasklepione, na oczach inkuba znów się otwierają nieznacznie i strużki krwi spływają po policzkach młodego niczym łzy.

W tej samej chwili w holu rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Stan inkuba musiał poczekać.

Severus poszedł zobaczyć, kto ośmielił się wtargnąć na teren jego posiadłości i jeszcze na dodatek nie miał złych zamiarów.

Otworzył drzwi, unosząc dla bezpieczeństwa różdżkę.

— Dzień dobry…

— …profesorze Snape.

Na progu stało dwóch osobników, których właściwie najmniej się tutaj spodziewał.

— Fred i George Weasleyowie. Co was do mnie sprowadza?

— Coś bardzo ważnego — zauważył pierwszy z rudzielców. — W skrócie: potrzebujemy pańskiej pomocy.

— O co chodzi? — spytał podejrzliwie Severus, wpuszczając niespodziewanych gości do środka. Czuł, że ta rozmowa mu się nie spodoba, a mimo to wolał się dowiedzieć, czemu miało służyć to najście.  
Z pewnością miało jakiś związek z interesami Zakonu, choć bliźniaki niespecjalnie nadawały się na wywiadowców starca.

_Co on znowu knuje?_  
Choć trochę czasu minęło od jego ostatniej rozmowy z Dumbledore'em, nie wspominał jej dobrze i szczerze mówiąc, coraz mniej miał ochotę na to, by wysłuchiwać kolejnej relacji o niespokojnej sytuacji w świecie magii.  
Miał zdecydowanie wystarczająco dużo własnych problemów.  
Odchrząknął i, nadal stojąc w holu, spojrzał znacząco na zmartwione twarze rudzielców. Młodzi mężczyźni wymienili spojrzenia między sobą i jeden z nich, George, w końcu się odezwał:  
— Musi nam pan pomóc, profesorze. Sytuacja robi się coraz bardziej groźna, tracimy coraz więcej ludzi. Jest pan potrzebny.  
Severus prychnął, a następnie westchnął ciężko. Może rozmowa nie będzie długa, ale niby czemu ma być prowadzona na stojąco. Niezadowolony z okoliczności, zaprosił Weasleyów do niewielkiego gabinetu tuż obok salonu. Usiadł w wygodnym fotelu, gestem wskazując czarodziejom pozostałe dwa, otaczające niewielki stolik.  
— Słucham? Ja jestem potrzebny? Niby do czego? Po co naprawdę Dumbledore was przysłał? — Zmrużył oczy, łącząc palce dłoni i czekając na odpowiedź.

— Prawdę mówiąc, to nie on nas przysłał, tylko sami wpadliśmy na ten pomysł. Podczas kilku ostatnich śmierciożerczych ataków zostało dość poważnie rannych paru członków Zakonu. Nie możemy ich odesłać do świętego Munga z wiadomych powodów, a pani Pomfrey nie jest w stanie ich całkowicie uzdrowić.

Severus właśnie miał odpowiedzieć, jak głęboko ma Zakon, gdy z salonu dobiegł jęk.

_Całkowicie zapomniałem o inkubie._

Oczywiście nie tylko on to usłyszał. Bliźniacy rzucili spojrzeniem w stronę uchylonych drzwi, a zaraz potem wstali, podążając ciekawie za Snape'em. Miał teraz ważniejszy powód niż interesowanie się nie bardzo chcianymi gośćmi.

Potter leżał tuż obok fotela, w którym wcześniej siedział i trzymał się za głowę, cicho jęcząc. Odsunięcie dłoni od podrapanej twarzy było z początku trudne, ale przy pomocy Weasleyów w końcu mu się udało. Chwilę potem Harry otworzył oczu i wściekle warknął, rozpoznając bliźniaków:

— Jak mogliście na to pozwolić?!

Zerwał się na równe nogi i złapał George'a za koszulę, ponawiając pytanie:

— Jak mogliście na to pozwolić? Gdzie byliście?!

Obaj spuścili tylko głowy.

— Co widziałeś, Potter? — Pałeczkę zdecydował się przejąć Snape, odciągając go od rudzielców.

Młody stracił nagle siły i ciężko oparł się na Severusie, łapiąc za bolącą głowę.

— Malfoy senior złapał Ginny. Na razie nic jej strasznego nie robią. Czekają.

— Na co?

Potter spojrzał na niego wymownie.

— A jak myślisz? — sapnął. — Muszę usiąść.

Mistrz eliksirów pomógł mu wrócić na fotel i przyzwał skrzata, by ten dostarczył mu odpowiednich mikstur. Po zażyciu eliksiru przeciwbólowego młody odetchnął i pozwolił sobie oczyścić twarz z zaschniętej już krwi.

— Harry, dlaczego jesteś u profesora Snape'a?

— Bo mam na to ochotę i nic wam do tego — rzucił oschle. — A Dumbledore'owi możecie łaskawie powiedzieć, żeby pocałował się w tyłek. Nie wrócę i sam jest temu winny. Niepotrzebnie was tu wysyłał.

— Nie wysłał ich tutaj — zauważył Severus, wycierając dłonie w podany przez usłużnego skrzata, wilgotny materiał. Gdy tylko skończył, zarówno skrzat, jak i to, co przyniósł, a nie było już potrzebne, znikło.

— Nie? — zdziwił się inkub. — To co tu robią?

— Potrzebujemy pomocy mistrza eliksirów — odparł Fred.

Głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami na piętrze znów im przerwało, potem ktoś szybko zbiegł po schodach i, prawie wyrywając drzwi z zawiasów, wpadł do salonu.

— Potter, zamorduję cię tu i teraz! — krzyczał Draco, nie zwracając uwagi na zebranych.

Dopadł Pottera i, złapawszy go za koszulę, podniósł z fotela.

— Coś ty sobie myślał? Że ujdzie ci to na sucho? Popatrz, jak ja wyglądam. — Malfoy odsunął kołnierzyk koszuli i pokazał zaczerwienione ślady, dokładnie układające się na kształt zaciśniętej dłoni. — Jak ja wyglądam?!

— Całkiem ponętnie, Draco — mruknął Harry, oblizując się wpierw, po czym przyciągnął Ślizgona i pocałował namiętnie na oczach wszystkich.

Severus pokiwał pobłażająco głową, a bliźniacy zaśmiali się, zwracając wreszcie na siebie uwagę Malfoya, który oderwał się od inkuba, choć z widoczną niechęcią i bardzo zarumienionymi policzkami.

— A oni tu po co? Też będą go karmić? — Wskazał głową na Pottera, który ciężko opadł na fotel, dopiero teraz dostrzegając, jak bardzo inkub był blady.

— Nie mam nic przeciwko — stwierdził tylko Potter.

— Ty nigdy nie masz nic przeciwko — zauważył wesoło Fred, zajmując oparcie fotela, koło inkuba.

— Potter, jest ktoś, kogo nie zaliczyłeś? — spytał chłodno Draco, marszcząc czoło na widok spoufalenia tej trójki, bo po drugiej stronie fotela usiadł George.

— Nie bądź zazdrosny, Malfoy. Przecież musi jeść. Spokojnie, podzielimy się z tobą. — George zaśmiał się, widząc minę arystokraty.

— On nie jest przedmiotem, by się nim dzielić — warknął oburzony i opuścił salon.

— Coś odrobinę za zaborczy. Co mu zrobiłeś, że jest taki wściekły?

— Przeleciałem.

— Musiało być całkiem ostro, skoro tak mu zależy na akcie własności do ciebie.

Snape chrząknął, przerywając im. Bliźniacy natychmiast przypomnieli sobie, po co tu przybyli.

— Pomoże nam pan?

— Kto jest ranny?

— Remus, Ron, Tonks najpoważniej. Hermiona nosi dziwną klątwę, której nie potrafimy zdjąć i musieliśmy ją zamknąć i związać. Chyba ma na sobie jakiś rodzaj _Imperiusa_, nie możemy jej odciągnąć od mycia się.

— Szlamu nie da się zmyć — mruknął Harry, a gdy spojrzeli na niego dodał: — To robota Malfoya seniora. Mam zawołać Draco, by ci pomógł z pakowaniem eliksirów? Ja zajmę się Hermioną.

— Jeszcze się nie zgodziłem — sapnął Severus.

— Tak, oczywiście — rzucił ironicznie. — Idę po Malfoya.

Wstał powoli i skierował się do drzwi. Tam zatrzymał się na chwilę i rzucił w stronę rudzielców.

— Wieczorem zapraszam. Obu na raz. Ostatnio ciągle jestem głodny.

Na twarzach bliźniaków pojawiły się szerokie uśmiechy. Propozycja Harry'ego sprowadzała wyjątkowo przyjemne wspomnienia. I choć inkuba ciągnęło do Snape'a i jego potężnej magii, niejednokrotnie mieli okazję poczuć, co to znaczy obcować z inkubem i karmić go swoją energią. Żaden z nich nie przeżył później czegoś podobnego, toteż nie mogli się doczekać wieczoru. Spojrzeli na siebie i parsknęli krótkim, radosnym śmiechem. Niebawem spoważnieli, gdy myślami wrócili do ponurej rzeczywistości.  
Severus pokiwał głową, ale nie był zdziwiony słowami Pottera, bliźniacy mieli w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że nadal widział w nich niesfornych, psotnych urwisów, choć teraz miał przed oczami dorosłych ludzi. Przystojnych i nawet urokliwych mężczyzn, jeśli ktoś lubił ten typ.  
Przynajmniej dziś będzie mógł zająć się czymś innym, skoro Potter znalazł sobie żywicieli. Jednak perspektywa zajęcia się rannymi i spędzenia kilku najbliższych godzin przy kociołku, nawet w towarzystwie Draco, który mógłby mu pomóc przy warzeniu mikstur, jakoś nie budziła w nim zbytniego entuzjazmu. Westchnął ciężko i wraz z podążającymi za nim bliźniakami wyszedł, kierując się w stronę obszernego laboratorium. Natknęli się na Draco, stojącego przed drzwiami do sanktuarium mistrza eliksirów. Wyglądał na oburzonego postępowaniem ojca chrzestnego.  
— Pomożesz im? — spytał cichym i lodowatym tonem, taksując Weasleyów równie nieprzychylnym wzrokiem. Po pewnym czasie przeniósł spojrzenie na milczącego mistrza eliksirów i dodał oskarżająco: — Zrobisz to, choć cię nie chcieli i pozwolili, abyś odszedł.  
Snape prychnął gniewnie i odsunął młodego czarodzieja z drogi.  
— Nie musisz w tym uczestniczyć, Draco, jeśli nie chcesz. Możesz tu zostać. Z pewnością przed wieczorem uda nam się wrócić.  
Blondyn pokręcił głową, mamrocząc coś podirytowanym tonem, ale bez zastanowienia wszedł za Snape'em do laboratorium.  
Bliźniacy zostali na zewnątrz, z rozbawieniem przysłuchując się i przyglądając jasnowłosemu młodzieńcowi.  
Po niedługiej chwili wszyscy spotkali się z powrotem w salonie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cz. 10.**

Przybycie całej piątki na Grimmauld Place odbyło się w dziwnej, niepokojącej ciszy. Harry otworzył drzwi pierwszy i ze zmarszczonym czołem przekroczył próg. Dom się zmienił, odkąd był tutaj po raz ostatni. Nigdzie nie widział bałaganu, a obraz, który zawsze witał ich niepochlebnymi uwagami, zniknął ze ściany.

Skierował się prosto do kuchni i wszedł do niej pewnie. Molly Weasley stała do niego tyłem i gotowała coś na piecu równocześnie w kilku garnkach.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się cicho.

Kobieta obróciła się i zamarła. Łyżka z jej dłoni upadła na podłogę z głośnym brzękiem.

— Harry! — zawołała w końcu i podbiegła do niego, przytulając mocno. — Gdzieś ty był tyle czasu? Wszyscy cię szukali…

— Niepotrzebnie. Ja nie pozwoliłbym się znaleźć, jeśli sam bym tego nie chciał. Przyszedłem tylko dlatego, że macie kłopoty. — Odwrócił się do wchodzącego właśnie Snape'a i rzekł: — Ja zajmę się Hermioną. Zdjęcie klątwy nie powinno być dla mnie trudne, choć pewnie dostanie mi się od Rona potem. Gdzie jest? — zapytał bliźniaków.

— Na drugim piętrze. Tu masz klucz. Zabraliśmy jej różdżkę.

Zostawił wszystkich w kuchni i skierował się do wskazanego pokoju. Ze środka nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk, ale podejrzewał, że ktoś rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Dziewczyna leżała przywiązana do ramy łóżka i patrzyła na niego początkowo wściekła, ale gdy go rozpoznała, uśmiechnęła się czule.

— Harry, wypuść mnie. Oni mnie krzywdzą. Pozwól mi wstać.

— Za chwilę, Hermiono. Najpierw zdejmę z ciebie klątwę, a potem poczekam, aż Ron mnie udusi — uśmiechnął się do niej i uklęknął na łóżku, pochylając się nad Granger.

Gdy Potter zniknął na schodach, bliźniacy poprowadzili Severusa i Malfoya na piętro, gdzie w paru sąsiadujących pokojach, niedaleko klatki schodowej, rozłożono rannych. Pani Pomfrey, krążąca tam i z powrotem, na widok mistrza eliksirów przystanęła i znieruchomiała.  
— Severus? Co tu..?  
— Podobno potrzebujesz pomocy, Poppy. Gdzie są najciężej poszkodowani? — Snape nie zwracał uwagi na zdziwione, zmęczone spojrzenie kobiety. Czarownica otrząsnęła się i wskazała dwa najbliższe pokoje.  
— Tonks została trafiona zwielokrotnioną klątwą tnącą i mam problem z krwawieniem ran. Nie zasklepiają się, choć już dawno powinny.  
Severus przestał słuchać, co Poppy mówiła. Relacja może i była dobra, ale z drugiej strony niepotrzebna. Sam mógł zgłębić istotę problemu. Pozwolił swojej magii ostrożnie musnąć dwie osoby leżące na łóżkach kilka kroków od niego. Wyczuwał wrogą energię magiczną, która uniemożliwiała ranom Nimfadory zamknąć się i przejść w stan powolnego gojenia. Zupełnie jak w przypadku Pottera, nie tak dawno zresztą. Z kolei młody Weasley, choć nosił ślady rozmaitych zaklęć atakujących, wywołujących cierpienie fizyczne, najbardziej ucierpiał mentalnie i został praktycznie uwięziony we własnym umyśle.  
W sąsiednim pokoju leżał Lupin, ale trudno było go rozpoznać pod grubą warstwą samo nawilżających się opatrunków. Czar wywołujący mgiełkę z drobinek srebra i wilkołak to wyjątkowo niekorzystne połączenie.  
Syknął podirytowany tym, czego się dowiedział. Sam z Draco sobie nie poradzi z produkcją potrzebnych eliksirów i mikstur. Zerknął za siebie, bliźniacy stali w progu pokoju, gdzie leżał Ron i ich spojrzenia mówiły same za siebie.  
— Moja magia może pomóc. W niewielkim stopniu — odezwał się cicho Snape, koncentrując się na ostrożnym i wolnym przepływie swojej energii w kierunku rannych. Uwolnił jej stosunkowo niewielką ilość, w każdym razie dużo mniej, niż czynił to w trakcie karmienia Pottera.  
Usłyszał cichy okrzyk Poppy, kiedy rzucone przez nią zaklęcie diagnostyczne poinformowało o poprawie stanu zdrowia całej trójki.  
— Niemożliwe… Absolutnie…

— Idę na dół. A potem zacznę szykować eliksiry. Draco, przygotuj wszystko — rzucił krótko Snape i spojrzał na bliźniaków. — Jeśli chcecie pomóc, każda para rąk się przyda.

Oczywiście nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru schodzić do kuchni i oberwać od Molly za przeszkadzanie. Co jak co, ale tej kobiety należy się bać. Zdecydował się zerknąć, jak radzi sobie Potter z Granger. Był ciekaw, jak ma zamiar zdjąć klątwę, choć coś mu podpowiadało, że chyba wie, jak młody sobie poradzi z tym problemem.

W chwili wejścia do pokoju, gdzie miała być ulokowana była Gryfonka, Potter właśnie podnosił się z łóżka, poprawiając koszulę, którą młoda kobieta trzymała dosyć zachłannie. Teraz leżała na poduszce, zarumieniona i ciężko oddychała.

— Dzięki, Harry. Myślałam, że zwariuję.

— Nie ma za co, Hermiono. Było nawet smaczne.

Demon oblizał się i obrócił głowę w stronę drzwi.

— Dobrze, że was Weasley nie słyszy, bo jak dla mnie to brzmi jak podtekst seksualny — odezwał się Snape.

— Skąd wiesz, że to jednak nie był akt seksualny? — zaśmiał się Harry, pomagając podnieść się Granger.

— Bo ty nie lubisz kobiet.

— Psujesz zabawę, Paskudo. Co z resztą?

— Draco i bliźniacy przygotowują podstawy, potem do nich dołączę. A ty, skoro się najadłeś, idź do Tonks i jej też trochę ulżyj.

— Dobra, dobra. — Uśmiechnął się jeszcze do Hermiony i, przechodząc obok Severusa, musnął jego dłoń palcami. — Nie szalej — szepnął.

Mistrz eliksirów obejrzał się za wychodzącym, trzymając się za dotkniętą przez inkuba dłoń, jakby starając się upewnić, że ten naprawdę to zrobił. Taka troskliwość była dosyć rzadka ze strony Pottera.

Harry wszedł do pokoju, skąd dobiegał głos Draco i rozejrzał się po nim. Czuł w całym pomieszczeniu kilkanaście różnych magii. Niestety tylko parę było przyjaznych, jeśli mógł tak to nazwać. Dla niego, który pożywiał się od różnych czarodziejów, już dawno nabrała przedziwnych smaków. Teraz kierując się nim, podszedł do Nimfadory i odkrył ostrożnie koc z jej ciała.

— Co robisz? Kim jesteś? — Pomfrey właśnie w tej chwili weszła do pokoju i ujrzała nieznajomegopochylonego nad jej pacjentką niebezpiecznie blisko.

Jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko, gdy ten odwrócił się i uśmiechnął smutno.

— Witam, pani Pomfrey. Przyszedłem z Severusem pomóc. Hermiona już jest wyleczona, choć będzie pewnie trochę osłabiona przez parę dni. Teraz zajmę się Tonks.

— Od kiedy to jesteś uzdrowicielem?

— Od kiedy to jest takie ważne? Liczy się, że mogę pomóc.

Bliźniacy i Draco przysłuchiwali się ich rozmowie, przygotowując stanowisko do uwarzenia najważniejszych teraz eliksirów.

— Co chcesz zrobić? — zapytała, gdy uklęknął na brzegu łóżka, podobnie jak to zrobił przy Hermionie.

— Rozpętać wojnę z wszystkimi parami w tym domu — zaśmiał się i pocałował Tonks.

Pisk Poppy w połączeniu ze śmiechem rudzielców spowodował tylko, że Draco prychnął i kontynuował pracę.

Po kilku minutach Nimfadora odetchnęła głęboko, odrywając się od Harry'ego. Otworzyła powoli oczy z grymasem bólu.

— Harry?

— Już dobrze, Tonks. Za chwilę dostaniesz eliksiry i poczujesz się lepiej.

— Boli. Chociaż już mniej — szepnęła, a zaraz potem dotknęła swoich ust. — Czy ty mnie pocałowałeś?

Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko, pomagając Pomfrey podać rannej eliksir przeciwbólowy.

— Nie chciałaś otworzyć oczu, więc zabawiłem się w księcia, który pocałunkiem cię zbudził.

— Remus…

— Mam nadzieję, że mnie przed nim obronisz… — przerwał nagle, podnosząc głowę i zaczął nasłuchiwać z wyraźnym niepokojem na twarzy.

Bez słowa zerwał się z łóżka i wypadł na korytarz.

Severus przytrzymywał się ściany, gdy kolejna fala bólu przetoczyła się przez jego ciało. Po zostawieniu Granger w sypiali miał zamiar wrócić do Malfoya, niestety jego plany pokrzyżował jego prywatny wróg. Dopiero co przyzwyczaił się do nie odczuwania bólu po akcji z Lestrange'em i wtedy oczywiście musiał nastąpić atak. Powoli osunął się na podłogę, trzymając za przód koszuli i zamykając oczy. Czekał, aż cierpienie osiągnie swoje apogeum.

Jednak zamiast zwiększającej się dawki bólu poczuł coś całkiem innego. Coś otulało go cudownym, odprężającym ciepłem. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał pochylonego nad sobą Pottera.

— Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie szalał — szepnął Harry, posyłając w jego stronę kolejną dawkę uzdrawiającej magii.

Severus odetchnął bez bólu rozrywającego jego wnętrzności. Choć wydawało mu się, że się przyzwyczaił do podobnych ataków, z ogromną ulgą pozwolił Potterowi, aby ten uśmierzył ból i pomógł mu stanąć powoli na nogi. Na szczęście nikt nie podążył za inkubem, by dowiedzieć się, czemu wybiegł na korytarz. Niewątpliwie bachor musiał użyć swojej magii do tego. Uzdrawiająca magia demona sprawiała, że niemal od razu poczuł, jak koszmarny, miażdżący ucisk w piersi ustępuje, a w niego wstępuje sporo energii i chęć działania.  
— Powoli, Paskudo — mruknął Potter z uśmiechem, przysuwając się do niego i podtrzymując, gdy się zachwiał. — Idź podręczyć Draco, ale pamiętaj, nie zamęcz mi bliźniaków. Wieczorem sam to zrobię.  
Mistrz eliksirów pokręcił lekko głową, parskając nieznacznie na te słowa, gdy inkub odsunął się dość niechętnie i poszedł z powrotem do pokoju Tonks i Rona, z pewnością po to, by pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi.  
Snape ruszył za nim w stronę rozłożonych kilku stanowisk, gdzie Draco i Weasleyowie już zaczęli przygotowywać mikstury i eliksiry. Mając dodatkowych pomocników, których działań specjalnie nie trzeba było kontrolować i poprawiać, Severus mógł zająć się trudniejszymi, mniej przewidywalnymi fazami warzenia poszczególnych naparów i maści. Pracował ze skupieniem, niemal całkowicie odcinając się od świata zewnętrznego, koncentrując się na warzeniu kilku mikstur na raz i kontroli poczynań swoich pomocników.  
Po rekordowym czasie trzech godzin mógł odejść od kociołka. We czwórkę przygotowali najistotniejsze eliksiry, w tym dość skomplikowaną miksturę eliminującą oparzenia srebrem dla wilkołaka. Bliźniaki uparli się przygotować także eliksir, który miał wspomóc uzdrowienie ich młodszego brata.  
Widząc ich determinację i zapał, mistrz eliksirów uniósł kąciki ust w nieznacznym uśmiechu. Nie pomylili się ani razu, choć instrukcja nie była precyzyjna, ani klarowna.  
Podobnie radził sobie Draco, nie trzymając się kurczowo zawiłych i często niejasnych przepisów, choć było aż nadto widoczne, że nie preferuje eksperymentowania na własną rękę. Niemniej to, co zostało przygotowane, było bardzo dobre.  
_Całkiem niezła intuicja_, pomyślał, przypatrując się trójce swoich pomocników podczas butelkowania i wlewania do pojemniczków magicznie schłodzonych mikstur, by mogły zostać użyte od razu.  
Dopiero wtedy poczuł, jak w jego ciało i umysł zakrada się zmęczenie i nieznaczny dyskomfort przy oddychaniu. Opary z kociołków nigdy nie były obojętne, ale coś za coś. Pomasował sobie skronie, przysiadając na pobliskim krześle. Nagle zrobiło się ciemno.  
— Jesteś niemożliwy, Paskudo. — Do jego uszu doszedł znajomy głos.

_Potter? Gdzie on jest? _

— Miałeś zwolnić, prawda? Całe szczęście, że dziś mogę sobie na to pozwolić.  
_Co się stało? Zaraz..._ _Ach, tak, Grimmauld Place. Ale co on robi półleżąc w fotelu? Przecież przysiadł na krześle… I gdzie są eliksiry?_  
Severus zamrugał, niewiele rozumiejąc, ale niebawem poczuł delikatną wiązkę energii Pottera, która wniknęła w niego i jego myśli natychmiast przejaśniały. Nie minęła chwila i młody dotknął jego torsu, a on poczuł całkiem przyjemne ciepło, które promieniowało, przeganiając dziwną niemoc.  
— Niebawem będziemy mogli wrócić do domu. — Głos inkuba wyrażał coś pomiędzy tęsknotą i niemal dziecięcą radością na samą myśl o tym. — Niestety, Molly nie daruje nam ucieczki przed kolacją i trzeba będzie zjeść to, co przygotuje w ramach podziękowań za uleczenie. Po podaniu eliksirów i mikstur, jedynie Remus jeszcze śpi.

Nikt tego głośno nie skomentował, ale oczywiście wszyscy dostrzegli troskliwe zachowanie Pottera względem mistrza eliksirów. Teraz, przy kolacji, każdy tylko się uśmiechał słabo, odczuwając ogromną ulgę z powodu zażegnanego niebezpieczeństwa. Harry chyba jako jedyny siedział cicho, nie rozmawiał, tylko przysłuchiwał się wszystkim z nikłym uśmiechem. Ponieważ zwykłe jedzenie nie karmiło go, jadł tylko parę smakołyków, za którymi nadal przepadał, a jednocześnie, by nie sprawić przykrość Molly Weasley. Po pewnym czasie jednak zaczął odczuwać znużenie. Likwidowanie klątw, a dokładniej ich pochłanianie, nie nakarmiło go, ponieważ tak zdobyta magia po zmianie na jego własną została oddana Severusowi.

Oparł głowę na wysokim oparciu krzesła i przymknął oczy. Nie chciał przerywać tak miłego zgromadzenia, gdzie na każdym kroku czuć było ciepło i miłość.

— I wtedy Harry mnie pocałował… — dosłyszał końcówkę wypowiedzi przyjaciółki.

— Co zrobił?! — Oburzony krzyk Rona spowodował, że uśmiechnął się słabo, a zaraz potem został poderwany do góry przez przerośniętego przyjaciela. — Kto ci pozwolił całować moją żonę?!

Harry nic nie mówił, tylko zerknął na Hermionę z bladym uśmiechem.

— Ronaldzie Weasley, natychmiast masz puścić Harry'ego i go przeprosić za takie zachowanie — zgromiła go donośnie Granger.

— Ale…

— Nie chcę słyszeć żadnego _ale_! Harry zdjął ze mnie klątwę w jedyny sposób, jaki mógł i powinieneś był to od razu pojąć. Czy choć raz insynuował, że lubi kobiety? Pomyśl czasami mózgiem, a nie… _mieczem_, Ron.

Potter został puszczony i cicho przeproszony. On sam nie miał siły, by coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Czuł tylko, jak nogi się pod nim uginają i ktoś łapie go za ramię, by nie upadł. Ktoś krzyknął krótko, ale nie wiele go to obchodziło. Severus trzymał go pewnie, coś nakazując, ale szum w uszach nie pomagał mu dosłyszeć co. Po chwili był gdzieś niesiony, ale i to ledwo co pamiętał. Za to, gdy dotarł do celu, usłyszał czyjeś, dziwnie znajome chichoty i trząśnięcie drzwi.

_Dlaczego Severus trzaska drzwiami? Jest na mnie zły?,_ przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Potem poczuł gorący oddech koło swego ucha i usłyszał szept:

— Teraz jesteś nasz, Harry.

Zaczęto go rozbierać i co chwilę widział rude czupryny nad sobą.

_Bliźniaki_, pomyślał i pozwolił im działać.

Długo nie musiał czekać, by otrzymać pierwszą dawkę magii, a co za tym idzie natychmiast odzyskał siły i przyłączył się do zabawy. Fred, zawsze potrafił ich rozróżnić, uklęknął za nim i zaczął go przygotowywać. Weasleyowie zawsze byli delikatni, ale też bardzo zaborczy. George nie ustępował kroku bratu. Harry wygiął się w łuk, gdy poczuł gorące usta na swoim członku w tej samej chwili, gdy Fred wszedł w niego nawilżonym lubrykantem palcem.

Kochał to uczucie bycia z dwoma osobami na raz i chyba pewnie dlatego wpadał czasami do braci. Nie wiązało ich nic ze sobą, raczej wspólne wyładowanie, a w jego wypadku trochę też głód. Nigdy nie mieli nic przeciwko.

Wspólny śmiech tych dwóch oznaczał, że mają zamiar pognębić Harry'ego, a on wiedział, że im na to pozwoli.

Zawsze pozwalał.

Dłonie, nie mógł teraz skojarzyć którego z braci, muskały jego sutki, inne pępek. Te cudowne ręce były wszędzie, doprowadzając go na skraj, by i to przerwać. To był jeden ze sposobów bliźniaków.

Kółko na jego penisie, nie pozwalało by doszedł zbyt szybko. Jednocześnie mógł spokojnie się żywić cały czas, bo bracia nie ograniczali się nigdy. Tak było i teraz.

Przygotowanie zakończyło się wtargnięciem w niego czegoś większego i o wiele przyjemniejszego. Westchnął przeciągle, napierając mocniej. George przytrzymywał Harry'ego z przodu na swoich kolanach, gdy inkub opadł na kolana, a Fred wszedł jeszcze głębiej z głośnym jękiem. Cóż, dla drugiego bliźniaka skończyło się to tym, że Potter zajął się czymś, co bardzo pewnie stało tuż przed jego twarzą. Uśmiechnął się, biorąc do ust członek George'a. Nie pozwolił mu dojść od razu, skoro jemu też nie wolno było. Robił to wręcz z premedytacją, karmiąc się na razie tylko magią Freda. Czując, że ten nie wytrzyma już długo, zaczął napierać na niego mocniej, nabijając się na niego i czując, jak rudzielec trzyma go za biodra coraz bardziej zachłannie. Orgazm Weasleya smakował cudownie, jego magia była taka żywa i niespokojna zarazem. Bliźniacy nie pozwolili mu jednak odpocząć zbyt długo.

Szybkie oczyszczenie przez George'a i Harry został odwrócony na plecy.

— Teraz jesteś tylko mój.

O tym, że George był bardziej zaborczy, mało kto wiedział. A był i to bardzo.

Wszedł płynnie w Harry'ego i posadził go na sobie uginając lekko kolana, samemu opierając się o ramę łóżka, a następnie przygarniając mocno do siebie. Harry zarzucił mu na szyję ręce i wygiął się do tyłu nabijając się mocno na penisa, który ocierał się o ten wrażliwy punkt. Drżał, ale nadal nie mógł rozładować rosnącej potrzeby i wiedział, że raczej szybko to nie nastąpi.

Nigdy nie następowało.

Fred stanął za Harrym i złapał jego twarz, lekko odchylając ją do tyłu. Jego pocałunki zabierały oddech, ale inkub uwielbiał je tam samo, jak ich magię. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy bracia nie traktują go jak wspólnego kochanka, który dzieli swoje uczucia pomiędzy nich równo i sprawiedliwie, nie wywyższając jednego, ani nie poniżając drugiego.

George nie wytrzymał długo w tej słodkiej ciasnocie, upajając się jednocześnie widokiem rozpalonego prawie do granic wytrzymałości inkuba. Obaj z bratem kochali ten widok i byli szczęśliwi, gdy Harry wpadał do nich co jakiś czas, prosząc o nakarmienie. Nigdy nie otrzymał odmowy i nawet jeśli potem czuli się strasznie wyczerpani, wiedzieli, że to mała cena za tak wspaniałe wrażenia.

Inkub jednak był nałogiem, dla tych, którzy mieli przywilej go zasmakować.

Oczywiście, jak demon przewidział, to nie był jeszcze koniec, a on nadal czuł głód, więc był z tego zadowolony. Ostatnio przecież ciągle był głodny.

Fred odzyskał szybko siły, albo zażył jakiś specyfik, by ją odzyskać, Harry nie był pewien, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Oblizał się tylko na widok sporej wielkości penisa niewiele starszego od siebie mężczyzny i przesunął się w jego stronę, ocierając swoim członkiem o jego nogę.

— Nie wolno, mały — zagroził mu George, wyciągając z skądś paski i niewielką obrożę.

Czy już wspominano, że George był zaborczy?

Taki sposób był Potterowi bardzo dobrze znany i bez oporów, ba, nawet odrywania się od rozpoczętej zabawy, pozwolił założyć na siebie uprząż. Nie przypominała mu jeszcze tego, co robił z nim Lestrange, chwilowo miał całkowitą swobodę ruchów, chyba, że akurat któryś z braci miał na coś szczególnego ochotę i ciągnął go dzięki paskom w swoją stronę.

Teraz został przypięty do łańcucha przymocowanego do sufitu, kolejny czar, który Potter już poznał, i lekko podniesiony na kolana. Bliźniacy uwielbiali, gdy inkub nie mógł dotknąć ich sam, oni natomiast mieli tę swobodę ruchów. Harry zadrżał niespokojnie, gdy został tak ponowne przypięty i bracia natychmiast to dostrzegli.

— Harry? — zaniepokoił się jego zachowaniem Fred, przysuwając jednocześnie bliżej i otulając go ramionami. — Mamy odpiąć?

Znał na tyle dobrze młodego, by wiedzieć, kiedy coś nie sprawia mu radości.

Inkub odetchnął głęboko i oparł się na jego piersi.

— To tylko złe wspomnienie — szepnął i odchylił głowę do tyłu, by Weasley mógł go pocałować. — Wymażcie je.

Bracia tylko spojrzeli na siebie i bez słowa zaczęli zajmować się Harrym. Po raz pierwszy nie liczyło się wspólne zaspokojenie, a przyjemność inkuba. Początkowo młody nie potrafił się odprężyć. Po dłuższej chwili George zdecydował się odpiąć go i przygarnął, gdy Fred osiadał ostrożnie na członku inkuba. Reakcja była prawie natychmiastowa. Nie czując ograniczeń z łańcuchów, Potter zaczął zachowywać się całkiem inaczej. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zmienił pozycję i wsuwał się powoli w klęczącego Freda, gdy George lizał jego jądra. Uczucie było tak cudowne i wspaniałe, że w pierwszej chwili nie słyszał co do niego mówiono.

— Harry, spójrz w górę.

Spojrzał i zadrżał. Znów był przypięty do łańcucha, ale tym razem nie przeszkadzało mu to wcale, zatracając się w upojeniu orgazmem, bo w chwili, gdy patrzył na łańcuch, George zdjął ogranicznik z jego penisa, ponownie zajmując się jego jądrami, i doszedł intensywnie wewnątrz Freda.

Magia wokół niego szalała, a on pochłaniał ją zachłannie, jakby nigdy wcześniej jej nie pożerał. Krzyczał dłuższą chwilę i dopiero brak powietrza go uciszył. Ciężko oddychając, zawisł na krótką chwilę na łańcuchu, który prawie zaraz zniknął i został przygarnięty przez opiekuńcze ramiona bliźniaków. Leżeli tak wtuleni w siebie. Nie mieli nic przeciwko, że tym razem inkub, prócz intensywnego nakarmienia, potrzebował czegoś jeszcze. Pieścili go bez pobudzania na nowo, aż uspokoił mu się oddech i zapadł w spokojną drzemkę.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cz. 11.**

Gdy bliźniacy zabrali na górę omdlałego Pottera, Severus został na dole. Przeszedł jedynie do obszernego salonu i spoczął w fotelu. Na razie nikt mu nie przeszkadzał i nie wypytywał go, co tu robi i czemu Potter przyszedł z nim, za to słyszał ściszone rozmowy z kuchni. Zdecydowanie głosy Molly i jej synowej.  
Nie trudno było zgadnąć, co było tematem. Lub raczej kto.  
Odetchnął głęboko. Mimo solidnego zaklęcia wyciszającego, bez trudu wyczuwał emocje przepływające wraz ze strumieniem magii, które dochodziły z pokoju na piętrze. Sądząc po tym, co do niego docierało, bliźniacy wcale się nie śpieszyli, karmiąc inkuba. Wcale się im nie dziwił. To było coś, czego nikt nie chciałby mieć szybko za sobą. Wręcz przeciwnie.  
Kiedy dotarł do niego nagły i silny niepokój, powstrzymał się przed ruszeniem na górę. Nie zamierzał psuć im zabawy. Potter ufał rudzielcom, a z kolei bliźniacy mieli dość rozumu w głowach, by sobie poradzić z ewentualnymi komplikacjami. Miał rację. Początkowy lęk przed czymś został zastąpiony zupełnie innymi wrażeniami.  
_Kto tu kogo wymęczy, co, Potter?_, pomyślał rozbawiony, kiedy rosnące pożądanie, które nie mogło z jakiegoś powodu znaleźć ujścia, oraz głód inkuba w końcu opadły i przemieniły się w rozleniwione zaspokojenie.  
Wkrótce będą mogli ruszyć do posiadłości. Całe szczęście.  
— Pomogłem pani Pomfrey zmienić opatrunki Lupina. Dzięki tobie i Potterowi nabrałem całkiem niezłej wprawy. — W progu stanął Draco i po krótkiej chwili dodał rozkapryszonym tonem: — Długo to jeszcze zajmie? Nie chcę tu nocować!  
— Nie będzie takiej potrzeby — mruknął cicho mistrz eliksirów, wstając i, mijając młodego arystokratę, wyszedł z pokoju. W holu natknął się na uśmiechniętych od ucha do ucha, lecz wyraźnie zmęczonych bliźniaków, kierujących się do kuchni.  
— Jeszcze drzemie — odezwał się George scenicznym szeptem. — Miał przez chwilę problem, ale…

Jednak dalszą dyskusję przerwał wrzask, który wyrwał wszystkich z dobrego humoru. Bliźniacy odwrócili się i pędem rzucili do schodów, a za nimi ruszył Snape, wściekle złorzecząc.

Wpadli do pokoju, w którym zostawili Pottera, gdy zasnął. Lecz teraz on nie spał, przynajmniej na to nie wyglądało. Klęczał na środku łóżka z głową odrzuconą do tyłu. Ciało demona było wygięte i naprężone do granic możliwości. Jego oczy wpatrzone były w sufit, a kącikami oczu spływały łzy.

— Co się dzieje? — dopytywał Fred, gdy Severus zatrzymał go w miejscu.

— Ma wizję. Nie dotykaj go.

Sam powoli podszedł i ostrożnie dotknął młodego. Natychmiast krzyk wydarł się z ust Pottera, raniąc uszy zawartym w nim bólem.

— Ginny!

Wszyscy zamarli. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. W tej samej też chwili Harry zasłabł i opadł prosto w ramiona Severusa.

— Wracamy do domu — rzucił Snape do Malfoya, biorąc omdlałego Pottera na ręce.

— Lepiej gdybyście zostali. — Tego głosu Severus miał wielką nadzieję nie usłyszeć podczas pobytu tutaj.

Albus Dumbledore stał w drzwiach i uśmiechał się tym swoim ojcowskim uśmiechem, którego mistrz eliksirów z całego serca nienawidził.

Poppy i pani Weasley zaniepokojone krzykiem inkuba, przybiegły w tym momencie i zaskoczone chłodem bijącym od zazwyczaj nadzwyczaj ciepłego, starszego czarodzieja, stały jak wryte, przyglądając się pojedynkowi dwóch potężnych osobowości. Nagle spora sypialnia okazała się o wiele za mała na to, by pomieścić jednocześnie Dumbledore'a i Snape'a.  
Severus nawet się nie odwrócił w jego stronę, tylko podał bezwładnego Pottera zaskoczonemu Malfoyowi i kiwnął głową, mrucząc:  
— Zabierz go stąd, póki jest nieprzy...  
— Niestety, nie mogę na to pozwolić, mój drogi chłopcze — przerwał mu dyrektor Hogwartu z pogodną miną. — Jest nam potrzebny, ty również.  
Severus zmrużył oczy i zacisnął szczęki, by nie wybuchnąć. Ta fałszywa jowialność starca drażniła go w większym stopniu niż bezmyślność i niesforność Pottera. Dumbledore wcale nie był tak otwarty i wyrozumiały, za jakiego chciał uchodzić.  
Mistrz eliksirów prychnął gniewnie, czujnie obserwując zimne oczy dyrektora.  
— Czyżbyś zapomniał, że nie należy drażnić dzikich bestii? A może znów zmieniłeś zdanie, co do moich nowych umiejętności? Już się mnie nie boisz? — Severus potrząsnął głową i z obrzydzeniem malującym się na twarzy syknął: — Nie radzę niczego próbować. Bestia, którą się zaatakuje jest więcej niż niebezpieczna.Atakowana, odpowiada tym samym. To nigdy nie jest miłe, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, czego użyje.  
— Malfoy… Puść mnie, ty obleśna fretko! Już nie jestem głodny… — Słaby jęk Harry'ego, rozładował nieco napiętą atmosferę i sprawił, że bliźniacy parsknęli krótkim śmiechem, a rzeczony Malfoy oblał się nieznacznym rumieńcem.  
Nawet Severus uniósł kąciki ust, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na nie całkiem oprzytomniałego byłego Gryfona. Po powrocie do domu znów trzeba będzie obandażować jego oczy i czoło. Choć krwawienie nie było już tak silne, jak wcześniej, rana zadana przez Lestrange'a i zadrapania wokół wciąż nie mogły się zasklepić porządnie.  
— Harry, moje dziecko…  
Inkub drgnął niespokojnie, słysząc Dumbledore'a. Nie chciał go słyszeć. Zwyczajnie i po prostu, nie i już. Wystarczająco długo musiał znosić puste frazesy starego czarodzieja. Jak tylko mógł, opuścił Hogwart, nieustannie zmieniając miejsce pobytu i żerowania, pojawiając się to tu, to tam. Zręcznie umykał przed szpiegami Dumbledore'a, nie dając się sprowadzić i siłą wcielić do Zakonu.  
Po wydarzeniach na piątym roku, kiedy została ujawniona niezwykła natura Złotego Chłopca, Albus Dumbledore wyraził swoją dezaprobatę i niechęć co do piekielnego jej pochodzenia nader dobitnie. A Harry nie mógł mu tego zapomnieć…

— Zostaw nas w spokoju! — powiedział cicho, instynktownie i nieświadomie chroniąc się w ramionach Draco, ale jego głos miał przedziwną moc. — Mam w nosie Voldemorta, ciebie i wasze gierki. Bawcie się sami! Chcę do domu, Severusie.

— Nigdzie nie pójdziecie. Sami widzicie, co się dzieje w czarodziejskim świecie — rzucił chłodno Albus, nie ustępując miejsca i nadal blokując wyjście.

Potter stanął pewniej na nogach i wyprostował się. Draco podtrzymywał go ramieniem, bo inkub wciąż się chwiał, choć nikt tego nie zauważał. Nagle każdy z obecnych w pokoju dostrzegł, że nie był zwykłym czarodziejem. Coś emanowało z całej jego postaci, powodując, że każdy patrzył w jego stronę, jakby nieznana siła nakazywała właśnie takie zachowanie.

— I myślisz, starcze, że mnie to interesuje?! — Jego głos nagle stał się naprawdę jak na dorosłego przystało, pewny i mocny. — Mam to gdzieś. Odkąd pamiętam nikt się mną nie zajmował, wszyscy wręcz ignorowali moje istnienie. Gdy przekroczyłem wasz świat stało się na odwrót, nie mogłem się od tej uwagi opędzić. Nikt nigdy mnie nie słuchał. A miałem całkiem dużo do powiedzenia, ale kto słuchałby dzieciaka? Wiesz, że potrafię rzeczy, o których zwykłym czarodziejom nigdy się nie śniło? Nie, bo po co się interesować kimś, kto ma korzenie w piekle. Jak mnie wtedy nazwałeś? Dziecko grzechu?! Czy to nie były twoje słowa, gdy wyrzucałeś mnie z Gryffindoru? — warknął. — Myliłeś się wtedy i nadal jesteś w błędzie! Powstałem z miłości i dlatego znalazłem się tutaj, w waszym świecie, bo chciano mnie chronić właśnie przed takimi idiotami jak ty!

Harry krzyczał, wyładowując się na dyrektorze, a wszyscy inni milczeli, dowiadując się niezwykłych rzeczy o swoim przywódcy. Fakty, o których nigdy nie mieli najmniejszego pojęcia.

— Zamilcz, głupcze! — Dumbledore'owi wyraźniej nie podobał się taki obrót sprawy.

Chciał uciszyć młodego, niesfornego inkuba zaklęciem. Potter tylko machnął dłonią, łapiąc czar. Utrzymał ją tuż przed nosem Albusa, powoli otwierając. Wnętrze ręki migotało, jakby umieszczono tam małego świetlika.

— Wiesz, że inkuby chłoną magię? Każdą, choć preferują szczególnie tę miłosną. Tak słabe zaklęcie możesz sobie darować, staruchu. — Już miał puścić w niepamięć dalsze wywody, gdy dostrzegł Molly i Rona stojących z boku. — Kiedy im powiesz o Ginny? Kiedy pozwolisz, by jej bracia mogli powiedzieć rodzinie, że najmłodsza z nich nie żyje, bo dla ciebie liczy się większe dobro, niż ratowanie jednego z twoich sług? Jesteś taki sam jak Voldemort, nikt się dla ciebie nie liczy.

To, co potem nastąpiło, było bliskie końcu świata.

Okrzyki niedowierzania i przerażenia mieszały się z groźbami. Wkrótce Dumbledore stał otoczony przez tych, którymi manipulował przez lata. Tego się nie spodziewał. Niemal wszyscy celowali w niego swoje różdżki. Jego własna ni stąd ni zowąd znalazła się w dłoni Rona. Niemal w jednej chwili został unieruchomiony. Tylko trzy osoby stały nieopodal, przyglądając się temu z obojętnością i niewątpliwą satysfakcją malującą się na ich twarzach. Posłał im nienawistne spojrzenie.

_Mały, nic nie warty inkub, zdradliwy smok i głupi śmierciożerca. Dobrali się, nie ma co! _

— To prawda? — warknęła Molly, patrząc na niego z taką żądzą mordu, że Dumbledore mimowolnie się wzdrygnął.

Zapomniał o tym, że pulchna czarownica nie tylko potrafiła zajmować się domem. Gdy ktoś zaatakował któreś z jej dzieci, zmieniała się nie do poznania, a jej umiejętności bitewne nie ustępowały pozostałym członkom Zakonu. Niestety, do swojej trzódki zaliczała też ten szatański pomiot.

— Moja córka nie żyje?! Dlaczego? Miałeś jej nie wysyłać na akcje! Ilu z nas świadomie skazałeś na śmierć?

Chciał jej odpowiedzieć, że dobro ogółu wymaga pewnych poświęceń, ale nie mógł. Nie potrafił nic wykrztusić. Najwyraźniej został potraktowany dziwną odmianą klątwy uciszającej, bo z trudem łapał powietrze, gdy tylko próbował przedstawić swoje racje.

— Zmień płytę, bezduszny starcze! — wtrącił się Potter.

Nagle do Molly naprawdę dotarła prawda.

— Ginny nie żyje — jęknęła załamana, opadając na kolana.

Ron i bliźniacy natychmiast do niej podbiegli.

Harry zmrużył oczy i znów obrócił się w stronę dyrektora, pstrykając lekko palcami.

— Nie sądzę by był pan dłużej mile widziany w moim domu. Proszę odejść, zanim zrobię coś nieprzewidywalnego.

Dumbledore, nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógł się sprzeciwić. Stworek natychmiast pojawił się koło jego nóg i zaczął wypychać go na zewnątrz.

— Nie możesz! Zakon… — próbował jeszcze coś powiedzieć stary czarodziej.

— Myślę, że Zakon przestał w tej chwili istnieć, bo raczej nikt nie ma zamiaru nadal za panem podążać.

Tak uciszony Albus pozwolił się wreszcie wyprowadzić.

Potter odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Severusa smutno. Nie tak miało być. Nie tak miał wyglądać powrót do domu. Westchnął ciężko, mijając płaczącą Molly i opuścił pokój.

Udał się do kuchni i usiadł ciężko przy stole, opierając głowę na rękach. Wszystko go bolało po wizji, a jeszcze musiał użerać się z dyrektorem zaraz po niej. Czuł chyba każdy najmniejszy mięsień w ciele. Widok umierającej Ginny dodatkowo ranił jego serce.

Tego było dla niego za wiele.

Cicho zapłakał, starając się nie ronić łez, ale nie wychodziło mu to za bardzo. Jedyne, co powodowało, że nie załamał się jeszcze do końca, jeśli można to tak ująć, to świadomość, że dziewczyna umarła szybko. Jedno zaklęcie i koniec.

Voldemort był wściekły. Czuł jego gniew prawie cały czas, odkąd pozwolił się znów porwać wizji. Nawet teraz nie dawał mu spokoju.

Czując czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu, podniósł głowę.

— Herbaty? — zapytał cicho Severus.

Kiwnął głową, bojąc się, że głos załamie mu się, jak tylko się odezwie. W milczeniu dołączył do nich Malfoy, siadając naprzeciwko.

Nawet nie zauważył kiedy, a trzymał kubek parującego, aromatycznego napoju. Ściskał go w dłoni, starając się utrzymać kontakt z rzeczywistością. Po raz kolejny utracił kogoś bliskiego. Wciąż widział twarz Ginny, gdy gasło w niej życie. Wciąż czuł tę wściekłość Voldemorta, która wżerała się głęboko w jego własne serce. Nie umiał sobie poradzić z tą pustką, która wdarła się w niego i nic nie mogło jej wypełnić. Czuł jedynie ból, a także niepokojącą mieszankę furii oraz euforii Wężowatego.  
— Potter! — Znajomy głos Snape'a wyrwał go z ponurych myśli. — Nie pozwól mu na to. To nic nie da, słyszysz?  
Słyszeć może i słyszał, ale nie rozumiał. Był zmęczony, choć teoretycznie powinien mieć mnóstwo energii po intensywnym pożywianiu się z bliźniaków. Oczy go piekły i szczypały niemiłosiernie. Chciał je przetrzeć, ale czyjaś dłoń powstrzymała go. Usłyszał krótką inkantację. Chłodny, wilgotny materiał owinął się wokół jego głowy, a on odetchnął z ulgą. Tym razem nie miał zamiaru zdjąć opatrunków. Ktoś wyjął chłodny już kubek z jego dłoni i postawił na nogi. Coś go opatuliło i do jego nozdrzy doszedł zapach Severusa.  
— Durny inkub! Wracamy do domu.

— Ja nie mam domu — szepnął, łapiąc się mocno ubrania mistrza eliksirów. — Nigdzie mnie nie chcą.

Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy się deportowali z powrotem do salonu Snape'a. Zamknął się w sobie i nie pozwolił otworzyć. Severus położył go na kanapie, nakazując cicho Draco, by został przy nim. Miał nadzieję, że eliksir uspokajający i pocruciatusowy pomoże chociaż odrobinę. Nie lubił patrzeć na inkuba, gdy był w tym stanie. Potter nie powinien mieć takich wspomnień, był zwyczajnie na to za młody. Tyle śmierci, tyle bólu, to był straszny ciężar nawet dla niego, z dłuższym stażem, a co dopiero dla dwudziestoletniego, młodego mężczyzny.

Malfoy w swoim życiu też sporo przeżył, ale jemu oszczędzono oglądania morderstw.

Pomału przeglądał zbiór mikstur, mając nadzieję znaleźć coś jeszcze, by pomóc Harry'emu.

Draco patrzył dłuższą chwilę na oszołomionego tym wszystkich Pottera. Nikomu nie życzył takich przeżyć, nawet jemu. Westchnął ciężko, gdy nagle ten zaczął drżeć, a Severusa nadal nie było. Usiadł obok niego na kanapie i przygarnął do siebie, starając się jednocześnie nie patrzeć na byłego Gryfona. Przecież on nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru go pocieszać.

A chwilę później musiał go łapać, gdy z jękiem zaczął osuwać się na podłogę, łapiąc przy tym za głowę.

— Severusie!

Jedyne, co teraz widział Harry to mokrą od krwi podłogę u stóp Toma. Krew, która należała do niezidentyfikowanej przez niego ofiary, leżącej kawałek dalej.

— Przyzwyczajaj się, Harry Potterze. Teraz to będzie bardzo częsty widok. Będzie tak długo trwał, aż sam się do mnie pofatygujesz. Chyba ostatnio dosyć jasno się wyraziłem? Masz się tutaj pojawić. Ja mam czas i zajęcie, jak widzisz.

Harry jęknął, otwierając oczy. Przynajmniej próbując. Opatrunek ograniczał mu to, ale może i dobrze?

— Leż, zaraz dam ci eliksir…

— Nie chcę — mruknął, siadając przy pomocy któregoś z nich z powrotem na kanapie.

— Jesteś okropny. — Rozpoznał Draco po głosie. — Najpierw krzyczysz jakby cię ktoś ze skóry obdzierał, potem cichniesz jak podcięty i jeszcze wyglądasz jak śmierć. Blady, trzęsący się jak galareta, a odmawiasz najprostszych eliksirów.

Miał dość, naprawdę dość. Zrzędzenia Malfoya, bólu, przeznaczenia. Miał ochotę schować się gdzieś głęboko i nie myśleć o tym, co go czeka. Jednak nie pozwolono mu na to, trzymając mocno w miejscu. Nie mając innego wyboru zaczął krzyczeć. Jego magia oszalała na ten niekontrolowany wybuch. Słyszał cichy krzyk Malfoya, brzęk tłuczonego szkła i upadające ciężkie przedmioty.

Trwało to i trwało, sam nie wiedział ile, aż w końcu zabrakło mu powietrza i sił. Opadł na podłogę, nie pamiętając, kiedy wstał. Ból znów wrócił. Zawsze do niego wracał.

Wtedy ktoś złapał go za ramiona i przytulił mocno, ograniczając całkowicie poruszanie się. Natychmiast rozpoznał Severusa. Wtulił się w niego jeszcze mocniej, pozwalając się jednocześnie napoić jakimś eliksirem, który spowodował prawie natychmiast rozprzestrzeniający się spokój po jego ciele.

— Lepiej?

Uniósł głowę i westchnął cicho:

— Nigdy nie będzie lepiej. Nie, dopóki jeden nie zginie z ręki drugiego… — zadrżał, starając się nie myśleć o swoim przeznaczeniu. Obecność i zapach Snape'a dodawały mu w przedziwny sposób otuchy. — Nic nie jest łatwe.

Mikstura zaczynała działać coraz skuteczniej. Mistrz eliksirów nie krył swego zaniepokojenia stanem zarówno fizycznym, jak i emocjonalnym inkuba, który teraz coraz głębiej zapadał w wywołany eliksirem sen. Podnosząc się z podłogi, Draco nic nie powiedział. Otrzepał tylko ubranie i stanął obok niego.

Westchnął ciężko, spoglądając na Pottera, który wyglądał tak kiepsko, jak zapewne się czuł, zanim Snape go uśpił. Jedynym pozytywnym aspektem sytuacji był fakt, że były Gryfon najwyraźniej nie śnił i nie otrzymywał żadnych wizji. Przynajmniej na razie. Skulony na kanapie i ostrożnie okryty kocem, zdawał się dużo młodszy, niż w rzeczywistości był. Kruchy. Bezbronny.  
Wcale nie miał ochoty wziąć inkuba w ramiona i ochronić go przed wszystkim. W żadnym razie.  
Cofnął rękę, która niezależnie od jego woli niemal musnęła śpiącą sylwetkę i nie zwracając uwagi na ironiczne spojrzenie Snape'a, odezwał się cicho:  
— Czarny Pan chce go sprowokować, by wyszedł z ukrycia, prawda? Stąd te nasilające się wizje? — Malfoy spojrzał na ojca chrzestnego z niepokojem na twarzy.  
— Niewątpliwie — mruknął Severus, krzywiąc się na samą myśl. — Dlatego trzeba mieć tego idiotę na oku, by znowu nie strzeliło mu coś do łba. Pod tym względem jest głupszy, niż był.  
_I pomyśleć, że te wakacje miały być __spokojne_, syknął w duchu mistrz eliksirów_. Odkąd pojawił się Potter, nic nie szło tak, jak powinno._

Po jakimś czasie zdecydowali, że lepiej Pottera przenieść do jego sypialni. Robiło się coraz później i musieli się wyspać po całym dniu niezwykłych wydarzeń. Seveurus zamknął cicho drzwi do swojego pokoju, rozmyślając nad tym wszystkim, co ostatnio się działo. Lestrange, Malfoy, Zakon. Razem nie zapowiadało to niczego wesołego. Przypominało to natrętny dzwonek alarmu, który hałasował coraz głośniej i głośniej. Powstrzymanie tej sytuacji zdawało się niemożliwe i to najbardziej go niepokoiło.

W końcu wyczerpany zasnął.

Draco, przeciwnie, nie potrafił usnąć. Gnębiła go, podobnie jak Severusa, nieuchronność końca, który nie podobał mu się wcale. Musiałby być ślepy i głupi, żeby nie widzieć, że zażegnanie zagrożenia zakończy się znów czyjąś śmiercią. Może nawet jego własną.

To ostatnie go przerażało. Naprawdę miał sporo ciekawych planów na przyszłość. _Minister Magii Draco Malfoy, _nawet w myślach brzmiało tak… dystyngowanie.

Zamyślony w dobrych i złych widokach na przyszłość, dopiero po dłuższej chwili usłyszał niepokojący hałas. Ponieważ miał sypialnię naprzeciwko Pottera, zostawił i swoje, i jego drzwi otwarte, by w razie czego móc zauważyć niepokojące zachowanie inkuba. Mikstura blokowała wizje, ale nie działała długo i tego obawiał się najbardziej. Teraz ledwo słyszalny szloch przerywany czasami jękami zwrócił jego uwagę.

Wstał i poszedł zobaczyć co z Potterem.

Młody leżał zwinięty w kłębek, ściskając mocno poduszkę, która już była mokra od łez. Cały opatrunek wyglądał podobnie i nabierał powoli czerwonawego koloru. Malfoy usunął go delikatnie, nie budząc inkuba, który nadal płakał. Pochylony nad nim z wilgotnym ręcznikiem nie potrafił się powstrzymać i otarł łzy z jego policzków opuszkami palców.

— Wszystko jest w porządku, Potter. Jesteś bezpieczny. Nie maż się jak baba — mruknął.

Czy inkub usłyszał go przez sen? Nie wiadomo.

Nagle Draco został zagarnięty przez ramiona Harry'ego i przytulony zachłannie do jego piersi. Głośno bijące serce Pottera było słyszalne dla Draco niczym dzwon.

Dziwnym zrządzeniem losu nie miał ochoty się wyrywać z tego chciwego dotyku rąk. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy coraz spokojniejszy oddech inkuba uśpił i jego.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cz.12.**

Promienie słońca, prześwitujące przez zaciągnięte zasłony, obudziły jasnowłosego czarodzieja, który przez pierwsze sekundy po przebudzeniu nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest i czemu nie może się ruszyć. Zacisnął powieki mocniej, chroniąc się przed natarczywym światłem i próbując się przekręcić. Coś na nim leżało, przygniatając go do łóżka.

Zaraz jednak pojawiła się świadoma myśl – to nie coś, tylko ktoś… Potter. Niechętnie uchylił powieki i ujrzał nad sobą demona, który przyglądał mu się z lekkim uśmiechem.

— Wyglądasz naprawdę słodko, Malfoy — zaczął cicho i po chwili dodał, chichocząc: — Gdy śpisz.

Dumny czarodziej prychnął i próbował wstać, ale Potter mu to uniemożliwił, przygarniając go do siebie.

— Nawet nie zaczynaj, głupi demonie! — warknął Draco, ale tak naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko temu, co tamten robił. — Słyszysz?!

— Chyba tylko na Pokątnej nikt cię nie słyszał, Draco. Wstawajcie, zaraz będzie śniadanie. — Do uszu ich obu doszedł głos Snape'a. — Potter, ty też zjesz normalny posiłek. Bez dyskusji.

Mężczyzna wyszedł, a do nich dotarło jeszcze coś, choć nie zostało to wypowiedziane na głos. Muszą omówić trudną sytuację i podjąć jakieś decyzje, które dotyczyły całej ich trójki.

Potter podniósł się ostrożnie, nie chcąc pokazywać, że coś go boli. Nadopiekuńczość obu Ślizgonów trochę go denerwowała. Nie był przecież dzieckiem, radził sobie w różnych sytuacjach, wychodząc z wielu opresji bez szwanku.  
Obudził się jeszcze przed świtem, ale dostrzegając wtulonego w siebie Draco, zrezygnował z budzenia go tak wcześnie. Wolał na niego patrzeć i obserwować, niż rozmyślać nad słowami Voldemorta. Choć i tak to robił.  
Bardzo dobrze wiedział, co by się stało, gdyby Tom złapał Malfoya właśnie teraz. Snape'a raczej by nie ruszył, za bardzo bał się smoczego gniewu, jednak on był tylko inkubem. Może i potrafił co nieco, ale nadal nie uważał się na tyle silnego, by postawić się mrocznemu czarodziejowi, który ma za sobą lata nauki czarnej magii.  
Gdy Draco w końcu się obudził i Severus nakazał im zejść na poranny posiłek, posłuchał. I nawet jeżeli nie zje wiele, będzie w ich pobliżu. Cokolwiek ma zdarzyć się w przyszłości, nikt nie odbierze mu tych chwil. To nie była jego rodzina, ba, nie mógł nawet za bardzo nazwać ich przyjaciółmi, ale jednak coś ich łączyło. Nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o to, że oni byli teraz jego głównymi żywicielami, a on rewanżował się jako ich idealny kochanek. Mimo wszystko teraz mu to wystarczało. Nie chciał być sam.  
Musiał jednak coś wymyślić. Nie mógł ciągle się ukrywać i skazywać niewinnych ludzi na powolną śmierć z rąk tego psychola.

Severus także ocknął się o świcie. Zerwał się z łóżka i po szybkiej toalecie zasiadł do pracy. Chciał, mimo wielce niesprzyjających okoliczności, oddać swojemu wydawcy rękopis na czas. Jednak jego umysł nie chciał skupić się na skomplikowanych i trudnych do wyłożenia zagadnieniach z pogranicza mugolskich nauk ścisłych i zaawansowanego warzycielstwa. Za nic w świecie. Zaczął krążyć po pokoju z notesem w dłoni. To pomagało mu się skoncentrować. I choć nadal pisał, robił to bardziej mechanicznie, nie skupiając całej uwagi na tekście. Nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tym, co jeszcze Tom mógł zrobić, by zmusić niesfornego demona do stawienia mu czoła. Znając Pottera to naprawdę niewiele było trzeba i ten idiota popełniłby kolejny błąd… Tylko tym razem kogo Czarny Pan wybierze jako _zachętę_?

Zapisawszy kilka kolejnych stron, odrzucił z rosnącą niechęcią pióro na najbliższą szafkę i ułożył w niewielki stosik, porozrzucane wszędzie papiery przy użyciu niewerbalnego zaklęcia.

_Nie powinienem zabierać się do pisania, z całą pewnością będę musiał to przeredagować jeszcze raz_, pomyślał z kwaśną miną.

Cóż, nie zawsze przelewanie na papier myśli było łatwe, lekkie i przyjemne. Spojrzał na zegarek i uznał, że była odpowiednia pora na oficjalne rozpoczęcie dnia. Wezwał skrzata i polecił przygotowanie śniadania dla trzech osób. Skierował się do sypialni inkuba, by osobiście zobaczyć, jak młody się czuje. Przystając dla złapania oddechu niedaleko uchylonych drzwi, usłyszał mocno nieprawdziwy protest Draco i przytłumiony chichot Pottera.

Potrząsnął głową, inkub nawet bez konieczności pożywiania się potrzebował bliskości ze swoimi żywicielami. Zwłaszcza po tym, co się stało wczoraj.

Nie spodobała mu się mina demona i błysk w jego oku, gdy omawiali przy śniadaniu okoliczności i ewentualne posunięcia. Młody coś planował i pewnie nie miał zamiaru się tym z nikim podzielić.

_Czyżby Potter zapomniał, że miał do czynienia z dawnym szpiegiem? _

Mistrz eliksirów miał sporo racji. Harry miał plan, a przynajmniej jego zalążek. Musiał jeszcze jakoś zacząć wprowadzać go w życie. To ostatnie nie należało do trudnych, już rozpoznawał u Severusa pierwsze sygnały zbliżającego się ataku choroby.

Wiedział, że miało to nastąpić już wkrótce, co budziło jego niepokój, bo prawdopodobnie leczenie smoka nie będzie łatwe. Z każdym atakiem musiał oddawać coraz więcej magii, Jedyne, co go pocieszało, to był fakt, że potem zostanie nakarmiony i w tym momencie jego plan zacznie działać.

Przyjrzał się uważnie mistrzowi eliksirów, ciemne oczy przewiercały go na wylot, jakby próbując wedrzeć się do jego umysłu. Udawał, że wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczora nie zmieniły nic, a jednocześnie nie zmuszał się do przesadnej, mocno wymuszonej wesołości i flirtowania. Wiedział, że jedno nieopatrzne słowo może wywołać podejrzenia smoka, więc pilnował, by przysłuchiwać się rozważaniom strategicznym Malfoya i uwagom Snape'a.

— Jesteś zbyt cichy, Potter — zauważył Severus, gdy wstali od stołu i przeszli do salonu, by tam kontynuować dyskusję. — Lepiej żebyś powiedział, co knujesz, bo i tak się dowiem. A wtedy może nie być tak wesoło.

Harry uśmiechnął się blado. Doskonale wiedział, że wkrótce nie będzie ani wesoło, ani spokojnie. A w momencie, gdy smok zorientuje się, na czym polegał jego plan, jednym słowem rozpęta się piekło. Ale jeszcze teraz nie mógł mu na to pozwolić. Pogłaskał wierzchem dłoni jego policzek i odparł miękko:

— Przed tobą nic się nie ukryje, Paskudo.

Draco przewrócił oczami na takie poufałości w jego obecności.  
— Moglibyście się powstrzymać, chociaż przy mnie — burknął, a inkub zaśmiał się słysząc jego słowa.  
Potter przysunął się na kanapie, którą zajęli we trójkę, bliżej Malfoya i odparł z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku:  
— Nie bądź zazdrosny, pozwolę ci dzisiaj wejść we mnie tak głęboko, jak tylko będziesz pragnął.  
Grdyka arystokraty podskoczyła tylko na samą myśl o takim doznaniu i rumieniec wykwitł na jego policzkach.  
— Spadaj, nie mam zamiaru cię karmić.  
— Oczywiście, wszyscy o tym wiemy. — Znów zaśmiał się Potter, wracając do Severusa, który nagle, choć wcale nie niespodziewanie zaczął kaszleć. — Te twoje ataki, Paskudo, są przerażająco regularne, ale sam pewnie jesteś tego świadom.  
Czekał cierpliwie, aż kaszel nieco osłabnie, a mężczyzna oprze się o oparcie. Mała strużka krwi spłynęła z kącika jego ust, a Harry delikatnie ją starł przyzwaną chusteczką.  
— Przejdźmy lepiej do twojego pokoju, obaj doskonale wiemy, jak się to dalej potoczy. — Wstał i wyciągnął do Snape'a rękę.  
Draco także wstał, by w razie potrzeby pomóc. Severus wyglądał blado, choć już przy śniadaniu dostrzegł ten symptom. Początkowo myślał, że to wczorajsze wydarzenia, ale teraz sam nie wiedział, co myśleć.  
— Co dokładnie jest Severusowi? — zapytał, idąc za nimi na piętro.  
Potter czekał na gest mistrza eliksirów, czy może zdradzić jego tajemnice, a gdy dostrzegł jedynie wzruszenie ramionami, parsknął.  
— Skoro cię to nie obchodzi, sam mu powiedz.  
Weszli do sypialni, dostrzegając jeszcze, jak skrzat znika, a łóżko jest gotowe do użycia. Czysta pościel pachniała lawendą, roznosząc ten zapach po całym pokoju.  
— Całkiem nieźle wytresowane ma te skrzaty — rzucił Harry, czekając aż Severus usiądzie na skraju łóżka.  
— Nie mam zamiaru bezczynnie leżeć w łóżku. — W końcu mężczyzna zareagował na takie traktowanie.  
— I nikt ci nie każe. Draco, przynieść jego notes, powinien być na biurku — polecił inkub arystokracie, a sam znów zwrócił się do Snape'a: — Możesz pisać, a ja sobie tutaj posiedzę.  
Oczywiście Malfoy nie byłby sobą, gdyby raz posłuchał. Nawet do tak przyziemnej czynności, jak przejście do drugiego pokoju, wysłał skrzata. Natomiast Harry nie byłby sobą, gdyby mu nie dogryzł na swój sposób.  
— Już nic nie potrafisz zrobić? Hm, a może odpowiada ci ta bezczynność, co, _paniczu? _Lubisz, jak ktoś się tobą_ zajmuje, _prawda?— Demon uniósł kąciki ust w łobuzerskim uśmieszku, przesuwając palcami po policzku Draco.

— Słucham!? — Młodszy ze Ślizgonów oburzył się w ekspresowym tempie, tak jak zresztą podejrzewał inkub. Jednak szybko się opamiętał i spojrzał na Snape'a. — Zresztą, po co ci te wszystkie papiery, Severusie? Wydajesz pamiętniki, czy co?

Harry wybuchł gromkim śmiechem, klepiąc Draco po ramieniu dość mocno, tak, że ten potknął się cofając o krok.  
— Paskudo, nie mów mi, że nie powiedziałeś nic Draco?  
— Nie było takiej potrzeby — sapnął Snape, odbierając od skrzata tacę z notesem, piórem i zapasem kartek.  
Usiadł wygodniej na łóżku, opierając się o ramę i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na chrześniaka. 

— Tak, Draco. Piszę, choć nie wspomnienia. Zdecydowanie to literatura naukowa, warzycielstwo dla zaawansowanych z elementami mugolskich nauk ścisłych.

— Po co?  
— Bo, po pierwsze, muszę za coś żyć, a po drugie, by zabić nudę. Odkąd nie jestem nauczycielem w Hogwarcie, i nie zajmuję się także warzeniem eliksirów raczej nie mam stałych dochodów, a ponieważ dosyć dobrze znam te dziedziny, zająłem się czymś, co sprawia mi odrobinę przyjemności, a jednocześnie przynosi pewne zyski.  
— Ale warzenie eliksirów jest o wiele bardziej dochodowe.  
— Tyle, że Severusowi nie wolno — zauważył Harry, siadając po drugiej stronie łóżka, prostując nogi i odchylając się lekko do tyłu, by móc spojrzeć na stojącego za nim Malfoya.  
— Jak to nie wolno? Nie słyszałem, by cofnięto mu prawa mistrza eliksirów.  
— Bo nie cofnięto — odezwał się Snape. — Po prostu nie mogę warzyć, bo to źle wpływa na mój stan zdrowia, robię to tylko w ostateczności.  
— Stan zdrowia? Na co jesteś chory? — zaniepokoił się wyraźnie Draco, podchodząc bliżej.  
Potter zauważył, że jego dłonie ścisnęły się w pięści. Nigdy nie widział go tak poruszonego, po raz pierwszy dostrzegł w nim jakieś ludzkie odruchy i przywiązanie do kogoś.  
— Według mugolskich lekarzy mam raka — powiedział w końcu Severus.  
Malfoy opadł ciężko na najbliższy fotel.  
— Czarodzieje nie chorują na mugolskie choroby — szepnął, jakby to jedno zdanie miało zmienić cokolwiek.  
— Jak widać jest inaczej.  
— Mylą się.  
— Pokazali mi go. Mają specjalna aparaturę, która ukazuje miejsca, gdzie się rozwija.  
— Usuń go magią, ulecz się.  
—Ten typ raka nie reaguje na żaden z eliksirów, których próbowałem..  
— Stwórz nowy.  
— Czym dłużej przebywam nad oparami podczas warzenia, tym ataki są mocniejsze. Jeszcze niedawno atak kończył się samym kaszlem, teraz jest o wiele gorzej.  
— Jak bardzo?  
— Już widziałeś — wtrącił się do rozmowy Potter. Wstał i, obchodząc łóżko, usiadł przy mężczyźnie. — Najpierw jest gorączka, bardzo wysoka i męcząca cały organizm. Potem następują fale bólu tak potężnego, że smok Severusa potrafi wpaść w szał i trudno go kontrolować.  
— Ale ty potrafisz powstrzymać chorobę. — Prawie jęknął Draco, patrząc na niego niemal błagalnie.  
— Jestem w stanie tylko osłabić efekty, a i tak pochłania to bardzo dużo mojej energii. Moja magia działa tylko przez jakiś czas. Przy każdym ataku muszę osłabiać gorączkę i ból na nowo. To jak? Może umilić ci pisanie czymś, co tej zaborczej fretce się też spodoba? — zmienił tak nagle temat, że Draco zerwał się z fotela i złapał go za koszulę.  
— To nie są żarty, Potter!  
— Przestańcie! — warknął Severus. — Jeżeli macie tak się zachowywać to wyjdźcie, poradzę sobie bez was.  
Inkub oderwał dłonie blondyna ze swojego ubrania i zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia.  
— Przyjdę, jak poczujesz się gorzej, a potem odbiorę sobie zapłatę z nawiązką.  
Wyszedł, zostawiając obu. Draco ponownie usiadł w fotelu i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
— Dlaczego nikomu nie powiedziałeś?  
— Nie było powodu, bym miał komukolwiek mówić.  
— Nawet mnie?! — krzyknął, podrywając głowę do góry.  
— Zwłaszcza tobie.  
Draco był przerażony tym, czego się dowiedział. Czuł się, jakby cały świat mu się zawalił, a on nie potrafił temu zaradzić. W milczeniu, bezradnie przyglądał się, jak po pewnym czasie poświęconym na pisanie, Severus zaniósł się po raz kolejny kaszlem. I jeszcze raz. Tym razem atak był gwałtowniejszy, dłuższy i zdawał się wyczerpywać nadwątlone już mocno siły mistrza eliksirów. Gdy wreszcie ustąpił, mężczyzna z ledwością był w stanie złapać płytszy oddech, a jego niezdrowo blada, pokryta kropelkami potu twarz, skrzywiona była w grymasie potwornego bólu. Młody czarodziej bez zastanowienia skorzystał z prostego zaklęcia, przywołując wilgotny kawałek materiału i ignorując mordercze spojrzenie, delikatnie starł pot ze skóry.

— Może zawołam Pottera? — szepnął bardziej do siebie, niż do swojego ojca chrzestnego, który przycisnął drżącą dłoń do ust i zakasłał raz jeszcze, chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak ucisk w piersiach odebrał mu oddech zupełnie. Zatrząsł się z wysiłku, próbując złapać choć odrobinę tlenu.

Z kącika jego ust spłynęła ponownie wąska strużka krwi. Malfoy, przełykając głośno, ostrożnie ją starł i podjął decyzję. Musi sprowadzić cholernego inkuba, by ten uśmierzył ból Severusa, powstrzymał go. Nawet jeśli działanie jego magii było doraźne. Natychmiast! Wezwał skrzata, nakazując usłużnemu stworzeniu przyprowadzenie byłego Gryfona jak najszybciej.

Gdy kilka minut później usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi, uniósł głowę i odetchnął z ulgą.

— Cholerny, dumny smok! — głos Pottera lekko zadrżał na widok Severusa, który aktualnie półleżał na poduszkach, otoczony papierami w nieładzie zalegającymi na pościeli, z przymkniętymi powiekami, drżąc i walcząc o każdy łyk powietrza.

— Zrób coś!

— Malfoy, uspokój się i zabierz te papiery. — Harry usiadł na brzegu łóżka i, ignorując Draco, odetchnął głębiej, koncentrując się na tym co miał zrobić.

Myślał, że będzie miał choć trochę więcej czasu, jednak… Prywatny wróg Severusa nie zamierzał mu pomagać i tylko przyśpieszył wcielenie jego planu w życie.

Lecząc Paskudę, puści w ruch coś, czego nie będzie mógł zatrzymać. Nie chciał, by to nastąpiło już teraz. Za dużo rzeczy się ostatnio wydarzyło i pragnął spokoju, nawet jeśli to oznaczało codzienne przekomarzanie się z Malfoyem. Jednak z drugiej strony wiedział, że to, co nastąpi, jest słuszne. Niebezpieczne, nierozważne, ale jedyne, co może zrobić w tych okolicznościach.

Westchnął cicho i nie patrząc na Malfoya, który nie odrywał wzroku od ojca chrzestnego, położył się tuż obok Severusa. Dla wzmocnienia efektu, przyłożył dłoń do gwałtownie unoszącego się torsu mężczyzny. Zamknął oczy i skupił się jedynie na przesyłaniu uzdrawiającej energii.

Wkrótce poczuł, że robi mu się potwornie słabo. Kręciło mu się w głowie i gdy uchylił powieki, cały pokój pływał mu przed oczami.

Słyszał głos Draco i czuł, że ktoś nim potrząsa, mocno.

— Przestań, nie pomagasz. — Wstał powoli i runął na kolana, gdy nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. — To zabolało — jęknął, podpierając się na drżących rękach.  
Malfoy natychmiast znalazł się koło niego, obserwując jednocześnie efekty działania magii inkuba. Severus zapadł w spokojny sen, a na jego twarzy pojawiły się normalne kolory. Oddech wrócił od normy.  
— Pomóż mi wstać i usiąść w fotelu — jęknął Potter, zaczynając się lekko trząść. — I nie pogniewam się, jeśli dostanę ciepły koc.  
Draco spełnił obie jego prośby. Przyzwany skrzat dostarczył koc i tacę z gorącymi napojami, choć na te ostatnie młody nie miał ochoty. Opierał tylko głowę o fotel i z przymkniętymi oczami, uśmiechał się słabo.  
— Wy tak często? — zapytał Malfoy.  
Nie podobał mu się w tym momencie stan Pottera.  
— Ostatnio aż za często, ale mi to nie przeszkadza. Mam wobec Severusa dług i nawet jeśli on nie chce, ja spłacę go na swój sposób.  
— Dług?  
Potter zamilkł, zapadając w drzemkę, przerywaną cichym jękiem i coraz silniejszym drżeniem całego ciała. Gdy w pewnej chwili Draco chciał mu pomóc i jednak go nakarmić, ten odmówił, stwierdzając, że to niebezpieczne. Musiał poczekać, aż Snape się obudzi i z jego pomocą wrócić do sił.  
— Dlaczego ja nie mogę?  
— Bo nie jesteś w stanie powstrzymać mnie, gdy wpadnę w szał głodu. Smok tak. Przestań się tak przejmować, nie pierwszy raz jestem głodny i nie jest jeszcze źle.  
Nie mówił jednak całej prawdy i miał cichą nadzieję, że wytrzyma do przebudzenia się mężczyzny, bo w innym wypadku rzuci się na Draco.

_Jeżeli mam wprowadzić swój plan, muszę wytrzymać_, powtarzał w myślach i chyba tylko to utrzymywało go w ryzach.

Nie patrzył na Malfoya, który z powrotem przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, tylko skupił się na przemyśleniu swojego planu raz jeszcze. Starając się powstrzymać rosnący głód, krok po kroku powtarzał w myślach, co zamierzał, by być pewnym, że nie pominął niczego i nie zostawił nic przypadkowi. Choć nie był takim strategiem jak Ron, czy Malfoy, którzy byli naprawdę dobrzy, to mimo wszystko potrafił coś sensownego wymyślić. Ten plan był tego najlepszym dowodem, co więcej, przy odrobinie wysiłku i wzmożonej uwagi, był w stanie przechytrzyć samego Severusa Snape'a.

_Już niedługo _myślał gorączkowo, zaciskając dłonie na kocu, którym się otulił.

_Muszę tylko zrobić wszystko, by utrzymać swój sekret._

Ten etap planu wydawał się mało skomplikowany, ale to tylko pozory. Nie mógł pozwolić, by smok zauważył, że coś jest inaczej niż zazwyczaj. Wiedział, że sporo ryzykuje, bo gdyby Severus przejrzał go, to z całą pewnością nie skończyłoby się na tym, co ostatnio…

Paskuda nie był łatwym przeciwnikiem, ale Harry wierzył w swoje umiejętności w zawoalowaniu sytuacji. W końcu odwracanie uwagi i drobne manipulacje stały się jego chlebem powszednim, odkąd uciekał przed staruchem i Voldemortem.

Jęknął, gdy do głodu, narastających zawrotów głowy i zimna dołączył przeszywający ból całego ciała. Czuł słabą magię unoszącą się w powietrzu, miała dwa źródła, które znajdowały się całkiem niedaleko niego. Energia mamiła, kusiła… Wzywała, by się nią pożywił.

Otrząsnął się z otępienia, coraz słabiej walcząc z obezwładniającym instynktem. Być może powinien pozwolić Draco, żeby młody czarodziej go nakarmił.

_Muszę pamiętać o planie. Wytrzymam! Nie mogę pozwolić, by kierował mną ten cholerny głód! _

Jak przez mgłę słyszał dwa stłumione głosy. Czyżby Severus się już zbudził? Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale do jego uszu doszedł jedynie dziwny dźwięk. Jakby ktoś szczękał zębami pod wpływem ataku dreszczy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cz.13. **

— Połóż go tutaj i lepiej się rozbierz. Musimy nakarmić go obaj, skoro pozwolił sobie na doprowadzenie się do takiego stanu — nakazał Severus, siadając na łóżku i robiąc miejsce dla inkuba.  
Czuł się wręcz doskonale po tak silnym ataku. Zerknął na prawie nieprzytomnego demona i niemal w tym samym momencie dotarło do niego, że Potter musiał przekazać mu naprawdę dużo swojej leczniczej magii. Zdecydowanie więcej, niż zwykle. Smok westchnął ciężko, podczas, gdy Draco wykonał oba jego polecenia, pozostając jednak na razie w bieliźnie, czekał z boku łóżka.  
Snape przysunął się bliżej do jęczącego nieświadomie Harry'ego i wziął go w ramiona, całując ostrożnie i wysyłając w jego stronę powoli trochę swojej magii, cały czas kontrolując jej ilość. Nie mógł oddać jej za dużo, bo inkub stałby się zachłanny i mogłoby się to dla wszystkich skończyć niewesoło.  
Przez kilka sekund młody nie reagował. Jego ciało było niepokojąco zimne, ale Snape wiedział, że wkrótce się to zmieni.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, obserwując, co się dzieje. Pojękiwania Pottera były tak słabe, że ledwie mógł je dosłyszeć, a był tuż obok.

— Czemu nie reaguje? Powinien się już ocknąć…

Smok posłał czarodziejowi jedno, wiele mówiące spojrzenie, nie przerywając tego, co robił. Wolne, coraz dłuższe pocałunki i pieszczoty, którymi obsypywał drżące, zmarznięte ciało, połączone z nieśpiesznym strumieniem magii, w końcu dały jakieś efekty. Mistrz eliksirów potrząsnął głową podirytowany, choć jego ciemne oczy zdradzały skrywane emocje.

Młody uchylił powieki, jednak wciąż mało kontaktował.

— P-Paskuda? Co… — wyksztusił słabym głosem

— Jeśli jeszcze raz doprowadzisz się do tego stanu, ukatrup…

Severusowi nie było dane dokończyć zdania, bo nadal zimne i blade wargi przycisnęły się do jego ust z zadziwiającą mocą.

Draco parsknął powstrzymywanym śmiechem i usiadł w nogach łóżka. Penis nagiego demona wciąż leżał luźno i widząc to, Malfoy uśmiechnął się perfidnie.  
— Pamiętasz, co mi obiecałeś, Potter? — Przesunął dłonią od stopy w górę, po udzie, zatrzymując się tuż pry jądrach młodego.  
Stłumiona przez pocałunki odpowiedź mogła być jakakolwiek, ale jęk i wygięcie lekko bioder w stronę ust arystokraty, który powoli lizał jego mosznę, stanowiło dokładnie taką reakcję ciała, jakiej jasnowłosy czarodziej oczekiwał.  
Członek inkuba zaczął reagować, stając się sztywniejszy i Ślizgon wykorzystał ten moment, by polizać cały trzon, zatrzymując się na jego czubku.  
— To jak, Potter? Pozwolisz mi wejść tak głęboko, jak tylko zechcę?  
Severus zostawił spuchnięte pocałunkami usta partnera i zniżył się do jego sutków, z ironicznym uśmiechem słuchając przekomarzań chrześniaka. On chyba naprawdę nie wiedział jakiej natury są inkuby, skoro myślał, że ten tak łatwo da mu się zdominować.

— A ty pamiętaj inną moją obietnicę, _paniczu _— Harry mruknął ironicznie i westchnął głębiej, czując, jak pod wpływem pieszczot i dotyku obu żywicieli, jego ciało zaczęło bardziej reagować. — Nie chcesz, by się spełniła.

Gdy minął letarg, wywołany jednorazową utratą sporej ilości magii, jak na zawołanie powróciło koszmarne uczucie głodu i przemożne pragnienie, by ten głód powstrzymać, zanim będzie jeszcze gorszy.

Były Gryfon uniósł głowę i spojrzał na jasnowłosego arystokratę, który potrząsnął lekko głową, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

— Co ci jeszcze obiecał? — rzucił smok z ewidentnie rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy, kiedy zerknął na Draco, opuszkami palców przesuwając po coraz cieplejszym ciele inkuba, niestrudzenie je drażniąc.

Nastąpiła wymowna cisza, po czym Harry westchnął głośniej i opadł z powrotem na poduszki. Severus pokręcił głową, tłumiąc parsknięcie, kiedy dostrzegł, że jego chrześniak postanowił podręczyć erekcję Pottera. Szło mu nienajgorzej, choć widać było, że nie przywykł do dawania podobnej pieszczoty.

W chwili, gdy inkub zaczął jęczeć coraz głośniej i mocniej wbijać się w te cudowne, ciepłe usta, a jednocześnie zachłannie chłonąc tak potrzebną magię… Draco ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku powoli wypuścił jego członek ze swoich warg.

Inkubowi tym razem się to ewidentnie nie spodobało. Warknął wściekle, sięgając po Malfoya i łapiąc go za kark, przyciągając w ten sposób bliżej. Pocałunkiem skradł mu oddech i zaczął ocierać się o jego biodro penisem, samemu sięgając wolną ręką pod bieliznę blondyna i chwytając zaborczo jego członek. Draco szarpnął się w pierwszym momencie, ale znieruchomiał w chwili, gdy inkub zaczął szeptać do jego ucha, owiewając je ciepłym oddechem.  
— Zaraz spełnię moją obietnicę. Dosiądę cię tak głęboko, jak tylko zapragniesz, _paniczu_. Będziesz jęczeć z przyjemności, gdy twój członek zagłębiać się będzie raz za razem w moim ciasnym wejściu.  
Severus pokiwał tylko pobłażająco na słowa inkuba. Musiałby go nie znać. Przesunął się niżej i zaczął przygotowywać wejście Pottera, gdy ten najzwyczajniej w świecie bawił się Draco.  
Ten nawet nie zdążył zareagować na to wyznanie, gdy został pchnięty na plecy i inkub dosiadł go.

Zgodnie ze swoją obietnicą były Gryfon pozwalał Malfoyowi, by ten zagłębiał się w nim z każdym ruchem bioder. Jednak nie śpieszył się i tym razem to on znów decydował o sile pchnięć, nie zważając na zniecierpliwione pomruki i pojękiwania czarodzieja, ani na jego coraz gwałtowniejsze próby przyspieszenia.

— Cierpliwości, _paniczu _— uśmiechnął się złośliwie demon, odsuwając dłonie Draco, by ten nie mógł wymusić szybszego rytmu i złączył je ze swoimi w mocnym uścisku. Stopniowo przyśpieszał, a następnie zwalniał tempo, gdy wyczuwał, że Malfoy zbliża się do szczytowania. Jednocześnie otuliła go słodycz o smaku i zapachu kwaskowych, świeżo zerwanych jabłek. Mimo głodu i chęci pochłonięcia jak największej ilości magii w jak najkrótszym czasie, delektował się dostarczaną falami energią.

Jak inkub przewidział, po pewnym czasie Draco głośno jęcząc, zaczął gwałtownie odpowiadać na jego działania. Instynktownie próbował poruszać biodrami i w końcu Potter mu na to pozwolił, napierając na niego coraz mocniej.

Harry niemal w tej samej chwili poczuł, jak Severus, który do tej pory przyglądał się ich poczynaniom, odchylił lekko jego głowę i pocałował go, kąsając przy tym, nad wyraz delikatnie, dolną wargę.

— Chyba o mnie nie zapomniałeś, durny inkubie, hm? — burknął, udając urazę, niemal nie odrywając warg od ust byłego Gryfona.

W oczach Harry'ego migotały radosne, figlarne ogniki.

— Jakżebym śmiał — zachichotał, a moment później jęknął przeciągle, gdy ponownie przyśpieszył, a penis Malfoya po raz kolejny uderzył w najczulsze miejsce.

Jego jęk został uciszony kolejnym pocałunkiem Severusa, tym razem bardziej zaborczym i zdecydowanym.

Magia smoka zaczęła zagłuszać tę Malfoya i Harry nie czekał długo, by móc zmienić partnera. Draco w pewnym momencie krzyknął, zalewając spermą jego wnętrze. Smok zdawał się czekać na ten moment, zrzucając inkuba z chrześniaka, którego mało delikatnie odciągnął na bok łóżka, a następnie pchnął Pottera na brzuch. Rzucając zaklęcie czyszczące i zarazem unosząc jego biodra, Snape mruknął:  
— Chyba mnie też się coś należy.  
Odrobinę rozleniwiony po pierwszym karmieniu, inkub pozwolił smokowi na podążanie za swoimi zachciankami. Nie był jednak na tyle rozkojarzony, by zapomnieć, jaki miał plan. Kiedy Severus z przymkniętymi oczami wchodził w niego powoli, uniósł się na rękach i przysunął bliżej odpoczywającego Malfoya. Zaczął go delikatnie kąsać, przesuwając się wyżej ku strategicznemu miejscu.

Usłyszał słabe sapnięcie, gdy musnął językiem nieco ospałą erekcję czarodzieja i niemal w tym samym momencie szczupłe palce jasnowłosego arystokraty złapały go za włosy i przyciągnęły mocniej. Przez pewien czas droczył się z Draco, bawiąc się nim i umiejętnie pobudzając coraz intensywniejszymi pieszczotami. Pozwalał mu nieznacznie zagłębić się w ustach, choć wiedział, że dla Malfoya było to niewystarczające. Inkub pilnował, by utrzymywać go tuż na granicy spełnienia jak najdłużej, nie zwracając uwagi na naglące przyciąganie rąk arystokraty.

Powoli czuł, że niewiele mu trzeba, by sam doszedł. Severus jednak miał inny plan. Dręczył go w najbardziej przyjemny, a zarazem okrutny sposób, uniemożliwiając mu na zbliżenie się do obezwładniającej przyjemności.

— Nie tylko ty potrafisz się tak bawić, Potter — mistrz eliksirów pochylił się i szepnął mu do ucha_ tym_ głosem. Zmysłowym i głębokim. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się lekko, kiedy odpowiedział mu stłumiony jęk i poczuł, jak młody napiera na niego mocniej.

Harry'emu jednak to pasowało. Nie miał zamiaru dojść, zanim nie zmęczy wystarczająco swoich partnerów. Dookoła siebie czuł magię ich obu i zagarniał ją zachłannie, ale na tyle powoli, by Severus niczego nie dostrzegł. Musiał jej nazbierać jak najwięcej i jednocześnie dzięki temu zmęczyć zarówno smoka, jak Malfoya, by nie mieli siły za nim podążyć.  
I tu się przydały jego umiejętności, które szlifował od paru lat. Podbierał magię obu partnerów, kontrolując sytuację. Snape pozwolił działać swojej zaborczości i dominującej naturze, które nieco go zaślepiały. To był jeden z ważnych elementów w planie inkuba. Zaspokoić smoka i jego potrzeby, podkradając tę słodką, pożywną energię na tyle ostrożnie, by ten się nie zorientował. Draco nie był przeciwnikiem dla Harry'ego, niezależnie od mniemania, jakie o sobie miał. Jasnowłosy czarodziej znów był całkiem blisko nie tylko dojścia, ale i omdlenia. Inkub nie zwracał na to uwagi, skupiony na swoich zamierzeniach. Robił to, aby ich ochronić, jakkolwiek naiwnie i żałośnie to zabrzmi. Nie oceniali właściwie własnych możliwości i sił.

_Osłabieni karmieniem, pozostaną w bezpiecznej posiadłości Snape'a i zanim się zorientują, co zrobiłem, ja już będę daleko stąd_.

W końcu zdecydował się pozwolić Malfoyowi, by ten zagłębił się w jego ustach tak głęboko, jak chciał. Wystarczyło niewiele czasu i młody arystokrata doszedł, zaciskając palce zanurzone w jego ciemnych włosach jeszcze mocniej i nagle drżące, wygięte ciało rozluźniło się, a ręce młodego czarodzieja opadły bezwładnie na zmięte prześcieradło. Demon z ogromną ochotą wchłonął sporą porcję niezwykle smacznej energii.

_Został tylko jeden, _pomyślał Harry, skupiając swą uwagę na Severusie.

Niestrudzenie odpowiadał na jego mocne pchnięcia i tym razem był naprawdę wdzięczny, że mistrz eliksirów postanowił „dać mu nauczkę". Bez tego, jego zamierzenia mogłyby się nie udać.

Oblizał się i odwrócił głowę w stronę Snape'a. Smok miał przymknięte oczy i dobywające się z jego rozchylonych ust pomruki sprawiły, że Harry zapragnął znów być na górze.

Severus nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy inkub się obrócił i przewrócił go na plecy. Młody pochylił się między jego nogami i…

Jakież było zdziwienie smoka, gdy poczuł smukłe palce manipulujące pomiędzy jego pośladkami, przygotowujące jego wejście na coś innego. Już miał ostro zareagować i zaprotestować, ale to, co po chwili poczuł, kiedy palce po raz kolejny wniknęły w niego, odebrało mu na to ochotę. Jęknął głośno i, choć nie wiedział dlaczego, pozwolił Potterowi na to, co ten ewidentnie zamierzał. Może to wpływ magii inkuba, która unosiła się w powietrzu i pozbawiła go rozsądku.

Tak, ta magia była tak niesamowita, że smok niechętnie, ale jej uległ, tylko po to, by móc oddychać jej zapachem.

Wkrótce do aromatu doszły inne wrażenia. Choć Snape niezwykle rzadko pozwalał, by podobne sytuacje miały miejsce, to demon zdawał się mieć na niego zły wpływ pod tym względem.

_Już drugi raz w przeciągu tak krótkiego czasu… _

Potter odczytywał bezbłędnie potrzeby jego ciała, skupiając na nim całą swoją uwagę. Przez pierwsze chwile pozwolił mu się przyzwyczaić do siebie, zanim przyśpieszył i zacisnął dłoń na jego członku, przesuwając nią po całej długości i głaszcząc wrażliwą główkę.

Tym razem nie pozwolił mężczyźnie na ponaglanie go, opierając uniesione nogi smoka na swoich ramionach.

Poruszał się w nim bardzo powoli, stopniowo nabierając nieśpiesznego tempa, jednocześnie uważnie obserwując twarz kochanka. Podtrzymując rękoma nogi mężczyzny, pochylił się i musnął wargami jego tors, przesuwając nimi od jednego sutka do drugiego. Z każdym pchnięciem pochłaniał więcej magii smoka, z premedytacją utrzymując go na granicy orgazmu tak długo, jak to możliwe. Inkub chciał go zmęczyć. Zmęczyć do tego stopnia, żeby Paskuda nie był w stanie go w żaden sposób powstrzymać, ani też nie zorientował się, że opuścił bezpieczne schronienie Snape Manor.

Zanim demon pozwolił mistrzowi eliksirów i sobie dojść, minęło sporo czasu. Gdy wysunął się w końcu z jego gorącego wnętrza, zobaczył jak Severus łapie ciężko powietrze, leżąc z przymkniętymi oczami. Niebawem jego oddech zwolnił i ciemnowłosy mężczyzna zdawał się zasnąć głęboko. Potter uśmiechnął się, przypatrując się obu żywicielom z czymś, co mógł określić jako sentyment. Wstał i błyskawicznie nałożył na siebie ubranie, odrobiną magii doprowadzając je do porządku.

Harry dawno nie czuł się tak, jak w tej chwili. Pożywiony energią smoka i całkiem potężnego czarodzieja, miał wrażenie, jakby wszystko nabrało kolorów, mocy.

Jego pesymizm i obawy zniknęły, jak ręką odjął.

Przybycie do tego miejsca zdecydowanie nie było dobrym pomysłem, ale on już zdecydował się na to i nie miał zamiaru zmieniać zdania. Rozejrzał się podejrzliwie. Pomieszczenie, w którym teraz się znajdował, wcale nie sprawiało wrażenia przyjemnego. Może i było nawet czysto, ale zapach krwi cały czas unosił się w powietrzu i żadne zaklęcie czyszczące nie dałoby rady go usunąć.

Nagle w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, gdy przesunął wzrokiem po ścianach. Kiedy był tu po raz pierwszy, na ścianach wisiały jeszcze przeróżne bronie, ale najwidoczniej któraś z ofiar w jakiś sposób musiała się do nich dostać, skoro zostały usunięte i tylko jaśniejsze kontury świadczyły, że coś było na ścianach.  
Nikogo na razie nie spotkał, ale czuł, że Tom jest w pobliżu. Cóż, Riddle musiałby być idiotą, gdyby posiadłość nie została otoczona silnymi barierami ochronnymi. Jego przepuściły, bo przecież został _zaproszony_.  
Po raz kolejny przypomniał mu się dzień, gdy pojawił się tutaj na wezwanie magii Severusa. Wszystkich to niezmiernie zszokowało. A reszta była koszmarem.  
Do dziś nie bardzo wiedział, jakim cudem możliwe było, że Snape go wezwał, ale tak się stało i pojawił się tuż obok mistrza eliksirów.

Wciąż doskonale pamiętał tamtą chwilę. Znienawidzony nauczyciel klęczał u jego stóp, poraniony i ledwie przytomny. Tylko jego oczy świadczyły o tym, że jeszcze wie i rozumie, co się wokół niego dzieje. Na widok ucznia, który rozglądał się po pokoju z niewielkim tylko strachem, Severus zamarł, wpatrując się w niego rozszerzonymi oczami. Jednocześnie zachodził w głowę, jakim sposobem Gryfon znalazł się tuż obok niego.  
Potem sprawy potoczyły się już tylko gorzej.

==WSPOMNIENIE==

Śmierciożercy dopadli go w jednej chwili, zdążył tylko wyrwać z kieszeni różdżkę i rozbroić jednego, zanim sam został pokonany i związany. Z profesorem zrobiono podobnie i po krótkiej chwili stali przywiązani do jakiegoś słupa obok siebie. Harry przełykał głośno, marszcząc czoło, bo tak bliska obecność Voldemorta działała jak rozgrzany pogrzebacz przytknięty do jego czoła. Cokolwiek, lub ktokolwiek go tu ściągnął, teraz nie robiło mu to już różnicy. Znalazł się w centrum uwagi Toma i zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie to nic miłego. Choć nie przypuszczał, że nastąpi to tak szybko.

Seria tortur przy pomocy zaklęć nie była niczym niespodziewanym, ale ból był i nie ważne czy się go spodziewał, czy nie – bolało. Krzyczał, ignorując reakcję otoczenia, nie było istotne, czy śmierciożercy się z niego śmieją. Jedyne, na co sobie nie pozwolił, to płacz. Tej jednej słabości nie miał zamiaru im pokazać.

Kilkukrotne _Crucio_ nie wystarczyło przeciwnikom i szybko przeszli do innych zaklęć torturujących. Po czwartym _Culterze_ nie miał siły już na nic, zapach krwi był wszechobecny i wiedział, że to jest nie tylko jego krew, ale także i Snape'a, którego traktowano podobnie.

W pewnej chwili zaśmiał się histerycznie na samą myśl blizn, jakie pozostaną, jeżeli w ogóle będą miały możliwość powstać. Wtedy też Voldemort zaczął krzyczeć, a śmierciożercy zawtórowali mu. Poczuł czyjeś ręce na swoich plecach, nie wiedząc, kiedy upadł na kolana. Potem ponaglanie do biegu, choć ledwo mógł ustać na trzęsących się nogach. Kolejną rzeczą, którą zapamiętał były komnaty mistrza eliksirów.

==KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA==

Choć to było kilka lat temu, te wspomnienia wciąż nie dawały mu spokoju.

_Nie mam na to czasu!,_ Harry potrząsnął głową ze złością.

Musiał skupić swoją uwagę na zadaniu, które miał wykonać, a nie rozpamiętywać to, co zdarzyło się w przeszłości.

Inkub zmrużył powieki, czując rozdrażnienie. Zapewne Tom już wiedział o jego przybyciu, ale najwidoczniej nie zamierzał zaszczycić go swoją obecnością. Jeszcze. Podszedł do podwójnych drzwi i złapał za klamkę, próbując je otworzyć, najpierw bez użycia magii. Jednak, nawet pod wpływem kilku różnych zaklęć, okazało się, że jego wysiłek był daremny.

Potter prychnął, cofając się ostrożnie.

_Jeśli Voldemort chciał pojedynku, to czemu, na mroki piekielne, czeka? Na co? No, chyba że…_

Demon zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad innymi możliwościami.

— Jesteś wyjątkowo bystry, Potter. — Inkub drgnął i uniósł głowę, natychmiast rejestrując wejście gospodarza. Tom niewiele się zmienił, jedynie jego magia nabrała jeszcze bardziej obrzydliwego zapachu. Harry skrzywił się, nie próbując nawet myśleć o jej smaku.

Nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego wieloletniego i najgroźniejszego wroga, zdławił narastające mdłości. Voldemort uniósł kąciki ust w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu, taksując go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów.  
Czując gęstniejącą wokół siebie nieprzyjazną magię, zrobił jeszcze krok do tyłu, cały czas obserwując Voldemorta i próbując przewidzieć jego następny ruch. Ostatnie czego chciał, to pozwolić się zaskoczyć..  
W mgnieniu oka pochwycił strumień światła, zanim dosięgła go niezbyt groźna, choć z całą pewnością bolesna, klątwa.  
— Doprawdy imponujące, Potter. Posiadanie takiego _stworzonka_ jak ty,rzeczywiście może być przydatne — syknął Riddle, obracając w palcach swoją różdżkę.  
Harry zmusił się do zachowania spokoju i nie pozwolił, by Riddle wiedział, jak bardzo nie cierpi być tak nazywany. To określenie za bardzo mu przypominało o Lestrange'u i jego metodach.

Inkub spojrzał na Wężowatego z zaciętą miną. Minęły czasy, kiedy Voldemort potrafił go sprowokować jedną, celną uwagą. Uniósł brew, nie słuchając tego, co mówił Tom. Zamiast tego, skoncentrował się na ataku z zaskoczenia. Nie zdążył. Z różdżki Voldemorta wystrzelił strumień światła i klątwa rzuciła demonem o ścianę, zanim ten miał czas zareagować.

— Tak, zdecydowanie nie powinienem pozwolić ci uciec, Potter. — Czarnoksiężnik podszedł do niego i pochylił się z paskudnym uśmiechem. — Nie popełnię tego błędu, możesz być tego pewien.

Harry próbował wstać i odpowiedzieć Riddle'owi w równie efektowny sposób, ale poczuł, że nie jest w stanie. Najzwyczajniej w świecie nie mógł się ruszyć. Voldemort przesunął różdżką tuż nad jego głową i roześmiał się złowrogo.

— Widzę, że moja mała niespodzianka cię zainteresowała, Potter. — Okrutny błysk w czerwonych oczach sprawił, że Harry szarpnął się gwałtownie i wtedy poczuł ogromny ból.  
Przebijał się przez każdą komórkę jego ciała, jakby ktoś wbijał w niego tysiące małych igieł. Trzymany był pod tym zaklęciem kilka minut, choć dla niego trwało to chyba godziny, a potem nagle ból zelżał.  
— Mógłbyś jeszcze trochę pokrzyczeć, ale dojdziemy i do tego. — Pomimo tak spokojnego stwierdzenia ze strony Toma, Harry wiedział, że to najczystsza postać groźby. — Tym razem nie ma tu Snape'a, ale myślę, a wręcz jestem pewny, że pojawi się wcześniej czy później. Jeśli będę miał szczęście to i Malfoy junior do nas dołączy.  
Potter miał nadzieję, że zdąży coś wymyśleć, zanim ta sytuacja miałaby nastąpić. Nie wziął jednak pod uwagę, że nie będzie mógł się poruszać.

Z początku Severus nie wiedział, co go zbudziło i gdzie się znajduje. Szybko rozpoznał swoją własną sypialnię. Przez nie do końca zasłonięte zasłony do pokoju wpadały jasne promienie. Zmrużył oczy i próbował sobie przypomnieć, czemu znajduje się w łóżku o tej porze. Przetarł dłonią twarz i uniósł się na łokciu, próbując wstać. Jednak jego ciało nie bardzo chciało współpracować. Z trudem podciągnął się wyżej, z powrotem opadając na poduszki i rozejrzał się dookoła. Dopiero po krótkiej chwili zorientował się, że nie jest sam. Obrócił głowę, zauważając obok siebie czyjąś szczupłą sylwetkę, która leżała odwrócona do niego plecami. Usłyszał ciche pochrapywanie.  
Potargane, jasne włosy, dziwnie znajoma aura magiczna… _Draco?_  
_Co on tu robi? Zaraz. _  
W tym samym momencie pojawiło się uczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Odetchnął głębiej, przyciskając palce u nasady nosa, starając się powstrzymać narastające poczucie niepokoju. Jednak smocza natura nie dała się tak łatwo zbyć i naciskała na jego ludzką świadomość z coraz większą mocą.

Wyraźnie domagała się uwagi i nie chciała mu dać spokoju nawet przez kilka sekund. Zaklął dobitnie, budząc tym Malfoya, który jęknął, próbując się obrócić.

— Potter, zamorduję cię. Wszystko mnie boli — wymamrotał sennie, przewracając się na plecy.

_POTTER!_

Dotarło nagle do Snape'a, że właśnie Harry'ego brak w tym pokoju.

Nie miał pewności, gdzie inkub mógł się znajdować, ale wiedział jedno. Ten skończony dureń opuścił Snape Manor.  
Severus zmełł kolejne przekleństwa, które cisnęły mu na usta i, zrywając się gwałtownie, usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Przytrzymał się szafki nocnej, kiedy poczuł lekkie zawroty głowy. Był zmęczony i słaby, choć dopiero co otworzył oczy.  
_To nieprawdopodobne! Niech ja cię tylko dorwę, ty mały, złośliwy, wredny…, _syknął w duchu mistrz eliksirów. _Jak to możliwe, że się nie domyśliłem!? _  
To, że młody coś planował, było aż nadto jasne, odkąd wrócili z Grimmauld Place. Jednak teraz, zastanawiając się nad zachowaniem Pottera i analizując to, co mówił, Severus nabrał pewności, że demon po raz kolejny nie przemyślał wszystkiego na chłodno i co ważniejsze, znów postanowił samotnie zmierzyć się ze swoim wrogiem.  
Na szafce nocnej leżał starannie złożony kawałek papieru. Kartka z jego notesu. Przebiegł wzrokiem wiadomość i na jego reakcję nie trzeba było długo czekać.  
— Co?! Jak to? — warknął Snape, mnąc w dłoni list i próbując wstać, jednak bez oczekiwanego rezultatu. — Niech cię cholera, Potter!  
— Co zrobił? — Draco ziewnął, przecierając oczy i choć zaraz usłyszał wściekły głos swojego ojca chrzestnego, to jego umysł powoli ponownie zapadał w słodki niebyt.

Smok czuł, jak przepełnia go wściekłość. Choć początkowo skierowana była na nieznośnego, niemożliwego demona, to później jej celem był ktoś zupełnie inny.

Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co Czarny Pan zrobi młodemu, gdy dopadnie go w swoje łapska. To, co wydarzyło się poprzednio, nadal gnębiło umysł zarówno jego, jak i Harry'ego, czego dowodem były powracające koszmary.

==WSPOMNIENIE==

Nawet nie wiedział, co spowodowało, że Czarny Pan był tak rozgniewany. Ci, na których Voldemort raczył wyładować swoją furię, przez długi czas byli obrzucani klątwami i zaklęciami niewybaczalnymi. Wielu straciło swoje życie, a pozostali, choć przeżyli, niejednokrotnie zazdrościło martwym kompanom. Wszystkie sługi, które padły ofiarą okrucieństwa ich Pana, zostały odarte ze swoich masek i szat.

Severus miał świadomość, że nawet jemu nie uda się wyciągnąć, a następnie uruchomić swojego awaryjnego świstoklika bez ściągnięcia na siebie uwagi Czarnego Pana, lub innych śmierciożerców, którzy przyglądali się nieszczęsnym kompanom z obojętnością i rozbawieniem. Musiał przecież zachować swoją pozycję w szrankach Voldemorta, czy chciał, czy też nie.

Był jednym z niewielu, którzy z determinacją podnosili się, by zostać z powrotem rzuconymi na kolana. Zagryzł zęby, próbując uspokoić oddech i dźwignął się, choć miał wrażenie, że . Cały się trząsł po ostatnim _Cruciatusie_ i nie wiedział, ile jeszcze przyjdzie mu tego wieczoru znieść.

— Mój wierny Severusie, rozczarowałeś mnie. — Usłyszał cichy głos tuż nad sobą. — A ja nie znoszę rozczarowań.

Cokolwiek Riddle miał na myśli, nie było to ważne.

_Gdyby tylko udało mi się wsunąć dłoń do kieszeni…_

Czyjeś ręce go podniosły i pociągnęły w stronę podestu, gdzie Czarny Pan zazwyczaj siadywał podczas zebrań swoich sług. Do jego uszu doszedł złowrogi syk:

— Posłużysz mi zatem, _drogi_ Severusie, jako przykład dla pozostałych.

Tego, co nastąpiło po tych słowach, mistrz eliksirów nie potrafił wyjaśnić, ani zapomnieć.

Inkantacja w wężomowie, sprawiła, że instynktownie próbował się wyrwać trzymającym go zamaskowanym śmierciożercom.

Czarny Pan wycelował w niego swoją różdżkę i wkrótce ogarnęło go gorąco i gęstniejąca mgła. Nic nie widział, nic nie słyszał i przez pierwsze sekundy nie mógł złapać oddechu, a ból jaki odczuwał, był nie do zniesienia. Jeśli wrzeszczał, nie słyszał tego. Mgła wokół niego stała się grubym murem oddzielającym go od wszystkiego i wszystkich. Nie czuł nic, oprócz bólu rozdzierającego jego ciało i umysł na strzępy. Nic nie mogło się równać z tym zaklęciem, nawet ten cholerny _Cruciatus_. 

W pewnym momencie mur runął i blokada sensoryczna opadła. Dźwięki i zapachy zaatakowały z taką mocą, że omal nie zwymiotował. A może jednak to zrobił?

Znalazł się na kolanach, podpierając rękoma i trzęsąc się niekontrolowanie. Nagle w jego umyśle pojawiła się jedna, jedyna myśl. A wewnętrzny głos, jaki usłyszał, nie należał już do niego.

_*Wezwij go! Przywołaj! Natychmiast!*_  
Severus czuł, jak krew dudni mu w uszach i kompletnie nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Kogo miał wezwać? Jak?

Naglące żądanie powtórzyło się jeszcze raz, aczkolwiek bez żadnego wyjaśnienia, a on nadal nie wiedział, jak je spełnić.

_*Nie myśl. PRZYWOŁAJ go do siebie!* _zagrzmiał głos w jego głowie, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony i rozgniewany._* Inaczej zginiesz!*_

Do tej pory nie umiał racjonalnie wyjaśnić, dlaczego wtedy pomyślał o Potterze, co spotkało się z zadowolonym pomrukiem wewnętrznego głosu. Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć też, jak to się stało, że w pewnym momencie poczuł, jakby rzucił potężne zaklęcie przywołujące. Nawet nie wiedział, że jest do tego zdolny. W ułamku sekundy coś zaszumiało, a chwilę później cicho kliknęło i kiedy uniósł głowę, przed nim stał Harry Potter. Zdezorientowany i zaskoczony w równym stopniu, co on.

Chłopak w mgnieniu oka zorientował się, że otaczają go wrogowie i zareagował, ale niestety nie dość szybko. Obezwładniony Gryfon w jednej chwili stał się celem klątw i zaklęć torturujących, które spadały na niego niczym grad ze wszystkich stron. Smarkacz musiał mieć wysoki próg bólu, bo oprócz sporadycznych jęków i krzyku, wyrywających się z jego zaciśniętych ust, nie dał swoim oprawcom satysfakcji. Gdy do _zabawy_ śmierciożerców dołączył Czarny Pan dzieciak wciąż starał się dzielnie trzymać, jednak już sama bliskość Voldemorta zdawała się sprawiać mu dodatkowe cierpienie.

Severus był obolały i zdezorientowany. Jedyne pocieszenie w tej sytuacji dawał mu ten tajemniczy wewnętrzny głos, który aktualnie kazał mu chronić Pottera za wszelką cenę.

_Też coś! Całe lata to robię i nic z tego nie mam. _

W odpowiedzi usłyszał cichy śmiech. Kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym przywrócił mu rozpaczliwy, słaby krzyk bólu, wdzierający się w jego umysł głębiej, niż jego własne cierpienie.

Nie wiedział wtedy, co się stało i jak to było możliwe, ale mimo tortur, jakim został poddany w ciągu ostatnich chwil, nagle przybyło mu sił. Jego umysł pracował jaśniej, jakby wypił świeżo uwarzony, silny eliksir pieprzowy. Przynajmniej potrójną dawkę. Magiczne więzy poluźniły się, gdy tylko o tym pomyślał i w tym samym czasie poczuł delikatne drżenie świstoklika w kieszeni.

Jak udało mu się go aktywować?

==KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA==


	14. Chapter 14

Ze względu na niezależne od nas okoliczności, jak i skąpą ilość komentarzy postanawiamy wstrzymać się z publikacją następnych części _Inkuba i Smoka_ do stycznia

**Cz.14.**

Potter miał mało czasu i dobrze o tym wiedział. Cokolwiek zaplanował dla niego Tom, nie mógł oczekiwać łagodnego traktowania.  
_Co za myśl. Muszę pokonać to cholerne zaklęcie!_  
Półleżał przy ścianie, nie mogąc wykonać absolutnie żadnego ruchu. Unieruchomiony, zupełnie nieznanym mu zaklęciem, starał się je pochłonąć, ale nie udawało mu się to nawet po dłuższym skupieniu, co było czymś naprawdę niezwykłym. Dotąd żadna magia nie opierała się jego woli.  
Voldemort nic nie robił, tylko usiadł na swoim zwyczajnym miejscu i chyba na coś czekał, obserwując go chłodnym wzrokiem. W długich palcach obracał różdżkę i milczał. Wzrokiem przewiercał go na wylot, sprawiając, że Harry nie mógł powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia. Tak samo patrzył na niego tamtego wieczora.

==WSPOMNIENIE==

Ból był wszędzie, w każdym kawałku jego ciała, ale mimo to nadal nie potrafił się poddać. Coś mu nie pozwalało. Początkowo tylko czary go raniły i kryjąc swój lęk tak głęboko, jak tylko potrafił, oczekiwał na to, co spotykało nieszczęsne ofiary śmierciożerców, niezależnie od tego czy były czarodziejami, czy mugolami. Wiedział, że wkrótce znudzą im się słabe klątwy i zostaną użyte te dużo bardziej widowiskowe, a co za tym idzie jeszcze boleśniejsze.  
_Muszę się przygotować… Za chwilę do tego dojdzie. _  
I doszło. Bolało strasznie, ale nawet wtedy nie dał oprawcom satysfakcji i tylko cicho pojękiwał przy boleśniejszych ranach. Nie chcąc krzyczeć, zagryzał wargi. Do krwi.  
Coś się nagle stało. Niewiele pamiętał z tamtego momentu, ale Tom zaczął krzyczeć, a on sam poczuł czyjeś ręce na swoich poranionych plecach i usłyszał ponaglanie do biegu. Potem szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka i coś miękkiego pod, nagimi już od jakiegoś czasu, stopami.  
Czyjś cichy, spokojny głos. Dziwnie znajomy, ale wtedy nie potrafił przypisać go do nikogo. Ciepło i błogość, gdy czuł bliskość tej osoby.  
— Potter, otwórz oczy, bo nie wiem, czy mam cię leczyć, czy przygotowywać trumnę.  
Tego specyficznego warkotu nie mógł pomylić. Głos wyraźnie należał do Snape'a.  
Uchylił powieki i natychmiast je zamknął. Widok poranionego profesora zabolał go bardziej niż jego własne rany, choć podejrzewał, że sam jest w o wiele gorszym stanie, skoro on leżał, a mężczyzna stał.  
Nabrał powoli powietrza i wypuścił go z cichym westchnięciem, którym zastąpił jęk bólu. Ponownie otworzył oczy.  
— Profesorze…  
— Trochę ci to zajęło, Potter.  
_Czy ten człowiek nie może chociaż na chwilę przestać?_  
— Jest pan paskudny — mruknął i spróbował się podnieść.  
Podłoga, nawet jeśli osłonięta miękkim dywanem, była zimna.  
— Dla ciebie mogę być najgorszą paskudą, ale nie życzę sobie… — Nie dokończył, opadając na kolana tuż obok chłopaka.  
Przez kilka sekund Harry patrzył na mistrza eliksirów, nie bardzo mogąc pojąć zaćmionym bólem umysłem, co się dzieje.  
— Eee? Profesorze? — zapytał, lekko nim potrząsając, ale ten tylko mruknął niewyraźnie, próbując wstać, niestety bez widocznych efektów.  
A potem Snape stracił przytomność, lądując na jego piersi i przygniatając go ponownie do dywanu, pomimo, że przed momentem sam zdołał unieść się tylko na łokciach.  
Harry zamknął oczy, ale zaraz je otworzył, chyba tylko siłą woli zachowując świadomość. Był przerażająco zmęczony i obolały, nie potrafił jednak zostawić drugiej osoby bez jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Jednak nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Starając się jednocześnie nie stracić samemu przytomności, zastanawiał się, co teraz powinien zrobić. Nie miał przy sobie różdżki, więc nawet najprostszy czar był poza jego możliwościami.  
Pozostawało mu tylko jedno, czekać aż Snape odzyska przytomność. Nie wiedząc, skąd przyszło mu coś tak dziwnego do głowy, zaczął głaskać mężczyznę po plecach. W tej samej chwili poczuł mrowienie pod palcami i odpowiedział na nie własną magią, dziwiąc się samemu sobie, co on właściwie robi.  
Jednocześnie przez jego głowę przelatywało tysiące myśli, które nie dawały mu spokoju.  
_Co się stało? Jak to się stało, że w jednej chwili stanąłem przed obliczem Voldemorta? To nie był świstoklik…_  
Po raz kolejny próbował ocucić Snape'a, albo chociaż ostrożnie zepchnąć go z siebie, jednak szybko się okazało, że nie ma tyle sił, aby to zrobić.  
Nie rozumiał, co się działo, ale na pewno nie miał urojeń i wyraźnie widział delikatne smugi magii otaczające ich obu i wnikające w mistrza eliksirów.  
_Czyja to magia?_  
Odgarnął dłuższe włosy, spadające w bezładzie na bladą, posiniaczoną twarz mężczyzny i ujął ją ostrożnie. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek znajdzie się w sytuacji takiej, jak ta. Oblał się rumieńcem, gdy pomyślał, co by się stało, gdyby któryś z jego przyjaciół, lub co gorsza Malfoy się o tym dowiedział; niesmacznym aluzjom nie byłoby końca. Nie chciał, by do tego doszło… Za żadne skarby świata.

== KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA==

Jego rozmyślania przerwało czyjeś wejście do sali, w której się znajdował wraz z Voldemortem. Harry nie znosił takich sytuacji, jak ta. Zawsze to, co miało być stosunkowo proste, okazywało się prawie niemożliwe. Gdy rozpoznał osobę, zadrżał i przełknął głośno. Rudolf.  
— Panie, wzywałeś mnie?  
— Oczywiście, że tak. Inaczej nie pozwoliłbym ci tu wejść.  
Mężczyzna natychmiast skulił się w sobie. Po raz pierwszy Harry zobaczył u tego człowieka strach.  
_Nienawidzę komplikacji, a tu jak na złość kolejna się nadarzyła_, pomyślał załamany, domyślając się, że teraz będzie już tylko gorzej.  
Nie pomylił się. Riddle dokładnie i szczegółowo opisał Lestrange'owi, co ten ma zrobić z Potterem. Sam nie miał zamiaru brudzić sobie rąk. Z każdym słowem Harry bladł coraz bardziej. Jeśli nie zrobi czegoś szybko, to zostanie potraktowany dużo okrutniej niż podczas najgorszych zachcianek Rudolfa.

Mistrz eliksirów przeczesał włosy i zamknął na moment oczy. Wspomnienia z tamtego przełomowego wieczoru budziły w nim sprzeczne emocje, które wciąż walczyły ze sobą o przywództwo. Im dłużej myślał o tym, gdzie jest durny demon i co go może spotkać z rąk Voldemorta, tym bardziej do jego umysłu wkradał się niemal paniczny strach.  
_Ten cholerny bachor za wszelką cenę chce mnie wpędzić do grobu. Cały Potter, nie ma co!_  
A on nigdy nie umiał sobie radzić z lękiem i to tak uzasadnionym, jak w tym przypadku. Zazwyczaj maskował go i ukrywał pod złością czy gniewem.  
_Czy ten kretyn nie mógł choć raz użyć swojego rozumu? Mało mu było tego, co przeszedł w ciągu ostatnich tygodni?! _  
W Severusie aż się zagotowało. Z jego gardła wydostał się głęboki, nieco zachrypnięty, wściekły pomruk.

==WSPOMNIENIE==

Severus powoli otworzył oczy. Przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiał się, gdzie jest, ale natychmiast sobie przypomniał, gdy pierwsza fala słabego bólu targnęła jego ciałem. Uniósł się na rękach, ze zdziwieniem dostrzegając, że leżał na Potterze i ten nie wyglądał na jakoś specjalnie niezadowolonego tą sytuacją.  
— Potter.  
— Tak? — odmruknął cicho Gryfon.  
Za cicho.  
Chłopak był ciężko ranny, a on co robi?  
Czuł się dziwnie dobrze jak na stan, w którym znajdował się po opuszczeniu gościnnych sal Czarnego Pana.  
— Lepiej się pan czuje? Nie mogłem bardziej panu pomóc. Jestem zbyt zmęczony.  
_Pomóc? O czym ten dzieciak mówi? Majaczy?_  
Pochylił się nad nim i dotknął jego czoła. Potter przymknął oczy, oddychając słabo. Jego stan był krytyczny i musiał podać mu jak najszybciej eliksiry.  
Szybko skierował się w stronę szafki, w której trzymał najpotrzebniejsze mikstury właśnie na takie wypadki, choć raczej dla niego, a nie dla ucznia uratowanego z łap śmierciożerców. Na dodatek Pottera.  
Przygotował na tacy najbardziej potrzebne w tym momencie mikstury, jednocześnie przywołując swoją zapasową różdżkę. Jego własna pewnie nadal leżała gdzieś u podstawy podium, w domu Riddle'a. Wysłał _patronusa_ do Pomfrey, bo nie czuł się na siłach, żeby samemu opatrywać rany Gryfona. Nadal nie wiedział, dlaczego i tak ma się lepiej, choć przeszedł bardzo podobną serię co bachor. Spojrzał na nastolatka, który leżał u jego stóp, zauważając cienką strużkę krwi, spływającą z czoła.  
— Potter! — Pochylił się i w miarę delikatnie potrząsnął chłopakiem. — Słyszysz mnie?  
Niestety nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. Westchnął cierpiętniczo i mamrocząc jadowite komentarze, odłożył tacę na niewielki stolik, zastanawiając się co robić dalej. Teoretycznie nie powinien ruszać bachora, ale nie miał zamiaru poić go eliksirami, klęcząc na dywanie. Prychnął gniewnie, podejmując szybką decyzję.  
Powoli i ostrożnie podniósł Pottera i ułożył go na kanapie. Zaniepokoił go fakt, że bez najmniejszego problemu uniósł ciało chłopaka. Niektóre jego kociołki były cięższe.  
Severus usiadł tuż obok i sięgnął po jedną z niewielkich buteleczek. Nie widząc żadnej reakcji ze strony swojego ucznia, wiedział, że będzie musiał sam mu wlać zawartość ich wszystkich do gardła.  
Co za ironia, Czarny Pan dręczył go dłużej niż Złotego Chłopca, ale właśnie on ledwie odczuwał skutki tego, czym zostali potraktowani.  
Natomiast smarkacz sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nic już do niego nie docierało. Brak jakiegokolwiek kontaktu, zbyt wolny, płytki oddech i widoczna utrata ciepłoty ciała w połączeniu z efektami rozmaitych zaklęć torturujących, to wszystko sprawiało, że Severus zaczynał się martwić, gdy po podaniu eliksirów stan chłopaka niewiele się zmienił.  
_Gdzie ta cholerna kobieta?! _  
Nie mogąc się doczekać Poppy, przywołał do siebie niewielką torbę, w której trzymał podręczne środki dezynfekujące i opatrunki.  
Ostrożnie rzucił zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Nie wiedział, jak to możliwe, że posługując się magią w tym stanie, funkcjonował jeszcze i to całkiem normalnie. To było bardzo dziwne.  
Niemniej analizując wyniki Pottera, natychmiast przestał o tym myśleć. Przez chwilę był pewien, że się pomylił, choć z drugiej strony wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Nigdy mu się to nie zdarzało.

==KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA==

Severus wiedział, albo raczej domyślał się, co teraz dzieje się z młodym. Nie przypuszczał nawet, żeby udał się którykolwiek z pomysłów Pottera. Pewnie jest właśnie zamykany w podziemiach, a potem zostanie pokazany innym zwolennikom. Czarny Pan musi ukazać przecież swoją wielkość.  
Chociaż minęło kilka lat, odkąd odsunął się od świata magii, tego akurat nie dało się zapomnieć. Musiał zacząć działać, ale w jego obecnym stanie dotarcie do łazienki było wysiłkiem godnym maratończyka.  
Ponownie warknął i przywołał skrzata. Pojenie się eliksirami wzmacniającymi nie było najlepszym wyjściem, ale w tej chwili każdy sposób na odzyskanie sił był dobry.  
Wychylił zawartość niewielkiej fiolki, nieznacznie się krzywiąc, jednak w krótkim czasie poczuł przypływ energii i sił. Smok zerknął na pogrążonego we śnie Draco, potrząsając głową. Młodemu czarodziejowi z pewnością nie spodoba się fakt, że już wkrótce zostanie obudzony i po szybkim posiłku, będą musieli jak najprędzej wymyślić sposób dotarcia do demona i uwolnienia go. Nie mogli czekać. Severus pamiętał, że Tom bywał nieprzewidywalny w swoich decyzjach dotyczących przetrzymywanych jeńców. Niektórym pozwalał dosłownie gnić w lochach, choć najczęściej nieszczęśnicy byli męczeni długie godziny przez Jego sługi. Zerknął na niewielki zegar, stojący na szafce nocnej i zacisnął zęby, walcząc z wybuchem wściekłości. Domyślał się, że Potter opuścił Snape Manor dobrych kilka godzin temu, jeśli wskazania barier ochronnych nie zostały zmanipulowane. Przypuszczał jednak, że inkub właśnie to mógł zrobić.  
Czas zdecydowanie działał na ich niekorzyść. Nawet nie chciał się domyślać, w jakim stanie znajduje się teraz Potter. I choć jakaś mściwa część jego umysłu pragnęła ukarać młodego, to na pewno nie tak i nie rękami śmierciożerców.

Potter już nie krzyczał. Nie miał na to ani sił, ani pełnej świadomości. Z trudem łapał powietrze. Oszołomiony złowrogą magią dwóch czarodziejów i utratą sporej ilości krwi, ledwo wiedział, co się koło niego dzieje. Jednak jedno nie uległo zmianie: potworny ból nie zmniejszył się ani trochę. Nie miał pojęcia, co go jeszcze czeka, ale jedno było pewne; to, jak traktował go śmierciożerca na polecenie Voldemorta, przechodziło jego najgorsze koszmary. A to, co dane mu było zobaczyć w wizjach, zdawało się być łagodne i niewinne.  
_Mam już dosyć. Zwyczajnie dosyć_, pomyślał.  
Nie mógł, nie potrafił ruszyć palcem, by nie wywoływać wściekłego palenia, szarpania gdzieś wewnątrz ciała. Pozostawała mu jedna rzecz, której zarówno jego oprawca, jak i Voldemort nie mogli przewidzieć. Resztką sił skoncentrował się i w pewnym momencie to się stało.  
Uwolnił swoją magię.  
Wszystko wokół utonęło w oślepiającym blasku i do Harry'ego dotarł odległy dźwięk upadających ciał. Światło zgęstniało i otuliło go. Zamknął oczy.

**

Snape potrząsnął głową. Nie potrafił powstrzymać narastającego niepokoju. W głowie pojawiały mu się coraz czarniejsze myśli, których nijak nie potrafił od siebie odsunąć. Jednocześnie czuł, że powstrzymywana przez dłuższy czas smocza natura powoli zaczyna przejmować kontrolę nad ludzką częścią jego świadomości.  
Emocje w nim buzowały i nie dawały się już zdusić. Gniew, lęk i determinacja były najsilniejsze z nich.  
W pewnym momencie, kiedy skrzat, któremu nakazał przygotowanie pożywnego, ale niezbyt obfitego śniadania, znikł, Severus drgnął niespokojnie. Coś go dotknęło do żywego, przeniknęło na wskroś. Magia. I ten niezwykle znajomy aromat… Ułamek sekundy później omal nie wrzasnął, bezbłędnie identyfikując źródło tej nęcąco pachnącej energii.  
Potter!  
Wiedział, gdzie młody jest. Nie bardzo to rozumiał, ale znał dokładnie miejsce, w którym tamten się znajdował. Coś go pchało, wręcz czuł wewnętrzny nakaz, by natychmiast się tam udać. Nie miał jednak zamiaru ruszyć nieprzygotowany w nieznane miejsce, nawet pomimo naglącego go drugiego głosu. Smok był coraz bardziej niecierpliwy.  
— Przestań! — warknął sam do siebie i ku jego zdziwieniu ponaglenie osłabło. Nie zniknęło, tylko siła nacisku na jego ludzką część świadomości nieznacznie zmalała.  
Szybko ruszył do pokoju, w którym trzymał swój „arsenał". Pozostałości po latach obracania się zarówno wśród śmierciożerców, jak i członkostwie w Zakonie. Parsknął, przypominając sobie krótką, lecz niezwykle znaczącą rozmowę z Dumbledore'em na krótko po ich powrocie od Czarnego Pana tamtego dnia. Starzec natychmiast zauważył w nich zmianę, której on jeszcze nie dostrzegał.

==WSPOMNIENIE==

— Severusie, co to ma znaczyć? — Po raz pierwszy Snape usłyszał tak ostry ton starszego czarodzieja i nie rozumiał wtedy, czemu nieukrywana niechęć była skierowana do niego. Przecież przeżył i wrócił. Z trudem, ale jednak.  
To, że dyrektor wszedł do jego komnat razem z wezwaną pielęgniarką nie było niczym niezwykłym. Mistrz eliksirów domyślał się, że kobieta musiała powiadomić Albusa o powrocie Severusa.  
— Udało nam się uciec z rąk Czarnego Pana. Niestety, moja podwójna rola została odkryta — streścił szybko i po krótkiej chwili ciszy dodał: — Chłopak potrzebuje pomocy, Poppy.  
— Nam? Chłopak? — zdziwiła się czarownica, rozglądając po komnatach.  
— Potter — burknął i ruchem dłoni wskazał smarkacza leżącego na kanapie. — Nie bardzo rozumiem, skąd się nagle wziął wśród śmierciożerców, ale zajęli się nim nadzwyczaj troskliwie. Nie mogę go ocucić. Jest słaby i to bardzo. Jakby ktoś wyssał z niego całą magię.  
Pielęgniarka już rzucała zaklęcia diagnostyczne i wkrótce zacmokała niezadowolona z wyników.  
— Masz rację, Jego zasoby magiczne wykazują niemal krytyczną utratę energii. Eliksir pieprz…  
— Poppy, zostaw nas samych — odezwał się nagle dyrektor, a jego głos brzmiał wyjątkowo chłodno.  
— Albusie, chłopiec…  
— Wyjdź!  
Coś tu się nie zgadzało Severusowi. Dotąd Potter był oczkiem w głowie dyrektora, a teraz starzec odsyłał pielęgniarkę, choć życie Złotego Chłopca było zagrożone.  
— Potter jest teraz pod twoją opieką. Jego rzeczy zostaną natychmiast przeniesione do twoich komnat. Tym samym Harry Potter traci status ucznia Gryffindoru.  
— Albusie…  
— Skoro obaj jesteście magicznymi _kreaturami_, ty, jako mocniejsza z nich, masz obowiązek się nim zaopiekować. Inaczej wyrzucę go z Hogwartu.  
— _Kreaturami_? — W ustach Dumbledore'a zabrzmiało to wręcz jak obelga.  
— Myślisz, że nikt nie zna waszej prawdziwej natury i pochodzenia? Grubo się mylisz. Zawsze podejrzewałem, że coś jest nie tak. Zawsze byliście aż nadto niezwykli, nawet jak na normy naszego świata. Żaden normalny czarodziej nie przeżyje zaklęcia uśmiercającego, a Potter właśnie tego dokonał. Z tobą było nieco inaczej, ale ty też zawsze byłeś _wyjątkowy_. — Dumbledore wycedził to słowo niemal przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Nigdy nie mogłem odczytać twoich myśli, choć poza tobą nie ma człowieka, który by potrafił ochronić swój umysł przede mną. Teraz przynajmniej wiem, czym jesteście, wynaturzonymi _kreaturami_.  
I wyszedł, a Severus dłuższą chwilę stał oszołomiony.  
_Magiczne kreatury?! Wynaturzone?_

==KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA==

Od tamtej rozmowy jego kontakt ze starcem podczas zebrań grona nauczycielskiego, bądź członków Zakonu, polegał jedynie na lodowatej uprzejmości nieznoszących się wzajemnie osób. Sam się musiał zorientować, jakimi stworzeniami magicznym są i co to znaczy dla niego oraz mieszkającego w jego kwaterach Pottera.  
W porównaniu z obecną sytuacją, tamte problemy wydawały się po prostu drobnymi, łatwymi do pokonania, przeszkodami.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cz.15.**

Życzymy wszystkim Radosnych i Pogodnych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia postanowiłyśmy ze swojej strony w ramach prezentu Gwiazdkowego sprawić małą niespodziankę

(dodatkowe ostrzeżenie o gwałcie)

Kiedy Snape wrócił do sypialni i zerknął w stronę łóżka, uśmiechnął się blado. Draco nadal spał głęboko, zajmując sam środek posłania. Smok machinalnie poprawił okrycie wokół niego, bezszelestnie wziął potrzebne ubranie i wyszedł.  
Powoli zszedł do niewielkiego pokoju sąsiadującego z obszernym salonem, gdzie usiadł w ulubionym fotelu. W tym samym czasie usłużny skrzat podał śniadanie. Zanim zniknął, aby wrócić do swoich obowiązków, Severus powstrzymał go gestem i powiedział:  
— Niebawem wychodzę. Draco śpi i dopóki sam się nie obudzi, nie przeszkadzaj mu. Możesz odejść.  
Skrzat skinął głową i ułamek sekundy później już go nie było.  
Po szybkim posiłku mistrz eliksirów był prawie gotów do podążenia śladem energii Pottera, która ponownie się pojawiła. Wtedy też usłyszał rozwścieczony, zniecierpliwiony głos w swoim umyśle. Ten sam głos, co w chwili przebudzenia się jego smoczej natury.  
_*Jeśli natychmiast nie ruszysz zadka, nasz demon zginie!*_  
Gniew, którego nie potrafił powstrzymać, powoli rósł, pochłaniając inne emocje i myśli. W istocie, nic nie było ważniejsze od uwolnienia durnego inkuba. Nieważne, co się stanie.  
_Potter?! Nasz demon? Zginie?_  
Nic go nie zdziwiło bardziej, niż to właśnie stwierdzenie. Przecież ten głupi demon na pewno nie był… jego. I nie mógł zginąć. Ten smarkacz od lat balansował na granicy rozsądku, ładował się w poważne tarapaty, ale …  
_On nie może umrzeć!_  
To zakrawało na wyjątkowo kiepski żart i Severus nie potrafił powstrzymać pomruku, który wydobywał się z głębi jego gardła.  
Jednak jego myśli przestały się liczyć, a smocza natura napierała na jego świadomość coraz gwałtowniej, przejmując stopniowo kontrolę nad umysłem. Na moment zamknął oczy, bezskutecznie próbując powstrzymać natarcie dużo silniejszej istoty, którą miał w sobie.  
W pewnym momencie poczuł, że wszystko wokół wiruje.

**

Harry z trudem uchylił powieki. Jasna poświata nadal zalewała pomieszczenie, a dwa ciała jego oprawców wciąż leżały na posadzce niedaleko niego. Nie rozumiał, co się właśnie stało, jednak bardzo chciał, żeby to w jakiś niespodziewany sposób podziałało i pomogło mu się stąd wydostać.  
Zwyczajnie miał serdecznie dość robienia za chłopca do bicia i bezwolną ofiarę Toma, Dumbledore'a i śmierciożerców. Nie znosił tego, że starając się ratować świat, sam wymaga ratunku.  
Był potwornie obolały i miał niejasne przeczucie, że tym razem wpakował się w coś, z czego nie da rady się wykaraskać, jak ze wszystkich dotychczasowych przygód. Może wykorzystał już całe swoje szczęście? Nieraz słyszał od Severusa, że tego akurat ma więcej niż rozumu i że głupota go kiedyś zgubi. Powinien coś zrobić, zanim ci dwaj się ockną. Niestety zaklęcie unieruchamiające Toma wcale nie przestało działać, choć zdecydowanie osłabło. Nadal nie był w stanie wchłonąć tej magii.  
Drgnął, kiedy niespodziewanie usłyszał cichy głos należący do jego wroga, choć z początku nie rozumiał, o co tamtemu chodzi.

**

— O tak! Wzywaj go! Wzywaj!

Głos Voldemorta przebił się jakoś przez oszołomiony umysł Pottera.  
_Wzywać? Kogo?_  
Harry zamarł, próbując zrozumieć, o czym mówi jego wróg. Co w ogóle robił, że Tom uśmiechał się tak makabrycznie? Z ogromnym trudem utrzymywał otwarte oczy. Walczył ze sobą, aby nie zamykać powiek. Był tak bardzo zmęczony i obolały. Drżał jak w febrze, choć próbował to ukryć przed Riddle'em.  
Lestrange chyba się zmęczył swoją zabawką, bo inkub go nigdzie nie dostrzegł; oprawca najpewniej zostawił go chwilowo w spokoju. Musiał jednak mieć przyzwolenie swojego Pana, Lord tak po prostu nie pozwoliłby mu opuścić sali w połowie zabawy.

**

Przyglądał się z nieukrywanym zainteresowaniem swojemu słudze, który był w swoim żywiole, jak zwykle zresztą, gdy chodziło o mniej lub bardziej umiejętne zadawanie bólu ofierze. Lestrange nie miał finezji Lucjusza, ale za to posiadał inną przewagę, doskonale znał słabe punkty Pottera i bezbłędnie tę wiedzę wykorzystywał. Choć krzyki Wybrańca brzmiały niczym najpiękniejsza melodia, wkrótce się okazało, że stworzonko najzwyczajniej w świecie straciło przytomność i żadne podjęte środki nie działały.

Po nagłym wybuchu magii inkuba, spowodowanym zbyt dużym cierpieniem, zostali obaj z Rudolfem odrzuceni, ale nic im się nie stało.

Syknął gniewnie, niemal bez zastanowienia rzucając na bezrozumnego mężczyznę upominającego _Cruciatusa_. Po dłuższej chwili cofnął zaklęcie i wycedził lodowato:  
— Zejdź mi z oczu. Natychmiast!  
Śmierciożerca, wciąż odczuwając skutki po swojej karze, wycofał się z pomieszczenia niemal na czworakach, a wejście zostało zabezpieczone przed intruzami.  
Gdy wreszcie został sam z nieprzytomnym demonem, podszedł do niego i uniósł głowę ofiary, by móc się jej przyjrzeć. Zastanawiał się, co jest tak wyjątkowego w tym ciele, że wielu nie mogło się oprzeć pokusie. Postanowił zakosztować tej przyjemności, o której nieraz słyszał od Lestrange'a.  
— Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda? — zaśmiał się zimno i machnął różdżką, pozbawiając Pottera spodni wraz z bielizną. Już na pierwszy rzut oka ciało demona nie budziło zachwytu. Teraz pokrywała je masa drobnych ran i siniaków, a zakrzepła krew potęgowała tylko nieprzyjemne wrażenie. Dodatkowo na plecach, ramionach i nogach częściowo były widoczne dawne, rozległe blizny. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

— Co ty masz takiego, że wszyscy chcą cię mieć na własność? Co, Potter?  
Zaklęciem ułożył nieprzytomnego inkuba w magicznych więzach, żeby wisiał w powietrzu z szeroko rozłożonymi nogami, następnym prostym czarem uniósł powieki Wybrańca, uniemożliwiając ich ponowne zamknięcie się. Chciał patrzeć na jego twarz i w te ogromne, zielone oczy, nawet jeśli one nie widziały jego.  
Kolejny ruch różdżką i uwolnił swój członek. O dziwo, już sama myśl o tym, co miał zamiar zrobić, sprawiła, że był niezwykle przyjemnie pobudzony. Od dawna tego nie czuł.  
Przysunął się i jednym pchnięciem wszedł prawie cały w nieprzygotowanego w żaden sposób inkuba. Sapnął, czując absolutnie doskonałą ciasnotę, która otoczyła go w tym samym momencie. Wycofał się i ponowił natarcie. Z jeszcze większą siłą, brutalnie i wściekle. Dążył do jednego – zaspokojenia własnej przyjemności za wszelką cenę. Nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na to, że zbyt mocno zaciśnięte palce zostawiały czerwone ślady na ciele ofiary, że na jej skórze pojawiały się zadrapania, a na podłogę zaczęła kapać krew. Przez krótką chwilę zdawało mu się, że demon odzyskał przytomność, bo zauważył nagły strach i ból w jego nienaturalnie rozszerzonych oczach. Chciał, aby tak się stało i żeby Potter miał świadomość tego, co się dzieje. Żeby wyrywał się i zaciekle walczył. Krzyczał. I wreszcie uległ jemu i jego potężnej magii. Bo przecież nikt nie mógł dorównać Czarnemu Panu, a na pewno żaden z dotychczasowych żywicieli Pottera. Z tą myślą jęknął przeciągle, wbijając się, jak mógł najgłębiej z całą bezwzględnością.  
— Niedługo tak będzie, _Stworzonko_ — wysyczał w wężomowie, oddychając ciężko. — _Moje Stworzonko._  
Był tak blisko orgazmu, że niemal przestał myśleć o tym, jak cudownie byłoby zachować Pottera jedynie dla siebie, już na zawsze. W tej chwili to nie było ważne. Raz po raz zagłębiał się w tej gorącej, idealnej ciasnocie, z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem coraz mocniej i szybciej. Pochylił się i, brutalnie przyciskając usta do półotwartych warg inkuba, przygryzł je do krwi. Krzyknął, kiedy nagle osiągnął spełnienie tak intensywne, jak nigdy dotąd.

Demon jęknął, gdy spróbował się poruszyć, powodując jedynie to, że ból w ranach nagle się wzmógł, stając się nie do wytrzymania. Nie było już chyba żadnego kawałka jego ciała, w którym nie czułby bólu.  
— Boli? To dobrze.  
Tom zbliżył się do niego i uniósł jego podbródek końcem różdżki. Harry przypuszczał, że gdyby ten go dotknął dłonią, straciłby natychmiast przytomność w tym stanie. Przez moment żałował, że ten jednak tego nie zrobił. Przez krótką, ulotną chwilę.  
— Przyzywaj go, Harry Potterze. Chcę Severusa Snape'a.  
Oczy młodego rozszerzyły się, co zostało skwitowane krótkim, oschłym śmiechem.  
— Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, demonie. Chcesz powiedzieć, że przez tyle lat niczego się o sobie nie dowiedziałeś?  
Tym razem Potter zgromił go spojrzeniem. Nawet gdyby miał siłę się poruszyć, to zaklęcie unieruchamiające nadal nie puszczało go ze swoich okowów.  
— Wiem o tobie wszystko, Harry Potterze. Nie tylko ty masz kontakty z tamtą stroną.  
Harry milczał. Zastanawiał się jednocześnie, w jaki sposób Tom zdobył informacje i czy były prawdziwe. Piekielni bardzo rzadko kontaktowali się z ludźmi, a nawet wtedy woleli mugoli niż czarodziei. Ci pierwsi wszystko obracali w zabobony. Każda ze stron wolała unikać prawdy w ten lub inny sposób.  
Powoli odetchnął głębiej. Nie miał zamiaru dać się sprowokować. Znał swoje pochodzenie i powód, dla którego przebywał na tym świecie, i to mu wystarczało. Piekielni i tak nie przyjęliby go, bo zbyt dużo w nim człowieka. Podobno.  
Wszystkiego dowiedział się przypadkiem, a szczegóły poznał po głębszym zbadaniu posiadanych informacji.  
Może gdyby żyli dziadkowie jego mamy, byłoby mu łatwiej dowiedzieć się więcej, ale i tak wiedział teraz sporo. Pół inkub ze strony matki.  
I chociaż nadal nie wiedział, jak znalazła się w Hogwarcie, wśród ludzi, on sam nie mógł przekroczyć bram piekieł.  
Nie, dopóki żyje.  
Tylko, co wspólnego miał z nim Severus poza tym, że był jego najsmaczniejszym żywicielem?

Voldemort wcale nie zwrócił uwagi na zamyślenie swojej ofiary. Wyglądało to tak, jakby śmiał się z własnego żartu i wcale mu nie przeszkadzało, że tylko on go rozumie. Odsunął się od Pottera zadowolony, przerzucając różdżkę pomiędzy palcami.  
Niezbyt długo pozwolił odpocząć Harry'emu. Po kilku krokach odwrócił się nagle i rzucił swoje ulubione zaklęcie, którym traktował zarówno sługi, jak i jeńców.  
— _Crucio!_  
Niemal w tym samym momencie demon zaczął krzyczeć i niekontrolowanie się miotać w magicznych więzach. Po pewnym czasie koszmarny ból nieznacznie się zmniejszył.  
— Przywołaj go, Harry Potterze! Natychmiast! Nie dam ci umrzeć, dopóki ten zdrajca nie stanie przede mną.  
Inkub parsknął słabo.  
_To obietnica czy groźba?_

Było mu już wszystko jedno.  
— Odważny jesteś. — Riddle, nie zbliżył się tym razem do niego, gdy usłyszał to znieważające parsknięcie. — I głupi.  
Młody nie miał zamiaru wdawać się w żadne dyskusje z wrogiem. A nawet gdyby chciał, przerwano im.  
Skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi spowodowało u niego mimowolne wzdrygnięcie, którego nie dał rady powstrzymać. Zamknął oczy, nie chcąc widzieć żądzy krwi, malującej się na twarzach wrogów, a do jego uszu doszedł sarkastyczny śmiech ich obu, kiedy padło pytanie:  
— Stęskniłeś się za mną, _Stworzonko ty moje_?  
Nie trzeba było długo czekać, żeby Harry znów zaczął krzyczeć.

Severus w jednej chwili był u siebie, a w następnej znalazł się w miejscu, do którego nie chciał już wcale wracać.

Rezydencja Riddle'a.

Błyskawicznie rozpoznał wnętrze obszernego pomieszczenia, gdzie zazwyczaj odbywały się „zabawy" śmierciożerców. Jego zmysły zostały zaatakowane przez zapachy i dźwięki, jakie wywoływały najgorsze wspomnienia z okresu, gdy szpiegował Toma, ale nie tylko to. Mimowolnie po raz kolejny wrócił myślami do tamtego wieczoru, kiedy Czarny Pan przebudził w nim bestię. Niezwykle inteligentną, mściwą i zaborczą istotę. Wcześniej nie miał za bardzo okazji, żeby mu za to odpowiednio podziękować.  
— Proszę, proszę. Kogo my tu mamy? — usłyszał niezwykle zadowolony głos Riddle'a. — Nasz wielce oczekiwany gość.

Voldemort nie okazał się dobrym gospodarzem. Z drwiącą miną uniósł swoją różdżkę z zamiarem unieruchomienia dawnego szpiega.  
Mistrz eliksirów prychnął gniewnie. Pozwolił, żeby zaklęcie go dosięgło i bez najmniejszych problemów zasymilował wrogą energię. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, bo zupełnie nie przypadła mu do gustu. Riddle znieruchomiał na moment i jego zniekształconą twarz wykrzywił maniakalny grymas, który prawdopodobnie miał być uśmiechem.  
— Ciekawe umiejętności, Severusie. Jesteś o wiele silniejszy niż _stworzonko_ Rudolfa. — Tom wskazał na prawo. — Kto by pomyślał? Nienawidzący istot magicznych, Severus Snape, został jedną z nich.  
Smok zmrużył oczy i powoli okrążył Czarnego Pana, aby móc spojrzeć na Pottera bez konieczności odwracania głowy. Ufał swoim instynktom, ale jednocześnie zbyt dobrze pamiętał niestabilność Riddle'a. Dość miał niespodzianek jak na jeden dzień.  
Lestrange stał parę kroków od demona, najwyraźniej oczekując kolejnych rozkazów od Czarnego Pana. Wyciągnięta różdżka była wycelowana w młodego, który stał pod ścianą, choć zapewne tylko dzięki czarom unieruchamiającym utrzymywał pion. Już na pierwszy rzut oka inkub nie wyglądał najlepiej. Severus powstrzymał nagłą chęć ogłuszenia nędznych czarodziejów i powrotu do Snape Manor z nieprzytomnym Potterem na rękach. To zdarzało się ostatnimi czasy zdecydowanie za często, a perspektywa, że znów będzie musiał pobawić się w doktora jakoś mu się zupełnie nie uśmiechała.  
Lestrange znów się postarał, zajmując się smarkaczem nadzwyczaj sumiennie. Użył do tego swoich pięści i rozmaitych magicznych sposobów sprawiania bólu. Severus bez trudu dostrzegł na nagim i pokrytym rozległymi zasinieniami torsie demona krwawe ślady po klątwie biczującej, której efekty Tom uznawał za niezwykle widowiskowe. Pręgi zachodziły na siebie, tworząc przedziwny wzór na skórze. Snape podejrzewał, że plecy młodego, aktualnie przylegające do ściany, wyglądają równie _interesująco._  
Kiedy zobaczył twarz Pottera, miał ochotę rozerwać Lestrange'a na strzępy gołymi rękoma, a jego smocza natura podsycała jeszcze bardziej wściekłość i żądzę krwi. Oprócz nadal niezabliźnionej do końca rany, biegnącej przez twarz młodego, zobaczył kilka innych, dużo mniejszych i na pewno nie tak niebezpiecznych, ale z całą pewnością dodatkowo bolesnych. Spływająca z nich krew jeszcze nie zdążyła zakrzepnąć.  
— Nadal ci się podoba, Snape? — zachichotał złośliwie Lestrange. — Nie ma już takiej ładnej buźki.

Draco, nie otwierając oczu, przeciągnął się powoli. Czuł, jak jego mięśnie naprężają się, by z cudowną ulgą dla niego rozluźnić się po krótkiej chwili. Już dawno nie wyspał się tak dobrze. Uniósł się na łokciach, otwierając w końcu oczy.

_Dlaczego nie jestem w swojej sypialni?_

Wspomnienia natychmiast wróciły do niego z pełną siłą.

— Zamorduję cię, Pott… — urwał nagle.

W całym domu nie było nikogo. Nie wyczuwał magii ani młodego, ani Severusa. Gdzie mogli wyjść?

Dziwne i bardzo niepokojące przeczucie zaczęło nim targać, niemal jak żywa istota. Coś tu się nie zgadzało!

Przyzwał skrzata. One zawsze wszystko wiedziały. Ten pojawił się natychmiast.

— Gdzie jest Severus? — Gdy usłyszał odpowiedź, zbladł.

_Powariowali? Sami przeciwko zwolennikom Czarnego Pana? To już szaleństwo!_

Musiał coś zrobić. Nie mógł ich tak zostawić i czekać na nie wiadomo co. Ale co miał zrobić? Gdzie się udać? Dumbledore nie miał już żadnej władzy. Po śmierci tej dziewuchy Weasleyów nikt go nie posłucha.

_Zaraz. Weasleyowie!_

Oni na pewno nie odmówią pomocy.

W kilka minut był gotowy do wyjścia, co w jego przypadku było rekordem świata.

_Gdyby znów mógł spędzić jakiś czas z inkubem bez świadków, sam na sam. Ta gładka skóra z lekkim znakiem słońca wabiła go, niczym ogień świecy wabi ćmę. _

_Delikatne, niemal kobiece, usta. Zadziorne spojrzenie, w którym strach wyglądał tak cudownie._

_Posiąść to ciało znowu będzie naprawdę nieziemskim uczuciem. Skoro niektórzy zrobią wszystko, by go mieć ponownie, to dlaczego on ma być wyjątkiem?_

_Chciał, pragnął być jednym z nich._

— Severusie, miło, że odwiedzasz nas w tych skromnych progach. Nasza gościnność jest już bardzo znana, więc, proszę, nie krępuj się i dołącz do nas. — Ironia w słowach Toma sprawiała tylko, że gniew smoka wzmagał się coraz bardziej.

Snape dostrzegł, że Lestrange odsunął się od Pottera. Chyba nadal odczuwał gniew mistrza eliksirów, bo jedną ręką dotykał twarzy, gdzie Severus zostawił mu „podarunek". Powstrzymywanie gniewu smoka było coraz trudniejsze, ale nie niemożliwe. Jeszcze będzie miał czas na zemstę.

— Przyszedłem po Pottera — rzucił, postępując krok do przodu.

— Ależ oczywiście, że przyszedłeś po niego. Proszę bardzo, Severusie. — Voldemort wskazał różdżka na Harry'ego i uwolnił go z czaru unieruchamiającego.

Młody osunął się na kolana z głośnym jękiem.

Pomimo podejrzeń, że coś nie jest w porządku, Snape podszedł do ofiary.

— Wracamy do domu, młody.

Cmokanie od strony Riddle'a nakazało Severusowi odwrócić głowę.

— Nikt nie powiedział, że pozwolę ci go zabrać.

— Nikt nie pytał cię o zdanie, Riddle — warknął pół na pół Severus i smok. — On jest mój i wraca ze mną.

— Zatem zmienimy mu właściciela.

Snape nie okazał w żaden sposób, że usłyszał ewidentną groźbę Toma, ale z jego gardła wydobył się groźny pomruk. Ten nędzny człowieczek myślał, że wciąż ma nad nim władzę. Sądził, że jest w stanie nie tylko odebrać jego niezbywalne prawa do demona, ale i okiełznać, utrzymać młodego przy sobie na dłużej niż pół godziny. Niemal przewrócił oczami na samą myśl o tym. Nawet magia nie byłaby sprzymierzeńcem Toma, który popełniał ten sam błąd co staruch i całkiem spora część magicznej społeczności. Nie doceniał ich obu, uważając za podrzędne stworzenia.  
Spojrzał na Riddle'a z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Z trudem powstrzymywał gwałtowną chęć doskoczenia do niego i rozerwania go na kawałeczki.  
_Jeszcze nie teraz_, powtarzał sobie w myślach, odsuwając jak najdalej ostre protesty smoka.  
Wewnętrzny głos wcale nie był zachwycony, ale wkrótce przestał nalegać na natychmiastowe działanie.  
— Zwykły śmiertelnik nie ujarzmi demona_. Żadnego. _Nawet czarami w wężomowie — zadrwił Severus, obserwując uważnie każdy ruch Czarnego Pana i jego wiernego sługi.  
Gdy, pominięty przez nich, Rudolf niespodziewanie uniósł różdżkę i zaczął wypowiadać inkantację swojego ulubionego zaklęcia torturującego, Snape prychnął wściekle, reagując w oka mgnieniu.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cz.16.**

Severus nie dostrzegł dziwnego, dość nieprzyjemnego uśmiechu, który wykwitł na zniekształconej, wężowatej twarzy Toma; niespodziewany, choć całkiem oczekiwany atak Lestrange'a odwrócił jego uwagę nader skutecznie. Ale śmierciożerca się przeliczył, bo zanim rzucił jakiekolwiek zaklęcie, smok instynktownie wypuścił pewną ilość magii i świadomie skierował ją tylko na niego. Beznamiętnie obserwował twarz mężczyzny, która wykrzywiła się w grymasie bólu. Nieznacznie modulował siłę swojego ataku, jednocześnie pochłaniając energię Rudolfa, który w pewnym momencie opadł na kolana, krzycząc i bezskutecznie próbując ochronić się przed czymś, co otwierało jego niedawno zabliźnione z takim trudem rany.  
Severus nieznacznie zmniejszył siłę ataku, by po krótkiej chwili ponowić go, używając znacznie większej siły. Śmierciożerca zwijał się u stóp nieprzytomnego demona, jego szaty powoli zaczynały przesiąkać, a na posadzce pojawiła się niewielka, choć z każdą chwilą powiększająca się, plama krwi. Wydawał przy tym dość ciekawe dźwięki, jak z nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem zauważył smok. Być może dlatego Voldemort pozwalał Rudolfowi być w pobliżu, gdy Glizdogon opuszczał kryjówkę, aby wykonać dla niego jakieś zadanie i Riddle nie miał go pod ręką.  
— Nie skończyłem z tobą, Lestrange.  
To spotkało się z dość niespodziewaną reakcją ze strony Toma, który wybuchł wysokim, pozbawionym wesołości, okrutnym śmiechem.  
— Nic się nie zmieniłeś, _drogi_ Severusie, a twoje umiejętności nadal są imponujące.

Malfoy stał dłuższą chwilę przed domem numer 12 na Grimmauld Place. Zastanawiał się, czy zostanie wpuszczony do środka teraz, gdy był bez Severusa i Pottera. Skoro jednak nadal widział Kwaterę Główną Zakonu Feniksa, to chyba znaczyło, że ma do niej wstęp.

Drzwi faktycznie ustąpiły bez spodziewanych z jego strony niespodzianek. Jakby czekano właśnie na niego.

Wąski hol, a następnie kuchnia okazały się puste. Nie pojawił się nawet tutejszy skrzat, choć w jego obowiązku było witanie gości i odbieranie płaszczy.

Draco powoli i ostrożnie szedł do kolejnych pomieszczeń, zaciskając różdżkę w dłoni. Nie podobała mu się ta cisza i pustka.  
_Gdzie są te rudzielce?! Akurat teraz, kiedy przydałaby się pomoc, to oczywiście nikogo nie ma!_  
Gdy wszedł do jednego z pokoi w głębi holu, ujrzał kilka rudych głów. Odetchnął z ulgą. Ale momentalnie jego różdżka powędrowała do góry, kiedy kątem oka zauważył kogoś, kto celował w niego swoją.  
— Ej! Czego tu szukasz, Malfoy? Szpiegujesz nas? Mało twój _tatuś_ nam wyrządził zła, śmierciożerco?! — Oto jak Ronald Weasley witał gości, powalająca wprost grzeczność.  
Jasnowłosy czarodziej z ledwością powstrzymał chęć poczęstowania go czymś, co nauczyłoby go elementarnej uprzejmości. Wiedział, że z tego może wywiązać się mało przyjemny incydent i jeśli Severus by się o tym dowiedział… Na pewno nie zapowiadałoby to niczego dobrego.  
Korzystając z paru podstawowych ćwiczeń uspokajających umysł, opanował irytację i zmierzył Weasleya wręcz lodowatym spojrzeniem, opuszczając nieznacznie różdżkę.  
— Nie przyszedłem się bić,_ Ronaldzie_.  
— Ron, braciszku, nie chcesz chyba oberwać od… — zaczął Fred  
— …swojej ukochanej żoneczki za bójki …  
— … w domu Harry'ego, prawda? Jeśli potrzebujesz rozrywki, chętnie ci…  
— … jej dostarczymy. A poza tym, Hermiona cię woła od dobrych kilku minut z biblioteki i zaczyna się już złościć — zakończyli razem bracia i z łobuzerskim uśmiechem skinęli głowami w kierunku Draco.

Ron obrzucił ich poirytowanym spojrzeniem, ale wybiegł z pomieszczenia.  
— Czyżby Harry miał już cię dość, Malfoy i wolał sam pobaraszkować z naszym wspaniałym mistrzem eliksirów?  
— Ten głupi demon ma kłopoty — syknął Draco wściekle, wybuchem maskując rosnący niepokój. — I to chyba dość poważne, bo Severus też zniknął, praktycznie bez słowa. Jak się dadzą zabić, to ich ukatrupię! Obu!

Harry nagle przypomniał sobie tamtą noc. Niby nic niezwykłego, a jednak była jakby iskrą w jego dziwacznym i poplątanym życiu.

Kilka godzin wcześniej dowiedział się całej prawdy o swoich rodzicach, a zaraz potem trafił w ręce jakiegoś szaleńca. Przynajmniej był smaczny. Cóż z tego, skoro prawie cała zdobyta moc zostawała powoli i systematycznie zużywana na leczenie po tym spotkaniu. Już teraz wiedział, że jest jej zbyt mało na pełne uleczenie. Ba, nawet na częściowe.

_Co go ciągnęło do takich wariatów? Czego u nich szukał? Czy w ten sposób chciał się ukarać?_

Oparł się o ścianę mijanego budynku, gdy zawroty głowy zaczęły się nasilać. Jego ubranie już dawno nasiąkło, krzepnącą w strupy krwią, które otwierały się przy nagłych ruchach.

— Potter?! Co ty tutaj robisz?

Harry uniósł zamglone spojrzenie na postać, stojąca tuż przed nim.

Nokturn miewał najprzeróżniejszą klientelę, a Snape nie był wśród niej wyjątkiem.

— Paskuda — mruknął, uśmiechając się krzywo i tracąc przytomność.

Severus obserwował chłodno, jak młody osuwa się na ziemię.

— W coś ty się wpakował? — mruknął do siebie, rozglądając się jednocześnie.

Tutejsze ulice były zawsze niebezpieczne, zwłaszcza dla niektórych.

Nie bardzo pasowała mu ta sytuacja. Miał pewne plany niekoniecznie związane z udzielaniem pomocy demonowi. Ich zmiana zdecydowanie nie była po jego myśli.

Westchnął cierpiętniczo, rzucając zaklęcie lewitujące. Najprościej było się aportować, bo nie miał zamiaru wzbudzać sensacji, niosąc zaginionego Pottera przez całą Pokątną.

Przyciągnął do siebie lewitujące ciało i z cichym pyknięciem zniknął wraz z nim z ulicy.

Wielokrotnie wracał do Severusa, ale ten jeden raz utknął mu w pamięci na lata.

Snape leczył go wtedy długo i uporczywie. Nawet go nakarmił i potraktował niezwykle oschle.

Gdy nadszedł gwałtowny atak głodu, obaj tego potem gorzko pożałowali, ale jednocześnie coś się między nimi zmieniło.

W szkole Harry był karmiony, bo Snape za niego odpowiadał. Po jej ukończeniu sytuacja zmieniła się diametralnie.

Po tamtym ataku zrozumieli… On zrozumiał, że jest więcej niż zależny od Snape'a. Jego moc była jak narkotyk. Nic nie dało się z nią porównać. Lata mijały, a ich „znajomość" nabrała specyficznego charakteru. Wizyty inkuba stawały się dosyć regularne. Snape, zdawałoby się, przyzwyczaił się do nich.

Z czasem relacja ta uległa kolejnej zmianie, gdy choroba Severusa zaczęła się ujawniać i nasilać. Mistrz eliksirów karmił młodego, a ten go systematycznie leczył. Czasami, gdy inkub trafiał w ręce jakiegoś nadgorliwca, role się odwracały.

To, co działo się teraz, było jednak dużo ważniejsze. Cierpiał tak bardzo, że miał naprawdę ochotę krzyczeć na Severusa, by zignorował wszystko inne i innych, a jego zabrał do domu.

Z drugiej jednak strony wiedział, że to by nic nie rozwiązało. Voldemort znów by go tu ściągnął. Musiał zakończyć to tu i teraz. Nadszedł czas na wdrożenie planu w czyn, nawet jeżeli miałby tego nie przeżyć.

Został uwolniony z mocy tego przeklętego zaklęcia, ale nie mógł się nawet poruszyć. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to oprzeć się o ścianę, by nie uderzyć głową w podłogę. Całe pomieszczenie wirowało mu przed oczami. Widział, jak Severus stara się hamować, żeby bezmyślnie nie rzucić się na Voldemorta, który był wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony. A potem Tom powiedział coś, co zmroziło jego krew i jedyne, co miał ochotę zrobić po tych słowach, to zwymiotować.  
― To twoje stworzonko jest naprawdę cudownie ciasne. Może faktycznie jest jakiś pożytek z magicznych kreatur.  
_Kreatur?_  
Harry nienawidził tego słowa. Gdy je słyszał, czuł się jak jakiś mutant z amerykańskich filmów fantastycznych. Istota, która w szale żądzy krwi zabija wszystko, co znajdzie się w zasięgu jej łap.  
Nagle coś innego przebiło się do jego umysłu.  
_Ciasny?_  
Czy Voldemort sugerował…?  
Czuł ból w tamtym miejscu, ale Rudolf torturował całe jego ciało i ten rejon przypisywał jego ogólnym poczynaniom, a nie… Na pewno nie wtargnięciu…  
Jak Tom, który nawet nie miał nosa, mógł…?  
Omal się nie roześmiał z szaleństwa, absurdalności tej myśli. Co nos ma z tym wspólnego? Akurat teraz musiał mu się przypomnieć jakiś głupkowaty, mugolski przesąd. Czyżby zaczynał popadać w obłęd? Próbuje wymazać fakt…  
Zemdliło go. Ale niestety jego ciałem targnęły jedynie suche mdłości.  
― Chyba mu się ten fakt nie spodobał, Severusie ― zaśmiał się ochryple Riddle. ― Szkoda, mam zamiar zatrzymać go sobie na pewien czas.

**

Draco zmrużył oczy. Pamiętał, że tych dwóch nakarmiło ostatnio Pottera i dziwnie mu się to nie podobało. Powstrzymał się jednak od jakichkolwiek uwag. George i Fred przez chwilę analizowali to, co od niego właśnie usłyszeli. Po krótkiej chwili tylko spojrzeli na siebie i złapali Draco pod ramiona.  
― Idziesz z nami.  
Przez sekundę czy dwie Malfoy miał zamiar zaprotestować takiemu traktowaniu, ale dał sobie spokój. Z dwoma dorosłymi mężczyznami, którzy większość czasu pracowali fizycznie, zwyczajnie nie miał zbyt wielkiej szansy na wygraną.  
Wręcz zanieśli go na piętro i wepchnęli dosyć brutalnie do jednego z pokoi, zamykając zaraz za sobą drzwi, jakby podejrzewali, że ucieknie.  
Szybko ocenił pomieszczenie, które okazało się obszernym gabinetem, zajmowanym przez Remusa Lupina, aktualnie siedzącego za masywnym biurkiem. Na widok Draco mężczyzna podniósł się z fotela i wyszedł mu naprzeciw.  
― Coś się stało, Draco? Severus cię przysłał?  
Malfoy powtórzył to samo, co powiedział wcześniej bliźniakom.  
― I nie wiesz, gdzie mogli pójść? Nie zostawili żadnej notki.  
― Nic, nie zabrali też nic ze sobą. Przynajmniej nic, czego brak rzuciłby mi się w oczy. Nie sprawdzałem ― przyznał się do błędu.  
―Wiesz, co mogło ich skłonić do opuszczenia schronienia?  
Draco przez chwilę milczał. Nie wiedział, jak wiele może zdradzić.  
― Czy Harry miał wizję? Voldemort znów skłonił go do przyjścia?  
Blondyn tylko kiwnął głową, ale to najwyraźniej wystarczyło Remusowi. Zwrócił się do czekających przy drzwiach rudzielców.  
― Wezwijcie wszystkich. Zaczęło się.

_**_

Opisanie tego, co się działo w umyśle mistrza eliksirów po tych słowach, było wręcz niemożliwe. Myśli Snape'a zdominowała całkowicie smocza natura i to ona żądała krwi tego, który ośmielił się wziąć gwałtem coś, czego nigdy by nie dostał w innych okolicznościach, próbując zawłaszczyć demona dla siebie.  
Gdy spojrzał na Voldemorta niezmiernie żałował, że jako istota magiczna, nie ma zdolności zbliżonych do bazyliszka.  
― Nie wiem, Riddle, coś sobie ubzdurał, ale tak czy inaczej zabieram go ze sobą. Nie powstrzymasz mnie, nędzny człowieczku. Ani tym bardziej ten twój śmierciożerca ― syknął smok wściekle, ponownie wypuszczając swoją magię, aby atakowała jego zaciekłych wrogów. Rudolf zaczął słabo krzyczeć, starając się jednocześnie odsunąć jak najdalej od Snape'a.  
Czarnomagiczne, niewerbalne zaklęcie, którym Tom próbował się osłonić, nie stanowiło żadnej przeszkody dla Severusa. Wchłonął je, a następnie przyglądał, jak z tej nieprzyjemnej, wężowatej twarzy znika złośliwy uśmieszek.

**

_To nie tak miało być! _

To nie Severus miał walczyć z Tomem, tylko on.  
Harry warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, wściekły przez swoją niemoc. To już któryś raz z kolei mistrz eliksirów ratuje go z opresji.  
Był zły na samego siebie tak bardzo, że aż głowa zaczęła mu pulsować nowym, tępym bólem. Jakby coś chciało się z niej wyrwać za wszelką cenę wraz z jego wściekłością.  
W kilka sekund później rozgorzała mała bitwa tuż przed nim.  
Severus zaabsorbowany Czarnym Panem spuścił na chwilę z oczu Rudolfa, co ten natychmiast wykorzystał, także atakując.  
W efekcie roztrzaskał się na jednej ze ścian, gdy Snape przestał się z nim bawić. Szeroka smuga krwi znaczyła drogę aż do samej podłogi, ukazując tym samym siłę uderzenia. Mężczyzna, już martwy, upadł na ziemię jak kukła.  
Jednak Voldemort nie czekał, także atakując zaciekle. Nie był przecież byle jakim śmierciożercą pokroju Lestrange'a, ale samym Lordem.  
Zaklęcia śmigały z zawrotną prędkością. Obie strony preferowały zaklęcia niewerbalne. Były one najbardziej skuteczne w podobnych sytuacjach, bo raczej trudno się obronić, nie wiedząc, że nadlatuje czar.  
Walka była w miarę wyrównana. Snape korzystał z mocy smoka, Voldemort używał wężomowy.  
Harry chciał się wtrącić, ale ciało go nie słuchało. Ledwo, co zdołał się podnieść na nogi, choć czuł, że gdyby nie ściana, nie udałoby mu się stać.

To nie zapowiadało niczego dobrego. Inkub zauważył, że pojedynek wyglądał na bardzo wyrównany. Ataki Voldemorta w większości przypadków były z zaskakującą łatwością odpierane przez Severusa. A te, które trafiały były niegroźne. Harry zaczął podejrzewać, że coś jest nie w porządku. Albo Riddle bawił się ze Snape'em, albo Severus naprawdę był tak dobry.

Żadna z opcji mu się nie podobała.

Jeśli mistrz eliksirów by wygrał to, co z przepowiednią? Czy mogła się mylić?

Nagle dostrzegł coś, co natychmiast rozjaśniło jego obawy, odnośnie potęgi Severusa. Spostrzegł to małe porozumienie, on to wyczuł. Snape pewnie też by mógł, gdyby nie walczył na wprost przeciwnika. Pułapka kryła się za plecami Toma.

Skondensowanie magii było dla niego odpowiednikiem flakonika najdroższych perfum dla kobiety. Co tam wąchanie jednego kwiatu, skoro można mieć całą łąkę. Szkoda tylko, że magia Voldemorta daleka była do tego porównania.

Co on miał właściwie zamiar zrobić z tą mocą?

Harry chciał jakoś zwrócić uwagę Severusa, ale był za daleko. Może fakt, że Lord trzyma jedną rękę za plecami wzbudzi podejrzenia mężczyzny? Miał taką nadzieję, gdy zaczął się przesuwać wzdłuż ściany w kierunku smoka.

Draco nie przypuszczał, że niebawem znajdzie się pomiędzy członkami Zakonu, którzy niemal się na niego rzucą, a w jego obronie stanie jedynie trójka z nich. Nie. Inaczej. To pierwsze wcale go nie zaskoczyło, jedynie nie spodziewał się tak szybkiego i zmasowanego ataku na swoją osobę. Jego czary ochronne wciąż nie były zbyt silne i nie mogły go skutecznie osłonić przed tym, co w niego trafiało. Severus mógł go uprzedzić, że to obłąkani paranoicy, którzy najpierw rzucają zaklęcia, a dopiero potem zadają pytania. Zdecydowanie bardziej nie spodziewał się tak sprawnej i skutecznej reakcji bliźniaków i Lupina. Ten ostatni praktycznie osłonił go swoim, sporo silniejszym, zaklęciem tarczy, zapobiegając, aby w tym momencie dosięgła go niewerbalna klątwa tnąca Szalonookiego, a Fred i George błyskawicznie stanęli po obu jego stronach z różdżkami skierowanymi w skonsternowanych członków Zakonu.

― Moody! Uspokój się, natychmiast! Opuścić różdżki, wszyscy! ― warknął Lupin, obrzucając pokiereszowanego czarodzieja wielce mówiącym spojrzeniem. Jego zazwyczaj spokojne, wręcz łagodne oczy teraz płonęły wściekłością.  
― Ten mały, fircykowaty blondasek to podły śmierciożerca, zupełnie jak jego tatuś, który wykończył wam siostrę! ― ryknął tubalnie były auror, patrząc z nieukrywaną satysfakcją na blednących bliźniaków.  
― Szalonooki! ― oburzyła się natychmiast Amelia Bones. Zapanowała niezręczna cisza, którą przerwał niespodziewany głos Artura Weasleya:  
― To nie Draco zabił Ginny, Alastorze. Dobrze o tym wiesz. On może pomóc zarówno nam, jak i Harry'emu.  
― Temu durnemu demonowi?! Pomóc? Jedynie może mu dać du…― W tym momencie został trafiony zaklęciem uciszającym przez rozwścieczonego Malfoya, a także przez tych, którzy uważali inkuba za bliską im osobę.  
Moody miotał się wściekle, ale nikt nie pośpieszył mu z odsieczą, ani nie zaprotestował głośno. Za to wszyscy spojrzeli na bladego, bezskutecznie próbującego się uspokoić Draco.  
― Gdybym był śmierciożercą, już byś nie żył ― wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby młody arystokrata, posyłając purpurowemu ze złości Moody'emu mordercze spojrzenie.  
Lupin odetchnął głęboko i odezwał się po chwili:  
― Sytuacja jest nagląca i powinniśmy działać, a nie atakować naszych sprzymierzeńców. Tak, Moody, uważam Malfoya za sprzymierzeńca, bo kiedy był tu kilka dni temu przyczynił się do tego, że Ron, Tonks i ja jesteśmy wśród żywych.

― Dumbledore miał rację. Wszyscy poszaleliście. Te dwie kreatury pomieszały wam w głowach. Użyły jakiejś zakazanej magii…

― Moody, czy ty sam siebie słyszysz? ― Od strony drzwi dobiegł do wszystkich mocno zirytowany, kobiecy głos.

Minerva McGonagall odłożyła na najbliższy mebel mały kuferek i podeszła bliżej, zatrzymując się koło Draco, oznajmiając w ten sposób swoje poparcie. ― To nie oni zwariowali, tylko Albus.

― Min…

― Nie przerywaj mi, gdy mówię. ― Wieloletnia praktyka opanowywania młodych czarodziejów pomogła i Szalonooki zamilkł w pół słowa. ― Dumbledore nigdy nie dbał o innych. Znam go od lat. Zabiłby każdego, jeśli tylko przysłużyłoby się to tak zwanemu przez niego „większemu dobru". A sprawa Harry'ego i Severusa od początku była kłopotliwa dla Albusa. Z całą pewnością nie chciał utracić nad nimi kontroli.

― Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

Draco także był ciekawy. Lata w Hogwarcie zaczynały objawiać się w całkiem innym świetle. Czyżby wyrzucenie Pottera z Gryffindoru miało jeszcze jakieś podłoże?

Minerva przeszyła wzrokiem zaskoczonych czarodziejów.  
― Aż tak jesteście naiwni, że myślicie, iż Albus chce zwyciężyć nad Voldemortem, aby na świecie zapanował pokój? ― prychnęła niczym rozzłoszczona kotka. ― Jesteście po prostu jak dzieci. Wierzcie mi, jemu zdecydowanie bardziej zależy na władzy i manipulowaniu innymi. Całe życie to robił.  
― A co ma z tym wspólnego ten szatański pomiot i bestia?  
McGonnagall spojrzała na niego i zacisnęła wąskie usta. Nim odpowiedziała, ktoś z zebranych wykrzyknął:  
― Przepowiednia! ― Kobieta jedynie skinęła głową, nie słuchając oburzonych głosów części osób.  
Nagle wszystko zaczęło się układać w jedną całość.  
Remus westchnął ciężko. Był wilkołakiem i sam doświadczył prawdziwego oblicza Dumbledore'a. Choć starzec w większym towarzystwie całkiem zręcznie udawał tolerancyjnego i otwartego na integrację istot magicznych z resztą świata czarodziejów, to jednak, gdy był z dyrektorem sam na sam, aż nazbyt dobrze wyczuwał bijącą od niego nieskrywaną nienawiść.  
Myśl, że Harry musiał znosić podobne traktowanie, gdy jeszcze nie do końca rozumiał, co się z nim stało, zadała mu gwałtowny ból. Fizyczny.  
Spojrzał na zebranych i w sekundzie stwierdził z przykrością, że zaledwie garstce z nich zależy tak naprawdę na Harrym, a nie jedynie na wygranej wojnie za wszelką cenę.  
― Trzeba pomyśleć, jak najszybciej się dostać do kryjówki Voldemorta. Skupmy się na tym, a nie na dzielących nas różnicach. ― Do jego uszu doszedł głos Hermiony. W jednej chwili skupiła na sobie uwagę prawie wszystkich. ― Musimy pomóc Harry'emu.  
― Niestety nie, moja droga. Musimy dopilnować, aby przepowiednia się wypełniła. Potter wie, co robić. ― Słysząc ten głos, bliźniacy spojrzeli po sobie i George przytaknął, widząc, że Malfoy instynktownie ponownie sięga po swoją różdżkę. Dyskretnie go powstrzymali, nie chcąc dać zebranym kolejnego pretekstu do wznowienia awantury.  
W progu stał Dumbledore z tym swoim jowialnym, łagodnym uśmiechem i radosnymi iskierkami w oczach.  
― Ależ profesorze! ― wykrzyknął Ron rozpaczliwie. ― Nie… nie może pan!  
― Planowałeś to od początku, prawda, Albusie? ― Minerva spojrzała na mężczyznę, którego uznawała jeszcze nie tak dawno za ostoję świata czarodziejów i przyjaciela. Niestety teraz widziała w nim tylko okrutnego manipulatora i kata w białych rękawiczkach, gotowego posłać na śmierć kogoś wytypowanego przez niejasną przepowiednię.  
― Nie rozumiem, Minervo.  
― Ty nigdy nic nie rozumiesz ― prychnęła zła i po chwili mówiła dalej: ― Popieram pannę Granger, musimy trzymać się razem. Im szybciej dotrzemy do Pottera i Severusa, tym lepiej.  
Kilka głów skinęło natychmiast, choć większość patrzyła to na nią, to na Albusa, nie mogąc się zdecydować czyją opcję wybrać.  
― Chyba wiem jak. ― Nagłą ciszę przerwał ściśnięty i odrobinę drżący głos Draco: ― Ale to bardzo ryzykowne i niepewne.  
― Mów, Malfoy! ― zażądał Ron z taką zapalczywością w głosie, że Minerva mimowolnie poczuła ulgę. Młody Weasley w przeszłości często bywał zazdrosny o przyjaciela, jednak od momentu niezrozumiałego dla wszystkich wyrzucenia Pottera z Gryffindoru, stał za nim murem, podobnie jak większa część jego rodziny.


	17. Chapter 17

**Cz.17**

― Chyba to jednak zły pomysł. ― Jasnowłosy czarodziej westchnął, zerkając niepewnie na Lupina i McGonagall, ale oni jedynie kiwnęli zachęcająco. ― Trzeba dotrzeć do Malfoy Manor… ― urwał, bo od razu wybuchły nowe okrzyki oburzenia i protesty. ― A stamtąd można się bezpośrednio dostać do wszystkich kryjówek Czarnego Pana.  
― Ci, którzy wierzą w moc przepowiedni, mogą zostać.  
Pewna część Zakonu spojrzała na Albusa, niedowierzając jego słowom.  
― Tylko problem w tym, jak dostać się do posiadłości Malfoyów. ― Niezręczną ciszę przerwał Artur Weasley, wpatrując się w Draco wyczekująco.  
Większość zebranych zgodnie pokiwała głowami, ale nikt się nie spodziewał, że zamiast młodego arystokraty odezwie się Amelia Bones:  
― _Wśród osób, które wtargną na czyjąś posesję powinien być auror, bądź członek Wizengamotu… _― wyrecytowała i urwała, wbijając spojrzenie w starego czarodzieja, którego wzrok zdawał się ją właśnie przeszywać na wylot.  
― Wszystko jasne. ― Uśmiechnęła się chłodno Minerva, zadowolona, że skromne poparcie dla „buntowników" rosło wśród, jak do tej pory, niezdecydowanej części członków Zakonu Feniksa. ― Pójdziesz z nami? Prawda, Albusie?  
Starszy mężczyzna z wyraźną niechęcią skinął głową i obrzucił ją nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Jego wodniste oczy nawet nie rozbłysły zwyczajowymi iskierkami. Jednak Minerva zdawała się tego nie zauważać.  
― Moglibyśmy użyć świstoklika ― wtrąciła Amelia Bones z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.  
― Nieautoryzowanego? Oszalałaś do reszty, durna babo?! ― zgromił ją momentalnie Moody i wykrzywił swoją pokiereszowaną twarz, gdy czarownica nawet nie udała skruchy.  
― Mam odpowiednie uprawnienia, Alastorze Moody. Nie zapominaj ― prychnęła i uśmiechnęła się lodowato. W jej oczach mieszał się triumf z poczuciem wyższości, gdy dodała złośliwie: ― A poza tym będzie z nami głowa Wizengamotu.  
― Przestańcie wreszcie marnować czas na zbędne słowa! _—_ warknął Lupin, obrzucając resztę członków Zakonu zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem.

Jego wilk napierał na ludzką świadomość, domagając się natychmiastowego działania. Harry Potter mógł być dorosłym mężczyzną, nosić w sobie zupełnie inną istotę magiczną, jednak te szczegóły nie miały znaczenia. Wciąż należał do jego niewielkiej watahy i teraz, gdy potrzebował pomocy, jego obowiązkiem było mu jej udzielić. Teraz! Nic więcej się nie liczyło.  
― Racja, Remusie. ― McGonagall skinęła głową w jego stronę. ― Panie Malfoy, zna pan miejsce jak najbliżej Malfoy Manor, gdzie kilkuosobowa grupka mogłaby niepostrzeżenie się pojawić?  
Jasnowłosy arystokrata po krótkiej chwili milczenia jedynie skinął głową. Zignorował wściekły pomruk ze strony Szalonookiego, który mamrotał coś o tym, że Malfoyowie to zdrajcy świata czarodziejów i sprzedadzą nawet siebie nawzajem przy nadarzającej się okazji. Gdyby nie bliźniaki i ich refleks, potraktowałby starego pierdołę dość widowiskowym zaklęciem, którego nauczył się w trakcie przygotowań do przyjęcia w szeregi śmierciożerców. Pod wpływem tej szczególnej klątwy ofiara traciła bezpowrotnie język.  
W ciągu następnych kilkunastu minut ochotnicy zostali wyłonieni i, wbrew protestom Moody'ego oraz wyraźnej dezaprobaty Dumbledore'a, przygotowano świstoklik. Przedmiot po kolejnych pięciu minutach przeniósł Draco, Remusa Lupina, bliźniaków, Minervę McGonagall, Amelię Bones, Billa Weasleya i wreszcie Dumbledore'a do niewielkiego zagajnika na skraju posesji Malfoyów. Posługując się sygnaturą magiczną Draco, czarodzieje Jasnej Strony przekroczyli bariery ochronne bez większych problemów.

I wtedy to się stało.

Harry nie miał już czasu, by zawołać Severusa. Nie miał też możliwości zatrzymania w jakikolwiek sposób Voldemorta. Mógł zrobić tylko jedno. Stojąc tuż za mistrzem eliksirów, wyciągnąć rękę i złapać go za ubranie. Następnie pociągnąć w swoją stronę tak, by on sam mógł znaleźć się z przodu i przyjąć na siebie rzucone z ogromną mocą zaklęcie.

Nie przypuszczał, że może jeszcze tak głośno krzyczeć, ale czuł, że magia wręcz wżera się w jego plecy.

A potem było mu już wszystko jedno.

Wiedział, że uratował Severusa i nic innego się nie liczyło.

Tylko dlaczego Severus na niego tak patrzył? Skąd w tych czarnych oczach tyle cierpienia, skoro to on przyjął na siebie czar?

― To nie boli, Severusie…

Dlaczego ledwo może mówić?

― Nic się nie stało. Jesteś bezpieczny.

Nie rozumiał uczuć, które przemknęły przez twarz smoka. Dlaczego klękają? Czuł się trochę zmęczony, ale chyba to normalne po torturach. Czemu nagle zrobiło się tak zimno? Węże nie lubią zimna i Tom utrzymywał odpowiednią temperaturę w swoim domu. Dlaczego więc zrobiło się tak chłodno?

― Harry!

_Czemu Severus na mnie krzyczy? I czemu jego głos dobiega jakby z daleka? Chyba muszę chwilę odpocząć. Powieki są ciężkie jak ołów. Spać…_

― Wybacz, Severusie…

Krzyk Severusa nie brzmiał jak ludzki, raczej jak ryk rannego drapieżnika. Demon umarł na jego kolanach w kilka minut po osłonięciu go przed jakimś potężnym zaklęciem. W jego plecach ziała szeroka rana, nadal krwawiąca, choć młody już nie żył. Nie zdołał nic zrobić.

Nagle ciało Harry'ego zaczęły ogarniać czarne płomienie. Nie widział dotąd takiego ognia, jakby światło w nim nie istniało. Nie robiły mu krzywdy, ale pożerały z każdą sekundą młodego. Znikał na jego oczach, aż w końcu nie pozostało po nim nic.

Tego już smok nie potrafił znieść.

Tego Severus nie potrafił przebaczyć.

Podniósł się powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z Voldemorta.

― Twoje stworzonko pokrzyżowało odrobinę moje plany, ale niczego to nie zmieniło. ― Riddle był już całkowicie pewien swego zwycięstwa. ― Zostałeś całkiem sam.

W tej właśnie chwili Snape chciał zaatakować.

Chciał.

Niestety akurat wtedy coś mu przeszkodziło. Dziwne, ale bardzo znajome charczenie dobiegło z jego płuc i jak podcięty upadł na kolana, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. W myślach zaczął przeklinać na wszystko, że atak musiał wybrać sobie akurat tę chwilę.

Nie mógł się poruszyć sparaliżowany nim, a Tom, widząc jego niemoc, powoli zbliżał się do niego.

― Czyżbyś był chory, Severusie? ― zadrwił Czarny Pan. ― Zżera cię mugolskie choróbsko? Ależ oczywiście, że o tym wiem. Moi szpiedzy bardzo dokładnie złożyli mi raport o twoim stanie zdrowia. Czarodziej chory na raka. Oto skutki łajdaczenia się czystokrwistych wiedźm z mugolakami.

Severus chciał coś powiedzieć, ale kolejny atak kaszlu był tak potężny, że tym razem upadł już całkiem na podłogę, zwijając się z bólu.

Nie było tu nikogo, kto mógłby mu pomóc. Draco pozostał w rezydencji, a młody…

*WYPUŚĆ MNIE!*

Ból się nasilił jeszcze bardziej. Prawie tracąc przytomność, nadal starał się powstrzymywać smoka.

*Przestań! Wypuść mnie!*

_Ten smok chyba oszalał. Jak mógłbym go wypuścić? Chciał przejąć nad moim ciałem kontrolę?_

Kolejny atak i stan na granicy utraty przytomności z braku powietrza.

*Jesteś idiotą! Wypuść mnie! Chcę pomścić mojego demona!*

Severus nie miał już sił walczyć. Dodatkowo Czarny Pan zaczął się nad nim znęcać na swój sposób. Widząc, że ten ma problemy z oddychaniem, kopnięciem obrócił go bez większych oporów na plecy i przytrzymał przydeptując jego pierś. Zaśmiał się, odkopując z piersi dłoń Severusa.

― Zaraz dołączysz do swojego stworzonka. Miałeś mi przynieś trochę więcej uciechy, ale raz zrobię wyjątek i zabiję cię bez tortur. Tu i teraz.

Biała różdżka Toma Riddle'a powoli została skierowana w stronę twarzy Severusa.

Ten niewiele widział przez ciemne mroczki przed oczami. Rzęził niczym stary, zardzewiały motor, łapiąc płytkie oddechy.

― _Avada Kedavra._

Zielona smuga magii pomknęła ku wskazanemu celowi.

Czarny Pan jednak nie trafił. Dodatkowo wylądował nieelegancko na podłodze, upuszczając swoją różdżkę, gdy podparcie nagle zniknęło, a czar uderzył gdzieś w ścianę.

Tam, gdzie jeszcze sekundę temu leżał Snape, teraz kłębiła się tylko sterta jego szat. Po nim samym nie było nawet śladu.

Nagły i bardzo silny podmuch wiatru porwał Toma i przeturlał kilka kroków dalej. Gdy natychmiast podniósł się na nogi, łapiąc też porzuconą różdżkę, zamarł.

Tuż przed nim, oddalone może o dwa metry, stały dwa stworzenia. _Kreatury_, jak zwykł je nazywać. Jednak teraz zaczęło mu świtać, że chyba wybrał sobie zbyt silnych wrogów. Choćby wzrostowo. A już na pewno gatunkowo.

― Potter!? Snape!?

Obaj uśmiechnęli się. Te uśmiechy jednak spowodowały, że zimne ciarki przebiegły Riddle'owi po plecach.

Drgnął, gdy ręka Pottera uniosła się, ale on tylko odgarnął długi kosmyk włosów za róg. Za nieduży, zakręcony, czerwony róg, który, tak jak i drugi do pary, wyrastał mu nad uszami. Dłoń zaraz potem wróciła na swoje poprzednie miejsce – łuskowaty bok jego partnera.

Głośny ryk echem odbił się od ścian. Smok przekrzywił łeb, wpatrując się w przeciwnika ostrym spojrzeniem, które nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

― Severus jest zły, jak widzisz, Tom ― odezwał się Harry, głaszcząc smoka po łbie. ― Ma ochotę cię zjeść. Kawałek po kawałku.

― Musiałoby mu się najpierw udać ze mną zwyciężyć ― rzucił buńczucznie Voldemort.

― Nie wiedziałem, że masz jakieś doświadczenie smokersa i to jeszcze na poskromienie tego gatunku smoka ― zironizował młody, bez lęku odwracając się do niego plecami i przechodząc na drugą stronę smoka.

Jego długi ogon, zakończony czymś na kształt grota strzały musnął pysk smoka, który złapał go na krótką chwilę, ale nie ugryzł.

― Widzisz, Tom… Zabijając mnie, sam doprowadziłeś do swojej przegranej. Teraz już nie masz szans wygrać.

― Tylko ci się tak marzy, Harry Potterze.

Bez ostrzeżenia rzucił zaklęcie w jego stronę. Ani smok, ani inkub nie odsunęli się. Młody tylko wyciągnął dłoń, łapiąc zwyczajowo czar i miażdżąc go w dłoni.

― Mnie drugi raz nie jesteś w stanie już zabić. ― Zaśmiał się. ― Człowiek umiera tylko raz. Raz, a porządnie.

― Ty żyjesz.

― Ale nie jestem człowiekiem. Już nie. A to doprowadzi do twojej zguby.

Harry czuł się nieziemsko. Ból, jaki odczuwał w wyniku tortur całkowicie znikł.

_Czyżbym umarł?_

― Tak, umarłeś. W końcu ― zaśmiał mu się ktoś nad uchem. Miał wrażenie, że ten cichy chichot jest dziwnie znajomy.

Otworzył oczy i ujrzał wpierw burzę kasztanowych włosów, a następnie oczy tak zielone, jakby patrzył w lustrzane odbicie.

― No, kochanie. Wstawaj już, nie masz za dużo czasu.

― Mama?

― Już przestań. Zdążymy wszystko nadrobić. Teraz mamy nieskończenie wiele czasu. Idź, twój smok potrzebuje jeźdźca. ― Lily pochyliła się nad nim, ponownie łaskocząc go swoimi włosami, które nie ukrywały znaku jej pochodzenia – rogów.

― Jeźdźca?

― Jesteś taki sam jak ojciec, czasami trzeba cię mocno popchnąć w odpowiednim kierunku.

Harry w końcu usiadł i rozejrzał się. Znajdował się w jakiejś dziwnej sali bez okien. Przypominało to bardziej ogromną jaskinię.

― Gdzie ja jestem?

― W piekle. To pierwszy przedsionek. Potem cię oprowadzę. Idź do Severusa! ― Lilly krzyknęła na koniec i inkub się opamiętał.

_Severus! Został sam z Tomem!_

― Pomóż mu. Jego smok chce wyjść i raczej już to zrobił. W końcu męczył go od tylu miesięcy…

_Miesięcy? Severus nic nie mówił... Chwileczkę! Ataki choroby! To nie był rak, to smok chciał opuścić…_

― Merlinie! Muszę iść! ― Zerwał się na równe nogi i potknął o coś, co zwisało mu z tyłu. ― Ogon? ― Dotknął go, nie wierząc oczom.

― Jesteś teraz prawdziwym inkubem, kochanie. Już nic ludzkiego cię nie skrzywdzi.

Ale on już nie słuchał więcej. Nie wiedział skąd mu to przyszło do głowy, ale skupił się na Severusie i myśli, że chce być tuż obok niego.

Voldemort stał, w pierwszej chwili zaskoczony, w następnej zaczęła oganiać go wściekłość.

Żeby dwie kreatury drwiły sobie z niego tak otwarcie!?

― Wypruję z was obu flaki! Wasza krew…

― Nie wysilaj się, Tom. Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty bawić się w twoje gierki. Znudziły mnie ― przerwał mu bezceremonialnie Harry, zanim ten się rozkręcił w opisywaniu, co im ma zamiar zrobić i dosiadł smoka.

Drgnienie zielonych łusek od łba po ogon stworzenia było jedyną oznaką na ten czyn. Nie miał nic przeciwko jeźdźcowi. Inkub pochylił się stronę szyi wierzchowca i rzekł, klepiąc go po niej:

― Pokażmy mu. Niechaj pozna siłę _kreatur_. ― Ostatnie słowo wysyczał w wężomowie.

W odpowiedzi smok rozłożył ogromne, błoniaste skrzydła, które prawie dotykały przeciwległych ścian. Tom zaczął się wyraźnie denerwować i przy pierwszym ruchu przeciwnika rzucił przed siebie ochronną tarczę, choć żadne zaklęcie nie poleciało w jego stronę.

Harry uniósł tylko kącik ust, rozbawiony takim poczynaniom wroga. Po raz pierwszy czuł, że tym razem ma szansę na wygraną. Zwycięstwo, które zakończy tę długą wojnę.

Grupa czarodziejów powoli wyłoniła się po drugiej stronie magicznej bariery ochronnej, okalającej posiadłość rodziny Malfoyów.  
― Całkiem dobre zabezpieczenia, ale nie dość skuteczne w obecnych czasach ― zauważył Bill Weasley z niekłamaną fascynacją w głosie, gdy prawie dotknął niemal namacalnej, mglistej osłony. Jego bracia parsknęli śmiechem, zauważając minę, którą aż za dobrze znali. Podobną miały dzieciaki, które wchodziły do ich sklepu. Szybko jednak spoważnieli pod wpływem niby nic nieznaczącego chrząknięcia opiekunki Gryffindoru i natychmiast skinęli jej głowami. Wysoka, surowa nauczycielka jak zawsze potrafiła utrzymać ich w ryzach, choć szkolne czasy mieli już dawno za sobą. Bill potrząsnął głową, myśląc o tym, że jego bracia nigdy się zmienią.  
Draco, rozglądając się podejrzliwie wokół, poprowadził ich niewielką dróżką w stronę bocznego wejścia. Był skupiony i nie zwracał uwagi na cichą dyskusję Freda i George'a, którzy coś mamrotali i obrzucali Billa rozbawionymi spojrzeniami. Wiedział, że na terenie posesji znajdowały się rozmaite sensory, mające zaalarmować gospodarza domu o niepożądanych gościach. Młody czarodziej miał jednak nadzieję, że wyczują go i jego magię, a co za tym idzie, przyprowadzeni przez niego ludzie nie zostaną zakwalifikowani jako zagrożenie. Mimo niesnasek i dość poważnych konfliktów z ojcem oraz pomimo wielu gróźb z jego strony, że zostanie usunięty z drzewa genealogicznego, Draco wciąż był dziedzicem rodu i do pewnego stopnia magia posiadłości była posłuszna jego woli.  
Obserwując zachowanie niesfornych bliźniąt przekomarzających się, nikt z przybyłych, prócz Albusa Dumbledore'a, nie zauważył, że bariera na ułamek sekundy zmieniła barwę na krwistoczerwoną.  
― Wejście jest ukryte za tym drzewem ― oznajmił Draco, ostrożnie uderzając różdżką o pień gruszy. W tym momencie mogło się zdawać, że drzewo przesunęło się na bok, odsłaniając jednoskrzydłowe drzwi, które zmaterializowały się po krótkiej chwili.  
― Tym przejściem ominiemy lochy. ― Jasnowłosy czarodziej uchylił stare, skrzypiące, drewniane drzwi. ― Wyjdziemy w Małej Bibliotece, do której nikt nie zagląda i możemy się przemknąć do sali, gdzie trzymane są świstokliki do kryjówek Czarnego Pana.  
Nie było czasu na wątpliwości i podejrzenia, które mogły dodatkowo opóźnić dotarcie do Harry'ego i Severusa.  
Draco spojrzał na pozostałych. Na twarzach czarodziejów malowała się determinacja. Jedynie w oczach Dumbledore'a kryła się podejrzliwość i wyraźna niechęć. Cóż, zważywszy na okoliczności młody arystokrata mógł się tego spodziewać.  
Prowadził przecież cennych członków Zakonu w _śmiertelną pułapkę_.  
Uchylone drzwi prowadziły do nieoświetlonej sieni, jednak niewielka grupa czarodziejów bez wahania weszła w mało zachęcający mrok, który wkrótce został nieco rozproszony przez kilka rozświetlonych czarem różdżek.  
Przejście było niewygodne, ale nie napotkali na żadne niespodzianki w postaci możliwych pułapek, zarówno magicznych, jak i tradycyjnych. Wkrótce zaczęli się wspinać po wąskich i śliskich schodach, a przemożną ciszę raz po raz zakłócały niepokojące świsty i dźwięki, brzmiące jak stłumione jęki.  
― To jedynie powietrze ― mruknął cicho Bill, zerkając za siebie na zaintrygowane twarze bliźniaków. Młodzi mężczyźni wyraźnie byli rozczarowani.  
― Więźniowie trzymani są niedaleko, ale nie zdołalibyśmy nikogo usłyszeć ― potwierdził Draco, wypuszczając powoli powietrze. Bezskutecznie próbował odgonić od siebie rosnący niepokój.  
Obawiał się, że nie mają szans przemknąć się niezauważeni do sali świstoklików. Z prostego powodu – tuż obok znajdował się _tajny_ gabinet jego ojca, gdzie z całą pewnością znajdowały się dokumenty, świadczące o niewątpliwym jego oddaniu ideologii Czarnego Pana. A Lucjusz na pewno nie zostawiłby tego korytarza niezabezpieczonego w tylko sobie znany sposób.  
Gryzł się z myślami, niemniej jednak wiedział, że musiał ostrzec tych, których przyprowadził do tego domu. Nie chciał więcej komplikacji, a co więcej na pewno nie miał najmniejszej ochoty natknąć się na Lucjusza czy Narcyzę. Nikt lepiej od niego nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo byli niebezpieczni i podstępni.  
― W razie kłopotów, musimy się rozdzielić i część z nas powinna jak najszybciej dostać się do świstoklika i udać się do kryjówki Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. ― Myśli Draco zostały przerwane przez cichy, ale niezwykle stanowczy głos Minervy. ― Powinniśmy to wcześniej przedyskutować, ale niestety okoliczności nie były ku temu sprzyjające. Proponuję zatem, aby Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy i Albus Dumbledore…  
― Nie! ― Wszyscy obrócili się w stronę dyrektora Hogwartu. ― Nie mam zamiaru iść na pewną śmierć jak wy, głupcy! Ten szatański pomiot da sobie radę, a jeśli nawet nie…  
― Albusie! ― syknęły McGonagall i Bones niemal jednocześnie. Obie czarownice nie mogły pojąć tej wściekłości i nienawiści, które aż biły od starszego mężczyzny. Amelia Bones otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia, nie znała go od tej strony.  
Nikt nie poruszył więcej propozycji McGonagall, jednak wszyscy prócz Dumbledore'a zdawali się rozumieć bez słów.  
Draco ostrożnie otworzył magicznie zabezpieczone wyjście i z ulgą stwierdził, że Mała Biblioteka okazała w miarę bezpieczna zarówno dla grupy członków Zakonu, jak i dla niego, zdrajcy swojego rodu.  
Ściskając w dłoni uniesioną różdżkę, powoli zbliżył się do podwójnych drzwi i skinął na pozostałych, by podążyli za nim. Zachowując najwyższy stopień ostrożności wyjrzał na korytarz. Rzucił zaklęcie, które ostrzegało przed nagłym pojawieniem się innych osób w pobliżu. Remus i bracia Weasley osłaniali swoich towarzyszy, zdając sobie doskonale sprawę, że weszli na niezwykle niebezpieczny grunt. I choć dzieliło ich naprawdę tak niewiele od świstoklika, to ten etap był najtrudniejszy do pokonania.  
Niemal cała grupa wstrzymała oddech, słysząc czyjeś kroki. Wszystkie różdżki natychmiast się uniosły w gotowości odparcia ataku.  
― Draco, Draco. ― Cichy głos Lucjusza Malfoya sprawił, że młody czarodziej drgnął niespokojnie i skrzywił się. ― Myślałeś, że się nie dowiem? Jeszcze nie jesteś dość dobry w manipulowaniu magią Malfoyów. W tym domu to ja jestem panem, Draco i rezydencja posłucha tylko mnie. Nie zapominaj o tym. ― Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złowrogo.  
Młody arystokrata prychnął, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Nagle, w jednej chwili, bez słowa ostrzeżenia, kolorowe strumienie magii wystrzeliły z obu różdżek Malfoyów, trafiając i rozbijając się o magiczne osłony, szczelnie ochraniające ich sylwetki. Przez jakiś czas obrzucali się bez wytchnienia zaklęciami i klątwami, które zamieniły wkrótce tę część pomieszczenia w zgliszcza. W ścianach ziały dziury, na podłodze w nieładzie leżały cenne woluminy i niewielkie bibeloty zdobiące półki. Ze sporych regałów niewiele zostało.  
Do pojedynku ojca z synem w pewnym momencie włączyli się bliźniacy, bezceremonialnie odciągając młodszego blondyna w chwili, gdy Lucjusz niepostrzeżenie wyciągnął drugą różdżkę i skierował ją w odsłoniętą pierś chłopaka, rzucając niewerbalną klątwę tnącą. Siła zaklęcia była tak wielka, że marmurowa posadzka nim trafiona popękała niczym tafla lodu. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować z różdżek Weasleyów i Remusa wystrzeliło kilka różnych zaklęć, które na pewien czas skutecznie wyeliminowały Malfoya seniora z potyczki.  
― Bratasz się ze zdrajcami krwi, Draco? I podrzędnymi istotami magicznymi? Już niżej upaść nie mogłeś? ― W wejściu stanęła Narcyza, najpewniej zwabiona hałasem i zmierzyła syna lodowatym spojrzeniem. ― Atakujesz ojca i mnie?! Nie tak cię wychowaliśmy.  
Draco syknął gniewnie, wyrywając się bliźniakom i stanął naprzeciw czarownicy, patrząc jej prosto w twarz. Powoli uniósł różdżkę, kierując koniec w jej stronę, jednak jego ręka wyraźnie zadrżała.  
― Zawsze byłeś słaby. Tym lepiej, nie zhańbisz więcej honoru rodziny! ― W głosie czarownicy dźwięczały dezaprobata i nienawiść w najczystszej postaci.

Słysząc jej słowa, Draco chciał wybiec, jak najprędzej znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. Choćby miało to oznaczać, że stanie przed Czarnym Panem. Nie potrafił się jednak ruszyć, stał jak wryty, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od matki. Widział, jak jej ręka bardzo powoli wędruje do góry…  
Po krótkiej chwili zaskoczyła go nagła wrzawa i to, że jest brutalnie popychany, odciągany od pędzących z zawrotną prędkością strumieni magii. Niewiele widział, nie czuł bólu, więc nie mógł być ranny, ale był wściekły na siebie. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, że jakimś cudem uniknął śmierci z rąk Narcyzy.  
Znalazł się na korytarzu, gdzie mrożące krew w żyłach krzyki i odgłosy walki zupełnie do niego nie docierały. Przez oszołomienie oraz dziwną niemoc przebił się naglący głos Remusa:  
― Draco, słyszysz mnie? Musimy iść. Dom cię teraz posłucha. Rozkaż barierom, aby nas przepuściły! Teraz!  
Blondyn mrugnął parę razy, nie próbując zanadto zgłębiać sytuacji, ale kiwnął głową. Oznaczało to śmierć Lucjusza, lub w najlepszym razie jego całkowitą niezdolność do kontrolowania siedzibą rodu. Do jego uszu doszedł wściekły i rozpaczliwy krzyk Narcyzy, co spowodowało, że się skrzywił. Odetchnął głębiej i skoncentrował się na tym, żeby magia jego rodu, którą przesiąknięte były mury budynku, uznała go za swojego pana i pozwoliła mu wydawać polecenia. Widoczna przed nimi bariera magiczna zamigotała i powoli zaczęła niknąć.

Gdy otworzył oczy to, co zobaczył, nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Pobojowisko, krew… Nie było nikogo z ich niewielkiej grupy, kto nie odniósłby niewielkich nawet ran. On sam czuł potworne zmęczenie i lepką wilgoć wolno spływającą z ramienia, a może pleców? Najbardziej jednak ucierpiał Dumbledore, który aktualnie leżał nieprzytomny na popękanej podłodze w kałuży krwi.  
― Fred, George, idziecie ze mną, Draco i Amelią. Bill zajmiesz się Albusem, nie chcemy, przecież, żeby nasz _przywódca _zginął przedwcześnie, prawda? Za moment pojawią się aurorzy, których Amelia wezwała. Minervo, idziesz z nami?  
Czarownica kiwnęła głową. Powoli i ostrożnie ruszyli do sali świstoklików i wkrótce wszyscy chwycili niewielki przedmiot, jedyny w sali, który nie był powiązany z magią Malfoyów. W ułamku sekundy poczuli nieprzyjemny efekt magicznego transportu.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cz. 18.  
**  
Ostatnie, co Severus pamiętał, to skierowaną w siebie różdżkę i ból tak silny oraz gwałtowny, że było mu w tamtej chwili wszystko jedno. Potter zginął, a przyszłość nie malowała się w jasnych barwach. Bez niego nie miał najmniejszej szansy przetrwać gniewu Czarnego Pana.  
A potem było światło. Jasne, niemal oślepiające, ale ciepłe. Ból zniknął w tym samym momencie. Zaraz potem miał wrażenie, że wydarzyło się coś, na co czekał od bardzo dawna.  
— Takie nagłe wtargnięcie nie świadczy o dobrych manierach. — Severus usłyszał tuż nad sobą czyjś głęboki, syczący głos. Zdziwił się, że całkiem dobrze go rozumiał. Zmrużył oczy, usiłując zrozumieć, co się dzieje.  
_Czyżby ktoś nieudolnie starał się naśladować Czarnego Pana?_  
Uniósł łeb spod skrzydła i wyprostował się.  
_Chwileczkę!_  
Snape spojrzał na siebie, co długa szyja mu całkiem dobrze umożliwiała. Był smokiem, nie magiczną istotą w ciele człowieka, ale najprawdziwszym smokiem. Zamrugał, gdy dotarło do niego, gdzie się znajduje.  
Z całą pewnością było to gniazdo pełne podobnych mu stworzeń. Ogromna jaskinia, której sklepienia nie mógł dojrzeć, bo było tak wysoko, przepełniona smokami różnego gatunku.  
— Widzę też, że dopiero się przebudziłeś, więc tym razem wybaczę ci to wtargnięcie. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie wprowadzisz tego zwyczaju w nawyk. Nie przepadam za takimi niespodziankami w moim gnieździe, synu. — Choć przenikliwe spojrzenie smoka było zdecydowanie karcące, to w jego głosie brzmiała nutka rozbawienia niezwykłą sytuacją. — Nawet jeśli czekaliśmy na ten moment od dawna.  
Severus potrząsnął głową, choć w tej sytuacji bardziej pasowałoby powiedzieć: „łbem".  
— Nie jesteś moją matką.  
— I chwała wszystkim bogom. Mam wystarczająco dużo własnych dzieci.  
— Przed chwilą powiedziałaś…  
— To moje gniazdo. Zwracam się do wszystkich młodych tak, jak uważam w danej chwili za stosowne.  
Smok – czarodziej odetchnął bezgłośnie. Miał i bez tego wystarczająco ubarwione życie.  
— Co ja tutaj robię?  
— Zmieniłeś się w smoka.  
— To akurat byłem w stanie zauważyć — warknął sarkastycznie.  
Smoczyca zaśmiała się, unosząc łeb do góry. Jej łuski mieniły się w świetle pojedynczych ognisk, przy których wylegiwały się inne smoki.  
— Chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego się tutaj znalazłem.  
— Rodzaj zaklęcia ochronnego. Podczas pierwszej przemiany smok pojawia się w najbliższym smoczym gnieździe. Mogłabym to nazwać przedszkolem, ale sądzę, że mógłbyś się obrazić.  
Severus przemilczał komentarz, jaki cisnął mu się na język.  
— Nie burmusz się tak, bo pękniesz. — Smoczyca ponownie się zaśmiała. — Zaklęcie to ma chronić dzieci, które nie panują nad przemianą i mogą sobie lub komuś zrobić przypadkowo krzywdę. Co prawda, od kilkudziesięciu lat nie pojawiło się tu smocze dziecko. Za to twoje przybycie było oczekiwane już od dawna. Trochę ci to zajęło.

Mistrz eliksirów odwrócił wzrok i syknął podirytowany:  
— Nie prosiłem się o to.  
— Wydawałeś mi się bardziej spokojną istotą.  
— Obserwowałaś mnie? — oburzył się, unosząc pysk.  
Cała ta sytuacja z nią oraz z Czarnym Panem dawała mu się coraz bardziej we znaki.  
— Spokojnie. Czekamy na twojego jeźdźca i będziecie mogli przetrzepać temu waszemu złemu skórę.  
— Jeźdźca. Nie mam zamiaru…  
Nagłe pojawienie się tuż przy nim Pottera w nowej krasie spowodowało, że przysiadł.  
— Severusie? — Harry z zaciekawieniem i zaskoczeniem przyglądał się jego nowemu wcieleniu. Nieśmiało wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć potężnej istoty. — Paskudo, to ty?  
— Potter!  
Ten natychmiast odskoczył, zataczając się pod łapy innego smoka, który jednak zdawał się mocno spać i nawet się nie poruszył. Odetchnął głęboko, rozglądając się i dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie są tutaj sami. Zamurowało go, kiedy zrozumiał, gdzie się znajduje.  
— O żeż…  
— Witaj, piekielne dziecię. Czekaliśmy na ciebie.  
Harry podniósł się powoli i przesunął w stronę Snape'a.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie jest głodna i to „czekaliśmy" nie jest synonimem „uczty" — szepnął konspiracyjnie.  
— Potter, to teraz nie jest nasz najważniejszy problem — zauważył _jego_ smok z krótkim warknięciem.

Drugi smok, dotychczas jedynie przyglądający się tej krótkiej wymianie zdań, parsknął cichym, głębokim śmiechem i posłał Harry'emu przenikliwe spojrzenie. Inkub mimowolnie cofnął się jeszcze parę kroków w stronę Severusa.

**

Harry wiedział, że jeszcze nie czas się cieszyć. Może i Voldemort już nie był w stanie go zabić, ale poważnie uszkodzić zawsze mógł. Oczywiście był jeszcze Severus. Nawet w ciele smoka mógł zostać zraniony. Inkub miał świadomość, że ten pojedynek będzie decydujący dla przyszłości świata zarówno magicznego, jak i mugolskiego. Nie zapowiadało się też, żeby uniknięcie rozlewu krwi było możliwe. A do pozbycia się Toma zwykła _Avada_ nie wystarczy. Chyba.

Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić na to, żeby z kolei Wężowaty potraktował któregoś z nich tym szczególnym zaklęciem.

Smok spokojnie czekał, choć z całą pewnością nie był zadowolony, że służy jako wierzchowiec, ale przynajmniej go nie zrzucił. Harry przeczuwał, że Severus mu nie da potem spokoju za ten _wybryk_.  
Voldemort w końcu otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku. Po samej jego postawie Harry już wiedział, że to nie będzie zwykła walka. Tom nie zamierzał przegrać.  
Potter nawet nie przypuszczał jak bardzo.  
Po pierwszych dziesięciu minutach smok przestał latać, gdyż błony w jego pokaźnych skrzydłach zostały przebite odbitymi zaklęciami, przed którymi starał się ich chronić. Były Gryfon też nosił kilka ran, ale nie mogły one już mu zagrozić, choć niestety znacznie spowolniły jego reakcje.  
Kolejny kwadrans przypominał przepychankę, a nie walkę. Tarcze błyskały od wchłanianych słabszych, ale nadal niebezpiecznych czarów. Żadna ze stron nie odniosła cięższych obrażeń, które mogłyby przeważyć szalę. Sytuacja zaczynała być kłopotliwa. Severus wiedział, że jeszcze trochę i Potter zacznie popełniać błędy. Był zbyt impulsywny i, choć nie został przyparty do muru, może wpaść na jakiś idiotyczny, całkowicie w jego stylu, pomysł. Naprawdę miał ochotę wrócić do swego ludzkiego ciała i coś zdziałać, a nie tylko odbijać smoczą magią czary Czarnego Pana. Nie potrafił nic innego, bo nie było mu dane nauczyć się czegokolwiek z nowych umiejętności. A nawet tę umiejętność odkrył przypadkiem, przy pierwszym ataku Toma. Minusem były rykoszety, które jak na złość sam sobie zadał, gdy czar odbity od łusek leciał wprost w stronę skrzydeł.  
Nie mogli tak walczyć bez końca. Magia, nawet dla inkuba, także miała pewien limit. Nie była nieograniczona.  
Harry musiał szybko coś wymyślić, inaczej dla Severusa skończyłoby się to bardzo nieciekawie. W końcu smoka, nawet tego magicznego, można zabić. W chwili, gdy kolejne czary tnące zostały odbite przez smoka, Potter warknął:  
— Przestań! Potrafię się obronić!  
Krótkiej, ryczącej odpowiedzi i to dalekiej od słownictwa, jakiego mistrz eliksirów zazwyczaj używał, Harry zdecydował się nie komentować. Severus naprawdę bardzo rzadko był tak dosadnie wulgarny. Sytuacja musiała go denerwować. Rozumiał go. W nieznanym sobie ciele nie mógł za wiele zdziałać. Dla niego nie było tak źle, urosło mu coś tu, coś tam, ale w niczym mu to nie przeszkadzało. Umiejętności nie uległy zmianie. Smok natomiast mógł nadrabiać jedynie zręcznością, choć niewiele to w tym momencie pomagało, bo znajdowali się teraz w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu. Ogromnym, to fakt, ale nadal zamkniętym. Severus bez przerwy wyhamowywał łapami na ścianach. Jego lot był bardziej szybowaniem od ściany do ściany, bo mógł tylko rozprostować skrzydła. Teraz nie mógł zrobić już nawet tego, bo błony nie nadawały się już do niczego. W tej chwili jedynie zwinne uskoki ratowały im obu skórę.  
Nagle jedna z reakcji Snape'a spowodowała, że Harry wpadł na pewien pomysł. I tak innego nie miał.  
Smok bowiem zionął ogniem w stronę Toma, raniąc go przy tym. Tylko odrobinę. Ledwo co osmalił mu nogę, ale jednak. Smoczy ogień był niezwykły i co ważniejsze, nie dało się go od tak ugasić. To mogło być właśnie to. Musiał tylko zwiększyć siłę Severusowego ognia.  
Pochylił się w stronę łba i zaczął tłumaczyć swój pomysł. Musieli jednocześnie uważać na ciągłe ataki, bo Voldemort chyba domyślił się ich zamiarów.  
Już kilka minut wcześniej Potter zauważył, że Riddle parokrotnie rzuca jakieś zaklęcie, ale nie było ono skierowane w ich stronę, przypuszczalnie miało na celu wezwać zwolenników. Ci jednak nie nadchodzili, co Harry'ego i Severusa było dobrym znakiem, nawet jeśli dziwili się opieszałości śmierciożerców. Naprawdę musiał być jakiś ważny powód, przez który nie przybywali. Ten fakt denerwował i Toma.  
Jednak teraz mieli plan i zdecydowali się go zrealizować jak najszybciej.  
Chwilę zajęło Severusowi przygotowanie się do zionięcia. Harry nie chciał znać szczegółów skąd smoki brały ogień. Choć i tak przypuszczał, że Severus robi to bardziej odruchowo niż świadomie. Przecież nie miał kiedy się nauczyć. On sam zajmował się teraz osłanianiem ich obu przed coraz bardziej intensywnym atakiem Voldemorta.

**

Lądowanie nie należało do przyjemnych i Draco ledwo utrzymał się na nogach, gdy pod stopami poczuł śliską posadzkę. Znalazł się w miejscu, do którego nie zamierzał wracać już nigdy. Był w pobliżu Czarnego Pana. Zdecydowanie za blisko. Podejrzliwie rozejrzał się dookoła, jednak nie pojawił się nikt zaniepokojony niespodziewanym przybyciem intruzów. Niewielki świstoklik znikł, jak tylko się pojawili, zapewne wracając na swoje miejsce w specjalnym pomieszczeniu Malfoy Manor. Po krótkiej chwili zorientował się, że nie może się ruszyć, ani odezwać. Nic nie słyszał, ani nie widział. Pogrążony był w ciepłej, absolutnie cichej pustce. Nie wiedział, ile to trwało, ale to z pewnością nie było miłe uczucie.  
— Draco! — Czyjeś ciche, ale uporczywe wołanie przywołało młodego arystokratę do rzeczywistości. — Ocknij się wreszcie!  
Drgnął i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, stojąc pod jedną ze ścian, podtrzymywany przez kogoś.

_Lupin_.

Młody czarodziej skinął nieznacznie głową, dając wilkołakowi do zrozumienia, że już wszystko w porządku.  
— Idziemy, nie możemy tu dłużej zostać, choć nie wyczuwam wielu śmierciożerców. Zaledwie dwóch, góra trzech, dwie kondygnacje powyżej nas. Dziwne — mruknął Remus, przymykając oczy i węsząc.  
Podobna myśl pojawiła się w umysłach pozostałych; to było niezwykłe, żeby w momencie, kiedy w kryjówce Czarnego Pana pojawił się jego wróg numer jeden — Harry Potter, nie zarządzono walnego spotkania wszystkich jego popleczników oraz sympatyków, aby każdy z nich mógł nacieszyć się rychłym triumfem nad Jasną Stroną.  
A jednak tak się nie stało. Nawet Wewnętrzny Krąg nie został wezwany, aby uczestniczyć w chwili, na którą każdy wierny śmierciożerca czekał z utęsknieniem.  
Zachowując ostrożność w najwyższym stopniu, cała grupa wyszła z niewielkiej komnaty bez okien, do której sprowadził ich świstoklik. Ruszyli szerokim i dość ciemnym korytarzem prowadzeni przez Draco i Lupina.

Nagle wszyscy dostrzegli, że wilkołak z niedowierzaniem odwrócił się w stronę pomieszczenia, z którego wszyscy niedawno wyszli.

— Mamy ogon? — zapytała Amelia Bones, zerkając z niepokojem to na Remusa, to w stronę przymkniętych jeszcze drzwi.

— Najprawdopodobniej. Jesteśmy na terytorium wroga, pamiętajcie więc…

— Nieustanna czujność! — dopowiedzieli bliźniacy jednocześnie i zachichotali, widząc jak Remus przewraca oczami, słysząc te słowa. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu slogan Moody'ego nabrał dla niego sensu. O ironio, tu, w kryjówce Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać.

Minerva McGonagall spojrzała na braci Weasley i potrząsnęła głową, wzdychając.

— Panowie, odrobinę powagi, bardzo proszę.

Młodzi czarodzieje w odpowiedzi błysnęli jedynie zębami, poważniejąc niemal natychmiast. Jak na niewypowiedzianą komendę wszyscy unieśli swoje różdżki i ustawili się gotowi odeprzeć atak. Remus po raz kolejny nieznacznie wciągnął powietrze nosem, po czym wyraźnie się skrzywił. W jego nozdrza uderzył zadziwiająco znajomy zapach i chwilę potem jego wyczulony słuch wychwycił odgłos powolnych kroków.

_Co on tu robi? Przecież po starciu u Malfoyów…_

Profesor McGonagall również wydawała się być kompletnie zaskoczona. Faktycznie, po tylu latach posługiwania się swoją animagiczną postacią w rożnych sytuacjach potrafiła bez trudu rozpoznać nadchodzącego.

— Albus?!

Gdy uchylił oczy, zobaczył młodego Weasleya krążącego niespokojnie pomiędzy nim, a leżącymi nieopodal ogłuszonymi Malfoyami. Skrzywił się, próbując usiąść. Lucjusz nie był przeciwnikiem walczącym uczciwie, ale czego można było oczekiwać po Ślizgonie, który jednocześnie był prawą ręką Voldemorta? Cóż, fakt, umiejętności miał całkiem niezłe, jednak on walczył w o wiele większej liczbie magicznych pojedynków, by ktoś tego pokroju mógł mu zbytnio zaszkodzić. Odniósł rany, jednak obrażenia nie były tak poważne, jak myśleli ci głupcy, którym teraz zdawał się przewodzić Lupin_. _

_Znalazł się samiec alfa, też coś, _prychnął lekceważąco i zignorował kolejną falę bólu, jaka go zaatakowała ze wzmożoną siłą, kiedy powoli wstawał, ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu Billa_. _

_Żałośni głupcy, narażają swoje życie. W imię czego?! Chęci pomocy tym kreaturom, które powinny były zdechnąć w chwili przebudzenia. Wtedy wszystko byłoby dużo prostsze. _

Spojrzał na Billa Weasleya z nieukrywaną niechęcią. Młody czarodziej nie znał Pottera tak dobrze jak młodsi bracia, a mimo to gotów był za niego ginąć. Idiota.

— Profesorze, nie powinien pan…

— Nie mów mi, co powinienem, a czego nie, Weasley! — przerwał mu w pół słowa i zmierzył go lodowatym wzrokiem. — Dawno użyli świstoklika?

— Nie, ale musimy poczekać na…

Ponownie nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co miał do powiedzenia Weasley. Nie zatrzymywany przez zaskoczonego rozwojem wypadków chłopaka z trudem dotarł do świstoklika, zanim ktokolwiek z pojawiających się w tej samej chwili aurorów mógł go powstrzymać. Przy odrobinie wysiłku, aktywował niewielki, ozdobny przycisk do papieru.

— Albus?!

Zduszony okrzyk czarownicy sprawił, że wszyscy pozostali znieruchomieli, przyglądając się zbliżającej się sylwetce starego czarodzieja.

Remus potrząsnął głową i zmierzył Dumbledore'a ostrym spojrzeniem.

Wyczulonym zmysłem powonienia mógł wyczuć zapach krwi, mieszający się z jego zapachem. Mimo ran, Albus najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru posłuchać nikogo, kto próbowałby go przekonać, aby zaprzestał walczyć. Nie wiedział, co starzec tak naprawdę planował, jednak nie podobało mu się to. Zazwyczaj ingerencja dyrektora podczas podobnych sytuacji wiązała się z kolejnymi, dużo większymi kłopotami bądź komplikacjami. Choć tym razem chciał się mylić, dla bezpieczeństwa reszty.

Pierwsza z szoku otrząsnęła się opiekunka Gryfonów i to właśnie ona przerwała niezręczną ciszę:

— Na Merlina, Albusie, co ty tu robisz? Powinieneś trafić pod opiekę uzdrowicieli, a nie…

— Jak to co? Zrobię to, co powinienem był zrobić już wiele lat temu!

Czarownica spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem i, wyraźnie niezadowolona z tej deklaracji, zacisnęła wąskie wargi.

Dumbledore, ignorując protesty pozostałych, rzucił zaklęcie Czterech Stron Świata, chcąc samodzielnie znaleźć miejsce, gdzie znajdował się Tom.

Jednak nie uszedł daleko, gdy coś kazało mu się odwrócić. Młody Malfoy stał oparty o najbliższą ścianę i przyciskał do siebie lewe przedramię, jakby to miało powstrzymać naglące, palące wezwanie jego Pana. Spomiędzy jego zaciśniętych do białości warg wyrwał się zdławiony, mimowolny krzyk bólu, a wkrótce padło rozgorączkowane ostrzeżenie, którego prędzej czy później wszyscy się musieli spodziewać:

— W-wzywa nas! Z-zaraz tu będą!

Stary czarodziej prychnął gniewnie. Kolejna przeszkoda, spowalniająca go w drodze do zwycięstwa. Postanowił zostawić ją przyjaciołom Pottera, niech się pomęczą odrobinę, gdy on będzie uwalniał magiczny świat od dręczącego go zagrożenia. Nie zdążył się oddalić tak szybko, jak chciał, jego rany były zbyt świeże i bolesne, mimo paru zaklęć uzdrawiających, rzuconych mimochodem.

W mgnieniu oka zarówno on, jak i pozostali zostali otoczeni przez kilkunastu śmierciożerców w pełnym rynsztunku bojowym.

Draco rozejrzał się, szukając najsłabszego ogniwa wśród przeciwników. Zawsze był ktoś taki, kto zwyczajnie nie wytrzymywał napięcia i padały pierwsze klątwy. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że pozostali również zdawali się oceniać nowoprzybyłych. On sam przyjrzał się uważniej zamaskowanym sylwetkom. Pamiętał niektórych śmierciożerców z ich sposobu chodzenia, postawy. Po pewnych drobiazgach już wcześniej potrafił ich rozpoznać. Avery i Rowle konkurowali między sobą o przywództwo. Jak zwykle korzystali z faktu, że wśród wezwanych nie pojawił się Lucjusz.

Naprzeciw niego stał Nott i choć jego twarz była zakryta, bez trudu mógł sobie wyobrazić rozbiegane, chytre oczka, gdy tamten rozglądał się za drogą ucieczki. Cóż, Nott nie grzeszył inteligencją, ale potrafił być zadziwiająco niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Choć większość ze śmierciożerców odczuwało wezwanie Pana i jak najprędzej starało się dotrzeć do niego, to jednak schwytanie kilku czarodziejów bliskich Potterowi stanowiło pokusę nie do odparcia. No i dochodziła do tego możliwość doprowadzenia przed oblicze Czarnego Pana i ukarania jednego ze zdrajców.

Walka nie była równa, ale zaciekła i bezwzględna. W półmroku korytarza długie, kolorowe smugi rozmaitych zaklęć ofensywnych wystrzeliwały z różdżek, aby z głośnym trzaskiem zderzyć się z barierą ochronną lub przeciwzaklęciem. Nierzadko jednak trafiały w cel, wywołując krzyk ofiary i nawoływanie jej towarzyszy. Draco, walcząc z dwoma przeciwnikami na raz, nie miał szans dostrzec klątwy, jaką za jego plecami wystrzelił Thorfinn Rowle.

— Walcz jak facet, Rowle, a nie tchórz! — warknął Lupin, odbijając zaklęcie ruchem nadgarstka i atakując go ciosem w głowę. Muskularny mężczyzna zatoczył się na ścianę, jednak nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo Remus ponownie go zaatakował, bez wahania zabijając na miejscu.

Niewielka grupka, mniej lub bardziej skutecznie, starała się odeprzeć atak przybywających coraz to nowych śmierciożerców, którzy widząc walkę, bez namysłu się do niej włączali.

Nagle większość z nich padła na podłogę, co zaintrygowało Draco i pozostałych, którzy ostrożnie się zbliżyli i podejrzliwie przyglądali leżącym ciałom. Najmniej poszkodowana Amelia Bones niepewnie rzuciła czar diagnostyczny na dwie najbliższe zamaskowane postaci i widząc rezultat, otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia.

— Praktycznie są już na tamtym świecie. — wyszeptała. — Ale pan Malfoy…

Draco zamrugał, zdezorientowany i równie zszokowany co ona. Nie miał siły teraz roztrząsać, czemu wciąż stał i oddychał, żył, skoro reszta śmierciożerców wyższego szczebla leżała bez ducha.

— Tutaj! Szybko! — Z głębi korytarza doszło do nich wołanie któregoś z bliźniaków. Draco jak w transie podążył za innymi. — Chyba się spóźniliśmy…

Gdy wreszcie stanął i jego spojrzenie skoncentrowało się na widoku przed nim… Dostrzegł półotwarte, niebieskie oczy patrzące przed siebie pustym, nieprzytomnym wzrokiem i rozpoznał tę krwawą, drgającą miazgę jako konającego czarodzieja, Albusa Dumbledore'a, który musiał uruchomić jedną z wielu pułapek Czarnego Pana. Chyba, że to był efekt jakiegoś czarnomagicznego zaklęcia, nie był tego pewien. Nie interesowało go to. Nagle wszystko się skumulowało i nie potrafił dłużej zachować zimnej krwi. Na drżących nogach odwrócił się i ledwo dotarł do wąskiego świetlika kilka metrów od zabitego. Nie zdążył go otworzyć, gdy jego ciałem szarpnęły gwałtowne torsje. Nie słyszał nic prócz łomotu własnej krwi w uszach i nie widział nic prócz tego, co chciał wymazać z pamięci. Jednak wiedział, że mu się to nie uda.

Do końca życia nie zapomni ciała przebitego na wylot wieloma drewnianymi kołkami wyrastającymi z podłogi i ściany.

To była ich jedyna szansa. Musieli wykorzystać ją w odpowiednim momencie, by powalić przeciwnika.

— Daj znać, kiedy będziesz gotowy — szepnął demon nad smoczym uchem, a cichy pomruk oznaczał zgodę.

Przypomnienie sobie zaklęcia wzmacniającego ogień było najłatwiejszą częścią. Teraz musiał je rzucić dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której Severus zacznie ziać w stronę ich wroga.

Voldemort przeszedł do cięższej artylerii. Już wcześniej jego zaklęcia były silne, ale teraz stały się potężne. A skoro Tom zaczął używać zaklęć w języku węży, dlaczego więc i on nie miałby tego zrobić?

Harry w ostatniej chwili uskoczył przed klątwą tnącą w wężomowie, która spowodowałaby naprawdę bolesną ranę i zaraz potem ponownie przed _Sectumsemprą_.

— Pośpiesz się, Paskudo!

Inkub uznał, że zeskoczenie ze smoka i tym samym przejęcie roli przynęty było jednym z lepszych pomysłów taktycznych. Podczas gdy on odwracał uwagę Wężowatego, Snape miał czas przygotować się do zebrania jak największej siły ognia. Voldemort chyba nie uważał go za godnego przeciwnika. Niedoceniając go, popełnił zasadniczy błąd, który mógł kosztować go nieco więcej niż utrata powłoki cielesnej.

Krótki ryk smoka ostrzegł Harry'ego, by się przygotował. Mocniej ścisnął różdżkę, stając u boku Severusa.

— Teraz!

Ogień rozjaśnił salę niczym pożar, gdy oplótł go dodatkowo czar inkuba i gorąco stało się nie do wytrzymania. Tom zamarł i ta krótka chwila zaskoczenia drogo go kosztowała.

Wrzask, smród i czarny dym wybuchły w tej samej chwili, gdy ogień otoczył ciało Voldemorta. Smok zaczął w tej samej chwili ryczeć, próbując jednocześnie rozdrapać sobie łapę.

I nagle wszystko ustało.

Krzyk urwał się, dym rozwiał i w sali pozostał dziwny zapach starych skarpet i zdechłych dawno ryb.

Harry, wstrzymując oddech, ostrożnie podszedł do miejsca, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Tom, ale poza wypaloną dziurą nic nie znalazł. Nawet skrawka nadpalonego materiału, czy popiołu. Wężowaty dosłownie wyparował z powierzchni ziemi.

Jęk za plecami natychmiast przypomniał mu, że nie był sam. Obrócił się na pięcie i w mgnieniu oka znalazł przy mistrzu eliksirów.

— Severus?!

Na podłodze nie leżał smok, a człowiek. Harry ostrożnie uniósł i przytulił nieprzytomnego mężczyznę, który nie drgnął nawet w jego ramionach.

— Severusie? Paskudo?

Głos demona zadrżał z emocji. To, co czuł, kotłowało się w nim i walczyło o pierwszeństwo. Rosnący niepokój o zdrowie smoka zmieszany z nieokiełznaną radością.

Teraz, gdy nikt nie zagrażał czarodziejskiemu światu, on był wolny. Severus też.

Snape po przemianie był całkowicie nagi i można było bez trudu dostrzec wszystkie odniesione przez niego rany. Inkub nie potrzebował żadnej zachęty, by zrobić to, co zwykle robił. Uwolnił swoją magię, którą organizm smoka chłonął jak gąbka. W krótkim czasie obrażenia zabliźniały się, by powoli zniknąć całkiem.

Harry odetchnął głębiej, zadowolony z rezultatu, jaki mu się udało osiągnąć. Spojrzał na twarz mistrza eliksirów i mruknął cicho:

— Jak mnie potem nie nakarmicie, to…

— To co? — Severus otworzył powoli oczy.

Jego głos był trochę zachrypnięty, jakby długo krzyczał, ale po interwencji magii inkuba nic już mu nie dolegało.

— Harry! Severus! — Obaj nagle usłyszeli wołanie Draco, który pojawił się w progu zniszczonej komnaty. Głos młodego czarodzieja pobrzmiewał bardziej zdziwieniem niż przestrachem.— Co wy wyrabiacie?

Harry spojrzał na Severusa, potem na resztę wchodzących i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— A co, nie widać? Oddajemy się rozpuście. Należy nam się po pokonaniu Voldemorta.

— Ale dlaczego tylko Snape jest nagi?

— I co ty masz na głowie?

— I co ci wystaje ze spodni?

Te wszystkie pytanie padły prawie jednocześnie, a inkub tylko się uśmiechał.

— Skoro rozporek mam zapięty to pewnie ogon.

Harry naprawdę czuł się szczęśliwy. Zmęczony jak diabli, w końcu był jednym z nich, ale nieziemsko szczęśliwy. Wiedział, że teraz już będzie dobrze. Miał w końcu swoje miejsce.

KONIEC.

NAPRAWDĘ? A MOŻE NIE TAK CAŁKIEM…

— Możesz już otworzyć oczy, Harry.

Inkub zamruczał z lubością, gdy usłyszał znajomy, cichy głos Severusa, a ciepłe wargi musnęły jego szyję, pocałunkiem podkreślając każde wypowiedziane słowo. Jednak nie uniósł powiek, za to pochylił nieznacznie głowę, umożliwiając kochankowi lepszy dostęp.

Silne ręce oplotły go pasie i przyciągnęły mocniej, jednocześnie przytrzymując go w miejscu, powstrzymując delikatny ruch bioder.

— Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co przyszykowałem dla ciebie?

Coś w głosie Severusa sprawiło, że Harry błyskawicznie otworzył oczy, a następnie zamarł z wrażenia. Z początku demon nie wiedział, z czym mu się kojarzy to, co miał przed oczami, ale po chwili zrozumiał. Inkub parsknął cicho i potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. Nie przypuszczał, że smok będzie pamiętał to, co mu powiedział na uroczystości pogrzebowej Dumbledore'a, o swoich umiejętnościach tanecznych, lub może bardziej ich braku. Nie były mu potrzebne ani wcześniej ani teraz, ale Snape zdawał się myśleć inaczej.

Stali w progu jasnej przestronnej sali oświetlonej delikatnym światłem świec. Mistrz eliksirów pstryknął palcami i do ich uszu zaczęła się sączyć muzyka. Weszli do pomieszczenia, gdzie Severus, skłoniwszy się lekko i wyciągając dłoń w jego kierunku, zapytał:

— Czy mogę prosić o ten taniec, panie Potter?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i bez wahania podał mu rękę.

— Jeśli się pan nie boi o swoje stopy, bardzo chętnie, profesorze.

Inkub pocieszał się, że na szczęście dysponuje wrodzonym wyczuciem przestrzeni i niezłym słuchem. Jednak te talenty niewiele mu pomogły przy nauce tańca na czwartym roku, zdecydowanie zbyt wiele się wtedy działo. Teraz nie czuł zbyt dużej presji i miał tyle czasu, ile potrzebował, aby opanować do perfekcji to, czego smok postanowił go nauczyć.

Z drugiej strony chciał mu do pewnego stopnia udowodnić, że potrafi go jeszcze zaskoczyć , choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że mistrz eliksirów zna go lepiej niż własną kieszeń.

Nie wiedział, czemu nagle ścisnęło go w dołku. Jednak nieprzyjemne uczucie zostało zastąpione przez inne. Dałby sobie rogi odpiłować, że się zarumienił i zaczął cicho mruczeć pod wpływem niezwykle kojącego, a zarazem pobudzającego dotyku zręcznych palców Severusa nieśpiesznie przesuwających się po jego nerwowo drgającym ogonie. Smok był wyraźnie rozbawiony tą mimowolną reakcją i aż zanadto widocznym rozczarowaniem demona, gdy po chwili cofnął dłoń. Snape odetchnął głębiej, z nieukrywaną przyjemnością wyczuwając delikatną jeszcze woń magii inkuba.

— Na to jeszcze przyjdzie czas, Potter.

_Na mroki piekielne, co za humorzasty smok mi się trafił!_

Odetchnął, starając się skupić na tym, co mówił jego kochanek.

— Stań przede mną. — Severus objął go, przyciągając lekko do siebie. — Na mój znak prawa noga do przodu, potem lewą na chwilę dołączasz do prawej i stawiasz stopę obok. Następnie dołączasz prawą. Lewa do przodu, prawa na moment do niej i stawiasz obok, potem dołączasz lewą. Poddaj się muzyce i zdaj się na mnie, poprowadzę cię, Harry.

— „Poprowadzę, poprowadzę…". Chyba do łóżka — mruknął demon z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

— Tobie to tylko jedno w głowie, niewyżyty inkubie. Pamiętaj, najważniejsza jest płynność ruchów.

— W tańcu i nie tylko — zachichotał, ale zaraz spoważniał, gdy dostrzegł karcące spojrzenie Severusa. — No, dobra. Już nic nie mówię.

_Prawa noga do przodu, potem lewą na chwilę dołączyć do prawej i postawić stopę obok. Dołączyć prawą. Lewa do przodu, prawa na moment do niej i na bok, potem dołączyć lewą_, powtarzał sobie Harry w myślach, powoli poruszając się za mistrzem eliksirów._ Już się zaczynam powoli plątać, a nawet nie zaczęliśmy tak naprawdę tańczyć. Prawa noga do przodu…_

Nagle usłyszał rozbawiony głos partnera, co go na chwilę wybiło z koncentracji.

— Wolałbym, abyś nie przebijał mnie swoimi różkami, Potter.

— Dobrze, że nie mam na sobie szaty wyjściowej, ani, o zgrozo, sukni balowej — mruknął młody cicho, unosząc głowę i uśmiechając się przepraszająco. Otrząsnął się z tych myśl i przyznał: — I bez tego nogi mi się plączą.

— Jeśli masz ochotę na przebieranki, Harry, żaden problem. O ile będę zadowolony z twoich postępów w tańcu.

Demon spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Severusa, mrużąc oczy. Do tej pory wydawało mu się, że dobrze zna jego preferencje i słabostki.

_Zaraz, zaraz. Przecież podobne „dodatki" i zabawy nigdy nie były specjalnie potrzebne, aby było im dobrze ze sobą. Owszem, obaj lubili eksperymentować od czasu do czasu, ale…_

W ciemnych, bezdennych oczach dostrzegł umiejętnie skrywaną wesołość i nagle zrozumiał.

— Paskudo! Nie rozpraszaj mnie! Robisz to specjalnie, smocza wredoto!

W odpowiedzi usłyszał rzadki u smoka śmiech, który jednak od czasu pokonania Toma rozbrzmiewał coraz częściej i Severus musnął palcami jego policzek.

— Może tak, Harry, a może wcale nie.

Młody potrząsnął głową, prychając i jego nagła irytacja zachowaniem kochanka znikła, gdy tylko usłyszał jego śmiech i spojrzał na twarz mężczyzny. Była rozluźniona, a ciemne oczy, zazwyczaj chłodne i kalkulujące, promieniowały przedziwnym ciepłem. Smok w tym momencie zdawał się emanować potęgą nie tylko magiczną, co sprawiło, że demon miał ochotę zerwać z niego odzienie i _zatańczyć_, ale nieco inaczej.

Nie chodziło o zaspokojenie głodu, a przynajmniej nie tylko o to. Gdy stał się pełnokrwistym demonem miał większy apetyt, a zarazem nauczył się w dużej mierze lepiej kontrolować swoje potrzeby.

Przyszło mu to z dużym trudem, ale powściągnął szalejące libido i musiał po chwili przyznać, że Snape był naprawdę dobrym tancerzem. W ciągu tych minionych paru chwil inkub miał wrażenie, jakby tańczył walca od lat. Nie, to była przesada, oczywiście. Wciąż nie czuł się zbyt pewnie, ale sama obecność smoka dodawała mu otuchy i wiary w siebie. Może to wpływ jego magii, otoczenia, nastroju…

Raczej dość romantycznego, choć o to nigdy by nie posądzał Severusa, niemniej to było odpowiednie do tej chwili. Bo Harry nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji sunąć po posadzce w migoczącym blasku świec. A na dodatek być w ramionach mężczyzny, któremu zawdzięczał tak wiele.

_Potter, bujasz w obłokach_.

Westchnął do swoich myśli i uśmiechnął się. Patrząc przez ramię Snape'a miał okazję się przyjrzeć wnętrzu pomieszczenia. Stworzone magią smoka, jasne, przestronne i skąpane w delikatnym świetle sprawiało wrażenia przytulnego i dziwnie znajomego. Podobny, choć mniejszy i zdecydowanie gęściej umeblowany był „salon" na ich stryszku. Uświadamiając to sobie, Harry omal znów nie pomylił kroków, ale zdołał tego uniknąć z właściwą sobie gracją dawnego szukającego.

Wtedy też dostrzegł całkiem przytulny kącik w głębi sali. Stolik, skórzana kanapa i fotele pojawiły się niemal w tej samej chwili, co drobne przekąski, które niebawem powinny przyciągnąć uwagę smoka.

Jednak ten miał inne zamiary.

Minęło dobrych kilka minut, zanim muzyka stopniowo zaczęła przycichać i zmieniać się. To nie był już walc, a melodia, która ledwie szemrała na granicy słyszalności.

Snape nachylił się nad uchem partnera i przyznał z uśmiechem:

— Jak chcesz, to potrafisz, Harry. Chyba jednak zasłużyłeś na nagrodę.

W tym głosie można było usłyszeć coś więcej niż tylko zadowolenie i dumę. Inkub w tym samym momencie wyczuł smugi smoczej magii, delikatnie go drażniące, a zarazem wręcz zachęcające, aby pozwolił się im otulić. Jednocześnie Severus pocałował go. Namiętnie i zaborczo. Zręczne dłonie mistrza eliksirów zaczęły nieśpiesznie błądzić po ciele młodego, przyciągając go jak najbliżej.

Demon nie pozostawał bierny i z równym zapamiętaniem oddawał pieszczoty i zachłanne pocałunki. Zdecydowanie nie mieli nastroju na delikatność. Obaj starali się jak najprędzej zatracić w odczuwanych doznaniach. Wkrótce wokół obu mężczyzn utworzył się gęstniejący z każdą następną chwilą obłok magii, a spomiędzy ich warg raz po raz wyrywały się zdławione westchnienia i pomruki.

Magia zgęstniała, a Harry'emu się zdało, że stracił grunt pod nogami. Zanim pomyślał, co robi, instynktownie zaczął chłonąć tę energię. W pewnym momencie strumień magii zmniejszył się do tego stopnia, że nie mógł jej dosięgnąć. Inkub na parę sekund zamknął oczy, starając się opanować frustrację i chwilowy niepokój. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Severus, stopniowo odcinając go od swojej magii, chciał zapewne pobudzić jego apetyt. Jak zawsze Paskuda znał go o wiele lepiej niż on sam.

— Nienasycony obżartuch! — wysyczał smok oskarżycielsko, ledwie odrywając wargi od ust inkuba, kiedy zmuszony był wreszcie nabrać powietrze.

Młody parsknął cicho, odchylając głowę i pozwalając mistrzowi eliksirów, by ten oznaczył go sporymi, wyraźnymi malinkami.

— Zaborczy smok! —syknął głośno w chwili, gdy został ugryziony ponownie, tym razem w ramię. Zabolało, jasne, że go zabolało, ale w jakiś przedziwnie przyjemny sposób.

Nawet nie wiedział, jak i kiedy znaleźli się na posłaniu, w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej widział elegancką, jasną kanapę. Zatraceni we wzajemnych pieszczotach i pocałunkach bardzo szybko pozbyli się zbędnego odzienia, które przeszkadzało im w tym, do czego dążyli z takim zapałem.

Gdy Harry uchylił powieki, ujrzał nad sobą swojego kochanka, który dosłownie pożerał go wzrokiem. Widząc to, uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i po raz kolejny przetoczyli się na łóżku, a w efekcie tego inkub klęczał nad Severusem. Mężczyzna jedną ręką przyciągnął go do namiętnego i długiego pocałunku, a drugą przesunął w dół pleców, lekko ściskając pośladki. Od czasu do czasu pociągłymi ruchami głaskał ruchliwy, wrażliwy ogon, wywołując tym samym cichy, przeciągły pomruk.

Dłoń Harry'ego wsunęła się pomiędzy ich ciała, ale nim dotknęła domagającego się uwagi członka, została odsunięta. Nim inkub zdążył zaprotestować, leżał na brzuchu, a zręczne palca mistrza eliksirów powoli w niego wnikały, niemal doprowadzając na skraj rozkoszy. Odpowiedni czar byłby zupełnie wystarczający, ale demon zauważył, że ostatnio przy podobnych okazjach smok nie potrafił się powstrzymać i łączył magię ze swoim dotykiem. Nie miał mu tego za złe, skądże znowu. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Silne dłonie uniosły jego biodra i jęknął cicho, gdy mistrz eliksirów jednym, płynnym ruchem bioder wsunął się cały. Gibki ogon Harry'ego owinął się wokół pasa jego kochanka, przyciągając go jak najbliżej. Wspólnie wypracowali dość szybkie tempo, które współgrało z mocnymi i wyjątkowo celnymi pchnięciami Severusa. Czas stanął, nie miał już dla nich znaczenia, liczyła się jedynie chwila obecna i wzajemna bliskość. Obaj nie chcieli, aby się szybko skończyła, choć mieli świadomość, że nie wytrzymają długo.

Severus przyspieszył ruchy bioder, rozkoszując się idealną ciasnotą niesfornego inkuba i coraz mniej składnymi słowami płynącymi z jego ust. Nieznacznie zmienił kąt pchnięć i uśmiechnął się zadowolony z głośnej reakcji demona, stłumionej nieco przez zmiętą pościel. Pochylił się i wtulił twarz w zmierzwione kosmyki włosów Harry'ego. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by go nie ugryźć ponownie w ramię, choć dużo delikatniej niż wcześniej. W tym samym czasie doszli niemal równocześnie i mistrz eliksirów przygarnął młodego, który odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku i odetchnął głęboko, wciągając jego zapach. Smok powoli wysunął się i potrząsnął głową, kiedy zorientował się, że biodra Pottera na nowo zaczęły się łagodnie ocierać o niego. Już miał odsunąć inkuba i zbesztać go, ale nie potrafił sobie odmówić tej niesamowitej przyjemności. Harry westchnął głośniej i zachichotał, nie zaprzestając tego, co robił. W końcu Snape odezwał się cicho, kąsając jego kształtne ucho:

— Jeszcze ci mało, durny inkubie?!

Wbrew pewnej szorstkości w głosie, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, czując jak nieśpieszne działania Harry'ego odnoszą oczekiwany przez niego skutek. W jego oczach dostrzegł radosny, łobuzerski błysk i prychnął. Nie był tak zmęczony, jak mógłby być dawniej, ale nawet teraz nie dysponował nieograniczonymi zasobami energii.

Jeśli nienasycony diablik myślał, że pozwoli się osuszyć do cna, to się pomylił. Jednym ruchem przewrócił go na plecy i docisnął do łóżka swoim ciężarem, mocno całując te nabrzmiałe od wcześniejszych pocałunków wargi. Niemal w tym samym czasie nogi inkuba oplotły go w pasie, zachęcając i przyciągając. Tym razem kochali się wolniej, choć równie intensywnie, co poprzednio.

Minęło sporo czasu, zanim smok pozwolił zarówno demonowi, jak sobie na dotarcie na szczyt. Wysuwając się, odetchnął głęboko, położył się obok i z ukontentowaniem spojrzał na nie całkiem przytomnego inkuba. Półprzymknięte, piękne, zielone oczy. Rozchylone, miękkie usta, z których jeszcze przed krótką chwilą wyrywały się głośne okrzyki i jęki. Młody z cichym westchnieniem instynktownie wtulił się w objęcia smoka, którego ciemne oczy błysnęły w półmroku, kiedy rzucił na inkuba bezróżdżkowy, łagodny czar oczyszczający. Mistrz eliksirów uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Zmęczenie niesfornego demona nie było łatwym zadaniem, ale jak najbardziej wykonalnym przy skutecznym odwróceniu uwagi, a także stopniowym i ostrożnym podbieraniu magii. Leniwie machnął dłonią i pomieszczenie zmieniło się w ich przestronną sypialnię, którą zawsze było. Płonące świece przygasły w chwili, gdy otulił Harry'ego i siebie lekkim okryciem.

— Normalne inkuby nie śpią — wymamrotał demon, kładąc głowę na piersi smoka i wsłuchując się w regularne, mocne bicie jego serca. Był tak potwornie zmęczony…

— Nie — przyznał mistrz eliksirów, przeczesując powoli gęste kosmyki i muskając niewielkie rogi. — Ale ty nigdy nie przejmowałeś sie czymś tak pospolitym jak normalność, Harry.

KONIEC.


End file.
